L'histoire oubliée
by Claude Neix
Summary: Suite alternative à l'arc de Dessrosa, écrite avec mon amie S. Rajah, qui se déroule un peu plus d'un an après celui-ci. Cette fic, bien qu'axée principalement sur Buggy, Shanks, Robin et Arlong, met en scène la plupart des personnages principaux de One Piece et préserve, autant que faire se peut, leurs caractères respectifs. AUCUN OC ni MARY SUE, promis (je ne supporte pas ça) !
1. I-Un an plus tard

_Cette fanfic-feuilleton, je l'avais écrite avec mon amie Shiva Rajah, il y a quatre ans._

 _Comme elle a été mise au placard depuis un moment, déjà, j'ai décidé de la ressortir et de la "dépoussiérer" un peu ;)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**  
 **Un an plus tard...**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Le temps..._

 _Cette toile dont on est à la fois l'araignée et la mouche._

 **J. Lesourne**

De l'eau salée mêlée de tourbe malodorante s'insinuait dans sa bouche et ses narines, blessant ses branchies déjà à vif.

Il essaya de se dégager du piège végétal mais ses bras ankylosés avaient peine à lui obéir et il lui fallut un long moment pour sortir de l'enchevêtrement de racines où la houle l'avait poussé.

Une fois à l'air libre, il expulsa l'eau de mer souillée contenue dans le fond de sa gorge par ses fentes branchiales et aspira une goulée d'air nocturne mais une douleur indescriptible irradia alors dans sa poitrine et il s'étouffa à demi avec le sang qui lui congestionnait les poumons.

Il toussa, cracha un épais liquide rougeâtre qui, dans la nuit, ressemblait à de l'encre, et grogna de douleur.

Grelottant, le corps anesthésié par le froid et respirant avec difficulté, il grimpa tant bien que mal le long des racines géantes et, une fois sur le sol ferme, s'effondra en gémissant dans l'herbe spongieuse, d'où montaient des relents de boue glaireuse, d'iode et de mousse décomposée, typiques des mangroves de l'archipel des Sabaody.

Un long frisson agita son corps transi.

 _Pourvu que je ne me sois pas échoué sur les Groves du quartier de la Marine…_

Sinon, s'en était fait lui et sa fuite éperdue se solderait par un retour en prison ; si ce n'est que, cette fois, c'est à Impel Down, toute proche de là, qu'on le renverrait et il savait, pour y avoir passé plusieurs mois, peu après la mort de Fisher Tiger, que, cette fois, il n'y survivrait pas.

Pas dans son état.

 _La grande roue… Cherche la grande roue du Sabaody Park… Comme quand tu étais gosse…_

En se servant d'elle comme point de repère, il pourrait déterminer sa position.

Relever la tête. Il suffisait juste qu'il relève un peu la tête.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La douleur dans sa poitrine était insoutenable et les heures innombrables passées dans les profondeurs glacées de la mer avaient totalement engourdi son corps.

Il parvint cependant – au prix d'un effort herculéen – à basculer sur le côté.

Les lumières du parc étaient bien là-bas, juste devant lui, dans les Groves tout proches de ceux où il se trouvait.

D'instinct, il avait nagé jusqu'à l'endroit exact où, enfants, lui, Octy, Chu et Kuroobi venaient en cachette regarder cette même Grande roue en rêvant de pouvoir y monter un jour.

S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait ri.

Avec un gémissement plaintif, il se roula en boule, ramena ses genoux tout contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Gourd, affaibli, blessé et transi de froid, il sombra dans l'inconscience sans même s'en rendre compte.

oxo

Buggy le clown sortit de sa cabine en traînant des pieds et en ajustant son tricorne sur sa tête. Il marqua une pause sur le seuil et soupira en remarquant deux ombres immenses qui se découpaient dans le clair de lune, à la poupe de son navire. Les deux vaisseaux de guerre de la Marine qui escortaient le _Big Top_ n'avaient toujours pas sombré durant la nuit - ni été calcinés par la foudre – malgré ses prières répétées !

Nom d'une sirène arthritique, ce qu'il crevait d'envie de leur démonter le bordé à coups de canon !

À la seule idée d'arriver aux Sabaody avec ces crétins de la Marine pour gardes du corps, son estomac fit des nœuds ! S'il n'avait craint d'être saisi par l'œil des Den Den Mushi de surveillance des bâtiments, il se serait mis à les insulter en criant comme un putois.

 _Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte, bordel ! Avec un peu de chance, peut-être un monstre marin enragé va-t-il les envoyer par le fond avant d'arriver…_

\- Merde, merde et re-merde ! ronchonna-t-il à haute voix en donnant un coup de talon dans la porte de sa cabine.

\- Un problème, Grand Corsaire Buggy ? demanda l'un de ses nouveaux hommes d'équipage, un colosse tatoué dont la prime frisait les soixante millions de Berrys.

Le clown serra les poings.

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter à tous que je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça, nom d'un sloop ! C'est Capitaine Buggy ! Capitaine ! Bon, «cap'tain» ou «boss», à la limite, si vous voulez, céda-t-il avec une grimace en baissant d'un ton.

L'homme d'équipage joignit les mains et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'adoration.

\- Oh, Capitaine ! Vous êtes si modeste !

\- Quel exemple, pour nous tous ! renchérit l'un de ses camarades.

Buggy les dévisagea, bouche bée.

\- Un problème, Buggy ? s'enquit Alvida en le rejoignant. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Je crois que j'ai comme un besoin urgent de vomir… répondit-il avec une moue en se dirigeant vers le bastingage, bousculant l'ancien prisonnier d'Impel Down, qui devait bien mesurer une fois et demie sa taille mais le regardait toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec un sourire complice au géant mais celui-ci lui répondit par un regard si agressif qu'elle recula d'un pas.

Dieux ! Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce butor au crâne tatoué ! Comment faisait Buggy pour supporter cette sombre brute ?

Elle battit en retraite dans sa cabine en retenant un frisson et Buggy s'accouda au parapet du pont. Le regard fixé sur l'horizon nocturne, il repassa pour la énième fois dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les huiles de la Marine. Et, une fois encore, il se demanda si les choses auraient pu tourner autrement. S'il n'avait pas raté ne serait-ce que la plus infime occasion de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Mais, de nouveau, il en arriva à la même conclusion : on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix ! C'était accepter le titre de Grand Corsaire ou être traqué en permanence par les forces gouvernementales. Cela n'avait rien eu d'une offre, ce fut bel et bien du chantage !

Ce que Buggy n'avait pas compris tout de suite, c'était : pourquoi lui, alors que d'autres pirates étaient largement plus recherchés et puissants ? Uniquement parce qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger ?

En fait… oui. Car il devint rapidement évident que ce n'était pas lui, en réalité, qui intéressait la Marine, mais Shanks le Roux, avec qui ces salopards espéraient passer un arrangement grâce à Buggy.

Ce dernier avait eu beau leur expliquer que lui et Shanks n'étaient pas amis, et que jamais celui qui était désormais l'un des empereurs du Nouveau Monde les plus respectés n'accepterait ne serait-ce que de l'écouter, mais ces crétins de militaires n'avaient rien voulu savoir !

Durant des semaines, il avait imaginé, comme à son habitude, les scenarii les plus alambiqués et les plus improbables pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais n'avait rien trouvé de bien convaincant.

La seule solution plus ou moins acceptable qui lui était apparue, pour le moment, c'était d'aller voir Shanks, de lui expliquer la situation en le priant de lui administrer une bonne dérouillée – rien de trop définitif ou douloureux, bien sûr – et de retourner voir ces trous du cul de la Marine en leur disant : « Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'il ne m'écouterait pas ! ».

Avec un peu de chance, ils admettraient leur erreur et lui lâcheraient la « grappe ».

Enfin, il fallait l'espérer parce, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il avait en rayon pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas !

\- Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi, ce genre de poisse ?

\- Grand Corsaire Buggy ! cria un homme depuis le nid de pie, finissant de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Archipel des Sabaody en vue !

\- Buggy ? annonça Alvida, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui, accompagnée d'un jeune officier de la marine. Tu as de la visite.

Le clown se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux roses et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, menaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

\- Pardon, Grand Corsaire Buggy, je viens vous proposer une liste d'artisans affiliés à la Marine pour faire revêtir le Big Top, afin de vous rendre dans l'île des hommes poissons et, de là, sur la route de…

\- Laisse tomber, têtard, j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour ça.

\- Ah… Je me permets néanmoins d'insister car…

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un, t'es bouché ? cria Buggy au visage du garçon, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules. Vous avez l'intention de prendre enfin le large et de me laisser faire mon boulot ou vos deux boîtes à sardines en uniforme vont me téter la poupe jusqu'au Nouveau Monde ?

\- Euh, je… Non, Grand Corsaire Buggy. Nous… Nous étions juste là pour vous protéger en cas d…

\- Me protéger ? Je bouffais déjà quatre petits crapouillards dans ton genre en guise de hors-d'oeuvre alors que t'étais encore dans le caleçon de ton père, petit moucheron insolent ! Lâchez-moi le jonc, bordel ! La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, pour rester discret, c'est d'arriver aux Sabaody avec deux boites à savon de la Marine collées aux miches !

\- Oui, je… Je comprends, bien sûr. Je… Je vais en informer l'État-Major et…

\- C'est ça ! Virez de bord en grande pompe et bon vent !

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans sa cabine d'un pas hargneux, laissant Kobby et Alvida plantés sur le pont.

Le jeune homme était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec son ancienne maîtresse (ou devrait-il dire « bourreau » ?) mais n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que la superbe créature à ses côtés et la monstrueuse virago qui l'avait terrorisé durant une partie de son enfance étaient une seule et même personne.

\- Se serait-il levé du pied gauche, Lady Alvida ?

La jolie pirate tordit le nez.

\- Buggy aime faire les choses à sa manière.

Le tout récent colonel soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est sa mission, après tout !

oxo

On lui toucha l'épaule. Une caresse douce et timide. Une femme ? Shyarly ? Dans un demi-sommeil, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main fine pour l'immobiliser. Elle était petite, fragile et glacée.

\- Tu dors ?

Une voix de petit garçon. Hody ?

\- Eh ! Le vieux ! Tu vas bien ? demanda à son tour une seconde voix.

« Le vieux » ? Il était quand même loin d'être en âge d'avoir des petits-enfants ! Ces mouflets… Il allait leur apprendre à respecter leurs aînés ! Et, d'abord, qu'est-ce que ce petit têtard collant d'Hody et ses camarades faisaient dans sa cabine ? Quel imbécile avait laissé monter ces gamins à bord ?

Il voulut s'étirer et faillit crier tant ses muscles étaient raides. Nul drap tiédi par la chaleur de son propre corps ne lui chatouillait la joue et il ne sentait pas son oreiller préféré sous sa tête. Bizarre…

Il ouvrit les yeux et l'obscurité seule fut témoin de son désappointement.

Alors ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar ? Il n'était pas dans sa cabine et encore moins sur son navire !

Il s'agrippa à la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne et trouva une épaule menue.

\- Qui est-ce qu…

Il cracha une grande quantité de sang et l'enfant, effrayé, dont il ne distinguait que la silhouette à la faveur de la lune, recula avec un cri perçant près de ses camarades.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a l'air malade ! Il faudrait l'amener à l'hôpital !

\- Je vais prévenir Octy et Madame Shakki !

Octo ? Il avait donc bien réussi à s'enfuir.

 _Sacré gaillard…_

Hors de question que son ami d'enfance le voit étendu sur le sol comme une larve.

Il voulut se redresser un peu et la douleur dans sa poitrine fut telle qu'il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

oxo

Dans la cuisine du Sunny, Robin et Nami sirotaient un thé en attendant l'aube, qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Tout l'équipage revenait du village natal de la navigatrice, où la sœur de cette dernière venait de se marier « en grande pompe », comme aurait dit Buggy.

Les îles Conomi avaient bien changé. Depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche, beaucoup de gens avaient décidé de fuir Grand Line et ses abords pour s'installer dans des régions plus calmes. La population de l'archipel avait pour ainsi dire été multipliée par deux.

Depuis qu'Arlong et sa bande avaient été défaits, la petite île était devenue un paradis sur terre.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer ton village comme tu me l'as décrit du temps de ce pirate homme-poisson. Tout m'a semblé si prospère et joli…

Nami frissonna. Repenser à Arlong la faisait trembler de rage et revenir sur les lieux où elle avait dû plier sous son joug n'avait rien eu de facile, loin de là…

Elle hocha tristement la tête et chassa une longue mèche rousse de son visage.

\- C'était le pire des salopards. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Octy ou Jinbei ont pu être amis avec un déchet dans son genre !

Robin tiqua mais ne releva pas. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son village natal ou de sa mère adoptive, Nami sortait de ses gonds.

\- Et pour en revenir à la proposition de ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Que comptes-tu faire, finalement ?

\- Je… (Elle soupira) En fait, je ne sais pas. C'est une somme énorme mais d'un autre côté…

\- Tu aurais l'impression de vendre une partie de ton enfance ?

Nami acquiesça et haussa les épaules.

Au vu de l'incroyable flambée du prix des maisons dans le village et des terrains environnants – et étant donné qu'elle allait désormais fonder une famille – Nojiko voyait là l'occasion de vendre la petite maison de leur enfance afin d'acheter une demeure plus spacieuse. Nami avait trouvé cela naturel et plein de bon sens, sur le moment, mais, maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur et qu'un jeune couple avait proposé à sa sœur une somme astronomique pour la petite habitation, elle doutait de pouvoir s'y résoudre, même si Nojiko lui avait assuré que les champs de mandariniers ne faisaient pas partie des tractations.

Nami avait beau savoir que, avec sa tête mise à prix, jamais elle ne pourrait plus vivre à Cocoyashi, elle ne parvenait pas à couper le dernier lien qui l'unissait au souvenir de sa mère adoptive.

Mais pas seulement…

\- Si ça se trouve, dans les quelques mois, les prix vont encore augmenter, argumenta-t-elle. Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'attendre un peu. Il serait idiot de perdre un petit pactole en se précipitant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider tout suite, dit Robin en étouffant un bâillement.

Voilà des heures que la navigatrice était incapable de trouver le sommeil à cause de cette sotte histoire de maison et son amie, qui n'avait jamais vraiment accordé de valeur excessive aux choses matérielles, si ce n'est que comme un outil pour arriver à ses fins, commençait, il est vrai, à perdre patience.

\- À quoi bon, Robin ? Quand tu réfléchis bien, c'est idiot ! L'avenir de ma sœur, de son époux et de leurs futurs enfants sont plus importants qu'une petite maison qui tombe en ruine. Sans compter que trop de mauvais souvenirs dorment là-bas… C'est sur le seuil de cette maison que ce requin, dont même un cuisiner ne voudrait pas pour faire une soupe aux ailerons, a abattu Bellmer.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début :

\- Et pourquoi ne pas offrir une nouvelle maison à ta sœur, avec le butin que tu as amassé ces derniers mois ? Cela résoudrait son problème et vous ne seriez pas obligées de vendre celle de ta mère adoptive.

Non sans un plaisir un peu coupable, elle vit Nami blêmir mais, heureusement pour elle, Sanji entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là, lui sauvant la mise.

\- Nami chérie ! Ma Robin d'amour ! s'écria Sanji en entrant dans la cuisine, des petits cœurs dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà debout, mes princesses ? Il fait encore nuit noire, dehors.

Nami haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

\- Désolée, Sanji, j'avais du mal à dormir et Robin a eu la gentillesse de me tenir compagnie.

 _Comme si j'avais eu le choix…_ pensa cette dernière avec un sourire résigné.

La navigatrice avait fait irruption vers minuit dans la cuisine, où elle était tranquillement en train de lire, et ne l'avait plus lâchée, répandant venin sur les pirates d'Arlong, questions existentielles sur elle-même et doutes quant à la vente de la fichue maison de Cocoyashi durant plus de quatre heures.

\- Oh, ma Namie chérie ! Il fallait m'appeler, voyons ! J'aurais aidé à…

\- Bonne nuit, Sanji, rétorqua la jeune fille avec un regard meurtrier en étouffant un bâillement. Je vais aller dormir un peu.

\- « Bonne nuit » ? Mais… Il est presque cinq heures du matin.

Nami, qui avait déjà quitté les lieux, ne l'entendit pas, et Robin laissa échapper un rire emprunt de fatalisme.

\- Sanji, tu veux bien me faire un café bien serré ? Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin, pour tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir.

Le cuisinier du bord lui fit un baisemain passionné.

\- Tout de suite, ma Robin d'amour ! Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Autre chose, maintenant que nous sommes seuls ? ajouta-t-il avec une petite flamme lubrique dans le regard.

Robin pouffa.

\- Non, Sanji, merci, c'est gentil.

Sanji tordit le nez.

\- Tu sais que ça peut vexer ça, ma Robin d'Amour ?

La jeune femme lui prit le menton et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café bien serré… susurra-t-elle à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

\- Tout de suite, ma Robin adorée ! s'écria le cuisinier en virevoltant en direction de ses fourneaux, faisait rire l'archéologue.

Si Sanji aurait fait un amant acceptable ? Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

S'il l'aimait ? Bien entendu, elle en était absolument certaine.

Mais comme un frère un peu incestueux, ou un ami trop tendre, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait… Plus maintenant qu'elle avait successivement passé l'âge des serments enfantins, des baisers sur le front puis celui des nuits d'amour sans lendemain.

Désormais, elle avait besoin d'autre chose…

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	2. Message aux lecteurs

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT AUX LECTEURS**

MESSAGE IMPORTANT AUX LECTEURS

 _Pourquoi le compte Shiva Rajah a-t-il disparu ?_

 _Où sont les textes ?_

 _Pourquoi tout a changé, sur le site ?_

 _Pourquoi tout reprend-il depuis le début ?_

Comme beaucoup d'entre vous semblent se poser des questions, je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose. J'ai déjà envoyé ce message à certains en privé mais je pense que le publier permettrait d'éclaircir certaines ambiguïtés.

Oui, cette fanfic est reprise depuis le début car, comme les autres, elle comportait beaucoup trop de maladresses et de coquilles ^_-

Je connais Shiva depuis des années et elle nous a souvent demandé, à moi et à d'autres confrères romanciers de lui concocter, anonymement ou sous signature, des fics courtes ou des feuilletons entiers pour ses sites, ceci afin de pouvoir offrir gratuitement à ses lecteurs des textes de qualité, en sachant que nous n'avions qu'à fournir le premier jet et qu'elle se chargeait des corrections et des retouches.

Hélas, sous la pression des abonnés, Shiva en est venue à faire parfois jusqu'à 8 mises à jour par semaine et à mener de front plusieurs séries en même temps, ce qui est une aberration, lorsqu'on ne peut y consacrer que quelques heures. Les corrections étaient donc faites à la va-vite, non qu'elle bâclait délibérément le travail (elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !) mais par manque de temps.

L'ennui, avec des auteurs professionnels, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser des trainer des textes signés de leurs noms avec autant de fautes, d'oublis et d'erreurs car cela peut laisser penser aux lecteurs et aux visiteurs qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur travail ou, pire, qu'ils le font mal. Il y va de leur réputation. Plusieurs auteurs ont donc demandé à ce que leurs textes soient retirés. Et Shiva, de son côté, se sentait horriblement mal car elle avait peur de nous faire du tort à tous alors que sont but premier était de créer des passerelles entre les auteurs professionnels et les fans de manga, qui pensent souvent que les livres sont ennuyeux et inaccessibles, tout comme leurs auteurs.

Lorsque, au bout du rouleau, elle m'a avoué, il y a quelques mois, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle avait trop de travail et qu'elle avait vu trop "gros" en publiant autant de textes, j'ai décidé, plutôt que de la laisser fermer son site, d'essayer de l'aider. En lui laissant mes textes, dans un premier temps, et en ressortant même ceux qui avaient disparu de la toile, comme "Prière de rendre l'âme... à qui elle appartient.". Puis en reprenant tout depuis le début, en commençant par les fics les plus lues par les lecteurs mais, cette fois, avec des délais raisonnables, et en diversifiant les plateformes de publication (wattpad, ffnet, etc.).

Alors certes, on aura beau faire attention, chacun sait qu'il restera toujours quelque coquille ici ou là, mais il fallait vraiment réécrire toutes ces fics ^_-

Bref, tout le blabla pour vous dire que, si Shiva et moi avons décidé qu'il était grand temps de remanier tout ça, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, vous et tous les autres lecteurs, ni dans le but de servir je ne sais quelle stratégie marketing, mais bien pour vous offrir des textes de qualité qui pourront, cette fois, perdurer sur la toile durant des années (du moins, je l'espère !).

Amitiés

Claude Neix


	3. II-Souvenirs engloutis

_Chapitre II  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I** I  
 **Souvenirs engloutis**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Il n'y a pas de cimetière assez grand_  
 _pour engloutir le passé…_  
 **A. Kivimaa**

Sur la berge du Grove où se dressait le « Bar de l'Arnaque », il aurait été difficile de savoir qui d'Octo, de Shakki ou de Rayleigh paraissait le plus surpris ou le plus inquiet. Lorsque les enfants étaient venus les avertir qu'un homme malade gisait à l'extérieur, ils auraient imaginé n'importe quoi sauf… ça !

Tous trois étaient désormais accroupis au-dessus du corps inconscient d'Arlong, qui paraissait bien mal en point.

— Nyuh ! Comment a-t-il réussi à nager jusqu'ici dans cet état ? bredouilla l'homme-pieuvre. Il faut le soigner, nyuh !

Aidé de Rayleigh, il transporta son ancien capitaine à l'intérieur du bar et ils l'allongèrent à même le sol sur une plusieurs nappes dépliées.

Arlong haletait péniblement et un filet de sang noir coulait de sa bouche.

— On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à respirer… nota Rayleigh en le mettant sur le flanc pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

— Octy ! File sur l'île des hommes-poisson et trouve Aladin et Jinbei, dépêche-toi ! ordonna Shakki.

— Oui, je fonce, nyuh !

Il se rua dehors et l'ancienne pirate se pencha sur le blessé. Les restes de vêtements de prisonnier couvraient à peine le corps à la peau lavande — autrefois satinée et immaculée mais désormais couverte d'ecchymoses et de marques évidentes de torture.

Shakki avait beau n'avoir jamais été d'accord avec les idées et les pratiques d'Arlong, elle l'avait connu enfant, comme Octy, Smack et Kuroobi. Le voir ainsi lui serrait le coeur.

— Il est vraiment dans un sale état, soupira-t-elle en sortant une trousse de secours de derrière le bar.

À la proue du Sunny, Luffy ne tenait pas en place.

— C'est qui ? C'est qui ? pressait-il Franky depuis que Zoro, du haut du nid de pie, avait annoncé un navire droit devant.

Le colosse régla sa longue vue.

— On dirait… Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute… C'est le _Big Top_.

Le visage poupin du jeune capitaine s'éclaira.

— Le _Big Top_ ? Buggy ? C'est Buggy ! C'est génial ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la mort d'Ace ! Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le remercier, pour m'avoir aidé à Impel Down et pour nous avoir sauvé la vie, à Jinbei et moi, à Marine Ford !

Franky tiqua.

— Je croyais que c'était Law, qui vous avait sauvés, ce jour là.

Luffy acquiesça.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais c'est Buggy qui nous a fait traverser le champ de bataille jusqu'au sous-marin de Trafal, alors que nous étions inconscients. S'il n'avait pas été là, on serait en train de nourrir les crabes au fond de la rade de Marine Ford, à l'heure qu'il est ! Shanks m'a dit qu'il avait dû zigzaguer dans les airs entre le magma d'Akainu, les rayons lumineux de Kizaru et les boulets de canon ! C'est bête ; je dormais ! J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, moi !

Franky sourit, ne croyant pas une seconde ce qu'il entendait car, soyons sérieux ! Qui, hormis des quasi-surhommes comme Rayleigh ou Shanks le roux, qui serait capable d'échapper aux attaques du Singe Jaune ou du Chien Rouge ? À plus forte raison lorsqu'on transportait deux blessés et que l'un d'entre eux était un énorme homme-requin-baleine.

 _Ah ! Là, là… Ce pauvre Luffy a encore dû tout comprendre de travers !_

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu Grand Corsaire depuis peu.

— Sérieux ? Woah ! Trop classe !

— Comment peux-tu t'extasier devant un sale type comme Buggy ? gronda Nami, que les piaillements surexcités de son capitaine avait réveillée.

— Bah quoi ? Il est plutôt sympa, en fait, gros pif ! Et il est drôle ! Et puis, c'était le camarade de Shanks, quand ils étaient jeunes, sur le navire de Roger. Si ça se trouve, il est même devenu super fort, lui aussi !

La jeune fille grimaça tandis qu'une série de visions, toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, défilaient dans son subconscient : Buggy déguisé en samouraï, brandissant un sabre explosif dans chaque main, Buggy, sale et hirsute, armé d'un énorme hache et vêtu de peaux de bêtes, Buggy en kimono et hakama, bandant un arc de deux bons mètres, tel un maître du kyūdō…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images ridicules et serra les poings.

— Ne l'appelle pas « gros pif », je te rappelle qu'il déteste ça ! Tu n'as pas entendu Franky ? Il est du côté de la Marine, maintenant. Tu veux qu'il t'envoie ses petits copains en uniforme aux fesses ou quoi ?

— Buggy n'ferait jamais ça !

— Que tu crois ! Et puis ça fait presque trois ans, que tu ne l'as pas vu, imbécile !

— Je me demande s'il a beaucoup changé !

Nami se tapa le front de la main, découragée.

— Grand Corsaire Buggy ! Navire en vue à la poupe ! cria un homme depuis le poste de vigie en désignant l'Est, où le soleil venait de se lever.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Gr…

— C'est le chapeau de paille ! C'est Luffy au chapeau de paille, Grand Corsaire Buggy !

Alvida leva le sourcil.

— Tiens, tiens…

Buggy s'accouda à ses côtés, sur le bastingage, et observa le navire en approche en plissant les yeux — encore un point minuscule à l'horizon.

— Le chapeau de paille… Ça faisait un bail ! Peut-être ce crapouillard aura-t-il des nouvelles fraîches de Shanks.

Sa compagne le considéra, surprise.

— Ne me dis pas que tu comptes demander de l'aide à ce petit malappris ! As-tu oublié pourquoi nous nous étions associés il y a trois ans, toi et moi ?

Le clown soupira.

— De l'eau à coulé sous les ponts, depuis. (Alvida plissa le nez.) Quoi ? Tu veux toujours donner une leçon à ce pirate en couche-culotte ? Allons, ma jolie, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Et, le connaissant, je parie qu'il ne se souviendra même plus de toi.

— Pardon ? gronda la jolie pirate, vexée. Tous les hommes ne sont pas des monolithes, Buggy le clown !

Ce dernier grimaça.

— Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Ça dit ce que ça veut dire ! rétorqua Alvida en tournant sèchement les talons.

Buggy la regarda traverser le pont, amusé par sa réaction.

Il était probablement le seul mâle, sur le _Big Top_ (pour ne pas dire à des milles marins à la ronde), à ne faire aucun cas des dons de séduction de sa belle comparse – et cela agaçait prodigieusement celle-ci.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tout tenté, du soutien-gorge qui se dégrafe inopinément aux vaines tentatives d'éveiller sa jalousie en flirtant outrageusement avec tous les hommes d'équipage.

Peine perdue, rien n'y faisait !

Au début, elle s'était même demandé si Buggy n'avait pas, comme qui dirait, un « petit problème » mais ses craintes avaient vite été balayées par les filles qu'il ramenait dans sa cabine à chaque escale, et dont elle entendait les rires et les gémissement de plaisir jusqu'au petit matin.

 _Qu'est-ce que ces garces ont que je n'ai pas ?_

Elle ne cessait de se poser la question, faute d'oser interroger le principal intéressé.

Celui-ci n'aurait d'ailleurs rien trouvé à lui reprocher, soit dit en passant, car elle était tout à fait son type de femme ! Mais voilà : il la connaissait désormais trop bien pour ignorer que ce qui enchantait sa séduisante complice, c'était de voir le désir flamber dans les yeux des hommes (ce désir qui faisait d'eux des marionnettes entre ses mains), pas d'y répondre.

Alors, soupirer après des attentions qu'elle promettrait à grands battements de cils langoureux mais n'accorderait jamais… très peu pour lui, merci ! Il avait largement passé l'âge de ce genre de sottises.

Le soleil commençait à taper sec et il se débarrassa de son manteau et de son tricorne.

Encore une journée étouffante en perspective…

Jinbei regardait sans y croire Octo et Aladin, l'ancien médecin de bord des pirates du soleil, s'affairer autour d'Arlong.

Leurs expressions graves en disaient long sur l'état de l'homme-requin-scie, qui ne cessait de cracher du sang et émettait un horrible bruit sifflant lorsqu'il respirait — si l'on pouvait appeler ses tentatives désespérées pour amener un peu d'air à ses poumons « respirer ».

La première réaction du paladin des mers, lorsqu'Octo était venu lui annoncer l'incroyable nouvelle, avait été la stupéfaction puis l'incrédulité et, enfin, la colère. Une colère sourde comme seule savait en provoquer chez lui cette fripouille d'Arlong !

 _Celui-là… Toujours à créer des problèmes !_

Il ne changerait donc jamais ! Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'évade de prison précisément maintenant, alors que l'équipage du chapeau paille était sur le point d'arriver pour le prendre à son bord ?

 _Maudit voyou écervelé ! Quand cessera-t-il de m'empoisonner l'existence ?_

Il s'était montré trop faible, à l'époque. Il n'aurait pas dû se contenter de le passer à tabac, lorsqu'il était parti de son côté avec ses anciens compagnons, mais bien lui ôter définitivement l'envie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

« Il est comme ton petit frère, tu l'as vu grandir à tes côtés, Jinbei. Comment pourrais-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le tuer ? », avait essayé de le réconforter Aladin.

Son petit frère… Tu parles ! Une épine dans son pied, dans celui de Fisher Tiger et dans celui de la reine Otohime, par-dessus le marché ! Oui, ce jeune voyou était tout juste bon à se bagarrer et à mettre des idées haineuses dans les têtes des plus jeunes, encore trop naïfs pour faire la part de choses. Tout le monde savait ce que cela avait donné avec Hody Jones un an plus tôt !

Mais cette fois, Jinbei ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de donner à Arlong la leçon de sa vie, ça non ! Dans deux secondes, il allait pouvoir prendre ce crétin entre quatre yeux, lui faire avouer tout le mal qu'il avait fait à la petite Nami et à son village puis…

L'ancien corsaire s'était pétrifié, lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte du bar de Shakky.

— Arlong…

Ah ! C'est une chose de réécrire le passé, de se dire que l'on aurait dû faire ceci, ou cela, et de ne garder de ceux qui ont vécu à nos côtés que les souvenirs qui nous arrangent, bons ou mauvais, selon que l'on veuille les idéaliser ou les diaboliser, afin de se flatter ou se déculpabiliser. Mais c'en est une autre de regarder ce même passé en face lorsqu'il vous saute à la figure…

Et, lorsque le regard de Jinbei plongea à nouveau dans les prunelles aigue-marine d'Arlong, le sol, comme son assurance, parurent se dérober sous lui et une main invisible lui comprima la poitrine.

 _Ces yeux…_

Il avait oublié ces magnifiques yeux bleus, couleur de menthe glaciale, avec des pupilles qui vous transperçaient comme des clous, plus profondes et plus sombres que les abysses marines hantées par des créatures de cauchemar.

Comment avait-il pu oublier de tels yeux — à présent siège d'une insoutenable souffrance qui les faisaient briller et vibrer comme un diapason ?

— Quelque chose semble s'être fiché dans le poumon. Peut-être un os brisé, diagnostiqua Aladin, l'arrachant de ses réflexions tandis qu'il s'affairait autour de leur ancien camarade.

Octo tordit ses six mains.

— Nyuh ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il ne peut presque plus respirer !

— Et si nous le remettions dans l'eau ? proposa Rayleigh.

Shakki acquiesça vigoureusement.

— Mais oui ! Il n'aurait plus à se servir de ses poumons.

Aladin secoua tristement la tête.

— Au vu de l'état de ses branchies, c'est impensable. Sans compter qu'il ne peut pas nager, avec un poumon transpercé. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu arriver jusqu'ici sans se noyer. Les plus gros dommages ont dû être faits lorsqu'il s'est hissé sur le grove.

 _(NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : hormis les espèces dites sédentaires ou « benthiques », lorsqu'un requin cesse de nager, ce qui fait entrer de l'eau dans sa bouche ouverte et la fait ressortir par ses fentes branchiales pour en extraire l'oxygène, il s'étouffe. C'est la raison pour laquelle un requin coincé par accident dans un filet se noie.)_

Comme dans un cauchemar éveillé, Jinbei ne pouvait détacher les yeux du corps meurtri d'Arlong et, peu à peu, ses poings se serrèrent sous l'effet d'une rage aveugle. Une haine qu'il avait crû domptée après toutes ces années mais qui, il s'en rendrait bien compte en regardant son ancien frère d'armes, visiblement torturé à de multiples reprises, était toujours présente au fond de lui, prête à redresser la tête. Une haine nourrie par toutes les horreurs dont les humains étaient capables.

Pas un centimètre carré de la peau d'Arlong qui ne soit lésée ou marquée de brûlures, de coupures ou d'ecchymoses. Et ces marques, Jinbei ne les reconnaissait que trop pour les avoir lui-même expérimentées, ou en avoir été témoin, lors de son incarcération à Impel Down : celles laissées par les instruments dont se servent les bourreaux humains, pinces, tenailles, cordes, fouets, tisons et d'autres horreurs dépassant l'imagination la plus abjecte.

L'un des amusements favoris de ces monstres, lorsqu'ils avaient affaire à un homme-poisson (et ne pouvaient donc lui infliger le supplice de l'eau, qui consistait à y plonger le supplicié la tête en bas et à ne le remonter que lorsqu'il était à un doigt de la noyade), était de verser du vinaigre, de l'alcool ou de l'eau bouillante dans ses fentes branchiales. Et à en croire l'état des branchies d'Arlong, il avait goûté à ce supplice plus souvent qu'à son tour…

Visiblement, en matière de cruauté, les prisons d'East Blue n'avaient rien à envier à la forteresse d'Impel Down !

 _Du moins, lorsqu'on est un homme-poisson ; guère plus qu'un animal, aux yeux des humains…_ murmura une insidieuse petite voix dans la tête de l'ancien grand corsaire.

— ARLONG !

Le cri de Shyarly les fit trous tressaillir.

Jinbei et Rayleigh s'interposèrent pour empêcher la jeune sirène-requin de se jeter sur son frère et elle s'effondra entre leurs bras.

— Ça va aller, essaya de la calmer le paladin des mers d'une voix douce. Aladin s'occupe de lui.

— Mon frère… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Qu'est-ce que les humains lui ont fait ? sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant à la chemise de l'ancien second de Roger.

Aladin fit un signe discret à Jinbei et celui-ci le rejoignit, laissant Shyarly aux bons soins de Shakki et de Rayleigh.

— Je ne peux rien faire, chuchota le médecin en l'entraînant au fond du bar, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il faudrait l'opérer d'urgence mais je ne dispose pas du matériel nécessaire.

L'ancien grand corsaire blêmit.

— Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être à ce point là.

— Une côte brisée s'est semble-t-il, je dis bien «semble-t-il », profondément fichée dans le poumon gauche. Il faudrait ouvrir, la retirer et cautériser les vaisseaux sanguins pour stopper l'hémorragie.

— Alors il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Tant pis s'il se fait reprendre par la marine. Mieux vaut être en prison que mort.

Aladin soupira.

— Jinbei-aniki… Nous sommes sur l'archipel Sabaody. Si on l'attrape ici, c'est à Impel Down qu'on le renverra. Et, dans l'état où il est, il n'y survivra jamais.

Jinbei cligna des paupières, ulcéré.

— Alors, si je comprends bien, tu proposes que nous restions tous là, à le regarder se noyer dans son propre sang, c'est ça ? gronda-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

— Je peux accélérer les choses et l'empêcher de souffrir, murmura le médecin d'une voix tout juste audible en détournant les yeux.

L'ancien corsaire eut un violent mouvement de recul et son cerveau essaya désespérément d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, une foule de souvenirs l'assaillit, comme si sa mémoire avait décidé de remonter le temps en seulement quelques secondes.

Il se revit faire la morale à Arlong, tandis qu'il asticotait les partisans de la reine Otohime. Lui asséner de grands coups sur la tête, faisant rire tout l'équipage de Tiger. Il se souvint de leur première gueule de bois, alors que l'homme-requin-scie n'avait que quinze ans. Et il eut presque l'impression de sentir le chatouillis de son petit rostre denté encore mou sur son torse, lorsqu'Arlong n'était encore qu'un garçonnet et venait se blottir contre lui, alors adolescent, parce qu'il craignait que les « méchants pirates humains » ne viennent l'enlever pour le vendre.

Jinbei sentit sa vision se troubler et sa gorge se serrer. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier tous ces petits détails, alors qu'ils étaient soudain si clairs dans sa mémoire ?

— Jinbei-aniki ? insista Aladin.

L'homme-requin-baleine secoua furieusement la tête.

— Hors de question.

— Mais…

— Non ! On va trouver un moyen. On va…

— SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! DEVINEZ QUI… Bah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Luffy, qui venait d'entrer dans le bar, accompagné de son équipage et de Buggy le clown.

Ce dernier embrassa les lieux du regard, siffla et leva le sourcil.

— Ouh ! Là… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on tombe comme des cheveux dans la soupe ?

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	4. III-Pour vivre longtemps, vivons cachés

_Chapitre III  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**  
 **Pour vivre longtemps, vivons cachés**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _C'est une grande habileté_  
 _que de savoir cacher son habileté._  
 **La Rochefoucauld**

— Il faut l'emmener sur le Sunny ! Tout de suite ! exigea Chopper après avoir examiné Arlong, qui se noyait peu à peu dans son propre sang. L'opérer ne sera pas simple car je ne possède pas tout le matériel que je souhaiterais pour que cela se passe au mieux mais c'est faisable. Surtout si vous m'assistez, docteur Aladin.

Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Docteur Chopper.

— Alors, allons-y ! Franky, apporte une civière ! Il faut le secouer le moins possible. (Le géant obtempéra aussitôt.) Docteur Aladin, reprit le petit renne. Avez-vous sous la main de quoi placer une sonde ?

— Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça l'ancien médecin de bord des pirates du soleil en fouillant frénétiquement dans sa sacoche.

— Dans ce cas, je vais lui injecter un léger sédatif afin de faciliter votre…

— Chopper ! l'interrompit Nami, plus blême qu'un linceul et les poings si serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bar et qu'elle avait vu celui qu'elle considérait comme son ancien bourreau, elle crut sentir son sang se congeler dans ses veines.

Bien sûr, Franky, Chopper et Robin ne faisaient pas encore partie de l'équipage, à l'époque où ils avaient défait Arlong et sa bande, mais ce qu'elle avait pu leur raconter au fil des mois sur son passé aurait dû immédiatement leur permettre de savoir quel genre d'individu était l'homme-poisson qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol — un juste retour des choses, pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait occasionnées aux habitants de Cocoyashi !

C'est du moins ainsi que Nami voyait les choses, et ainsi aussi qu'elle pensait que ses camarades les verraient…

Elle se trompait.

— Je suis désolé, Nami, s'excusa le petit renne d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je comprends que tu considères cet homme comme ton ennemi mais je suis médecin et, pour moi, il est avant tout un patient.

— Ton « patient », comme tu dis, a tué ma mère adoptive d'une balle dans la tête ! s'écria la navigatrice, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Et il…

— Nami… intervint Luffy en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Chopper a raison. Son rôle est de soigner ceux qui en ont besoin. Peu importe qui ils sont.

— Mais…

— Je sais. Tu le détestes et nous pouvons tous comprendre pourquoi. Mais, s'il est ton ennemi, il est aussi l'ami d'Octy, de Jinbei et le frère de madame Shyarly. Laisse faire Chopper. Pour eux. D'accord ?

Jinbei se détourna, horriblement mal à l'aise, de même que Shyarly et Octy.

À la recherche de soutien, la jeune fille chercha les yeux de Sanji mais même lui se mordit la langue. Comment aurait-il pu décemment encourager les envies meurtrières de la navigatrice alors que c'est à la belle Shirley, la sœur d'Arlong, qu'il devait d'être resté en vie un an plus tôt ?

Nami chercha malgré tout quelque chose à répondre ou à faire.

Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur l'homme-poisson-scie pour arracher de ses mains le tube qu'Aladin et Chopper étaient en train de lui enfoncer dans la gorge afin d'évacuer le sang qui encombrait ses poumons.

Elle aurait voulu saisir l'un des sabres de Zoro et lui ouvrir le ventre de bas en haut comme on vide un poisson.

Oh ! Elle aurait voulu tant de choses…

Mais elle savait que, si elle s'obstinait à convaincre ses compagnons de laisser Arlong mourir comme la crevure de poiscaille puante qu'il était, c'est elle qui aurait le mauvais le rôle.

Elle préféra donc quitter le bar avant de faire, ou de dire, quelque chose qu'elle risquait de regretter.

xox

— Je suis prête, annonça Robin, vêtue d'une blouse bleue immaculée.

Elle avait accepté de jouer les assistantes auprès d'Aladin et de Chopper, qu'elle aida à enfiler des masques et des gants de chirurgien après avoir fait de même.

— Bien, allons-y. Docteur Aladin ?

Ce dernier vérifia les réflexes d'Arlong et ajusta le drap d'opération sur son corps.

— Tout est prêt, Docteur Chopper, nous pouvons commencer.

Robin tendit le scalpel au petit renne qui, sous le regard aussi admiratif que surpris de son confrère, s'en saisit et incisa la chair couleur lavande sans que la moindre hésitation ne fasse trembler son bras.

xox

Au comptoir du bar de Shakki, désert à cette heure, Buggy et Rayleigh échangeaient de vieux souvenirs autour d'un verre de rhum.

L'équipage du Big Top avait eu « quartier libre » jusqu'à l'aube, davantage parce que leur capitaine ne voulait aucune oreille indiscrète autour de lui que par réelle envie de lâcher la bride à ses hommes — se retrouver avec une cargaison de viande soûle et agitée au matin ne l'enchantait guerre.

— La dernière fois que j'ai vu Shanks, il filait vers les îles boréales, au nord du Nouveau Monde. C'était… Oh ! Il y a bien six ou sept mois.

Buggy le clown laissa échapper un gémissement découragé et pressa son verre de rhum rempli de glace pilée sur son front.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore midi, la chaleur était déjà étouffante ; sa légère marinière lui collait désagréablement au corps et sa longue queue de cheval lui échauffait la nuque et le dos.

— Super… ce qui signifie que je vais devoir lui courir après durant des semaines !

— Buggy… Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à retrouver Shanks ?

L'ancien moussaillon de Roger haussa les épaules.

— Pour qu'il me casse la gueule !

Rayleigh pouffa et faillit recracher le rhum qu'il était en train de boire.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as bien entendu.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Buggy poussa un profond soupir et, d'une traite, avoua à son ancien supérieur comment la Marine l'avait contraint à accepter un marché pour le moins improbable.

Après tout, qu'avait-il à cacher ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en mission « top secrète », hein ! D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, il aurait fallu être un peu bas de plafond pour lui confier ce genre de mission…

Rayleigh l'écouta patiemment et hocha la tête.

— Tu es sérieux ? C'est vraiment comme ça, que ça s'est passé ?

— Ouaip ! acquiesça le pirate après avoir avalé une longue rasage d'alcool. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils proposé un titre de Grand Corsaire à quelqu'un comme moi ?

L'ancien lieutenant de Gol D. Roger sourit.

— J'ai vu ton intervention vidéo, en direct de Marine Ford, il y a trois ans. Impressionnant !

— Ah ? Tu trouves ?

— Impressionnant de ridicule, s'entend.

Buggy ne s'offusqua pas et parut, au contraire, amusé.

— Mhh… Ouais, ça ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme je l'espérais mais bon. Ce n'est que partie remise. Je ne désespère pas que moi, le très Grand Capitaine Buggy, je…

— Arrête cette comédie ! l'interrompit Rayleigh, agacé, faisant sursauter Shakki, qui essuyait une rangée de verres et faisait mine de ne rien entendre de leur conversation. Que cherchais-tu à faire, avec ce petit numéro de « un crétin veut devenir le maître du monde » ?

— C'est pas gentil, de dire ça, Rayleigh.

Celui-ci soupira, excédé.

— Buggy, il y a vraiment une chose qu'il faut que tu m'expliques, et que j'essaye désespérément de comprendre depuis que l'équipage de Roger s'est éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde.

— Ah ?

Rayleigh le saisit brutalement par le devant de sa marinière de coton et planta son regard dans le sien, le mettant au défi de mentir ou d'essayer de s'en tirer par l'une des clowneries dont il était coutumier.

— Quand vas-tu arrêter de jouer les demeurés ?

Buggy se dégagea brutalement.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que ton cher Shanks, voilà tout !

L'ancien lieutenant de Roger fit grincer ses dents.

— Pas de ça avec moi, Buggy ! Tu oublies que c'est moi, qui vous ai formés, Shanks et toi, et je sais parfaitement ce que vous valez l'un et l'autre.

Buggy parut sur le point d'exploser mais, après un discret coup d'œil à Shakki, qui faisait toujours semblant de les ignorer, répondit d'une voix tout juste audible :

— Tu sais quel est l'avantage d'un crétin par rapport à Shanks ou Mihawk, Rayleigh ? On lui fout une paix royale, la marine ne connaît même pas son pavillon et, le matin, aucun abruti ne vient pleurer sur son paillasson pour pouvoir le défier et faire ses preuves. Du moins, c'était mon cas jusqu'à ce que ces enfoirés du gouvernement découvrent que j'ai fait partie de l'équipage du roi des pirates et me catapultent Grand Connard.

— Grand Corsaire.

— Quelqu'un a vu Zoro ? demanda Luffy en entrant dans le bar et interrompant leur échange. Je m'ennuie !

xox

Robin épongea la sueur qui coulait du front d'Aladin tandis que celui-ci cautérisait les vaisseaux sanguins d'Arlong un à un.

Chopper, lui, rinçait ce qu'ils avaient retiré de son poumon… et qui n'avait rien d'une côte brisée.

— On dirait… On dirait un morceau de métal en partie calcifié, annonça-t-il stupéfait.

L'ancien médecin de bord des pirates du soleil leva un instant le nez de son ouvrage.

— Du métal ? Calcifié, dites-vous ?

— Oui, regardez. Ça ressemble à une pointe de flèche ou de lance, plutôt. À en juger par l'épaisseur de la couche calcifiée, cette chose doit se trouver dans son corps depuis des années ! Enfin, nous verrons cela plus tard ; peut-être notre patient aura-t-il une explication lorsqu'il se réveillera. En attendant, nous avons la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un os brisé. Ses côtes sont donc bien intactes et nous pouvons refermer sans crainte d'une fracture mal réduite.

Aladin acquiesça et, après avoir épongé le sang de la plaie, la referma et la maintint bien fermée pour permettre à Chopper de la suturer.

— Nous devrions profiter du fait qu'il soit encore endormi pour nous occuper de ses branchies, Docteur Chopper. J'aimerais vérifier qu'aucune lésion importante ou de corps étranger ne risque de les surinfecter.

Le médecin de l'équipage du chapeau de paille finit de suturer la longue incision qu'ils avaient pratiquée sur le côté du torse de l'homme-poisson et Robin la désinfecta méticuleusement avant de la panser.

— Si vous le permettez, Docteur, pria le petit renne, j'aimerais vous regarder faire et apprendre les gestes à effectuer dans ce genre de cas car je n'ai pas encore l'habitude des caractéristiques spécifiques aux représentants de votre race. Mon matériel et moi-même sommes cependant à votre entière disposition, cela va sans dire.

Aladin s'inclina en un salut reconnaissant.

— Je vous remercie. Les branchies des hommes-poisson, expliqua-t-il en plaçant très délicatement un écarteur dans celles d'Arlong, sont très fragiles et très sensibles. Ce que je fais en cet instant, ajouta-t-il en écartant la fente branchiale avec mille précautions, provoquerait une douleur insoutenable si le patient était conscient.

Chopper observa attentivement et acquiesça.

— Je comprends. Cette couleur rouge est-elle normale ?

— Oui. C'est cette zone plus sombre qui ne l'est pas. Vous voyez ? Juste ici. Les filaments branchiaux sont très enflammés, voire brûlés.

— Alors Jinbei-san avait raison ? On y aurait versé un liquide acide ou de l'eau brûlante ? C'est horrible ! Que doit-on faire dans ce genre de cas ?

Aladin fixa un petit morceau de gaze stérile à l'extrémité d'une longue pince et l'imbiba de teinture d'iode.

— Il ne faut surtout rien faire hormis désinfecter la zone et retirer les chairs mortes et les corps étrangers éventuels. Les filaments branchiaux se régénéreront d'eux-mêmes. Nous devons juste éviter l'infection et appliquer un anti-inflammatoire en surface, sur la peau, là où s'ouvrent les fentes branchiales.

Chopper hocha la tête, studieux.

— Je vois.

Aladin ôta soigneusement l'écarteur et le glissa dans la fente suivante.

— Voulez-vous essayer, Docteur Chopper ? C'est en pratiquant que l'on apprend à maîtriser les gestes adéquats.

Le petit renne accepta la pince et trempa une nouvelle compresse préparée par Robin dans la teinture d'iode.

— Je compte sur vous pour m'arrêter en cas de besoin, Docteur Aladin.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant rosir Chopper de plaisir à chaque fois que son confrère lui donnait du « Docteur » et lui parlait d'égal à égal malgré leur différence d'âge non négligeable.

Consciencieusement, elle leur passait compresses, flacons, instruments, épongeait leur sueur et caressait à l'occasion le visage et le front d'Arlong lorsqu'elle le sentait s'agiter.

Elle ne manqua pas, d'ailleurs, de s'étonner de la texture de la peau lavande.

Étant un homme-requin, elle s'était attendue à ce que le pirate présente un épiderme rugueux et cartilagineux, comme ces grands prédateurs marins, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas plus qu'il ne ressemblait au « monstre puant, difforme et énorme » que lui avait parfois décrit Nami, lorsqu'elle parlait des années passées à ses côtés — pardon, à « servir cette racaille immonde ».

Mais Robin avait beau regarder, rien dans ce grand corps à l'impressionnante musculature et à la peau douce et lisse comme du verre poli, malgré quelques cicatrices et des marques évidentes de sévices, ne pouvait être qualifié « d'immonde » ou de « »difforme ».

— Bien, je pense que nous avons terminé… soupira Aladin, la tirant de sa rêverie.

Chopper acquiesça et sourit en couvrant Arlong d'un drap propre.

— Oui, il devrait être tiré d'affaire.

L'ancien médecin des pirates du soleil ôta son masque, ses gants, et tendit la main au petit renne.

— Ce fut un réel plaisir d'opérer avec vous, Docteur Chopper.

Ce dernier serra la main tendue et se tortilla de plaisir en rougissant.

— Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous me dites là, Docteur Aladin ! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, voyons ! Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Rien du tout, du tout, du tout !

Aladin leva le sourcil, amusé par sa réaction, et Robin se détourna pour étouffer un fou-rire.

oxo

— Eh ! Beh ! Gamine… C'est quoi, cette tête d'enterrement ? demanda Buggy en prenant place près de Nami qui, assise sur une racine, le bout des pieds dans l'eau, paraissait au trente-sixième dessous. Une perfide petite voleuse sans éducation aurait-elle fait main basse sur ton trésor ?

La chaleur étouffante lui avait fait laisser manteau et tricorne aux bar de l'arnaque pour ne garder que sa simple marinière rayée et ses longs cheveux azurés, noués en une élégante queue de cheval haute, dégageaient sa longue nuque vigoureuse avec élégance. Bizarrement, cette tenue toute simple, qui dévoilait son physique athlétique, en imposait davantage que son attirail de capitaine pirate et la jeune navigatrice rentra la tête dans les épaules.

— Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette vieille histoire, Buggy…

Le pirate se pencha jusqu'à ce que son curieux nez rouge frôle celui de la jeune fille et la transperça d'un regard acerbe.

— Le trésor, passe encore, ma petite ! Mais as-tu idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on se retrouve sans bras, sans jambes et sans torse au milieu de l'océan ou d'îles inconnues, à la merci de monstres marins et de…

Sans prévenir, Nami, à bout de nerfs, éclata soudain en sanglots, décontenançant totalement Buggy.

— Eh ! Là ! Attends, c'est pas à ce point là, quand même. Enfin si, mais… Oh, là, là ! Écoute, je…

La jeune navigatrice enfouit la tête contre sa poitrine et sanglota de plus belle, accrochée à sa marinière.

— Super… gémit-il, désemparé.

— Est-ce que ça va, Jinbei-san ?

L'ancien Grand Corsaire tressaillit. Il n'avait pas entendu approcher Octy, dont le sourire et l'expression trahissait le soulagement.

Hormis Shyarly, bien sûr, il était sans doute celui pour qui l'attente derrière la porte de l'infirmerie du Sunny avait été la plus insoutenable.

— Je repensais au jour où nous étions allés récupérer Arlong, à Impel Down.

L'homme-pieuvre rougit et baissa la tête.

— Arlong-san aurait dû se montrer plus reconnaissant, je le sais, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas compr…

— C'est moi qui n'ai rien compris, Octy. (Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et Jinbei soupira.) Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé là-bas ? Pourquoi cet imbécile a-t-il tout gardé pour lui, permettant ainsi à la rancœur de le ronger tel un ver ?

Aladin leur avait montré le morceau de métal retiré du corps de l'homme-requin et Jinbei avait immédiatement reconnu l'une des pointes des tridents qu'utilisaient les gardiens d'Impel Down. De plus, les dates concordaient parfaitement avec la période à laquelle Arlong avait été emprisonné dans la forteresse sous-marine.

15 ans… Il avait gardé ce morceau de métal dans le corps pendant quinze ans ! C'était impensable.

Octy secoua la tête.

— Arlong-san est comme ça, nyuh. Il n'aime pas parler de ses doutes ou de ses problèmes. C'est ce qui a contribué à donner de lui l'image d'un roc invulnérable et indestructible.

Jinbei ferma les yeux.

— Je me demande ce qu'il nous a encore caché, cet imbécile. Déjà enfant, il fallait que Tai-aniki lui arrache les mots de la bouche, quand quelque chose n'allait pas !

L'homme-pieuvre laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Nyuh ! Je crois que sa sœur Shyarly est la seule à le connaître vraiment bien. Mais je suis cependant sûr d'une chose, Jinbei-san…

— Quoi donc, Octy ?

— Arlong-san a sans doute un millier de défauts, nyuh ! Mais il a toujours aimé les siens plus que lui-même. Ça, Jinbei-san, même toi, tu le peux le nier.

Le paladin des mers sourit malgré lui.

— Je ne le nierai pas, Octy, dit-il en jouant avec le morceau de trident qu'Aladin lui avait confié. Non, je ne le nierai pas. Personne, sur l'île des hommes-poisson, ne le pourrait…

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	5. IV - Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens !

_Chapitre IV  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**  
 **Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens !**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _La vérité est une vieille femme lépreuse  
que nul ne veut regarder en face._  
 **Proverbe hindou  
**

Robin toqua doucement à la porte du cabinet de travail de Chopper.

\- C'est ouvert !

La jeune femme passa la tête par le battant entrouvert.

Le petit renne préparait un plateau métallique avec des compresses, des pansements et plusieurs flacons.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais aller faire le plein de la pharmacie ?

Chopper soupira.

\- C'est vrai, Robin, mais je me suis mis à étudier l'ouvrage que m'a prêté le docteur Aladin, sur la médecine des hommes-poisson, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Comme Jinbei-san doit rejoindre notre équipage, il est important que j'approfondisse mes connaissances dans le domaine, tu comprends. Ça t'ennuie, si on y va demain ? En plus, je dois changer les pansements d'Arlong-san, ajouta-t-il avec un petit tremblement dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à l'archéologue.

Ce que le petit renne avait entendu sur le terrible homme-poisson ne semblait pas le rassurer et il craignait visiblement de se retrouver face à lui, maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

\- Et si je m'occupais de ça et que tu allais faire tes emplettes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposa aimablement la jeune femme.

De fait, contrairement à Chopper, elle mourait de curiosité vis à vis de l'homme-requin-scie.

\- Tu es sûre ? Cela ne t'ennuie pas ? s'écria Chopper, qui n'osait croire à sa bonne fortune.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Alors approche que je t'explique, ce n'est pas compliqué. Le pot, là, c'est un anti-inflammatoire…

Robin écouta attentivement les consignes du petit renne et le rassura une nouvelle fois sur le fait qu'il pouvait partir tranquille.

xox

\- Vraiment ? Il l'a tuée devant toi et ta sœur ? répéta Buggy en retenant un bâillement.

Il écoutait Nami se répandre depuis près d'une demi-heure et commençait à trouver le temps long. À plus forte raison que, la journée avançant, il faisait de plus en plus chaud et qu'il mourait d'envie de boire une bière bien fraîche.

\- D'un coup à bout portant, oui, acquiesça la jeune fille. Sans la moindre hésitation !

\- Pardon de te dire ça aussi froidement, gamine, mais hurler à la face d'un pirate rescapé de l'enfer d'Impel Down qu'on est un ancien de la Marine en lui enfonçant le canon d'un fusil dans le gosier, c'était pas franchement très malin. Surtout quand tu sais ce que ces mêmes forces de la Marine ont fait à Fisher Tiger… Perdre un capitaine que tu respectes est aussi douloureux que de perdre ton frère ou ton père. Les gens ont du mal à comprendre ça.

Nami s'empourpra de colère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu défendes ce requin sanguinaire ! s'écria-t-elle.

Buggy plissa son curieux nez rouge et rejeta sa longue queue de cheval dans son dos dans un geste d'impatience.

\- Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que toi, tu défendes une femme qui t'aurait volontiers tiré une balle dans la gorge, s'il lui avait tinté aux oreilles que tu étais devenue une pirate. En plus, d'après, ce que tu m'as raconté, elle était peut-être même la meurtrière de tes vrais parents. Ce n'est quand même pas rien !

La jeune navigatrice se pétrifia.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit que… Je ne… Belmer ne… Je ne crois pas que… Non !

Elle se tut, frappée de plein fouet par une évidence qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu ne serait-ce qu'envisager et le clown le lut dans son regard aussi clairement que dans un livre ouvert.

\- T'avais jamais pensé à ça, on dirait, hein, gamine ? C'est pourtant bien le détachement de Marine de ta « Belmer » qui a mis à feu et à sang ton village natal, sous prétexte qu'il protégeait des pirates, pas vrai ? Et c'est bien ce détachement, qui a tué tes vrais parents et ceux de ta sœur adoptive, non ?

Nami ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Mhh… Les hommes-poisson, reprit Buggy, disent que la vérité est une vieille femme lépreuse que personne n'a envie de regarder en face. C'est sans doute vrai. Tu crois pas, gamine ?

Le jeune fille le considéra, les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc, mais se vit incapable de répondre ou d'émettre le moindre son.

xox

\- Allez, Alvida, ne fais pas cette tête ! Viens t'amuser avec nous ! l'encouragea Cabaji en lui tendant une chope de bière.

La jeune femme la prit mais rejoignit le fond de la salle, où Mr 3 dégustait calmement une tasse de thé fumé parfumé à la bergamote.

\- Eh ! Bien, très chère ? Une telle morosité sur un si charmant visage ne sied gu…

\- Oh ! Épargne-moi tes petits compliments galants, veux-tu ! grogna la pirate en regardant le reste de l'équipage du clown faire les fous dans la taverne et chanter à tue-tête.

Galdino fit la moue.

\- C'était sincère. Mais, si vous préférez, je peux me montrer désagréable et ordurier.

Alvida secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire enjôleur.

\- Excuse-moi, Galdino… Je suis à bout de nerfs.

Elle cligna langoureusement des cils ; les joues de l'ancien numéro trois de Baroque Works s'empourprèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

 _C'est si facile… Alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec ce satané clown, bon sang de bois !_

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, très chère… soupira Galdino en lui prenant délicatement la main.

La jeune femme se dégagea doucement et se pencha sur lui.

\- Pourquoi Buggy agit-il avec moi comme si j'étais juste un homme d'équipage de plus, à ton avis ?

Mr 3 haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah ? Je n'ai rien remarqué de tel, ma chère. Je le trouve au contraire plutôt attentionné et avenant. Mais peut-être un homme n'est-il pas à même de juger ces choses-là… Si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit, je suis persuadé que Buggy se fera un devoir de…

\- Laisse tomber ! le coupa la jolie pirate avec un geste agacé.

Décidément, les hommes ne comprenaient rien à rien !

Elle quitta la table pour aller se resservir une chope, passablement irritée.

Galdino la regarda s'éloigner avec une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.

Il avait eu raison de mettre en garde son ami Buggy le clown contre cette croqueuse d'hommes. Si ce dernier avait baissé sa garde, Alvida l'aurait mangé tout cru et elle ferait aujourd'hui sa loi sur le _Big Top_.

\- Ah… Les femmes ! soupira-t-il en se resservant une tasse de thé fumé.

xox

\- Puis-je ? chuchota Robin en entrant à pas feutrés dans la chambre que Shakki avait préparée pour Arlong.

Shyarly, au chevet de son frère inconscient, sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Bien sûr, Robin. Je vous en prie.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'archéologue en posant son plateau sur la table de chevet, avant de se désinfecter soigneusement les mains.

\- Il se réveille régulièrement et… Attendez ! Je peux le faire, proposa-t-elle en la voyant commencer à préparer des pansements neufs et des compresses.

Robin tiqua devant l'empressement qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Le fait qu'une humaine soigne votre frère vous ennuie ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'allez-vous imaginer ! Non ! se récria la sirène. Ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est juste je peux comprendre qu'une femme de votre race ne… Je veux dire quand on n'a pas l'habitude…

L'archéologue comprit de quoi il retournait et la rassura d'un sourire.

\- Toucher un homme-poisson ne me rebute nullement et ne me pose aucun problème, Shyarly. J'ai d'ailleurs assisté Chopper, durant l'opération.

La sirène cligna des yeux.

\- Je l'ignorais. Permettez-moi, dans ce cas, de vous exprimer ma plus grande gratitude.

\- Je vous en prie. Ce n'est rien.

Robin s'assit sur le bord du lit. Arlong y était étendu sur le dos, les jambes puissantes et le bas du ventre recouverts par un drap immaculé, un gros oreiller moelleux sous la nuque pour ne pas blesser son aileron dorsal et une perfusion de liquide blanchâtre dans le bras.

L'archéologue retira délicatement le pansement qui couvrait l'incision faite durant l'opération et la nettoya avec soin.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout enflammé ni même irrité ; c'est parfait, dit-elle à Shyarly, qui lissa les longs cheveux noirs de son frère, rassurée.

Robin couvrit la cicatrice d'un pansement propre et prit un pot de pommade pour en appliquer de petites quantités sur les fentes branchiales qui, elles, présentaient toujours une importante inflammation.

La délicatesse avec laquelle elle procédait fit sourire la sirène-requin.

\- Ne craignez rien, Arlong est très résistant à la douleur.

\- Si on peut l'éviter, ma foi, autant le faire, vous ne croyez pas ? Dix minutes de plus ou de moins, quelle importance ?

Shyarly acquiesça.

\- Je vous en remercie. Au fait… Je n'ai pas osé demander ce que c'était au docteur Chopper, pouvez-vous m'éclairer ? s'enquit-elle en désignant les deux poches de liquide suspendues au-dessus du lit, l'une pleine et la seconde presque vide.

\- Oh ! Ça ! C'est un cocktail à base de glucose, de certaines vitamines et de sels minéraux. D'après Chopper, votre frère souffre de carences importantes, dues à son séjour en prison. D'ailleurs, l'une des poches est presque à sec…

Elle actionna ce qui ressemblait à un petit interrupteur en plastique, à la base de l'aiguille de perfusion, et réajusta le sparadrap en parcourant du regard toute la longueur du bras musculeux, craignant presque que la grande main palmée ne prenne soudain vie pour se refermer sur sa gorge.

L'emblème de son propriétaire, un requin scie, était tatoué sur l'avant-bras.

Rien de délicat ou de fragile sur cet harmonieux ensemble de chair, de peau couleur lavande et d'os. Tout suggérait la puissance à l'état brut, une force colossale dont elle avait eu un aperçu avec Hody Jones et Jinbei, un an auparavant.

Dans son immobilité, cette puissance paraissait annihilée mais c'était pourtant bien sur une arme – ô combien redoutable ! – que la main de la jeune archéologue était posée. Cette proximité du danger avait quelque chose de grisant et d'inquiétant à la fois, évoquait le risque, la violence, la sauvagerie d'un grand prédateur…

Mais, pour l'heure, cette force était inactive. Étrangement inactive, d'ailleurs ; cela en était presque inquiétant.

Elle déplaça un peu la main pour sentir battre le pouls, au creux du bras, et un muscle se durcit sous ses doigts, lorsqu'elle bougea la perfusion par mégarde.

 _Endormi mais pas insensible…_

Apaisante, et comme pour effacer le souvenir de la douleur qu'elle avait involontairement provoquée, la main de Robin se fit presque caressante en épousant la courbe du bras puissant, aux muscles incroyablement durs… et doux comme le marbre.

Comment Arlong pouvait-il avoir une peau aussi lisse alors que celle des requins était sans doute l'une des plus râpeuses, et les plus désagréables à toucher, de tout le règne animal ?

Curieuse, l'archéologue explora du bout des doigts la partie interne de l'avant-bras, plus souple et un peu plus claire encore que le reste, et remonta à nouveau jusqu'au creux du coude, suivant le chemin d'une veine, que l'on apercevait par transparence.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Shyarly, la faisant tressaillir.

Robin sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Pardon. Non, tout va très bien, au contraire. Vous allez sans doute rire de mon ignorance, dit-elle en suivant du doigt la marque au fer rouge en forme de soleil qu'Arlong arborait sur son large pectoral. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un homme-requin ait la peau aussi douce.

Shyarly leva le sourcil, étonnée par sa franchise, et laissa échapper un petit rire.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une humaine trouver un quelconque charme à un homme-poisson ! Habituellement, ces dernières étaient dégoûtées par eux. Contrairement aux sirènes, qui éveillaient tous les fantasmes des humains, les mâles, eux, inspiraient plutôt la répugnance ou la peur – surtout les hommes-requin, avec leurs grandes dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs, leurs yeux perçants et parfois, comme c'était le cas de son frère, un grand rostre denté dur comme l'acier.

\- Tu aurais préféré que j'aie l'épiderme comme du papier de verre et que je pue comme l'étal d'un poissonnier ? demanda Arlong de sa voix rocailleuse, faisant tressaillir les deux femmes, qui le croyaient inconscient. Ça t'aurait semblé plus normal, pour une sale poiscaille dans mon genre, pas vrai, humaine ? insista-t-il avec un regard agressif.

\- Arlong ! s'écria Shyarly. Surveille tes paroles ! Cette femme t'a…

\- Je n'ai pas non plus de _ptérygopodes_ , poursuivit l'homme-requin avec un sourire provocant, qui dévoila ses dents aiguisées. Mais tu veux peut-être le vérifier par toi-même ?

\- Arlong ! s'étrangla sa sœur, choquée par sa grossièreté. Robin, je suis désolée !

Mais cette dernière ne se démonta pas, bien au contraire.

\- Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé, la scientifique que je suis ne saurait refuser… dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Sans la moindre hésitation ou pudeur, elle plongea la main sous le drap – faisant hoqueter Arlong, qui en resta sans voix – et hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu.

\- En effet, ce système reproducteur me semble tout ce qu'il y a de normal !

Shyarly pouffa et Robin retira sa main pour reprendre son plateau métallique, avec flacons et gazes.

\- Je repasserai ce soir, pour changer le pansement. Ah ! Et, au fait… Compliments. Impressionnante artillerie ! félicita-t-elle l'homme-poisson avec un clin d'œil, faisant virer son visage lavande au violet profond.

Le laissant interdit, elle quitta la chambre en refermant doucement la porte et Shyarly éclata franchement de rire.

\- Oh ! Ça va ! la tança son frère. Elle est juste un peu plus dégourdie que ses congénères, c'est tout !

À ces mots, le rire de la sirène redoubla.

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	6. V - La vérité en face

_Voici le chapitre V  
_

 _Et j'en profite pour vous annoncer la sortie de mon dernier roman : PIRATE, disponible sur Amazon et donc vous pouvez lire le début sur mon site perso ou sur Wattpad._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**  
 **La vérité en face**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Le véritable ami est celui qui reste à nos côtés,_  
 _alors qu'il préférerait être n'importe où sauf là._  
 **L. Wein**

Depuis le seuil de la chambre, Jinbei et Shakki observaient les trois enfants-poisson qui avaient trouvé Arlong. Ils étaient au chevet de ce dernier, en compagnie de Shyarly.

— Une vraie petite infirmière, regardez, fit remarquer l'ancien corsaire en souriant tandis que la fillette-poulpe épongeait avec délicatesse le front moite de l'homme-requin inconscient .

Shakki hocha la tête et tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Les enfants ont une capacité à donner leur affection et leur confiance qui m'étonnera toujours.

Arlong poussa un petit gémissement dans son sommeil et l'un des deux garçonnets présents se tourna vers la grande sirène-requin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il arrête pas de gigoter ? Il a mal ?

Shyarly haussa les épaules.

— Sans doute un peu. Mais les docteurs lui ont donné des médicaments pour ça, et aussi pour qu'il dorme. Il fait peut-être un cauchemar, tout simplement.

Le petit parut réfléchir un instant puis tapa dans ses mains, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée de la décade, et se précipita hors de la chambre.

— Kooky ? demanda Shakki sur le seuil. Où vas-tu ?

— Chercher monsieur Calamar ! Je l'ai laissé en bas.

La jeune femme mordit le filtre de sa cigarette pour ne pas éclater de rire et Jinbei fronça le sourcil.

— Chercher qui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le petit enfant-sériole était déjà de retour avec un vieux calamar en peluche, qu'il plaça sur l'oreiller, tout contre la tête d'Arlong, au grand amusement de la sœur de ce dernier.

— Monsieur Calamar a l'incroyable pouvoir de chasser les cauchemars… chuchota Shakki avec solennité.

L'homme requin-baleine hocha la tête avec une gravité de circonstance.

— Je vois. Une perle rare, ce monsieur Calamar. Un doudou de haute volée…

Ils échangèrent un regard et se détournèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte pour étouffer leurs rires dans leurs paumes, incapables de garder leur sérieux plus longtemps.

xox

Nami tendit à Buggy une bouteille de bière et reprit place à côté de lui, sur une large racine du grove qui plongeait dans l'océan.

— Ah ! Merci. Je commençais à me liquéfier ! s'écria le clown en avalant une longue gorgée de breuvage doré.

Nami avait du mal à réaliser que la voix posée qu'elle écoutait patiemment depuis plus d'une heure était celle du pirate peinturluré, brutal et obtus (du moins était-ce ainsi qu'elle avait toujours considéré Buggy) rencontré à Orange Town, trois ans plus tôt.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. C'est quoi, cette histoire de vieille femme lépreuse, dont tu me parlais ?

— Une vieille légende de l'île des hommes-poisson. Celle d'un jeune homme espadon amoureux de la riche héritière d'un Dragon Céleste.

— Un conte de fées ? s'étonna Nami.

— Pas exactement. À moins que les contes pour enfants ne commencent par un crime perpétré par un pirate.

— Un crime ? se récria la jeune femme, indignée.

— Une tentative, en fait. Sur la personne de la jeune héritière. Mais c'est là qu'intervient notre jeune homme espadon.

— Il a sauvé la fille ?

— Oui. En transperçant le pirate d'un coup de rostre.

— Et comment a réagi la "céleste famille" de la jeune chanceuse ?

Buggy éloigna le goulot de la bouteille de ses lèvres.

— Tu veux que je te la raconte, cette histoire, gamine ? Ou tu vas continuer à poser des questions tout du long ?

Nami sourit.

— Pardon.

— Bon. Le père de la jeune fille voulut récompenser le garçon, bien sûr. Il lui proposa de réaliser son plus grand souhait - s'attendant sans doute à une demande d'argent, ou à l'affranchissement de certains membres de sa famille réduits en esclavage.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'ét… Pardon, pardon.

— Mais le jeune homme, amoureux de la petite depuis toujours, demanda l'impensable : sa main. Et le Dragon Céleste, outré que ce qu'il considérait comme un simple poisson ose prétendre à la main de sa fille, essaya de le dissuader en lui proposant des richesses et même une île. Mais rien n'y fit. Le garçon voulait la demoiselle et le Dragon réalisa bien vite que celle-ci n'était pas du tout hostile à cette union, bien au contraire. En fait, elle était elle-même éprise en secret du garçon espadon courageux et avenant.

— Oh ! Un amour secr… Désolée. Je ne dis plus rien, promis !

— Le Dragon Céleste, coincé, décida donc de biaiser et expliqua au jeune homme poisson que seul un noble coeur pouvait épouser une fille de son rang. Pour devenir digne d'elle, il se devait - au minimum - de mener une quête importante qui le rendrait célèbre ! Bien entendu, on lui en confia une totalement irréalisable. "Pars en voyage sur les mers et trouve la Vérité !" lui dit le père de la jeune beauté. "Et, une fois que tu l'auras trouvée, tu pourras revenir épouser ma fille." Le jeune homme-espadon ne se laissa pas abattre. Il partit et, durant des années, il chercha la Vérité. Il parcourut Grand Line puis le Nouveau Monde en long, en large et en travers. Il alla demander audience aux sages de chaque royaume, de chaque île et de chaque ville, interrogea les plus savants d'entre eux mais aucun ne pouvait lui assurer avoir trouvé un jour la Vérité. Alors le jeune homme-espadon s'en fut voir les prêtres, du temple le plus lointain au plus minuscule oratoire mais, là non plus, personne n'avait jamais vu la Vérité. Mois après mois, il chercha en vain et cinq années passèrent.

— Cinq ans ?

— Oui. Cinq longues années. Et, une nuit, au sommet d'une falaise, alors que, désespéré et honteux, il s'était assis pour attendre la mort, une vieille femme l'interpella : "J'ai entendu dire que tu me cherchais, mon garçon ?" L'homme-poisson sursauta et vit approcher une vieille lépreuse presque aveugle, repoussante, sale, le visage et les membres rongées par la maladie, couverte de plaies purulentes. "Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il. "Quelle question !" rétorqua-t-elle. "La Vérité, bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que je sois !" Le jeune homme espadon, malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait la veille lépreuse, et l'odeur de chair putride qu'elle dégageait, la suivit jusqu'à sa masure et parla avec elle jusqu'au lendemain, lui posant mille questions. Lorsque le soleil fut au plus haut, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la vieille lépreuse ne mentait pas. Elle était bel et bien la Vérité qu'il avait tant et tant cherchée. Sa quête était enfin achevée.

— Et il pouvait enfin repartir épouser sa belle, conclut Nami avec une petite moue entendue.

— Eh bien… Pas tout à fait.

— Comment ça ?

— Il restait un petit détail à régler et non des moindres : comment prouver au Dragon Céleste qu'il avait bien trouvé la Vérité ?

Nami réfléchit un moment et finit par secouer la tête.

— Quelle solution a-t-il envisagée ?

Buggy lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— Il n'en trouva pas plus que toi, gamine ! Alors il s'en ouvrit à la vieille femme. "Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé la Vérité que tant d'hommes ont cherché leur vie durant en vain." dit-il. "J'ai mené à bien la quête que m'a confiée le père de ma bien-aimée mais… Que lui répondre lorsqu'il voudra savoir qui est la Vérité ? Que dois-je lui dire, pour qu'il me croie ?" Alors, la vieille lépreuse se pencha sur l'épaule du jeune homme-espadon avec un sourire entendu et murmura à son oreille : "Va ! Et lorsqu'il te le demandera, dis-lui que je suis jeune et belle…"

Nami laissa échapper un hoquet surpris et le clown sourit.

— Eh ! Oui, gamine... La vérité est une vieille femme lépreuse que personne n'a envie de regarder en face, reprit Buggy de sa belle voix. C'est pour ça qu'on a du mal à la fixer droit dans les yeux, et qu'on préfère l'imaginer comme ça nous arrange. Ta mère adoptive n'était pas parfaite. Personne ne l'est, gamine. Personne. Sa mort te paraît injuste ? C'était son choix à elle et tu n'as pas à juger de ça. Peut-être était-ce même, à ses yeux, une façon de se racheter pour ce qu'elle avait fait à tes vrais parents et à ton village natal. Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as raconté, Arlong n'a été, dans cette histoire, que l'instrument parfait de cette Rédemption. Rien d'autre. C'est peut-être pour ça, que tu es tellement en colère contre ce type, en fait. Parce qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, en quelque sorte. Ouais… C'est peut-être ça, qui te met le plus en rogne, finalement. Un franc salopard qui aurait agi par simple intérêt égoïste serait plus facile à détester qu'un homme qui a vu les siens traités comme des esclaves et persécutés par les humains depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pas vrai gamine ?

La jeune fille sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge.

— Je… Je l'ignore…

— Je sais, c'est pas facile à encaisser et encore moins à admettre mais tu verras qu'en vieillissant, certaines choses vont te paraître de plus en plus évidentes, mêmes si elles sont douloureuses. Oh ! Je ne dis pas que tu les accepteras tout de suite, loin de là ! Mais personne n'a dit que devenir adulte était quelque chose de facile.

— Buggy… reprit la jeune fille après un petit moment d'une voix à peine audible.

— Mhh ?

— Comment… Comment sait-on si on est un adulte ?

Le pirate pouffa et faillit s'étouffer avec sa dernière gorgée de bière.

— C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? s'étrangla-t-il en riant. Tu m'as bien regardé ? C'est le genre de question existentielle pour Jinbei ou Rayleigh, ça ; pas pour un pauvre clown comme moi !

— Mais c'est ta réponse à toi que je veux entendre, Buggy, assura Nami, la gorge nouée par une tendresse douloureuse. Pas la leur. Comment sait-on qu'on est enfin devenu adulte ?

La moue sarcastique de Buggy s'effaça, remplacée par un sourire avenant, presque paternel.

— J'en sais rien, gamine… dit-il en désolidarisant sa main de son bras pour pincer sa joue entre les jointures de son majeur et son index. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'un beau jour, tu regardes ton reflet dans le miroir et tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin de te poser cette question.

Assaillie par une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, Nami dut faire un effort considérable pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

En cet instant, elle ressentait des choses indéfinissables, ou plutôt des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir en même temps : une douleur terrible et un soulagement sans nom ; une déception atroce et une sorte de libération.

Par des mots simples, tranchants, et des vérités sans concession, Buggy lui avait brutalement mis le nez dans des évidences qu'elle avait toujours refusé ne serait-ce que d'envisager. Cela la faisait terriblement souffrir mais, en même temps, elle se sentait enfin le droit d'abandonner un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Depuis des années, elle avait forgé ses propres chaînes au grand feu de la haine et - Dieux des mers ! - ce que ces chaînes étaient lourdes ! Elle le réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle se sentait enfin le droit de les abandonner derrière elle - du moins certaines d'entre elles.

Buggy, estimant sans doute que la conversation avait assez duré à son goût, se leva et lissa son pantalon. Des doigts, il peigna ses cheveux turquoise retenus dans une haute queue de cheval et les rejeta négligemment dans son dos en un geste inconsciemment élégant.

Nami n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux car elle avait l'impression de le rencontrer pour la première fois. Elle avait déjà commis des erreurs de jugement, dans sa courte vie. Beaucoup, même. Mais en ce qui concernait Buggy… Force était de constater qu'il ne s'agissait même plus d'une erreur. Elle s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, oui !

Luffy avait raison.

Jinbei avait raison.

Rayleigh avait raison.

Ace avait eu raison…

En fait, tous avaient raison ! Buggy le clown était, dans le fond, un chouette type. Vraiment chouette… Un pirate pur jus, certes, irritable, impulsif, souvent intraitable et parfois cruel mais, pour peu qu'on lui témoigne un peu de respect et d'affection, il était capable de vous offrit un cœur gros comme ça ! Et ce n'était pas son équipage — prêt à le suivre jusqu'à la mort — qui dirait le contraire.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Nami bondit sur ses pieds et fit claquer un baiser sur sa joue hérissée d'une barde de trois ou quatre jours, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un père ou un frère aîné, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le pirate.

— Merci, Buggy ! dit-elle avec son sourire le plus sincère avant de tourner les talons en emportant la bouteille de bière vide.

Le clown la regarda s'éloigner, estomaqué mais aussi flatté, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même un peu plus tôt, il était bien la dernière personne à qui l'on aurait habituellement l'idée de se confier, ou de demander conseil, dès lors qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'explosifs, ni de trésors !

Ce que Buggy ignorait, c'est que deux autres personnes avaient assisté à la scène :

La première avait bien cru exploser de jalousie en voyant la jeune rouquine se permettre un geste aussi intime avec le Grand Corsaire ! Et elle comptait bien faire comprendre à cette petite allumeuse que mieux valait désormais garder ses distances avec lui ou gare…

La seconde, dont le capuchon dissimulait le tatouage qu'il portait sur le côté gauche du visage, se disait que Shanks le roux était encore bien en-dessous de la vérité, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son ancien camarade. Gol D. Roger n'avait jamais choisi les membres de son équipage au hasard et l'une des conditions _sine qua non_ pour en faire partie, que l'on soit lieutenant ou simple mousse, c'était de posséder un Haki à donner des cauchemars à un troupeau de monstres marins. Buggy avait beau le dissimuler de son mieux, depuis qu'il avait mangé le fruit de la fragmentation, quelqu'un comme Dragon sentait le fluide aussi sûrement qu'un chien une piste fraîche…

Si Rayleigh et Le Roux réussissaient enfin à lui faire utiliser ses capacités à leur maximum, Buggy le pirate - qui plus est désormais Grand Corsaire - deviendrait une recrue infiltrée hors pair pour l'armée révolutionnaire.

xox

Robin prit le linge avec lequel Shyarly épongeait le front de son frère, le trempa dans la petite bassine d'eau prévue à cet effet, l'essora et le passa doucement sur le visage et les yeux d'Arlong, en proie à une poussée de fièvre particulièrement violente.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Robin, se lamenta la sirène. Tout à l'heure encore, il allait parfaitement bien. Peut-être un peu agité mais c'est tout.

Robin lui sourit, rassurante.

— Ce n'est qu'un petit pic fébrile, sans doute dû à l'inflammation de ses branchies. Il présente de nombreuses carences et a nagé jusqu'à épuisement durant des jours. Sans compter que l'opération l'a encore davantage affaibli. Qu'il ait un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à guérir de ses blessures est somme toute normal, dans son état. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Il faut jusque s'armer de patience et laisser la nature faire son œuvre.

Rassurée par ces paroles, mais incapable de rester sans rien faire, Shyarly se saisit de la bassine.

— Je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche avec de la glace ; celle-ci est déjà tiède.

Robin acquiesça aimablement, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

— Excellente idée. Chopper ne devrait plus tarder, de toute façon.

La grande sirène-requin quitta la pièce, flottant dans la bulle d'air qui lui permettait de se déplacer plus facilement sur la terre ferme, et Arlong eut un violent haut-le-corps qui fit tressaillir l'archéologue.

— Chh… Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage anguleux entre ses mains en coupe.

La peau lavande était douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Si la sœur d'Arlong ne risquait pas de revenir d'un moment à l'autre, elle aurait volontiers caressé les joues aux lignes vigoureuses de la pulpe de ses pouces, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir de sentir l'épiderme lisse et souple.

L'homme-poison avait un visage taillé à serpe, très viril, et de grands yeux en amande, d'une couleur bleu glace cerclés de noir, durs et pénétrants. Peu importait qui il était, ni ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, il n'en était pas moins une créature fascinante à contempler pour l'archéologue. Le corps athlétique, véritable mètre étalon de perfection masculine, était grand et élancé, le dos formant un large V sans défaut d'où saillait un aileron dorsal à demi couvert par une épaisse chevelure de jais. La taille était étroite et cambrée jusqu'au vertige, les fesses d'une rondeur affolante. Les cuisses puissantes doublaient presque de volume lorsque les muscles se gonflaient, et devaient sans doute tendre le tissu du pantalon jusqu'à la limite de la déchirure.

Oui, un corps à tourner les sens qu'elle aurait pu longuement contempler dans sa plus bouleversante nudité si elle avait osé rabattre les couvertures. Un corps dont elle avait eu un fugace aperçu - trop fugace, hélas - lorsqu'elle avait assisté Choper et Aladin ou qu'elle avait glissé, par jeu, la main sous le drap, un peu plus tôt.

Shyarly toussota discrètement, la faisant sursauter.

Robin cligna des yeux comme au sortir d'un rêve, vit le sourire de la sirène et s'aperçut qu'elle tenait dans ses mains le visage d'Arlong, qu'elle s'était mis à caresser mécaniquement du bout des doigts.

Shyarly était apparemment là depuis un petit moment, déjà.

— Je disais que Shakki m'avait conseillé de mettre un peu de menthe fraîche dans la glace pilée.

Elle tendit à l'archéologue la petite bassine remplie d'eau glacée avec une expression amusée - et émue - qui en disait plus long qu'un discours sur ce qu'elle avait surpris dans les yeux de Robin, tandis qu'elle caressait les joues de son frère inconscient.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement et lâcha enfin l'homme-requin pour prendre la bassine et la poser sur la table de chevet.

— Shakki a eu raison. C'est une très bonne idée… dit-elle sans oser regarder la sirène en face, ce qui fit redoubler l'amusement de celle-ci.

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	7. VI - Passé décomposé

_Voici le chapitre VII  
_

 _Et j'en profite pour vous annoncer la sortie du tome II de "PIRATE", disponible sur Amazon et dont vous pouvez lire le début sur mon site perso ou sur Wattpad._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**  
 **Passé décomposé  
**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Exterminez, Grands Dieux, de la terre où nous sommes,_  
 _Quiconque, avec plaisir, répand le sang des hommes !_  
 **Voltaire**

Dans la chambre d'Arlong, Robin et Shyarly essayaient désespérément de calmer l'homme-requin qui, dévoré par la fièvre, ruait et s'agitait, menaçant d'arracher sa perfusion.

— Du calme, mon frère…

La grande sirène referma ses mains sur les puissants biceps et pesa dessus de toutes ses forces en essayant de plaquer le grand corps sur le matelas. Son frère arqua aussitôt l'échine, et donna de violents coups de reins, mais la force Shyarly était digne de celle de son aîné et elle ne relâcha pas sa prise.

— Arrête, Arlong ! ça suffit !

Épuisé à force de se débattre, ce dernier finit par se calmer un peu et sa cadette, sans le libérer pour autant, posa sa joue sur la sienne pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

En sentant la peau fraîche contre son visage et l'odeur familière, Arlong se laissa un peu aller et ses muscles noués se décontractèrent.

Shyarly passa doucement l'avant-bras sous sa large nuque, lova sa paume sur le galbe de son épaule et serra son aîné contre elle.

— Essaye de dormir… murmura-t-elle en lui léchant la joue à la façon d'une chatte câlinant son petit.

De sa main libre, elle lissa les longs cheveux humides de sueur. Une chaude fragrance capiteuse, et typiquement masculine, titilla les sens de Robin, qui n'avait pas rien perdu de l'étrange scène.

Pour des raisons évidentes, au vu de leur anatomie et de leurs dents coupantes comme des rasoirs, les baisers étaient quelque chose d'incongru, pour ne pas dire _d'inconnu_ , chez les hommes-poisson. Lécher un congénère était donc une façon comme une autre, pour les natifs de l'île, de montrer leur affection.

 _Amusant… Mignon, même._

Elle aurait aimé être celle qui serrait ce corps si viril contre elle et qui léchait délicatement cette peau fiévreuse. Cette seule idée éveilla d'ailleurs au creux de son ventre des sensations qu'elle avait presque oubliées.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas senti l'odeur d'un homme blotti contre elle, son souffle haletant contre son cou ? Ses lèvres frémissantes contre sa gorge ? Son corps dur contre le sien ? Ses bras puissants autour de…

— Il s'est enfin calmé ?

La voix de Chopper la fit sursauter et elle lutta pour émerger du cocon sensuel où la vue du trop mâle, et trop séduisant, homme-requin l'avait plongée.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Il somnole. Un peu de fièvre.

Le visage de Chopper se teinta de commisération et il tendit une petite patte pour caresser l'épaule nue de son patient en un geste tendre et rassurant.

— Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour la faire descendre. Merci de t'être occupé de lui, Robin. J'ai tardé un peu plus que prévu, je suis désolé.

— Pas de problème.

L'adorable médecin fouilla dans sa sacoche et Robin, sentant qu'elle était de trop, prit congé à regret, laissant le curieux petit praticien avec Arlong et sa sœur.

xox

Buggy remonta sur le Big Top après un copieux déjeuner, préparé par Octo pour les invités de Shyarly. Luffy n'avait pas menti, les boulettes de poulpe de l'homme poisson étaient absolument délicieuses mais, par cette chaleur, après un repas aussi copieux généreusement arrosé de bière, un besoin de sieste se faisait insidieusement sentir…

Rayleigh, qui travaillait sur la coque du navire, le vit monter à bord en traînant des pieds.

— Buggy ! appela-t-il. Demain, je revêtirai la partie supérieure. Il ne doit rester personne à bord !

Le clown se pencha par-dessus le bastingage et hocha la tête, admiratif, en testant la souplesse du revêtement.

— Tu travailles vite ! Et pour ce que je peux en voir, c'est de l'excellent boulot.

Le prince des ténèbres lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Mais ça va te coûter cher, je te préviens !

Buggy ricana.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Rayleigh ! Fais au mieux.

Il agita la main et l'ancien second de Roger le vit se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la grande cabine en forme de chapiteau qui occupait une partie du pont avant. Il s'y enferma après avoir donné congé à l'homme resté en charge de la surveillance du Big Top, sur le nid de pie.

— Va rejoindre les autres, je vais rester à bord ! ordonna le clown. Tu as entendu ce bon vieux Rayleigh : il ne veut plus voir vos trognes sur ce rafiot avant qu'il ne soit revêtu.

Le marin, ravi de cette permission inattendue, ne se fit pas prier et se hâta de descendre le long de l'échelle de corde.

— À vos ordres, Grand Corsaire Buggy !

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est "Capitaine" ! Préviens tes camarades qu'il est inutile de revenir avant demain soir, dit-il en lui lançant une bourse remplie de pièces, que le marin attrapa au vol. Prenez des chambres pour la nuit et amusez-vous avec ça dans la zone touristique mais pas de grabuge, c'est compris ?

— Oui, Gran… Je veux dire, oui, Capitaine Buggy ! Merci, capitaine !

L'homme fila en faisant joyeusement sauter la bourse dans sa paume mais marqua une pause et se retourna.

— Euh… Capitaine Buggy ?

— Quoi ?

— Vous… Je veux dire… On a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un capitaine comme vous, Capitaine !

Buggy sourit malgré lui et lui fit signe de partir.

— Allez, file t'amuser ! Et n'oubliez pas : retour ici demain, à la tombée de la nuit et en grande pompe ! Si j'en vois un seul se pointer avec la gueule de bois, je me chargerai personnellement de le dégriser à coups de _Buggy Ball_ , c'est clair ?

— Compris ! Comptez sur moi pour transmettre le message, Capitaine !

Sûr que ses ordres seraient suivis à la lettre — ses hommes lui obéissaient toujours au doigt et à l'œil — le clown s'enferma dans sa cabine. Rayleigh, qui avait assisté à la scène, sourit à la silhouette invisible dont il devinait la présence entre les branches feuillues des arbres. Non loin d'elle se cachait Alvida — bien moins discrète et aisément repérable.

— Puis-je vous aider ? demanda le Prince des Ténèbres à la jeune femme en agitant la main dans sa direction. Vous voulez peut-être récupérer quelque chose sur le navire avant que je ne commence à travailler sur la partie supérieure ?

Alvida poussa un petit cri et rougit en sortant de sa cachette. Et dire qu'elle était certaine d'être restée aussi invisible et silencieuse qu'une ombre !

— Euh, je… Non, ça ira, merci ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! bredouilla-t-elle en s'éloignant à reculons. Je… Si Buggy a besoin de moi, je serai avec les autres !

— Je lui dirai ! promit aimablement Rayleigh, amusé par sa réaction.

Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, le regard admiratif de l'ancien second du roi des pirates cloué sur sa superbe chute de reins, celui-ci fit discrètement signe à l'homme dissimulé à l'ombre des arbres et reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était.

À l'abri de ses quartiers, Buggy, lui, ne se doutait pas qu'il avait été observé — ni qu'il l'était déjà bien avant d'avoir posé le pied aux Sabaody.

Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de dormir un peu. Il faisait trop chaud, il avait trop mangé, trop bu, et sa tête commençait à se faire lourde.

Il dénoua ses longs cheveux, ôta ses vêtements, qu'il éparpilla sur le sol, et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit, les bras en croix. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Il les ferma et sombra presque aussitôt dans le sommeil mais, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné à Impel Down, ses rêves n'eurent rien d'agréable…

xox

— Je suis une larve… Je ne mérite pas de voir le soleil se lever...

Zoro, qui pêchait tranquillement, à demi somnolent, sur une grande racine, ouvrit un œil et vit un homme à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de pleurnicher et de gémir.

— C'est pas vrai ! gronda-t-il en devinant la cause du problème.

Posant sa canne à pêche, il croisa les bras et leva la tête pour voir une jolie jeune femme aux longues boucles roses flotter à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, en compagnie de ses fantômes chéris. Elle était vêtue de délicats atours d'un profond rouge framboise, ornés de tulle et de dentelle noire, qui mettaient son corps en valeur bien plus qu'ils ne le dissimulaient.

— Bonjour, Zoro ! salua-t-elle gaiement en agitant son ombrelle. J'ai eu du mal à te trouver !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Perona ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

— Dis donc ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Quel sauvage !

Le spadassin sourit. Leurs retrouvailles se passaient toujours de façon similaire.

— D'accord, excuse-moi ! Je recommence : que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? C'est mieux comme ça ?

Comme à son habitude, Perona le toisa de son air le plus hautain mais Zoro ne se formalisa pas. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une attitude qu'elle se donnait, et que son mépris n'avait rien de sincère.

— Mihawk veut te voir.

— Il est ici ?

— Évidemment qu'il est ici, imbécile ! Sinon, comment ferait-il pour te voir ? Tu as d'autres questions idiotes ? (Elle toussota) Il voudrait monter à bord de votre navire, pour vous accompagner sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Il a affaire, là-bas.

— Nous accompagner ? bredouilla le spadassin.

— Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça, non ?

— Bien sûr que non, ça ne me pose pas de problème ! C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de navire, ni d'équipage, pour entreprendre un voyage sur l'île des hommes-poissons.

Perona roula des yeux.

— Et tu le réalises seulement maintenant ?

Il chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

— Je vais pévenir Luffy que nous avons un invité. Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire, là-bas, sur l'île des hommes poissons ?

— En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? s'étrangla la jeune femme. Sale curieux malappris !

Le spadassin soupira. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être mouvementés…

xox

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque, à la faveur des ombres crépusculaires, une silhouette encapuchonnée se glissa discrètement sur le Big Top pour se faufiler dans la cabine où reposait son capitaine.

Après avoir refermé silencieusement la porte, le mystérieux visiteur s'approcha du lit en enjambant les effets épars sur le sol. À la lumière du soleil couchant, dont la couleur rougeoyante n'était pas sans rappeler les quelques mèches rouges qui s'échappaient de la propre capuche de l'inconnu, celui-ci observa l'homme étendu sur le grand lit.

Buggy paraissait s'être littéralement effondré en travers de la couche aux draps tire-bouchonnés. Étendu à plat ventre, moite de sueur, la jambe droite impudiquement repliée, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait dans ses bras et son éblouissante crinière turquoise ondoyant sur l'édredon blanc, il jurait et suppliait dans son sommeil agité.

En cet instant, il était loin, très loin des Saboady et du calme tout relatif de l'archipel. Prisonnier de son cauchemar, Buggy était de retour là-bas… _dans l'enfer d'Impel Down_.

— À poil, messieurs ! cria dans son rêve une voix teintée d'ironie tandis que la dernière "livraison" de prisonniers était poussée sans ménagement vers ce qui semblait être des étuves.

Ou plutôt, une rangée de grands bacs de pierre carrés, qui paraissaient servir de baignoires. Derrière ceux-là ronflait une énorme citerne d'eau fumante, au-dessus de laquelle pendaient des chaînes munies de bracelets de granit marin et des cordes. Le tout était contrôlé par un mécanisme de poulies et de leviers depuis le bord du bassin bouillonnant.

— À poil, j'ai dit ! Des timides ont peut-être besoin d'un coup de main ?

Les prisonniers échangèrent des regards hésitants et effrayés. L'odeur de la peur et de la sueur, mêlée à la vapeur de l'eau bouillante, commençait à devenir insoutenable.

Voyant qu'ils n'obéissaient pas, les gardes poussèrent une dizaine d'entre eux en avant.

— Virez vos fringues puantes ! Plus vite que ça !

Les coups de fouet commencèrent à pleuvoir et les détenus obtempérèrent, affolés. Lorsqu'ils furent totalement nus, on leur présenta des sacs de toile grossière, sur lesquels était inscrit leur matricule.

— Mettez vos affaires dans les sacs ! Toutes vous affaires ! beugla l'un des matons aux oreilles d'un jeune pirate bedonnant qui avait gardé ses sous-vêtements. T'as peur de prendre froid, D8196 ? T'inquiète pas, mon gros ! Dans une minute, t'auras jamais eu aussi chaud ! Allez, en avant !

On les poussa à coups de fouet et de matraque jusqu'au bord du bassin d'eau fumante et on assujettit leurs poignets aux fers et aux cordes qui pendaient du plafond.

— C'est quoi, ce délire ? bredouilla Buggy le clown, qui faisait partie du prochain groupe et venait de se déshabiller. Ils n'ont quand même pas l'intention de nous mettre là-dedans ? demanda-t-il à son voisin, dont la vessie céda sous la pression de la peur qu'il ressentait.

L'urine coula le long de ses jambes maigres et Buggy s'écarta de lui avec une grimace de dégoût.

Les gardiens actionnèrent les leviers et les prisonniers enchaînés se retrouvèrent suspendus, hurlants et terrifiés, au-dessus du bassin bouillonnant.

— Oh ! Putain… gémit un homme borgne en tombant à genoux, ses jambes s'étant transformées en coton.

Les chaînes s'abaissèrent soudain dans un horrible crissement de métal et les prisonniers furent plongés dans l'eau bouillonnante durant une bonne minute avant d'en être sortis puis immergés à nouveau.

Leurs hurlements se répercutèrent sur tous les murs et vrillèrent les tympans de Buggy qui, nu comme un ver, attendait son tour avec l'envie irrépressible de fragmenter son corps en dizaines de morceaux et de fuir les lieux. Mais il savait que ce serait de la folie ; il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de s'échapper, pas avec tous ces matons à l'affût. Non, c'était trop tôt. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup, au moins quelques jours, le temps que le personnel de la prison baisse sa garde. Il avait déjà eu un mal de chien à cacher qu'il était un utilisateur de fruit du démon afin de bénéficier d'une cellule à la sécurité minimale, il ne devait pas tout gâcher maintenant !

Après cinq plongeons dans l'eau bouillonnante, les prisonniers sanglotants et rouges comme des écrevisses fraîchement cuites furent jetés dans les bacs de pierre remplis d'eau froide et récurés comme des casseroles de fonte, ce qui leur mit la peau à vif.

— Ceci, annonça solennellement le responsable des mâtons, est appelé "le baptême". Il est destiné à désinfecter les déchets de vous êtes, et à empêcher la vermine de proliférer dans la forteresse ! En sortant des bacs, vous irez vers la porte, là-bas, et mettrez les vêtements qu'on vous donnera ! Allez, suivants !

Buggy fut poussé en avant et dut se faire violence pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. S'il ne le faisait pas, il serait, de toute façon, traîné sur le sol raboteux, comme certains de ses camarades d'infortune que la peur empêchait d'avancer.

Les cordes rêches furent nouées sur ses poignets et il se retrouva suspendu au-dessus du bassin fumant, à demi étouffé par les vapeurs nauséabondes. Il avait, de surcroît, l'affreuse impression que les tendons de ses poignets, trop serrés dans des cordes qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, allaient se déchirer sous le poids se son propre corps. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis des années ; depuis que le fruit de la fragmentation l'avait mis à l'abri de ce genre d'incident.

Le visage tordu de douleur, il pria pour la première fois de sa vie, faisant appel à tous les Dieux qui pouvaient exister, mais aucun d'entre eux n'entendit ses suppliques…

Le mystérieux visiteur, qui observait Buggy se débattre dans son cauchemar depuis un petit moment, s'approcha jusqu'à frôler le lit défait.

De sa main valide, il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa nuque, dévoilant une brillante chevelure rouge sang et un visage mâle et séduisant, au côté gauche marqué par trois profondes cicatrices parallèles, comme la griffure d'un grand félin.

Ses doigts se tendirent vers son ancien camarade pour se poser sur la nuque souple, fermement plantée sur de solides épaules qui, pour n'être pas particulièrement imposantes n'en étaient pas moins athlétiques et incontestablement robustes.

Le clown frissonna et marmonna quelque chose à propos de torture et d'isolement en resserrant son étreinte sur l'oreiller, le visage toujours enfoui entre celui-ci et son biceps.

— Buggy… Que t'ont-ils donc fait, là-bas ?

Celui-ci finit par sentir qu'on le secouait et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Encore tremblant, le visage ruisselant de sueur, il redressa un peu la tête, en proie à une vague nausée et sentit son sang se congeler dans ses veines en reconnaissant l'homme assis sur son lit.

— Sh… Shanks ?

— Bonjour, Buggy…

xox

Zoro tourna un peu plus le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche et laissa le jet brûlant lui masser le dos.

Perona et Mihawk… S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir de sitôt, c'était bien eux !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la jeune fille et aux deux années passées sur l'île de Kuraigana : les entraînements incessants avec le corsaire aux yeux dorés, la douleur, les doutes, les blessures et… _elle_.

Perona… Prompte à le critiquer et à le railler mais toujours prête à le soigner et s'enflammer sous ses caresses avides.

Par tous les démons de la mer ! Comme il avait aimé faire l'amour avec elle !

Sa chair parfumée et délicate s'ouvrait pour accueillir la sienne dans ses tendres moiteurs, sa chaleur bienfaisante l'enveloppait et l'enfermait en elle, l'aspirait jusqu'à arracher son essence même à ses entrailles impatientes.

Si Mihawk se douta de quelque chose, il n'en laissa jamais rien paraître et préféra fermer les yeux sur ce qui n'était pas réellement une relation amoureuse, non. Zoro voyait plutôt cela comme un échange de bons procédés : Perona le soignait à l'occasion, lui faisait la cuisine, s'occupait de l'intendance du château et lui, il lui offrait la chaleur, l'attention et le plaisir que le Capitaine Corsaire ne lui accordait jamais.

Comme il aimait la faire languir d'attente et de plaisir, se faire désirer jusqu'au désespoir, la réduire à sa merci jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle que pour gémir son nom…

Mais, en fait de souffle haletant, il n'entendait pour l'instant que le sien et lui seul s'impatientait, lui seul se désespérait, victime pitoyable de ses fantasmes adultères.

Il pressa le front contre le carrelage de la douche, incapable de chasser l'image de la jeune femme, et jura comme un corps de garde.

Que tous les démons l'emportent ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réapparaisse maintenant, alors qu'il avait presque réussi à l'oublier ?

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	8. VII - Sentiments troublants

_Voici le chapitre VII  
_

 _Et j'en profite pour vous annoncer la sortie du tome II de "PIRATE", disponible sur Amazon et dont vous pouvez lire le début sur mon site perso ou sur Wattpad._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

 **Sentiments troublants**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _La foudre et l'amour laissent les vêtements intacts et le cœur en cendres._  
 **Proverbe espagnol  
**

Jinbei posa sa tasse de thé vide sur la table de chevet de la chambre d'Arlong, avec qui il parlait depuis près de deux heures.

Ce dernier se laissa aller contre les oreillers, trop choqué pour être vraiment en colère. La rage viendrait plus tard, avec l'envie de vengeance, et celle de régler leur compte à ceux qui avaient trahi la mémoire de Fisher Tiger, piétiné ses convictions et sa réputation à lui.

Pour l'instant, l'homme-requin essayait de digérer les révélations de son ami d'enfance.

Alors comme ça, les rumeurs qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à sa prison d'East Blue étaient vraies : le chapeau de paille et son équipage avaient bel et bien sauvé l'île des hommes-poisson et ses frères de la folie d'Hody Jones, un an plus tôt.

— Ce petit merdeux d'Hody aurait pu tuer Shyarly et Octy… murmura-t-il, les poings serrés. Comment a-t-il seulement osé lever la main sur eux, sachant ce qu'ils représentent pour moi !

— Du calme, ta blessure va se rouvrir et Robin s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour garder les sutures propres et intactes. Elle et Shyarly ont passé des heures à ton chevet, tandis que tu délirais, pour t'empêcher de gigoter comme une anguille prise dans un filet.

À la mention de sa sœur — et surtout de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de la belle archéologue — Arlong se rasséréna un peu et un mystérieux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres exsangues. Il était certain que Shyarly avait exagéré, ou qu'elle avait dû mal interpréter certains gestes ou paroles, mais ce qu'elle lui avait raconté — ajouté à ce Jinbei venait de lui apprendre — éveillait désormais chez lui une curiosité dévorante pour la mystérieuse humaine à la langue trop bien pendue…

xox

Sanji, la cigarette au coin des lèvres, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans la baignoire avec un soupir, laissant l'eau brûlante le recouvrir.

Il se lava les cheveux en sifflotant et en réfléchissant aux futurs menus qu'il concocterait pour ses compagnons. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne un peu sur les goûts de Jinbei et d'éventuelles allergies alimentaires, on ne savait jamais.

Son bébé Den-Den Muchi sonna. Il tendit le bras hors de la baignoire pour tâtonner dans les vêtements qu'il avait jetés sur le sol de la chambre que Shakky lui avait attribuée.

— Ouais ?

— Sanji ! Rayleigh ne veut pas me laisser monter sur le Sunny !

— Luffy…

— Comment je fais pour aller dans la cuisine, moi ?

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire dans la cuisine ?

— J'ai faim !

— Faim ? s'écria le maître coq. À midi, Octo nous a fait à manger pour un régiment de Marine !

— Peut-être mais j'ai encore faim !

Sanji soupira, excédé. Pour la sieste qu'il comptait s'offrir, c'était raté !

— Attends-moi au bar. Je descends dans une vingtaine de minutes. Nous irons acheter de quoi préparer un bon dîner pour tout le monde. Il n'y a pas de raison que soit Shakky qui nous nourrisse tous.

— Vingt minutes ? ! Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

— Parce que je suis dans mon bain ! s'emporta Sanji.

— Oh, là, là, ça va… Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. Je t'attends au bar, d'accord.

Le cuisinier raccrocha et se laissa aller sur l'appui-tête de la baignoire avec un soupir.

Allez, encore vingt petites minutes. 1200 précieuses secondes durant lesquelles il comptait bien profiter de son bain. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose pour être tout à fait bien.

Quoi donc ? De la musique ? Non, ça ne lui disait rien.

Les sels de bain, peut-être ? Il en versa une pleine poignée du pot qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la baignoire et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

C'était presque ça mais… non, il manquait quand même un "truc".

Il se creusa la cervelle en se massant les tempes et rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

 _Une femme !_

Voilà ce qui manquait. Une femme pour lui savonner le dos…

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur son visage et il se promit de faire un petit tour dans la zone touristique dès qu'il aurait enfourné dans la bouche de Luffy assez de nourriture pour le faire taire…

oxo

Brook allait allumer l'une des lampes de la petite salle de réception attenante au bar de Shakky pour lire les partitions de piano reliées de cuir brun qu'il venait de prendre sur une étagère lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette qui se découpait en contre-jour, dans le soleil couchant, assise dans l'un des fauteuils.

Nul besoin de lumière pour reconnaître la ravissante silhouette.

— Robin ? s'inquiéta le musicien. Que fais-tu ici, seule dans l'obscurité ?

Il prit place dans un second fauteuil recouvert de tissu vert bouteille, près de la fenêtre, et dévisagea la jeune femme à la lueur crépusculaire de la fin de l'après-midi. Son surprenant regard clair paraissait s'être voilé de gris et ses traits étaient plus creusés que d'habitude.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? insista son camarade, inquiet.

— Je perds les pédales, Brook, soupira l'archéologue en se frottant le visage.

Le squelette se pencha en avant et plongea son regard dans les yeux acier.

— Un homme ?

La jeune femme leva le sourcil et sourit.

— C'est si évident que ça ?

Brook secoua la tête avec humour.

— Non mais j'ai peine à imaginer ce qui pourrait troubler à ce point une femme comme toi, hormis un désir impossible à assouvir. C'est l'homme-requin, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui a fait tant de mal à Nami, à en croire Sanji ?

L'archéologue acquiesça.

— Il m'intrigue, Brook. Il me fascine à m'en tordre les tripes et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

— C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre.

La jeune femme eut un geste excédé.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça m'arrive maintenant ? Je n'ai plus vingt ans, Brook ! Comme ai-je pu me laisser piéger de cette façon ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ?

Le squelette hocha la tête, compréhensif.

— Qu'en pense Nami ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

— Tu penses bien que non ! Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Brook soupira.

— Ce genre de choses ne se commande pas, Robin. Et je pense, contrairement à toi, que Nami peut le comprendre.

Robin lui lança un regard en coin.

— Tu ne réalises pas à quel point elle déteste cet homme ! Lui avouer que je me sens attirée par lui serait comme lui enfoncer un couteau dans la poitrine. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, Brook. En rejoignant l'équipage de Luffy, je leur ai promis à tous mon amitié et mon soutien. Cette promesse, je dois l'assumer jusqu'au bout, et quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Brook laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Robin ! Si tu t'entendais comme peut t'entendre un presque centenaire tel que moi… Tu n'as que 31 ans et tu parles comme si ta vie était déjà finie, alors que tu n'en es même pas à la moitié ! Ne gâche pas de bons moments parce qu'une adolescente encore immature croit naturel d'imposer sa haine à ses amis.

Robin haussa les épaules.

— Que puis-je faire, Brook ? J'avoue que je n'ai aucun recul, dans cette affaire.

— Commence par tâter le terrain auprès du principal intéressé, conseilla le squelette. Et, s'il s'avère qu'il partage ton attirance, fonce ! Si Nami s'offusque, ma foi, ça lui passera.

— À t'entendre, ça a l'air si simple, Brook !

— Mais parce que ça l'est ! Bien des choses qui te paraissent insurmontables, lorsque tu es jeune, te semblent si ridiculement simples, avec les années ! Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour revenir en arrière et ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, Robin. Si tu savais !

Sa voix se brisa et l'archéologue tendit le bras pour presser amicalement son épaule osseuse, comme elle l'avait fait parfois, tard dans la nuit et que l'équipage dormait, lorsque Brook se laissait aller au désespoir en sa présence.

Au fil des mois était née, entre l'archéologue et le vieux musicien, une complicité faite d'honnêteté, de tendresse et d'expérience partagée.

— Je le sais, Brook. Je le sais…

— Alors profite de mes erreurs et ne fais pas les mêmes que moi. Tu le regretterais jusqu'à la mort. Jusqu'à la mort, Robin ! Je t'en donne ma parole.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit un long moment.

— Tu as raison, décida-t-elle. Je vais me renseigner un peu sur Arlong auprès de ses amis et de sa sœur. Nous verrons ce qui en ressortira.

Brook acquiesça et sourit.

— Sage résolution. À présent que ta décision est prise, ma très chère Robin… Pourrais-tu me faire l'insigne honneur de me montrer ta petite culotte ?

Robin se saisit de l'une des lourdes partitions reliées de cuir qu'il avait sur les genoux et lui en asséna un coup bruyant sur la tête en riant.

— Bien sûr que non !

oxo

— Tu avais l'air de faire un sacré cauchemar, dis-moi ! nota Shanks le roux en voyant le visage blême de Buggy et sa peau dégoulinante d'une sueur glacée.

Ce dernier était totalement déstabilisé et avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un fantôme.

— Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son ancien camarade haussa les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu me cherchais pour me parler de quelque chose d'important.

Buggy cligna des yeux, de plus en plus surpris, et frissonna. Il avisa sa marinière, sur le plancher de bois de sa cabine, et s'en servit pour essuyer la moiteur qui lui glaçait l'épiderme.

— Comment se fait-il que tu sois si bien informé, Shanks ? Rayleigh m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin depuis plus de six mois.

— C'est Dracule Mihawk qui m'a averti.

— Mihawk ?

— Lui aussi est Grand Corsaire, tu l'as oublié ?

Buggy plissa le nez, un rien méprisant.

— J'aurais du mal à l'oublier ! Mihawk… Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un pense à lui sortir le balai qu'il a entre les miches ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi bons amis, tous les deux.

Shanks cligna de l'œil.

— C'est une vieille histoire, Buggy.

Celui-ci fit la même grimace que s'il avait mordu dans un citron.

— Épargne-moi les détails.

L'empereur pirate éclata de son rire enjoué.

— C'est toi qui as demandé !

Le clown enfila son pantalon froissé, qui traînait au pied du lit, et noua approximativement sa longue chevelure avec un petit cordon de soie mauve.

Shanks le considéra avec inquiétude et une certaine commisération.

— Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Ni particulièrement enjoué. Pourtant, devenir Grand Corsaire n'est pas donné à tout le mon…

— Oh ! La ferme, Shanks ! l'interrompit Buggy d'un éclat soudain. Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti, nous n'avons plus quinze ans ! (Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, et son ancien camarade fronça les sourcils.) Si on m'a catapulté à ce poste, c'est à cause de toi. Encore ! ajouta-t-il, de plus en plus remonté. Je ne sais même pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi je me donne la peine de le préciser ! Dès que quelque chose me pourrit la vie, qu'il s'agisse d'un fruit maudit, d'un morveux élastique, d'un dossier de renseignements de la Marine épais comme le bras ou d'un spadassin plus confit dans sa suffisance qu'un marron dans le cul d'une dinde, ton ombre se met à planer comme par miracle au-dessus de tout ça !

L'empereur pirate ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, guère impressionné par la colère et la rancœur du clown.

Buggy était comme ça. Beaucoup le croyaient retord, insensible, voire même cruel par simple plaisir mais ils étaient loin du compte. Crier, gesticuler, se plaindre et menacer était sa façon d'appeler au secours lorsque les sentiments qu'il ressentait devenaient trop douloureux ou trop vifs. Il avait toujours eu une sensibilité à fleur de peau, pouvant passer du rire aux larmes pour un mot, ou un geste. Faire sortir la pression de manière aussi ostentatoire était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour ne pas "craquer", et garder un minimum de contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Cette attitude, même si elle avait rebuté Shanks, au début, avait fini par l'amuser et l'émouvoir, au fil des années. Comme elle avait ému et amusé Gol D. Roger, son second Silvers Rayleigh et tout l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson, qui éprouvaient une tendresse indéfectible pour le petit clown émotif.

En fait, Shanks était plutôt heureux de voir que celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son ami n'avait pas perdu cette faculté de ressentir les choses à la façon d'un écorché vif — même si cela ne présentait pas que des avantages, comme en témoignait l'état dans lequel l'avait mis un simple cauchemar, un peu plus tôt.

— Bon, écoute, Shanks, reprit Buggy, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, d'accord ? Je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune envie de jouer les toutous du gouvernement mondial, et encore moins avec moi comme intermédiaire. Tout est venu d'un malentendu, durant la bataille de Marine Ford. Ces crétins sont persuadés que toi et moi, nous sommes comme les doigts de la main. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose : tu me mets une bonne raclée et, lorsqu'ils verront de quelle façon tu as reçu ma proposition de "collaboration", ils seront bien contraints d'admettre que j…

— En fait, cette "collaboration", comme tu dis, me tente bien, l'interrompit Shanks le roux, qui eut le plus grand mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête que le clown fit alors.

— DE QUOI ?

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	9. VIII - Sombres évidences

_Voici le chapitre VIII  
_

 _Et j'en profite pour vous annoncer la sortie du tome II de "PIRATE", disponible sur Amazon, et dont vous pouvez lire le début sur mon site perso ou sur Wattpad._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

 ** **Sombres évidences****

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Un pirate ne se rend jamais sans y être forcé._  
 _Pas même à l'évidence..._  
 **Anonyme  
**

Shyarly entra dans la chambre de son frère Arlong, un petit pot d'onguent médicinal à la main, et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut guère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? s'écria-t-elle en le voyant devant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Recouche-toi immédiatement !

— Ça va, je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce, le regard fixé sur la berge du grove où s'élevait le "bar de l'arnaque".

Excédée, la sirène donna un sec coup de queue pour faire avancer la bulle de transport sur laquelle elle était assise, bien décidée à recoucher son aîné par la force si besoin était.

— Dois-je te rappeler que tu es non seulement encore très faible mais également nu comme un concombre de mer ?

— Mhh…

— Et tu as enlevé ton pansement ! Où as-tu donc la tête ?

Comme il ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, elle se pencha à son tour à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui le fascinait à ce point.

Elle devina immédiatement à qui appartenait la silhouette qui captivait son frère .

— C'est Robin. Que fait-elle au bord de l'eau, toute seule ?

Arlong haussa ses larges épaules.

— Ça fait un moment qu'elle se tient là, sans bouger, à regarder la mer, lui apprit-il sans quitter la jolie archéologue du regard. Au début, je pensais qu'elle voulait se baigner mais je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit, à propos du fruit du démon qu'elle a mangé. C'est dommage, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil salace qui allait, il le savait pertinemment, faire fulminer sa sœur. Elle doit être ravissante, en petite tenue !

La réaction de Shyarly, comme il s'y attendait, fut aussi vive que drôle : elle pinça les lèvres en fronçant le nez, les mains sur les hanches, et ses pupilles s'allongèrent en deux fentes menaçantes dignes d'un monstre marin.

— Tu n'es qu'un voyeur et un sauvage mal élevé ! gronda-t-elle.

— Et un homme qui n'a pas approché de femme depuis des mois ! rappela-t-il en ravalant un fou rire à grand peine.

Sa sœur retroussa les lèvres, dévoilant une étincelante rangée de dents aiguisées comme des dagues.

— Doublé d'un pervers, en plus ! Et ça te fait rire !

— Quand tu fais cette tête-là, toujours ! Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

La sirène ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres fardées de bleu et, poussée par un élan de tendresse incontrôlable, elle descendit de sa bulle de transport pour enlacer son frère. Debout, leur différence de taille était manifeste et Arlong avait presque l'air d'un adolescent, entre les bras de sa soeur.

— Imbécile… murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, le visage pressé contre son cou.

Arlong lui rendit son étreinte mais, au bout d'un petit moment, lui tapota l'aileron qui saillait au bas de ses reins.

— Shyarly…

— Arrête de faire ça, tu sais que ça m'énerve.

— Oui mais tu me fais mal…

Elle le lâcha immédiatement.

— Eh ! s'écria-t-elle en lui prenant la main avant que ses doigts n'atteignent ses fentes branchiales, qu'elle avait malmenées en le serrant trop fort. N'y touche pas et enfile un pantalon, dit-elle en prenant place sur le lit.

L'homme-requin désigna la pièce d'un ample geste.

— Parce que tu en vois un quelque part ?

Shyarly tapota le matelas, à ses côtés, et sourit avec affection.

— Je t'apporterai des vêtements la prochaine fois.

Arlong s'assit près d'elle et essaya de ne pas grimacer tandis qu'elle appliquait l'onguent sur les côtés de son cou et qu'elle refaisait son pansement, sur son flanc. Non sans amusement, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer ses gestes un peu brutaux avec la douceur des doigts de Robin.

— Tu ne restes pas, cette nuit ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je dois vérifier que tout va bien, au café, et débarrasser ta chambre. Voilà des années qu'elle me sert de débarras, précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Son frère se rembrunit.

— Shyarly… Tu oublies que je suis un prisonnier en fuite. Si jamais on découvrait que tu…

Elle le fit taire en posant sa main sur sa bouche et lui lécha affectueusement la joue.

— Et toi, tu ignores visiblement que les choses ont beaucoup changé, depuis que tu es parti. L'île des hommes-poisson est désormais un territoire neutre, reconnu par le gouvernement mondial. Une terre d'asile pour de nombreux pirates. À la condition, bien sûr, que le roi t'accorde le statut de réfugié politique.

Arlong cligna des paupières, interdit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salade d'algues ?

— La vérité. La commission royale étudie toutes les demandes avec soin et, à ce titre, l'appui de Jinbei te sera d'un grand secours.

— Tu es en train de me dire que l'île est devenue une maison de retraite géante pour les pirates recherchés ? grimaça l'homme-requin avec dégoût.

— Bien sûr que non ! Uniquement une nouvelle patrie pour ceux que la commission estime aptes à s'intégrer, et qui n'affichent pas une longue carrière de meurtres et d'atrocités. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Cette loi a permis d'expulser tous les chasseurs de prime, qui prenaient notre île pour un marché aux esclaves géant. Désormais, le district des hommes-poisson est sous le contrôle du roi, et en passe d'être entièrement réhabilité. Beaucoup de « retraités », comme tu dis, ont d'ailleurs adopté des enfants du district.

Arlong ricana.

— « Adopté » ? Des esclaves gratuits, oui ! Aucun humain voudrait d'un…

— Détrompe-toi, le coupa sa sœur avec un sourire en coin. Ces pirates n'ont rien à voir avec les pauvres gens ignorants que tu as pris grand soin de terroriser à East Blue. Les hommes et les femmes dont nous parlons ont parcouru les mers et les endroits les plus dangereux du monde. Ils ont vu les choses les plus étranges et, pour eux, un enfant-poisson est avant tout un enfant. Crois-le ou non, après avoir souvent vu mourir leurs amis et leur équipage au fil de leurs aventures, ces anciens pirates développent une véritable affection pour leurs petits protégés. Sans compter que les trésors accumulés lors de leur longue carrière leur permettent de leur offrir la meilleure éducation. Ils sont à eux seuls une énorme source de revenus et de richesses pour notre île.

La nouvelle laissa Arlong sans voix.

— Eh ! Bien…

— Oui, ça en fait des changements, hein ? murmura la jeune sirène en caressant la peau soyeuse de son bras. Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu as une chance d'effacer ton passé de pirate recherché et de laisser les chiens de la Marine à nos portes.

— Tant que je reste sur l'île… soupira l'homme-requin.

— Oui, admit sa sœur à regret. Arlong… Ne me dis pas que tu penses déjà à repartir alors que tu n'es même pas encore arrivé.

Il la rassura d'une pression sur la hanche.

— Non. J'ai besoin de retourner un peu chez moi. De me ressourcer, comme disent les humains. Et puis… Tu m'as manqué, durant toutes ces années. Tu voilà une superbe jeune femme ! Je m'attendais presque à te retrouver avec un mari idiot et une ribambelle de gamins insupportables !

Shyarly pouffa.

— Très peu pour moi, merci ! Je ne saurais accepter un homme qui ne serait pas au moins moitié aussi courageux et viril que mon grand frère. Le choix est donc restreint !

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Quelle flatteuse tu fais !

Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle et, en signe d'intense affection, mordilla sa peau lavande avec un bonheur non dissimulé. Dire que son frère lui avait manqué serait comme dire que l'océan est humide – bien en-deçà de la réalité...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que la tête d'Arlong était à nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre et sourit.

— Elle t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, la joue de son frère toujours pressée contre sa plantureuse poitrine.

L'homme-requin acquiesça.

— Tout ce que tu m'as raconté, à son sujet, éveille ma curiosité, c'est vrai. Les femmes humaines ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre…

— As-tu connu beaucoup de ces femmes ? demanda Shyarly.

Son frère laissa échapper un rire bref et secoua la tête.

— Bien sûr que non ! Quelle humaine voudrait du moindre contact intime avec un homme-poisson ? Tout ce que nous leur inspirons, c'est du dégoût, lui rappela-t-il, la haine commençant à percer dans sa puissante voix rauque.

— Pas à elle, assura la jeune sirène en désignant la fenêtre. Au contraire, elle semble fascinée par toi.

L'homme-requin leva le sourcil. D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté mais, de l'autre, il avait du mal à croire qu'une femme comme Robin puisse éprouver un quelconque attrait pour lui.

Poussé par une force irrépressible, cependant, il se leva et alla à nouveau à la fenêtre, sous le regard amusé - et ému - de sa sœur cadette. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait réagir ainsi, de façon aussi réservée, presque timide. Jusque-là, lorsqu'une sirène ou une femme-poisson lui plaisait, Arlong ne prenait pas de pincettes. Sans aller jusqu'à jeter la belle sur son épaule – quoi que ! – pour l'emmener dans son antre sans autre forme de procès, il lui faisait clairement comprendre de quoi il retournait. Soit elle acceptait ses attentions, soit elle déclinait l'invitation mais, au moins, il était fixé et ne perdait pas inutilement son temps.

En amour comme à l'abordage, Arlong était brutal, impatient et exigeant. Alors le voir là, en train d'observer, presque timidement, une humaine qu'il aurait pu assommer d'une chiquenaude !

Shyarly laissa échapper un rire attendri auquel son frère ne prêta pas attention car son sang avait soudain arrêté de couler dans ses veines. Là, en bas, sur la berge du grove – avait-elle senti qu'on l'observait ? – Robin avait tourné la tête dans sa direction.

oxo

Buggy marchait – pour ne pas dire « courait » — d'un bout à l'autre de sa cabine, comme pris de panique.

— Bon sang, Buggy ! Tu ne te calmes donc jamais ? finit par grommeler Shanks le Roux, à qui son ancien camarade commençait à donner le tournis.

Ce dernier se figea et le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

— Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Agent double pour l'armée révolutionnaire ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Tu ne veux pas que j'aille à Marine Ford mettre ma tête sur le billot, aussi ? Tant qu'à faire, je pourrais même leur proposer d'aiguiser la lame !

L'empereur pirate éclata de rire.

— Il faut toujours que tu en fasses des tonnes !

— Et toi, tu as toujours aussi peu de jugeote qu'un cabri ! (Le clown secoua violemment la tête) Je vais m'en tenir à mon plan initial. Et si tu ne veux pas me casser la figure, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera !

— Buggy…

— J'ai avec moi une bande de gaillards dont les poings ont…

— Buggy !

— Quoi ? s'écria celui-ci, à bout de nerfs.

— Calme-toi, bon sang ! La marine et le gouvernement ne te laisseront pas partir aussi facilement ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui en train de se tramer.

Son ancien camarade agita les mains, comme pour chasser ses arguments d'un geste.

— Je me moque pas mal de vos histoires ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on me laisse chercher mes trésors tranquille ! Tu sais que j'ai réussi à rassembler plus de 53 cartes qui…

— Buggy ! explosa Shanks. C'est ta peau, que j'essaye de sauver, nom d'un chien !

Buggy cligna des paupières, interdit, et gronda, méprisant :

— Me sauver la peau ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Shanks ! Je n'ai jam…

— Dis-lui, ordonna une voix calme et grave, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Les anciens mousses de l'Oro Jackson se tournèrent vers celui qui avait été leur maître et leur protecteur – parfois aussi leur tourmenteur – durant des années.

— Rayleigh ? s'étonna le clown. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi…

oxo

Reconnaissant la silhouette massive, à la fenêtre, Robin sourit et adressa à l'homme-requin un petit salut de la main.

Celui-ci se figea mais eut la présence d'esprit de répondre par un sobre hochement de tête.

L'archéologue ramassa son carnet de notes, son sac et revint à l'auberge de sa démarche élégante et légère.

Lorsqu'elle disparut de sa vue, Arlong laissa échapper l'air contenu dans ses poumons et grimaça de douleur en réalisant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

— Fais-moi plaisir, Arlong, le pria sa sœur en tapotant les oreillers. Recouche-toi. Il n'est pas raisonnable de rester debout aussi longtemps. Pas dans ton état.

Cette fois, il obéit. Non pour lui faire plaisir mais parce que ses jambes paraissaient vraiment sur le point de se dérober sous son poids et qu'il peinait à respirer sans que sa blessure ne se rappelle à lui.

Il s'allongea sur le couvre-lit avec une grimace et Shyarly se mit à lui masser doucement les jambes. Elle savait que cela le détendait presque immédiatement.

— Tu sais que ça fait des années que quelqu'un n'a pas fait ça ? soupira-t-il ravi.

— Oh ! Et qui était la dernière veinarde ? s'enquit Shyarly avec un sourire mutin.

— Le « dernier », la reprit son frère, espiègle.

La première surprise passée, les yeux de sa sœur se mirent à briller.

— Qui ?

— Chu, sur le navire de Fisher Tiger.

— Non ? s'étonna la sirène, soudain surexcitée. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de… Raconte-moi ! Je veux tous les détails !

Son frère la dévisagea quelques secondes, sourcil levé, et sourit, amusé.

— Quels fantasmes douteux ton imagination perverse est-elle en train d'échafauder, mhh ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Un abruti de cuistot de la Marine m'avait juste planté un couteau à écailler dans la cuisse !

Shyarly plissa le nez et asséna une vilaine tape sur la cuisse en question.

— Idiot ! ça t'amuse, hein ?

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Et c'est moi le pervers ! Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

oxo

— Dis-lui, Shanks ! ordonna l'ancien second du roi des pirates. Tu le connais, si tu ne lui mets pas le nez dans le bouillon, il essaiera d'esquiver ou, pire, de se persuader qu'il ne se passe rien.

— Mais…

— Dis-lui.

À la fois vexé par les insinuations de son ancien mentor et inquiet de ce qu'il semblait sous-entendre, Buggy les dévisageait l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle, une boule d'angoisse grossissant dans son estomac.

— Me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Shanks, accouche ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas avouer, hein ?

Son ancien camarade se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

— Barbe-noire fait la chasse à certaines personnes. Des personnes détenant les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon qu'il aimerait faire siens.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Buggy sentit ses jambes se transformer en gelée.

— Continue...

— Toi et Luffy figurez en bonne place sur sa liste, Buggy. Ton pouvoir de fragmentation soulagerait beaucoup Barbe Noire, pour l'instant contraint d'encaisser les attaques de ses victimes pour pouvoir les maîtriser.

Au souvenir de la façon dont Teach s'était emparé des pouvoirs du fruit du démon de Barbe Blanche, le clown sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

— Le _bara bara no mi_ … murmura-t-il d'une voix tout juste audible.

Rayleigh s'approcha de quelques pas.

— Et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il n'existe qu'une façon de voler les pouvoirs d'un utilisateur du fruit du démon, Buggy.

 _Le tuer…_

Le mot n'avait pas été prononcé mais pesait tel du plomb au-dessus de la tête du tout récent Grand Corsaire.

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	10. IX - Les fantômes du passé

_Voici le chapitre IX  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

 ** **Les fantômes du passé  
****

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Horloge ! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,_  
 _Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : "Souviens-toi !"._  
 **C. Beaudelaire**

Buggy se frotta nerveusement le visage.

— Très bien… admit-il. Supposons que ce soit vrai. Que Barbe Noire ait décidé de donner la chasse aux...

— C'est on ne peut plus vrai, Buggy ! s'impatienta Shanks.

— J'ai dit « supposons » ! Quel besoin, aurais-je de m'acoquiner avec l'armée de Dragon ? Il me suffirait de filer dans une zone où je pourrais me faire oublier. Aux tréfonds du Nouveau Monde, par exemple.

— Et aller te jeter dans la gueule de Teach ? railla Shanks. Brillante idée !

Le Grand Corsaire se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Mauvais calcul, je te l'accorde. Mais aller m'offrir à la Marine pieds et poings liés, ce n'est pas plus brillant !

— Buggy... Si tu arrives à les manipuler comme il le faut, il y a moyen de retourner la situation à notre avantage à tous.

— Pas ici, intervint Rayleigh. Et pas maintenant.

— Il a raison, Buggy. Je t'expliquerai tout cela en territoire neutre, sur l'île des hommes-poisson, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de la Marine et de ses larbins. Il y a des gens qui veulent s'entretenir avec toi, là-bas. Je reprendrai contact lorsque tu seras sur l'île.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la porte, laissant son ancien camarade interdit.

— Minute ! Parce que crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte ? s'emporta ce dernier en bondissant sur lui pour le saisir par le col de sa cape. Je veux que tu craches le morceau, Shanks, et je veux que tu le craches MAINTENANT !

Le prince des ténèbres intervint pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains.

— Du calme, tous les deux ! Buggy, tu auras tes réponses dans quelques heures.

— Je refuse d'attendre quel…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Assommé par la vague de _haki_ que Rayleigh et Shanks venaient de faire déferler sur lui, il se banda comme un arc et s'effondra entre leurs bras, inconscient.

— Je crois que nous y sommes allés un peu fort… nota l'empereur pirate avec un sourire en coin en l'aidant à porter le clown jusqu'au lit défait.

Son ancien maître, qui n'en était pas à son coup d'essai en la matière, laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Aucun souci, il se réveillera dans quelques minutes, comme si de rien n'était.

— Tu disais toujours ça, lorsque Buggy et moi étions encore des mousses, dans l'équipage de Roger ! lui rappela Shanks, amusé. « Il sera sur pied en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour compter jusqu'à dix ! ».

— Et c'était vrai, non ?

Shanks secoua la tête, amusé.

— Bien sûr que non, ça ne l'était pas ! Buggy dormait pendant des heures et se réveillait avec un mal de crâne qui le faisait rouspéter jusqu'à rendre le capitaine Roger complètement cinglé. Tu as oublié ?

L'ex-second du roi des pirates éclata de rire. Sur l'Oro Jackson, il avait, c'est vrai, parfois recours à cette méthode, lorsque le petit clown devenait incontrôlable, s'énervant ou paniquant à l'excès. De fait, Roger et son second craignaient que son émotivité ne fasse littéralement jaillir son _haki_ encore naissant, blessant les hommes d'équipage ou endommageant le navire.

D'une main légère, Rayleigh couvrit le corps de Buggy d'un drap léger en un geste tout paternel qui fit sourire Shanks. Le Grand Corsaire avait beau être dans la force de l'âge, à présent, pour son ancien maître, il resterait à jamais son « petit clown ». Derrière le visage marqué par le temps et les épreuves, Rayleigh voyait toujours le mousse survolté et rêveur, avec son drôle de nez rouge, ses jolis yeux d'un bleu trop pâle et sa bouille de farfadet.

— Il t'a manqué, pas vrai ? murmura Shanks en voyant l'expression émue de son ancien mentor.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, les yeux un peu humides, et lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

— Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux, mon garçon. Oui, terriblement manqué. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point…

Ils attendirent un peu, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Buggy devienne régulière et quittèrent la cabine.

— Dors, petit clown. Repose-toi. Tu m'as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin…

oxo

Robin fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité, entre les arbres immenses qui poussaient non loin du bar de Shakky, et s'arrêta pile devant l'immense homme-poisson qui s'y dissimulait - et qu'une personne non avertie n'aurait jamais remarqué.

— Il me semblait bien que c'était toi, dit-elle avec un sourire à peine éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Tu ne devrais pas être là, le coin grouille de soldats de la Marine.

— As-tu pu parler à Jinbei ? demanda l'homme encapuchonné de sa belle voix de ténor.

Robin secoua la tête.

— Pas encore. L'apparition d'Arlong a un peu déboussolé tout le monde, et contrecarré nos plans.

— Arlong… Quel cas, celui-là !

La jeune femme entendit distinctement un sourire dans sa voix qui tempérait ses paroles.

— C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt… « à part », disons.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Il se remet rapidement. Bien plus rapidement qu'un humain qui aurait subi un quart de ce qu'il a enduré.

— Arlong a toujours été particulièrement résistant, même pour un homme-poisson.

— C'est vrai que l'énergie qu'il dégage est impressionnante.

— Robin… Si sa combativité et sa rage n'ont pas été émoussées par les années de prison, j'aimerais que tu lui fasses la même proposition qu'à Jinbei.

L'archéologue se raidit.

— Qu'il devienne l'un des nôtres ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule, avec une vibration anxieuse dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à l'homme-poisson.

— Un problème ?

— Quoi ? Non… Pourquoi ?

— Arlong te déplaît, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait cet effet-là à la plupart des gens, au premier abord. Sa violence, et la colère qui émanent de lui, effraient ceux qui l'approchent mais c'est un homme de conviction et un combattant hors pair.

— Il ne me déplaît pas, assura Robin. Au contraire.

Elle se mordit la langue – trop tard – et son camarade sourit.

— On dirait qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente, en tous les cas.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et haussa les épaules. Elle et le grand homme-poisson étaient devenus suffisamment proches, au fil des mois passés au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire de Dragon, pour parler sans détour de choses très personnelles.

— En fait… Il m'intrigue. C'est un personnage fascinant à bien des égards.

— Est-ce la femme ou la scientifique qui parle ?

— Ai-je jamais dissocié les deux ?

— Prends garde, Robin. Arlong voue une haine viscérale aux humains. Il sera déjà très difficile de le convaincre de nous rejoindre, alors de là à l'apprivoiser…

Un bruit de voix les fit se terrer à l'ombre des grands arbres et rester aussi immobiles que possible.

— Des pirates… murmura l'archéologue en écartant le feuillage pour regarder approcher les silhouettes à la lumière de la lune. On dirait des membres de l'équipage de Buggy le clown. Ils doivent venir chercher quelques affaires sur le Big Top, avant d'aller passer la nuit dans la zone touristique. Tu ne dois pas rester ici, c'est trop risqué.

L'homme-poisson acquiesça en silence. Il s'enfonça un peu plus parmi les ombres après une amicale étreinte à Robin, qui sortit de leur cachette pour se diriger droit vers les trois pirates, qui arrivaient en sens contraire.

— Bonsoir ! les salua-t-elle aimablement. Lady Alvida et Mister 3, je crois. Et Mister…?

— Kabaji, pour vous servir, se présenta galamment ce dernier en s'inclinant pour lui faire un baise-main dans les règles de l'art, ses lèvres restant à la distance requise de la peau soyeuse.

Robin répondit par une petite révérence et Alvida leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Les hommes !_

— Est-ce bien prudent, pour une femme aussi ravissante, d'errer seule ici sans escorte en pleine nuit, Miss Robin ? demanda Galdino, ne voulant pas être en reste en matière de civilités galantes.

L'archéologue haussa les épaules, penaude.

— Je crains bien que non ! mentit-elle avec un aplomb digne d'éloges. J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point je m'éloignais.

L'ancien numéro trois de Baroque Works se hâta de lui proposer son bras avant que Kabaji n'ait l'idée de faire de même et lui ravisse la vedette.

— Dans ce cas, permettez que nous vous raccompagnions jusqu'à votre navire, ou l'auberge. Nous allions nous-mêmes prendre quelques effets sur le Big Top.

Robin accepta son bras avec un sourire désarmant.

— C'est très gentil à vous. Il est rare, de nos jours, de rencontrer des hommes aussi charmants !

Tous quatre s'éloignèrent et, dans l'ombre des grands arbres, l'homme-poisson les regarda disparaitre avec ce qui n'était pas loin de ressembler à de la douleur.

— Arlong… chuchota-t-il. Comment diable as-tu réussi à troubler à ce point une femme comme elle ? Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours, petit frère…

— Encore une fois, tu ne lui as rien dit, fit remarquer Dragon, qui venait de sortir des ténèbres comme un démon de sa boîte.

L'immense homme-poisson sourit et secoua la tête.

— J'ai trop attendu, mon ami ! Il est trop tard, à présent. Et, de toute façon, Robin pourrait être ma fille…

— Tu la trouves vraiment trop jeune ? Ou c'est juste une façon de te consoler, parce que tu as laissé passer ta chance ?

— Un peu des deux, sans doute.

Le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire ricana et lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

— Les femmes nous rendront dingues, hein ? Allez, viens ! Robin a raison, nous nous sommes déjà trop attardés dans le coin.

oxo

Sur le Big Top, le capitaine n'entendit ni les voix, ni le bruit des pas de ses compagnons, lorsqu'ils montèrent sur le pont désert. Tête-bêche sur son lit défait, il était à nouveau reparti loin, très loin de là, dans la prison sous-marine d'Impel Down. Des mois en arrière…

Interrogé sans discontinuer, suspendu depuis plus d'une heure au-dessus d'un immense chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait le sang de centaines de malheureux, le pauvre Buggy avait l'impression de ne plus avoir une seule goutte de liquide dans le corps. Corps qui, au demeurant, souffrait comme jamais puisqu'on avait assujetti ses chevilles à ses poignets en forçant son dos à se cambrer en arrière jusqu'à la limite de la rupture. Son épine dorsale formait un arc impossible à 45 degrés et, par conséquent, son ventre et le haut de ses cuisses étaient les plus exposés à la brûlure de la vapeur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il aurait voulu perdre conscience pour ne plus sentir l'atroce douleur. Oui, comme cette fois où, lors d'un abordage, un marin lui avait transpercé le ventre avec un harpon. Encore adolescent, il était resté pendant des jours entre la vie et la mort, à se tordre sur le propre lit de Roger, à supplier Shanks de le tuer et à vomir tout le sang qu'il avait dans le corps. Depuis qu'il avait mangé le fruit de la fragmentation, la cicatrice laissée par cette blessure, comme toutes les autres depuis, avait disparu mais, avec les muscles de son torse tiraillés et tendus à craquer, il avait à nouveau l'impression de la sentir.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

La position dans laquelle on l'avait suspendu lui permettait d'amener si peu d'air saturé de relents ferreux mêlé de vapeur de sang surchauffée à ses poumons qu'il se demandait par quel miracle il n'était pas encore mort étouffé.

— Ramenez-le par là ! ordonna la chef des gardes en voyant que Buggy n'avait même plus la force de gémir. Il n'est visiblement plus en état de répondre aux questions.

L'un des matons actionna un levier, qui fit bouger la chaîne à l'extrémité de laquelle pendait le supplicié.

Le simple mouvement de balancier vrilla les muscles déjà amplement malmenés de Buggy, lui arrachant une pitoyable plainte.

Lorsque le torse nu et luisant fut à quelques centimètres du visage de « la sublime Sadi », comme elle aimait elle-même se surnommer, les narines de cette dernière frémirent de plaisir. Le parfum mêlé du sang, de la sueur, de la peur, de la souffrance et de la propre peau du supplicié la rendait folle !

Elle approcha son visage jusqu'à sentir la chaleur dégagée par la chair sur sa joue et presque toucher la poitrine haletante du bout de son joli nez. Elle inspira à pleins poumons la senteur à la fois âcre et sucrée du corps échauffé.

— Mhh… Étonnant bouquet que voilà. Détachez-le !

D'un sec mouvement de levier, les menottes se détachèrent de la chaîne pendant du plafond et Buggy chut sur le sol brûlant de la passerelle avec un cri qui enchanta Sadi.

Les fers de ses chevilles n'étaient plus fixés à ceux de ces poignets mais, lorsqu'il voulut redresser son dos meurtri et étendre ses jambes, une nouvelle épreuve commença. Saisi de contractures, il se tordit sur le sol comme une couleuvre et Sadi s'accroupit près de lui pour poser sa main gantée de latex rose sur son torse nu. Elle se lécha les lèvres en sentant le souffle douloureux et les violents battements de cœur.

Bercée par les gémissements déchirants, elle admira la façon dont les muscles fermes et les tendons s'étiraient jusqu'à la rupture, se raidissaient et s'ankylosaient sous la peau moite en d'abominables crampes qui faisaient presque sangloter Buggy.

— Mhh… Je crois que nous n'en tirerons rien de plus, pour l'instant, décida-t-elle lorsqu'il s'immobilisa enfin, épuisé et indifférent à la brûlure des dalles de granit de la passerelle sur sa peau. Ramenez-le dans sa cellule !

Le pirate sentit qu'on le soulevait par les aisselles et il se laissa traîner sans réaction malgré le sol de pierre irrégulier qui lui écorchait les genoux et dont les anfractuosités accrochaient les longues mèches de ses cheveux turquoise, désormais poisseux de sueur et de vapeur grasse.

Qu'allait-on encore lui faire ?

oxo

Une fois dans sa chambre, Perona retira ses chaussures, ferma son ombrelle, qu'elle jeta sur le couvre lit moelleux, et commença à délacer sa robe avec une grimace.

— Besoin d'aide ? chuchota une voix basse et mâle à son oreille, la faisant sursauter violemment.

Deux mains robustes se posèrent sur ses épaules nues pour les masser avec sensualité.

— Zoro ! Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! On ne rentre pas de cette façon dans les appartements d'une demoiselle aussi délicate et mignonne que moi !

Il sourit contre son cou et darda la langue pour lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille, qu'il aspira entre ses lèvres, provoquant d'irrépressibles frissons. Malgré elle, la jeune femme soupira sous l'agréable traitement.

— Tu m'as manqué, jolie et mignonne demoiselle si délicate…

Elle pivota pour lui faire face et piqua son visage de petits baisers avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Sa peau avait un agréable, et terriblement viril, petit arrière-goût de savon à raser et de sel.

— Goujat !

Elle laissa une traînée de baisers enfiévrés le long de la gorge offerte et le spadassin fit doucement remonter ses mains le long de ses flancs et de son dos pour dénouer le corset de sa robe.

— Zoro…

— Mhh ?

— Je dois prendre un bain…

— Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir te savonner partout ?

— Idiot !

Il la souleva dans ses bras pour se diriger vers le douillet petit coin de toilette de sa chambre et elle se laissa aller contre lui en gloussant.

Dans le couloir, Dracule Mihawk, l'oreille collée contre la porte de la chambre jusqu'à laquelle il avait discrètement suivi son disciple, leva le sourcil et plissa ses lèvres fines en un sourire amer.

Les rires, de l'autre côté du battant, se muaient en soupirs lascifs, chuchotements suppliants et halètements douloureux.

Sous l'assaut du plaisir, Perona cria le nom de Zoro, qui laissa échapper un long gémissement guttural, et Mihawk grimaça.

Il tourna rageusement les talons et traversa le couloir enténébré sans remarquer les yeux perçants qui l'observaient en silence, dans l'ombre d'une statue de porphyre, aussi rouge que les cheveux de l'homme…

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	11. X - Simplement compliqué

_Voici le chapitre X  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

 ** **Simplement compliqué  
****

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Ce qui nous empêche d'être heureux  
c'est que nous sommes compliqués  
alors que le bonheur est si simple !  
 **Anonyme**_

Au moment de quitter le Big Top pour rejoindre Cabaji et Galdino, qui l'attendaient à quai, Alvida entendit Buggy traverser précipitamment le pont jusqu'à la proue pour aller s'appuyer contre le mat de misaine.

— Buggy… murmura-t-elle.

— Alvida ! appela l'ancien de Baroque Works. Nous n'attendons plus que vous, très chère.

— Je… J'ai oublié quelque chose. Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai !

Galdino tordit le nez mais ne voulut pas la mettre mal à l'aise devant l'acrobate.

— Très bien. À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans les ténèbres et, sans faire de bruit, elle rejoignit le capitaine du Big Top, qu'elle observa un court instant, dissimulée à l'ombre des gréements.

Le clown n'émettait pas un son et ne faisait pas un geste mais haletait, comme à bout de souffle, le front pressé contre le mat. Il était torse-nu mais la jolie pirate savait que fraîcheur nocturne n'était sans doute pas responsable de ses frissons.

— Buggy ? appela-t-elle doucement, le faisant sursauter. Buggy, est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle s'approcha de lui par derrière pour passer les bras autour de sa taille et se serrer contre lui, le front contre son dos.

Le cœur du pirate battait à tout rompre et sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades incontrôlables.

— Tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

— Je sais…

— Alors pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état ?

Il ne répondit pas mais elle le connaissait suffisamment, à présent, pour deviner la réponse à cette question : c'était sa façon à lui d'évacuer le surplus de stress et l'angoisse provoqués par son rêve et ses horribles souvenirs.

— Laisse-toi aller un bon coup, chuchota Alvida. Personne ne peut t'entendre ou te voir. Ils sont tous partis, il n'y a que toi et moi, sur le navire.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé, puis un autre, et elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Petit à petit, Alvida sentit les muscles de son ventre et de son dos commencer à se détendre.

oxo

Arlong fouilla dans les affaires que sa sœur venait de lui ramener et rit en trouvant un petit sac de cuir contenant une paire de créoles en or.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Shyarly. Tu adorais ces anneaux. Tu devrais les remettre.

L'homme-requin secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas porté de boucles d'oreille depuis au moins dix ans, Shyarly ! Mes lobes ont dû se refermer.

— Laisse-moi faire. Viens ici.

Elle tapota le lit, près d'elle, et son frère obtempéra.

Patiemment, elle réussit à repasser les tiges des créoles dans la chair presque cicatrisée et sourit.

— Et voilà ! dit-elle en les faisant bouger du bout de l'index.

Arlong leva le sourcil.

— Pourquoi les avoir gardées ? Elles appartiennent à une autre époque.

— Comme ces vêtements. Mais ils t'allaient merveilleusement bien. Et te vont toujours merveilleusement bien.

Elle noua une longue écharpe autour de sa taille et enfonça un chapeau de feutre noir sur sa tête.

— Même ça, tu l'as gardé…murmura-t-il, attendri, en ajustant le couvre-chef sur sa longue chevelure aile de corbeau.

Shyarly lécha tendrement sa joue et tapota la visière du feutre.

— Que serait le célèbre Arlong sans sa collection de chapeaux !

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Beaucoup croyaient que l'homme requin était une sorte d'otaku des chapeaux et qu'il les collectionnait comme les trésors ou les liasses de billets de 50000 berrys.

La réalité était revêtait des accents bien moins volages car le rostre denté et l'aileron dorsal n'étaient pas les seuls points communs qu'Arlong partageait avec certains requins. Il possédait aussi ce curieux point de décompression cérébrale, juste au-dessus du front, qui le plongeait dans un état quasi-catatonique, lorsqu'on le touchait. Comme si le cerveau subissait un électrochoc et mettait toutes les fonctions motrices à l'arrêt.

L'homme-requin était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se servir de cette faiblesse pour l'immobiliser et l'achever – bien qu'en réalité, celui qui s'y risquerait perdrait très vraisemblablement la main d'un coup de mâchoire avant même d'avoir pu effleurer son visage !

Mais la peur état là, incontrôlable, alors il prenait grand soin de dissimuler cette zone minuscule, à peine plus grande qu'un point d'acuponcture, sous une impressionnante collection de chapeaux, de foulards et de casquettes.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il en s'exposant au regard de sa sœur. De quoi ai-je l'air ?

Shyarly rit et secoua la tête.

— Tu es toujours aussi… sexy !

Il grimaça.

— Une sœur ne dit pas des choses pareilles.

— Peut-être mais c'est la vérité. Tu as toujours eu un physique à rendre envieux les humains. Tu en étais d'ailleurs très fier, tu as oublié ? insista-t-elle en désignant son torse musculeux, davantage mis en valeur que dissimulé par le débardeur aux larges rayures bleues et mauves.

« Et Nico Robin ? » pensa l'homme-requin en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. « Comment me voit-elle ? Comme un poisson à demi-homme ? Ou comme un homme à demi-poisson ? »

Son visage se durcit en réalisant à quel point l'expression même de « demi-homme » pouvait être insultante.

— Arlong ? s'inquiéta Shyarly en le voyant soudain changer d'attitude. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles en colère, tout à coup.

L'homme-requin se reprit et sourit à sa cadette.

— Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste envie de sortir de cette chambre et de me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Elle secoua la tête, intraitable.

— Tu as entendu Aladin comme moi.

Il lui pinça le bout du nez, taquin, et elle se blottit contre lui avec un soupir.

— Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises…

— Du genre ?

— Arlong !

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! D'accord, je serai sage. Je n'irai pas nager en douce, je te le promets.

— Arlong, c'est sérieux. Ta blessure est loin d'être anodine et tes branchies ont été sérieusement abîmées. Il faut leur laisser le temps de…

— Ça va, j'ai compris ! J'ai déjà assez d'Octy et de Jinbei comme garde-chiourme, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! (Elle lui mordit l'épaule, le faisant grimacer.) Peste !

Il voulut lui rendre la pareille mais ne fut pas assez rapide et elle s'écarta en riant, se payant même le luxe de lui lécher la joue avant de rejoindre la porte.

— Je dois retourner au café, dit-elle. Les filles doivent danser au dîner que la famille royale veut organiser pour fêter l'arrivée de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il faut régler les derniers détails du spectacle.

Arlong pinça les lèvres.

— Un dîner en l'honneur des pirates humains ? Je vois...

— Pas n'importe quels pirates humains. Les pirates qui ont sauvé l'île, Arlong, lui rappela sa sœur.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, agité par des sentiments contradictoires.

— Oui. Oui, évidemment.

— Jinbei a dit que, demain, les navires seraient prêts à plonger. Je te reverrai donc en bas, à la maison. Arlong ?

Il prit sur lui pour ravaler l'amertume qu'il sentait monter au fond de sa gorge et sourit à sa sœur.

— Oui. Oui, on se revoit à la maison. J'espère que tes filles sont aussi jolies qu'on le dit, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil grivois, faisant gentiment enrager sa sœur.

— Elles le sont. Et frétillent malheureusement comme des anguilles à la seule idée d'approcher le légendaire Arlong.

— Oh ?

— Tu as intérêt à garder les nageoires au large, mon frère, c'est moi qui te le dis !

L'homme-requin éclata de rire et elle quitta la pièce après un dernier regard faussement courroucé pour rejoindre le café des sirènes, qui avait fait sa célébrité.

Arlong l'avait acheté, ainsi que leur petite maison, avec ses premières parts de butin pirate, pour mettre définitivement sa sœur à l'abri du besoin et l'éloigner du district des hommes-poisson. Ne n'est qu'une fois cette « priorité des priorités » accomplie, comme il disait à l'époque, qu'il s'autorisa à penser à lui-même et à donner corps à ses projets.

Le plus ambitieux d'entre eux était de créer un havre, à la surface, pour le hommes-poisson. Une sorte de territoire interdit aux humains, où les siens auraient pu vivre à l'abri et à l'air libre, sous le soleil. Mais, pour cela, il fallait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Assez pour acheter les complicités et graisser la patte des fonctionnaires et des officiers de la marine.

Beaucoup croyaient Arlong radin et égoïste. Ils se trompaient. L'homme-requin consacrait juste à son rêve la quasi-totalité de ce qu'il amassait et refusait de dilapider inutilement ce qui aurait dû y contribuer.

Pour lui-même, Arlong ne gardait que peu de choses, en réalité et ses compagnons admiraient cette façon de faire passer ses idéaux, et l'avenir de ses frères, avant ses propres intérêts. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient toujours suivi aveuglément. Jusqu'à ce que…

Arlong ferma les yeux et jura.

Monkey D. Luffy… Comment admettre que ce gamin, ce sale morveux qui avait brisé son rêve et ses projets, soit aussi celui qui avait sauvé son île et ses frères ? Pire : celui grâce à qui il était encore vie ! S'il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment avec son drôle de médecin rêne et son matériel médical, l'homme-requin servirait de nourriture aux crabes des groves, à l'heure qu'il était.

Et puis, il y avait cette étrange femme…

— Nico Robin… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, presque honteux de la façon dont les syllabes roulaient agréablement sur sa langue.

Il se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le lit avec un nouveau juron. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles soudain devenues si compliquées ?

oxo

Alvida fut la première à se réveiller et se pressa contre Buggy, étendu sur le lit, à ses côtés. Elle l'attira à elle pour sentir les battements de son coeur contre le sien et s'enivra du parfum tiède et sucré de ses beaux cheveux azurés.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme refusait-il de lui accorder ce que tous les autres lui offraient à genoux ?

Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à l'entraîner jusqu'à sa cabine, la veille au soir, elle avait pourtant cru que, cette fois, elle parviendrait à ses fins. Buggy avait l'air suffisamment perdu et troublé pour céder enfin à la sensuelle tentation de ses bras et au réconfort qu'elle brûlait de lui donner.

Chimère ! Après l'avoir remerciée d'un sourire et d'une étreinte tout au plus fraternelle, il avait fermé les yeux et Adieu belles espérances !

Pourquoi ? Bon sang ! Pourquoi refusait-il de la voir comme une femme désirable et non pas comme une simple associée ou un membre de son équipage ?

« Et toi, pauvre idiote ? Pourquoi t'acharner à vouloir le seul homme au monde qui ne te désire pas ? »

Peut-être précisément parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas la harceler de ses avances…

Ne la trouvait-il donc pas attirante ? Inacceptable !

Du bout de la langue, elle suivit le tracé de son oreille et il tressauta sous la caresse mouillée.

— Alvida… marmonna-t-il en s'arrachant au sommeil. Qu'est-ce ce que tu fais ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de son « associée » qui le fixaient avec insistance, voire avec appétit et… quelque chose d'autre, aussi. Quelque chose que le clown pouvait presque voir prendre lentement forme dans la pensée de la jolie pirate, derrière ses prunelles couleur de jeune pousse. Des mots d'amour qui ne devait en aucun cas être lancés à la légère.

Les lèvres d'Alvida, déterminées et audacieuses, étaient pourtant prêtes, avec une fourberie consommée, à prononcer les syllabes tant redoutées et Buggy pressa vite sa paume sur sa bouche entrouverte afin d'y emprisonner les mots non-dits.

— C'est pas beau, de mentir… murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Le visage d'Alvida se décomposa et elle se redressa à genoux sur le lit pour le gifler à toute volée.

— Si tu savais comme je te déteste, parfois, Buggy le clown !

Elle quitta la cabine d'un pas rageur et il frotta sa joue rougie avec un sourire amer.

oxo

— Regardez un peu qui va là ! lança Shakky en voyant Arlong entrer dans le bar désert.

L'homme-poisson sourit et prit place sur l'un des tabourets avec une grimace. Sa blessure le faisait davantage souffrir qu'il ne s'y attendait.

— Ça fait combien d'années, Shakky ?

— Voyons… Quel âge devais-tu avoir, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ? 7 ans ? 8 ?

Arlong la dévisagea.

— Et tu n'as absolument changé ! Comment est-ce possible, Shakky ? Déjà à l'époque, tu devais avoir dans les…

— Stop ! Tu cherches les ennuis, petit poisson, menaça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ce sujet est formellement interdit entre ces murs, tiens-toi le pour dit !

L'homme-requin leva le sourcil.

— Un fruit du démon, hein ?

Elle saisit le bout de son rostre et lui secoua gentiment la tête.

Shakky était bien le seul être humain à pouvoir se permettre une telle familiarité avec lui sans risquer de perdre le bras.

— D'accord, concéda-t-il. Sujet clos.

Elle le lâcha et lui servit une bière fraîche.

— Blague à part, Arlong. Tu aurais pu venir me voir, ces dernières années.

Il secoua la tête.

— C'était un peu compliqué. Octy a dû t'en parler.

— Oui. Vous en avez fait de belles, à _East Blue_ ! (Il se renfrogna et elle balaya le sujet d'un revers de la main) Ce n'est certes pas à moi de te juger. Tu avais tes raisons, je présume. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas transformer cet endroit en zone sinistrée. Si tu veux régler des comptes avec le petit Luffy, faites ça dehors.

L'homme-requin laissa échapper un rire amer.

— Je n'ai rien à régler, Shakky. Les choses se sont… disons beaucoup compliquées depuis que le chapeau de paille et ses amis ont détruit Arlong Park, à Cocoyashi. Et encore, je suppose qu'Octy ne m'en a même pas raconté la moitié !

— C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, ces trois dernières années. Vas-tu demander l'asile royal ? Ta sœur et Jinbei ont dû t'en parler.

— C'est donc comme ça que ça s'appelle… Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en la voyant le détailler avec un curieux sourire.

— Regarde-toi. Qui pourrait aller imaginer qu'il y a encore quelques années, tu étais aussi petit que l'un de ces tabourets !

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tous les enfants grandissent, Shakky.

— Oui, mais les changements chez les hommes-poisson sont bien plus impressionnants que chez les humains. Je te revois encore en train de mordiller la main de ce pauvre Rayleigh lorsqu'il essayait de te caresser la tête.

Arlong sourit.

— Je ne « mordillais » pas, Shakky. J'étais encore trop petit pour occasionner de réels dégâts, voilà tout.

— Je suis presque certaine d'avoir gardé quelques quenottes, témoins de tes « féroces » morsures dans une boîte, quelque part.

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

À l'époque, Arlong n'était qu'un garçonnet. Son rostre était encore mou et il perdait ses petites dents pointues au moindre choc, fut-ce contre le bord d'un verre de limonade, que Shakki ne manquait jamais de leur offrir, à lui, Octy et leurs amis.

Si, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Arlong avait toujours détesté les mâles humains (impossible pour Rayleigh d'approcher l'enfant-requin sans que celui-ci ne l'attaque - et pourtant les Dieux savaient qu'il avait tout tenté pour l'amadouer !) il montrait moins de rancœur envers les femmes. Au début, du moins, car, ,n'ayant jamais vu venir de femelles humaines dans le district pour capturer, ou maltraiter, des hommes-poisson, il les croyait plus douces, plus compréhensives et portées plus naturellement à la gentillesse que leurs compagnons.

À l'adolescence, lorsqu'il entendit leurs sarcasmes et vit leurs mines dégoûtées répondre à ses regards admiratifs ou engageants, il déchanta.

De même que les hommes trouvent les sirènes envoûtantes et exotiques, les hommes-poisson étaient fascinés par les humaines, créatures à la peau satinée, aux petites bouches tendres, dépourvues de dents aiguës, et à la gorge lisse, sans branchies ni nageoires.

Mais si les sirènes trouvaient, elles aussi, les humains séduisants et répondaient souvent à leurs attentions, les humaines, en revanche, pleines de préjugés et d'idées reçues, auraient préféré s'accoupler avec un singe plutôt qu'avec un homme-poisson !

Oh ! Arlong en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, pour ça oui ! Mais comment aller faire comprendre à quelqu'un persuadé que vous êtes une sorte de monstre que, non, vous ne sentez pas le poisson d'étal ; non, votre peau n'est ni râpeuse ni gluante et non, votre pantalon ne dissimule nul appendice étrange destiné à un mode de reproduction plus étrange encore.

En fait, s'il faisait le compte, et en omettant Shakky lorsqu'il était enfant, aucune humaine n'avait jamais éprouvé le désir de le toucher autrement que pour le frapper ou le repousser.

Enfin… Si. Une.

— Dis-moi, Shakky. Sais-tu où est Nico Robin ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait détaché. J'aimerais la remercier pour avoir assisté Aladin et s'être occupé de mes blessures, ajouta-t-il en voyant une petite flamme malicieuse briller dans les prunelles de l'ancienne pirate.

— Alors, elle ne va pas apprécier que tu aies enlevé ton pansement, rétorqua Shakky avec un clin d'oeil en désignant son maillot de corps, sous lequel la cicatrice avait un peu saigné et taché le tissu.

— Merde...

— Robin est partie avec Jinbei explorer je ne sais quel site avant votre départ, reprit l'ancienne pirate. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les saboady et l'île des hommes poisson regorgent de témoignages historiques dont la plupart des gens ignorent l'existence et elle a bien l'intention de les passer au crible. Elle m'a parlé de je ne sais quelle étude sur l'origine des humains et des hommes-poisson. Quelque chose de révolutionnaire, parait-il. Ils devraient être de retour dans la soirée, je pense.

Arlong sentit un pincement lui mordre l'estomac. Depuis quand ce triste sire de Jinbei se passionnait-il pour l'histoire ancienne ? Il y avait fort à parier que les jolies archéologues l'intéressaient davantage que les vieilles pierres !

— Je n'aurais pas cru Jinbei féru d'histoire ancienne ! cracha-t-il, venimeux.

Shakky fit mine de se mettre à laver les verres pour dissimuler le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres en entendant la pointe de jalousie qui perçait dans la voix de l'homme-requin scie.

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	12. XI - Vrais amis et faux-semblants

_Voici le chapitre XI  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

 **Vrais amis et faux-semblants**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Le cœur sur la main quand il le faut,_  
 _et la main dans la gueule quand c'est nécessaire !_  
 **PH. Jeanson  
**

À la proue du Big Top, Buggy regardait les profondeurs océanes engloutir son navire, faisant se contracter le revêtement dans lequel Rayleigh l'avait enveloppé.

L'ancien second de Roger vint s'accouder près de lui, sur le bastingage.

— Qu'y a-t-il, petit clown ? demanda-t-il.

L'interpelé sourit et secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai plus quinze ans, Rayleigh. Ce sobriquet ne me sied plus vraiment.

L'ancien lieutenant de Gol D. Roger lui tapa sur l'épaule, amical.

— Même lorsque tu en auras 60, Buggy, pour moi, tu seras toujours mon petit clown.

Buggy sourit malgré lui. Durant des années, il avait cru que Rayleigh le détestait et adorait lui pourrir la vie en lui imposant les pires entrainements ou les corvées les plus désagréables. Ce n'est qu'en devenant adulte qu'il réalisa tout ce qu'il devait à son ancien maître d'équipage, de son incroyable endurance à ses aptitudes de navigation. Sans parler de sa dextérité pour manier les armes blanches ou les explosifs.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire de quoi il retourne, Rayleigh ? demanda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que l'armée révolutionnaire vient faire là-dedans ?

— Patience, Buggy. Tu sauras tout sur l'île des hommes-poisson.

— Shanks a dit que quelqu'un voulait me parler. Qui est-ce ? Iva ?

L'ancien second de Roger leva le sourcil.

— Iva ? Tu veux dire Emporio Ivankov ? C'est vrai que vos vous connaissez, depuis la grande évasion d'Impel Down. Non, ce n'est pas lui.

Le corsaire pivota franchement vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

— Alors cela ne peut être que Dragon, le père de Luff…

— Ne prononce pas ce nom à la légère, petit clown ! le coupa Rayleigh.

— Et toi ? Qu'as-tu à voir là-dedans, dis-moi ? Pourquoi as-tu tenu à venir ? Tu disais vouloir une vie tranquille. Que se passe-t-il, Rayleigh ? Qu'est-ce qui se prépare ?

— Patience, petit Clown. Patience…

xox

Depuis que le Big Top avait plongé, Arlong s'était retiré à la poupe du navire. Ce dernier s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs derrière le Sunny, si bien que c'était le meilleur endroit pour éviter de croiser le regard de Nami, que l'homme-requin n'avait fait qu'entrevoir en montant à bord.

La jeune fille l'avait soigneusement évité jusque-là et lui-même n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en face d'elle. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire et n'avait nulle envie de s'excuser. Ce qui s'était passé à Cocoyashi était, d'après lui, totalement justifié et il n'avait rien fait de pire – loin de là ! – que ce que les humains avaient eux-mêmes fait subir à ses frères de race.

— Buggy a un navire pour le moins étonnant ! dit Jinbei en rejoignant Arlong à la poupe du Big Top. Je n'ai jamais vu un bâtiment si joyeux, si coloré, si confortable et si bien armé tout à la fois. Comment te sens-tu, dis-moi ?

Arlong désigna Octo du menton. L'homme-pieuvre suivait la descente des deux navires en nageant tranquillement à leurs côtés.

— Je préférerais être à sa place que coincé sous ce revêtement.

Jinbei s'assit à ses côtés, sur une caisse solidement arrimée au bastingage.

— Il faut donner le temps à tes blessures de guérir.

Après une courte hésitation, il fouilla dans ses vêtements pour en sortir le morceau de métal qu'Aladin et Chopper avaient extrait du corps de l'homme-requin scie.

Il le tendit à ce dernier, qui tiqua.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ça ne te dit rien ?

— Ça devrait ?

— Cette pointe de trident a été extraite de ton thorax, dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis près de 15 ans.

Arlong se raidit et écarquilla les yeux en faisant tourner le morceau de métal entre ses doigts.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Lorsque tu as nagé jusqu'aux Saboady, elle t'a perforé le poumon. Cette chose aurait pu te tuer cent fois, ces dernières années, Arlong.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et jeta le morceau de métal dans la l'eau, à travers la membrane du revêtement du navire.

— Voilà qui explique au moins mes violents points de côté.

Jinbei soupira, excédé par cette façon qu'avait toujours eu l'homme-requin scie de dissimuler ses faiblesses, ou ce qu'il considérait comme telles, pour ne donner de lui que cette image inflexible de pirate indestructible et insensible à tout.

— J'ai connu Impel Down, dit-il en réprimant une moue de dégoût. Et je sais désormais très bien ce qui s'y passe, ou comment les prisonniers sont traités.

Arlong hocha la tête, goguenard.

— La grande évasion ! Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'en ai entendu parler, en effet. J'avoue que j'ai été impressionné.

— Ne change pas de sujet, Arlong. Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé, là-bas, lorsque nous sommes venus te chercher ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais raconté ce qu'on t'y avait fait subir ?

L'homme-requin scie grinça désagréablement des dents.

— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu léchais déjà les bottes de ceux qui, justement, "m'avaient fait subir" tout ça, comme tu dis ! Tu étais devenu le pion de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial ! Prêt à passer l'éponge sur toutes les humiliations, toutes les souffrances endurées par tes frères. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour permettre à cette rêveuse d'Otohime de faire ami-ami avec les humains ! Ah ! Il a été beau, le résultat. J'espère que tu es content de toi.

Jinbei serra les poings. Arlong avait décidément l'art et la manière de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements !

— Hody Jones était TON œuvre, Arlong ! Tu as si bien rempli la tête de ce garçon de haine, et de fausses vérités, que toute l'île des hommes-poisson a failli être détruite !

Arlong réagit au quart de tour et enfonça son index dans la poitrine de son ancien camarade, menaçant.

— Ne me rends pas responsable de ça, Jinbei ! C'est trop facile ! Je ne m'en suis jamais pris aux nôtres, ni n'ai encouragé personne à le faire. Jamais !

— Tu as insufflé la haine dans le cœur de ces enfants !

— Non ! J'y ai insufflé la fierté d'être ce qu'ils étaient ! Tu as vécu dans le district, tu savais ce qui s'y passait ! Qu'aurais-je dû faire, d'après toi, hein ? Leur dire que les violences et les abus qu'ils subissaient, de la part des humains, étaient inévitables et qu'ils devaient courber l'échine, comme des animaux ? C'est ça ? Ou les convaincre, au contraire, qu'ils étaient, eux-aussi, capables de grandes choses et bien plus forts que leurs bourreaux ?

Jinbei réfléchit un instant à sa réponse et soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Arlong avait voulu faire en rendant leur fierté aux orphelins du district mais si l'intention première était bonne, le résultat avait failli se révéler catastrophique.

— À rendre coup pour coup, humiliation pour humiliation, nous ne sortirons jamais de cette spirale de violence et de ressentiment, Arlong, finit-il par dire à mi-voix. Tous les humains ne sont pas des ordures et tous les hommes-poisson ne sont pas des exemples de courage et de probité. Pour ne citer qu'eux, les frères Macro ont vendu leurs propres frères, réduits en esclavage, durant des années.

Arlong serra les poings.

— Toi et Tiger m'avez empêché de faire la peau à ces déchets ! Alors, ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant de leurs sales petites magouilles.

Le paladin des mers secoua la tête.

— C'est vrai. Je reconnais que j'ai parfois péché par excès de confiance en la justice. Sans doute voulais-je tant y croire que j'ai fermé les yeux un peu trop facilement sur certaines choses. Je sais aujourd'hui que ni le gouvernement, ni Barbe Blanche, ni la reine Otohime, ni Fisher Tiger ne possédaient la véritable solution. Celle-ci se trouve probablement quelque part entre leurs quatre points de vue. Ce ne sont ni les gouvernements, ni les armées, ni même les leaders quel qu'ils soient qui doivent faire des choix. C'est aux peuples, de choisir le monde dans lequel ils veulent vivre et, qu'ils soient humains ou hommes-poisson, je sais que tous aspirent à une vie tranquille, protégée du danger et régie par une réelle justice. Oui, nous avons tous cela en commun.

Arlong ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— Te voilà devenu bien philosophe, avec les années, grand frère !

Le Paladin des mers laissa échapper un petit rire et hocha la tête.

— Philosophe, je ne sais pas mais un peu plus cynique, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et désabusé, aussi.

— Oh… Le grand Jinbei serait-il en train de baisser les bras ?

— Sûrement pas ! Ce serait rendre la tâche trop facile aux voyous de ton espèce !

Arlong sourit à l'insulte qui, en réalité, n'en était pas vraiment une. Jinbei s'était toujours adressé à lui de cette façon bourrue et un peu méprisante.

— Tu t'es toujours cru au-dessus du lot, hein, Jinbei ? railla-t-il. Supérieur à nous tous.

— C'est faux !

— Toujours à juger tes semblables et à nous faire la leçon ! Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui pouvait te pousser à croire que tu valais mieux que nous.

Jinbei ravala sa colère, qu'il sentait sur le point de jaillir, et prit une profonde inspiration en fermant à demi les yeux.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille. Et, si c'est l'impression que je te donnais, ajouta-t-il avant qu'Arlong ne puisse le contredire, j'en suis désolé. Sincèrement. C'est juste que… (Il leva les bras au ciel en un geste impuissant.) Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être étais-je si certain de mes convictions que je n'imaginais pas d'autre option possible. Et voir celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère, celui qui avait grandi à mes côtés, prendre un chemin si différent de celui que je pensais être juste… Enfin, on ne va pas réécrire le passé, de toute façon !

Ils gardèrent le silence durant de longues minutes, un silence que l'homme-requin scie fut le premier à rompre :

— Tu m'aurais bien tué, ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas, Aniki ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure tout juste audible.

Le Paladin des mers sursauta.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Lorsque nous nous sommes battus, après ma sortie d'Impel Down. Tu aurais voulu me tuer, avoue-le. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Jinbei, la gorge nouée, ne répondit pas et Arlong sourit.

— Ouais… Tu as beau nous assommer de toutes tes grandes théories et de ta belle philosophie, tu restes un homme-poisson, Aniki. Avec des instincts de tueur et la violence inhérente à notre race. Nous ne pourrons jamais cohabiter avec les humains. Ils sont trop différents, trop fragiles. Et ils nous détestent pour cela, parce que nous sommes plus forts, plus résistants et mieux adaptés pour survivre dans notre monde.

Jinbei fronça les sourcils, agacé.

Avec Arlong, la discussion finissait toujours de la même façon : les humains étaient irrécupérables et ils détesteraient toujours les hommes-poisson, quoi qu'il arrive. À nourrir des idées aussi arrêtées, rien ne risquait de changer, en effet !

Non sans malice et un certain amusement, le Paladin des mers décida de glisser une peau de banane sous les pieds de son ancien compagnon d'équipage. C'était un coup bas et il s'en voulait un peu d'user de ce genre de stratagème – il respectait trop les sentiments humains pour jouer avec – mais Arlong avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote et il méritait bien cette petit claque !

— N'as-tu jamais pensé que cette force, cette supériorité, les humains pouvaient, au contraire, l'admirer ?

L'homme-requin scie éclat de rire.

— Ne confonds pas la peur et l'admiration, Aniki ! Les humains nous craignent, et avec raison !

— Mhh… C'est curieux. J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il existait une jolie archéologue qui n'était pas plus impressionnée que ça… laissa tomber Jinbei, faisant blêmir Arlong. Remarque, à t'entendre, elle est probablement mal renseignée. Peut-être faudrait-il lui rappeler que nos deux races ne sont pas faites pour se mêler ? Je suis persuadé qu'elle ignore à quel point un homme-poisson peut la faire souffrir, même sans le vouloir. Comme tu le dis si bien : ils sont si fragiles !

Il eut le plaisir coupable de voir son cadet passer par toute une palette de rouges et de blancs avant de serrer obstinément les dents et de siffler entre elles :

— Peut-être devrais-tu l'avertir, en effet…

Puis il se détourna, le souffle un peu oppressé, coupant court à la discussion.

Jinbei roula des yeux et, chose assez rare chez lui, jura.

— Par tous les démons des mers ! Je n'en reviens pas ! finit-il par exploser, hors de lui. Toi et ta maudite fierté ! Tu préfères renoncer à une femme exceptionnelle comme un homme n'en rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie plutôt qu'à ta maudite, à ta stupide fierté ! Tu mériterais que je te prenne au mot et que, la prochaine fois qu'elle voudra en savoir un peu plus sur ton compte, je dissuade cette pauvre Robin de s'intéresser définitivement à un imbécile dans ton genre !

Arlong se pétrifia, non en raison des menaces de son aîné mais à cause de qu'il venait de laisser échapper au sujet de la belle archéologue.

— Nico Robin t'a posé des questions sur moi ? bredouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui raconter, espèce d'enfoiré ? Les pires saloperies, je parie !

L'homme-requin baleine se figea. Il était en train de rêver ou Arlong paraissait réellement inquiet de ce que la belle humaine pouvait bien penser de lui ? Il lutta pour ne pas se laisser gagner par un terrible fou rire et se leva.

— Les conversations entre Robin et moi ne te regardent en rien, laissa-t-il tomber en lissant ses vêtements.

— Elles me regardent si elles me concernent ! Reste ici, grand frère ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

— Moi, je pense que si.

Jinbei tourna les talons, plus amusé que jamais par la tournure des événements, et les réactions de son cadet, si bien que, lorsqu'Arlong se jeta sur lui, fou de rage, loin de se mettre en colère, l'homme-requin baleine partit d'un formidable éclat de rire.

oxo

— Galdino, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ? Ou plutôt chez lui…

L'ancien numéro 3 de Baroque Works leva le nez de sa tasse de thé pour voir Avida s'installer en face de lui, à l'une des tables du réfectoire du Big Top, vides à cette heure de la nuit.

Allons bon ! Et lui qui venait ici à cette heure tardive précisément pour profiter d'un peu de calme et de solitude ! Non que l'équipage du clown soit désagréable à vivre, loin de là, mais, comme le capitaine, ses hommes étaient survoltés, chahuteurs et bruyants. À la longue, cela pouvait devenir passablement fatigant et Mr 3 aimait cette petite pause avant d'aller se coucher ; elle lui permettait de "recharger les batteries", comme il disait. Pause qui, pour ce soir, paraissait compromise…

— Pardon, très chère ? Vous m'avez demandé quelque chose ? J'étais perdu dans mes pens…

— Je disais : qu'est-ce qui ne pas chez lui ? le coupa-t-elle. Ne suis-je pas belle ? Ne suis-je pas désirable ?

— Lui ? Vous parlez sans doute de Buggy.

Alvida leva les bras au ciel avant de les laisser retomber, agacée.

— Évidemment que je parle de Buggy ! Qui d'autre ? Je ne comprends pas… soupira-t-elle en se servant une tasse du thé que Galdino venait de faire. À croire qu'il ne… Oh ! Quel merveilleux parfum !

— C'est du thé d'East Blue à la mandarine, avec une pointe de vanille et un soupçon de cannelle.

— Délicieux. Vraiment. Félicitations.

— Merci.

— Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce que les greluches qu'il culbute de temps à autre ont de plus que moi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Elle repoussa sa tasse à moitié vide et laissa tomber son front sur ses bras croisés.

Galdino prit le temps de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre.

Il s'agissait de ne pas commettre d'impair car, malgré tout, Buggy appréciait la jolie pirate et il lui en aurait voulu, de la malmener. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir remettre cette femme trop sûre d'elle à sa place. Cette façon qu'elle avait de se servir de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins l'agaçait prodigieusement. Peut-être aussi (mais il préférerait se faire arracher ce qui lui restait de cheveux un à un plutôt que de l'avouer) parce qu'il était l'un des rares hommes de l'équipage à qui elle n'avait pas ouvertement fait d'avance pour rendre Buggy jaloux et que cela l'avait pas mal "offensé", disons. Certes, il avait conscience de ne pas être une gravure de mode, ni un hidalgo athlétique et ténébreux, mais tout de même !

 _Un homme a sa fierté !_

— Pardonnez-moi, chère Alvida, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi son indifférence vous tourmente à ce point alors que vous pouvez pousser n'importe quel homme à se rouler à vos pieds.

Alvida releva la tête, les joues un peu rosies par la gêne.

— Ça me paraît pourtant évident !

— Ah ? Alors un détail a dû m'échapper parce que j'ai cru comprendre que, lors de son arrestation et de son emprisonnement à Impel Down, vous avez dissuadé ses hommes d'aller l'aider et vous êtes empressée de prendre sa place à la tête du navire… Non, non ! Ce n'est pas un reproche, attention ! Je veux seulement dire par là que, à en croire l'équipage, vous n'avez jamais pleuré la perte de Buggy, ou son exécution prochaine, qui paraissait pourtant inévitable, à l'époque. Et, toujours d'après eux, vous n'avez jamais non plus été physiquement attirée par lui.

Alvida passa du rouge écarlate au blanc maladif et Mr 3 crut qu'il était malgré tout allé trop loin.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire des excuses, toutefois, les épaules de la jolie pirate s'affaissèrent et elle afficha l'expression la plus triste qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Durant un court instant, il crut même qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

— Veux-tu que je te répondre franchement, Galdino ?

— Je… Si vous souhaitez en parler, très chère, je serais honoré et flatté par cette marque de confiance, répondit celui-ci, étonné de sa propre sincérité.

Alvida hocha la tête et soupira.

— Je suis la première surprise de mes sentiments pour lui. Comme tu le dis si bien, je peux mettre à genoux les hommes les plus influents et les plus séduisants du monde, fussent-ils rois. Pas un ne me refuserait. Et pourtant… Le seul qui trouve grâce à mes yeux, aujourd'hui, le seul qui sait me faire rire, m'émouvoir ou me réconforter, c'est précisément celui que je laisse totalement indifférent en tant que femme. Le seul qui préfère sa liberté à mon étreinte…

Elle se tut, la gorge serrée et un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Galdino remplit leurs tasses de thé.

— Et… Ne croyez-vous pas, très chère, que ceci explique peut-être cela ? finit-il par demander sur un ton qui était presque un murmure.

Alvida sourit tristement.

— Tu veux dire comme ces petites filles gâtés qui ne s'intéressent à leurs poupées que lorsqu'une camarade de classe se met à jouer avec ? Non, Galdino. Son indifférence me blesse et me surprend, c'est vrai, mais elle ne me rend pas Buggy plus désirable. C'est autre chose…

— N'étant pas une femme, j'avoue que j'ignore ce qui peut vous attirer chez lui, mis à part que c'est un homme agréable et bien plus intelligent qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Alvida laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil pour lui ! Buggy a bien d'autres qualités. Il a beau donner l'impression d'avoir un caractère de cochon, il est, en réalité, de nature joyeuse et chaleureuse. Il sait remonter le moral de n'importe qui et faire partager ses rêves les plus fous. Il est aussi très drôle., Parfois maladroit, certes, mais toujours attendrissant. Il… (Elle soupira.) En fait, je ne connais personne qui, après l'avoir fréquenté durant un bon moment, ne le trouve pas sympathique. Il a ce curieux trait de caractère en commun avec Luffy : à plus ou moins brève échéance, les gens finissent toujours par s'attacher à lui. Certains plus que d'autres… ajouta-t-elle misérablement.

Galdino sourit, un peu embarrassé et d'autant plus étonné par ses confidences qu'elle paraissait vraiment sincère.

L'aurait-il mal jugée, en fin de compte ?

— Vous parlez comme…

— Comme ?

— Comme une femme amoureuse.

Alvida se raidit. Le mot fatidique était lâché.

— C'est… (Elle toussota) Ce mot est très… _fort_ , Galdino.

— À vous entendre, vos sentiments pour Buggy le sont aussi.

Elle vida sa tasse de thé et se frotta le visage.

— Je n'aurais pas dû t'ennuyer avec tout ça, je suis navrée.

— Non ! se récria-t-il. Cela ne m'a pas ennuyé du tout, au contraire, je… Je suis flatté que vous ayez choisi de me parler aussi franchement, très chère. Une telle marque de confiance me surprend, je dois bien l'admettre, mais je m'en sens réellement honoré, croyez-le bien.

Elle tendit une ravissante main aux ongles manucurés par-dessus la table et étreignit affectueusement la sienne avec un sourire doux qui émut fortement l'ancien agent de Baroque Works.

— Je sais que mon petit secret est plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre sur ce navire, Galdino. Et… J'avais… J'avais vraiment besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé ça, je…

— Pas du tout ! insista-t-il en couvrant sa main de la sienne. Vous avez bien fait, très chère.

Alvida sourit affectueusement, faisant battre le cœur de Mr 3.

— Je ne m'étais pas trompée… Je savais que tu étais un homme bien, Galdino. Un homme de confiance. Je me félicite de ne pas avoir essayé de me servir de toi pour faire enrager Buggy, comme je l'ai fait avec les autres. Je sentais bien que tu n'étais pas comme tous ces imbéciles. Heureusement que je l'ai réalisé à temps ou je me serais ridiculisée ! ajouta-t-elle en riant. Un homme aussi intelligent que toi aurait vu plus clair dans mon petit jeu qu'un poisson dans une goutte d'eau !

Galdino lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

C'était donc ça ! Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien tenté avec lui. Parce qu'elle se doutait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il était bien trop malin pour ça et elle s'en était rendue compte, bien sûr.

Décidément, il l'avait jugée un peu trop hâtivement. Et peut-être avait-il été aussi un peu trop dur avec elle. Personne ne choisit de tomber amoureux, après tout. Et chacun sait à quel point il est douloureux d'aimer sans que ce sentiment soit partagé.

— Alvida, très chère… chuchota-t-il en serrant sa main parfumée entre les siennes. Et si… Et si je parlais à Buggy ?

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent furieusement et elle secoua la tête.

— Quoi ? Non ! Surtout pas, il…

— Attendez, laissez-moi finir avant de refuser. Pas lui parler de tout ce que vous venez de me confier mais je peux au moins essayer de "tâter le terrain", voir quels sont ses sentiments pour vous et tenter de comprendre pourquoi il reste de marbre face à une femme superbe.

— Tu… Tu es sérieux ? (Elle soupira encore et se massa la tempe de sa main libre.) C'est vrai que si je pouvais vraiment savoir ce que je lui inspire et ce que je représente pour lui, j'arrêterais peut-être de me torturer avec des questions aussi douloureuses qu'incessantes.

— J'en fais mon affaire, très chère ! assura Mr 3 avec un sourire assuré.

Le visage d'Alvida s'illumina.

— Oh ! Merci ! Merci, Galdino. Je me doutais que tu étais un homme vraiment digne de ce nom mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu possédais, de surcroît, cette faculté de lire aussi facilement dans le cœur des femmes. (Elle se leva pour partir et il l'imita.) Combien tu as dû en combler, et combien ont dû te pleurer !

Mr 3 se rengorgea mais haussa les épaules avec une fausse modestie à peine dissimulée et se pencha pour baiser le dos de la main d'Alvida.

— Un homme ne doit pas parler de ses maîtresses, très chère. Ce serait faire entorse à la plus élémentaire des galanteries.

— Décidément, tu es un bijou fait homme, dit-elle avant de quitter le réfectoire.

Galdino s'inclina poliment pour la saluer et, lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, il se refit du thé avec un regain d'énergie sans se douter que, de l'autre côté de la porte, Alvida avait le plus grand mal à retenir un fou rire.

Les hommes étaient d'une bêtise ! Et si faciles à manipuler que cela en devenait presque désespérant…

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	13. XII - La mort de près

_Voici le chapitre XII  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII**

 **La mort de près**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Ceux qui vivent sont ceux qui luttent !_  
 **V. Hugo  
**

Mihawk entra dans le café des sirènes et les clients présents écarquillèrent les yeux en se poussant du coude, enthousiastes.

« T'as vu ? C'est le Grand Corsaire Dracule Mihawk en personne ! »

« Pincez-moi, les gars, je rêve ! D'abord le Grand Shanks le Roux et maintenant lui… »

« Je t'avais bien dit que cet endroit était complètement dingue ! »

Le spadassin reconnut immédiatement la tignasse rouge de Shanks, au fond de l'établissement.

Comme toujours, il jouait les jolis cœurs, entouré de ravissantes créatures qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui comme des guêpes autour d'un pot de miel.

— Mesdemoiselles, je vais être obligé de vous chasser, s'excusa l'empereur pirate en voyant approcher son vieil ami.

Les sirènes protestèrent pour la forme mais s'éparpillèrent sans demander leur reste car l'humain aux étranges yeux jaunes qui s'approchait leur faisait froid dans le dos.

Shanks éclata de rire.

— Si tu continues à faire fuir les jolies filles, tu vas finir vieux garçon, mon ami !

Mihawk ne répondit pas et s'installa à sa table en faisant signe à une serveuse, qui lui apporta aussitôt une chope de bière fraîche.

— Le clown m'a dit où te trouver.

L'empereur pirate leva le sourcil.

— Le Big Top est donc arrivé sur l'île des hommes-poisson ?

— Ainsi que le Sunny. Nous avons débarqué il y a deux heures à peine.

— Luffy est ici ?

— Oui mais il ignore que tu es là.

— Mhh… Je le verrai plus tard. Pourquoi Buggy n'est-il pas avec toi ? Il devait me rejoindre ici.

Le Grand Corsaire haussa les épaules, indifférent.

— En ce qui me concerne, il peut se faire avaler par un requin baleine, peu m'en chaut !

Shanks tordit le nez, amusé.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce pauvre Buggy, pour que tu le détestes autant ?

— Pour le détester, faudrait-il qu'il ait un minimum d'importance à mes yeux, or, ce n'est pas le cas.

L'empereur pirate pouffa.

— À d'autres ! Allez, crache le morceau !

Mihawk plongea ses étranges yeux jaunes dans les siens.

— Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais éprouver le moindre attachement pour un stupide déchet de son espèce ! Ça me dépassait déjà à l'époque, lorsque vous étiez comme cul et chemise sur le navire de Roger, et ça me dépasse d'autant plus maintenant que je suis contraint de le supporter lors des conseils de la Marine.

— Pour commencer, à l'époque, tu n'as jamais eu à le "supporter" parce que tu as toujours refusé que je te le présente. Ensuite, Buggy n'est pas stupide. Et encore moins un déchet. C'est mon ancien frère d'armes. Que tu ne l'aimes pas, je peux le concevoir. Mais si tu as un peu de considération pour moi, ne l'insulte pas de cette façon car cela me blesse autant que lui.

Le ton était calme et le sourire doux mais le regard de Shanks, bien que dépourvu d'agressivité ou de colère, était une mise en garde à lui seul et son ami spadassin ne s'y trompa pas.

— Je ne peux pas croire que le Shanks que j'ai connu à l'époque ait pu se prendre d'affection pour quelqu'un comme Buggy sans raison. Il est tellement… (Le regard de Shanks se durcit.) Tellement différent de toi ! se reprit Mihawk en voyant les pupilles de son ami briller dangereusement. Et je suppose qu'à l'époque il était déjà un peu… "spécial". Parle-moi franchement, Shanks : toi et lui étiez-vous seulement des amis ou y avait-il autre chose ?

L'empereur pirate écarquilla les yeux, sa chope stoppée net à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, et éclata d'un formidable rire qui lui fit monter les larmes.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Nous y voilà ! C'était donc ça !

— "Ça" quoi ? Je ne te suis pas.

— C'était ça, qui te chagrinait ! Tu croyais que moi et Buggy… Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est la meilleure de la décade, celle-là !

Le Grand Corsaire, un peu gêné, se concentra sur le fond de sa chope jusqu'à ce que son ami se calme et que les clients qui les dévisageaient se détournent.

— C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?

Le pirate acquiesça et s'essuya les yeux.

— Alors comme ça, tu as toujours été jaloux de Buggy, hein ?

— Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Trêve d'enfantillages !

Shanks lui lança un regard en coin, plus amusé que jamais.

— Buggy était mon camarade, Mihawk. Nous avons passé notre adolescence ensemble, sur l'Oro Jackson, où nous partagions les mêmes corvées, la même cabine et la même soif d'aventure. Nous sommes devenus des hommes en veillant l'un sur l'autre et en combattant dos à dos. Lui et moi étions de simples moussaillons, à l'époque, les plus jeunes de l'équipage ; il était naturel que nous nous soyons immédiatement d'amitié l'un pour l'autre.

— Je sais tout ça.

— Alors tu sais tout. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Mais je gage que tu n'es pas venu me trouver pour me parler de Buggy.

— En effet. Des rumeurs courent, murmura le Grand Corsaire en se penchant en avant afin que Shanks seul puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Ah ?

— On dit que Barbe Noire serait en chasse.

L'empereur pirate fit mine d'être surpris.

— Tiens donc… Et quel gibier a-t-il en tête ?

— Du gros. Et ton protégé, Luffy, en fait partie.

Shanks ricana.

— Luffy est chassé depuis un petit moment, déjà, mon ami ! Et il est suffisamment fort pour se garder des limiers persévérants.

— Je savais que tu dirais ça.

— Tiens ! Il daigne se montrer enfin !

Buggy le clown venait d'entrer dans le café des sirènes, provoquant une montée de murmures parmi la clientèle ravie de voir trois pirates aussi célèbres réunis en même temps dans un même endroit !

Mihawk, contrarié, grimaça en l'apercevant. Il n'avait pas fini de s'entretenir avec son ami et, surtout, de lui parler d'une affaire beaucoup plus personnelle.

Comme il y a vingt ans, il fallait toujours que cette saleté de clown vienne accaparer Shanks au moment précis où Mihawk aurait voulu l'avoir pour lui seul, maudit soit-il !

— Celui que tu attendais est arrivé, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix aussi glaciale que les arpèges d'une harpe funèbre. Je te verrai plus tard.

Il se leva et passa devant Buggy sans même lui accorder un regard.

Ce dernier fit vibrer ses lèvres fardées.

— Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un lui enlève… LE BALAI QU'IL A DANS LE CUL ! lança-t-il en élevant bien la voix à la fin de sa phrase pour être sûr que Mihawk l'entende.

Les clients se pétrifièrent, s'attendant au pire, et deux d'entre eux se cachèrent même sous une table.

Mihawk se retourna pour jeter un regard vénéneux à Buggy, qui ne s'émut nullement. Au contraire, il se paya même le luxe de le narguer, provoquant des murmures affolés parmi la clientèle.

— Quoi ? Tu veux me découper avec ton gros hachoir ? Vas-y, qu'on rigole ! Je t'offre même le premier coup, si tu veux. Je ne bougerai pas une oreille !

Le spadassin, les dents serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs, ne répondit pas et tourna les talons avec d'autant plus de frustration qu'il savait ne rien pouvoir faire contre Buggy et son fichu pouvoir de fragmentation.

Sa combinaison de coups la plus mortelle ne serait tout au plus pour le clown qu'une pichenette qui ne laisserait même pas une égratignure sur sa saloperie de peau de bébé !

— Crétin de sabreur de mes deux… soupira Buggy en se dirigeant vers la table de Shanks sous le regard ébahi des clients du café de sirènes.

« T'as vu ça ? Il a mouché le Grand Corsaire Mihawk ! »

« Tu lis pas les journaux ? C'est un ancien de l'équipage du roi des pirates en personne, comme Shanks le roux ! »

« Bon sang ! Ce type est vraiment une légende vivante, y'a pas à dire ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! On ne l'appelle pas _le clown star_ pour rien ! »

Le clown en question s'assit à la table de son ancien camarade, vraiment amusé par l'échange.

— C'est quoi son problème, à la fin ? demanda Buggy en s'appropriant de la chope de bière de l'empereur pirate pour la vider d'un trait.

Celui-ci fit signe à la serveuse.

— Mihawk est persuadé que toi et moi, nous étions bien plus que des camarades, lorsqu'on voguait sur l'Oro Jackson.

Buggy s'étrangla avec la bière qu'il était en train de boire et l'hilarité de Shanks redoubla.

oxo

Robin ferma les yeux par réflexe, comme si cela pouvait empêcher l'eau d'entrer dans ses poumons tandis que le calamar géant l'entraînait toujours plus profondément.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir à quoi il ressemblait réellement ; tout s'était passé si vite…

À peine débarquée sur l'île des hommes-poisson, deux heures plus tôt, Robin était partie de son côté faire des repérages. Shyarly lui avait pourtant conseillé d'attendre Jinbei, pour l'accompagner, l'avait prévenue que cette crique était particulièrement dangereuse mais elle avait pensé que la sirène-requin exagérait. La surface de l'eau paraissait si calme… L'endroit semblait si paisible, avec ses fleurs aquatiques et ses ruines millénaires aux couleurs pastel !

Le fond de l'eau était-il encore très loin ?

Si c'était le cas, elle doutait de pouvoir rester consciente. À moins que le monstre ne commence à la dévorer avant de se poser sur le sable des profondeurs.

Dieux ! C'était si bête, de mourir de cette façon ! Elle imagina son épitaphe : Ci-gît Nico Robin, attrapée et mangée par un calmar géant alors qu'elle étudiait les restes d'un village en ruines…

Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait éclaté de rire.

Luffy…

Nami…

Zoro…

Chopper…

Franky…

Brook…

Vous tous…

Je suis désolée. Mon aventure à moi s'achève ici.

 _Pardon, mes amis… Pardon…_

Avant que sa vue ne commence à s'obscurcir, elle crut apercevoir un éclair couleur lavande du coin de l'œil.

oxo

Shanks utilisa la serviette de table que lui tendit la serveuse pour essuyer la bière que Buggy venait de lui cracher à la figure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter à ce croque-mort empanaché ? s'emporta le clown.

— Rien du tout… Hormis la vérité.

Buggy vira au vert maladif.

— Quoi ? hurla-t-il, faisant se retourner la moitié du café. Non mais tu es complètement décérébré, ma parole ! ajouta-t-il en baissant de plusieurs tons. Je te rappelle que ce type siège en face de moi à la table des Grands Corsaires, au conseil de la Marine.

— Du calme. Je lui ai dit que nous étions amis, expliqua Shanks, de plus en plus amusé par ses réactions. C'est la vérité, non ?

Le clown grimaça.

— Tu es en train de me faire tourner en bourrique, comme d'habitude !

L'empereur pirate pouffa.

— Rassure-toi, chuchota-t-il. Rien n'a filtré et personne — hormis Rayleigh, bien sûr — n'est au courant de notre "sale petit secret".

Buggy devint aussi rouge que son nez.

— Tu parles de "ça" comme si c'était quelque chose de… de… Bon sang ! Nous n'avions que 15 ans et étions complètement soûls ! Je… Je ne suis même pas sûr de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs !

Shanks lui jeta un regard par en-dessous, goguenard.

— Moi, je me souviens très bien. Je peux te raconter, si tu veux.

— Oh ! La ferme… gémit son ancien camarade, ulcéré.

L'empereur pirate éclata de rire.

— C'est même l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs sur l'Oro Jackson et l'un des plus amusants, si tu veux tout savoir.

Buggy eut la même expression que s'il avait mordu dans un fruit trop vert.

— J'ai toujours dit que tu avais une araignée au plafond, Shanks !

— Ah ! Voilà Rayleigh.

— Si tu fais la moindre devant lui à ce dont nous venons de parler, je te tranche les noix et je te les enfonce dans la gorge avec une cuiller ! prévint précipitamment le clown avant de prendre un air dégagé. Tiens ! Salut, Rayleigh ! Que pouvons-nous t'offrir ?

"Là, je vais carrément tomber ! T'as vu qui c'est ?"

"Attends… Ne me dis pas que c'est le prince des ténèbres… Le second de Gol D. Roger ?"

"En personne, mon gars !"

"Oh ! La soirée de folie ! Trois anciens membres de l'équipage du Roi des pirates à quelques pas de nous ! Les autres ne vont jamais nous croire !"

— Un rhum, pour moi ! commanda Rayleigh à une sirène totalement sous le charme. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir une discussion animée, tous les deux, pour ne pas changer.

Buggy lança un regard menaçant à Shanks, le mettant au défi d'ouvrir la bouche – ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, évidemment.

— Buggy me menaçait d'émasculation si je faisais allusion à "ce-dont-il-ne-faut-surtout-pas-parler", si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le clown faillit s'étrangler à nouveau, au grand amusement de son ancien complice, et Rayleigh tordit le nez en sirotant son rhum.

— Je ne veux rien savoir de vos siestes crapuleuses, les enfants.

— Nos… Nos quoi ? s'écria Buggy. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté, cet imbécile ? C'était un accident et ça ne s'est jamais reproduit !

Shanks partit d'un incontrôlable fou rire et le prince des ténèbres sourit dans son verre de rhum.

Il avait presque totalement oublié cette anecdote, qui faisait rire Shanks aux éclats et rendait Buggy malade de honte. Une nuit, le second de Roger était descendu dans la soute, alerté par des chuchotements et des bruits anormaux. Il avait cru tout d'abord à des passagers clandestins ou à des matelots en train de piller les réserves de rhum. Il tomba sur les deux moussaillons du navire, ivres morts, couverts de bleus et à demi-nus.

Sa première réaction fut la révolte et une colère noire car il crut que les garçons avaient été enivrés puis abusés par des membres de l'équipage. Malade de dégoût et fou de rage, Rayleigh les avait ramenés dans sa propre cabine et les avait couchés dans son propre lit pour prendre soin d'eux, bien décidé à passer les coupables au fil de sa lame.

Une fois les deux morpions dégrisés, cependant, il s'avéra que ces deux imbéciles avaient volé quelques bouteilles de Rhum pour faire un concours de beuverie, s'étaient battus une fois de plus comme des chiffonniers pour une bêtise. Après avoir entendu leurs pitoyables aveux, Rayleigh leur avait administré la pire correction de leur vie pour lui avoir fait une peur pareille !

— Je me demande lequel des deux a entraîné l'autre, ce soir-là… fit l'ancien second de Roger avec un sourire en coin.

Buggy réagit au quart de tour et agita un doigt accusateur sous le nez de Shanks.

— À ton avis ? C'est qui, le plus pervers et le plus soiffard des deux ?

Shanks ricana.

— T'as pas dit non.

— Tu m'as défié ! beugla Buggy. Et une fois que j'étais complètement soûl, tu as honteusement profité de mon innocence pour assouvir tes instincts dépravés !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et le clown s'enfonça dans sa chaise, mortifié.

— Eh ! Bien… Comme ça, au moins, tout le monde est au courant, railla le Prince des Ténèbres, faisant rire Shanks aux éclats.

Buggy ne changerait décidément jamais ! Il suffisait d'allumer un peu la mèche et il partait comme un boulet de canon. C'était, de fait, ce qui le rendait aussi amusant et attachant.

L'empereur pirate commanda une autre tournée.

— Allez, mon frère, sans rancune ! dit-il en tendant une chope au clown.

Ce dernier la lui arracha des mains, renversant une partie du breuvage sur la table.

— Je ne suis pas ton frère !

Faisant abstraction de sa mauvaise humeur, Shanks passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules et sourit.

— Bien sûr que si, tu l'es, Buggy, malgré tout ton ressentiment à mon endroit et ton sale caractère ! (Le clown se dégagea avec une grimace mais son ancien camarade ne se formalisa pas.) Et j'aimerais que tu le restes le plus longtemps possible… ajouta-t-il d'une voix soudain sérieuse et tout juste audible.

— Nous y voilà enfin ! Allez-vous enfin daigner me fournir quelques explications, cette fois ?

oxo

C'était doux. Doux et chaud. Bizarre, pour le bec tranchant d'un calamar…

Son cerveau avait-il déconnecté ses capteurs sensoriels pour lui épargner le calvaire de se sentir dévorée vive ?

Elle s'attendait au moins à sentir ses côtes se briser sous la pression du bec mortel mais non… Quelque chose paraissait pourtant bien la retenir fermement. Elle en sentait la pression tout autour de son buste. Comme des bras.

Des bras ?

La jeune archéologue lutta pour ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre, et comprit qu'elle avait le nez niché entre deux muscles pectoraux saillants couleur de lavande. Lavande étaient aussi les bras puissants qui la serraient contre le torse nu et l'éloignaient du monstre qu'elle voyait couler vers les profondeurs glacées en laissant sur son passage un sillage ensanglanté et devenir de plus en plus petit.

Elle leva lentement la tête et ses yeux coururent le long de la peau douce du poitrail puis de la gorge massive, butèrent sur la pomme d'Adam tendrement arrondie, poursuivirent leur course par-delà le menton carré, les lèvres entrouvertes sur des dents aiguisées et le rostre denté jusqu'aux yeux menthe glaciale aux pupilles dilatées par la pénombre qui régnait dans les profondeurs.

Au moment où elle sentit l'eau emplir ses poumons, ce qui provoqua une douleur insoutenable, elle jaillit de l'eau tel un javelot.

Son sauveur sauta sur l'un des larges rochers qui bordaient la crique avec une facilité et une adresse déconcertante et descendit sur une petite plage de sable doré pour l'allonger et lui faire régurgiter l'eau qu'elle avait avalée.

Robin fut prise de violents hauts-de-cœur et toussa comme une perdue.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Arlong en la redressant un peu. Respire calmement.

À présent que l'effet narcotique de l'océan sur son organisme s'estompait, la jeune femme réalisa à quel point elle avait eu peur, croyant sa dernière heure venue. Elle faillit se mettre à hurler comme une démente hystérique mais le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait lui permit cependant de se contrôler.

Enfin… presque. Elle eut beau se mordre la langue pour ne pas pleurer, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Bon sang ce qu'elle avait eu peur ! Pourtant, elle avait déjà vu la mort de près…

Elle se frotta vigoureusement les bras, frissonnante, et sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud peser sur ses épaules. Un doux parfum iodé l'enveloppa comme une caresse. Elle vit Arlong au-dessus d'elle et réalisa que c'était sa chemise qu'elle avait sur le dos — il avait dû s'en débarrasser avant de plonger pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements. La chaleur et le parfum de son corps s'étaient communiqués au tissu et la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être encore entre ses bras, pressée contre son large torse.

Il s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle et se pencha en avant pour appuyer ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et faire mine de reprendre son souffle. En réalité, il essayait de cacher à Robin que sa blessure s'était rouverte et saignait. Presque nu et mouillé, il ne paraissait pourtant pas souffrir du froid, contrairement à Robin. Cela étant dit, la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie n'était sans doute pas étrangère à sa fébrilité car la température était on ne peut plus douce.

— Tu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Merci… dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

— Ma sœur m'a dit que tu étais ici, haleta-t-il, encore essoufflé par son combat avec le calmar géant. Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé à temps ! Serais-tu plus idiote qu'on ne me l'a laissé entendre ? On n'a pas idée de se promener seule, à la crique des tritons, quand on est incapable de respirer sous l'eau, ni même de nager !

Sa colère blessa la jeune femme mais elle savait qu'elle n'était due qu'à la peur qu'il avait ressentie pour elle et ça, c'était plutôt flatteur.

— Je… Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu as raison… J'ai été stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû venir seule. J'aurais dû écouter Shyarly.

Arlong détourna ne regard, gêné par son éclat, et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun reprenant son souffle et ses esprits.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'archéologue rompit le silence, le regard perdu dans l'eau cristalline à peine agitée par une houle paresseuse.

— Arlong… murmura-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu savoir… Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Il cligna des paupières, interdit et troublé par la proximité de la jolie jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait… quoi ?

— D'évoluer dans l'eau, murmura-t-elle sans quitter l'étendue liquide des yeux. De nager…

Arlong pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

— C'est donc à ça, que tu penses, lorsque tu passes des heures à contempler la mer ?

Robin lui adressa un regard malicieux.

— Et comment sais-tu que je passe autant de temps à contempler l'océan ?

L'homme-requin sentit le rouge lui monter au front mais se reprit avec l'aisance que donne l'expérience.

— Tu ne te caches pas, toussota-t-il, pris de court. Je t'ai vu faire sur les groves des Saboady et accoudée au bastingage du Sunny, lorsqu'on plongeait vers les profondeurs.

Elle allait le taquiner sur le fait qu'il l'avait observée mais se ravisa. Arlong n'était pas homme à supporter d'être asticoté sans mesure ni raison.

— Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? insista-t-elle en posant la main sur son épaule nue.

Mouillée, sa peau paraissait encore plus douce.

Il se raidit, troublé par le contact et surpris par la familiarité du geste, mais prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de faire abstraction du fait que c'était la première fois qu'une humaine le touchait de façon aussi affectueuse sans laisser transparaître ni dégoût, ni hésitation.

— C'est une question difficile, pour quelqu'un comme moi, avoua-t-il. Nager est aussi naturel pour un homme-poisson que marcher peut l'être pour toi.

— Oui, j'imagine.

— Tu as bien dû apprendre à nager, avant d'avaler l'un de ces satanés fruits ! N'en gardes-tu aucun souvenir ?

Robin secoua tristement la tête.

— Je n'ai jamais nagé. Lorsque j'ai mangé le fruit du démon, je n'étais qu'une toute petite fille. Depuis ce jour, je ne peux plus plonger dans l'eau sans avoir l'impression que mes forces sont aspirées par chaque pore de ma peau.

L'homme-requin ferma à demi les yeux.

— Pour un homme-poisson, c'est exactement l'inverse.

— Comment ça ?

— La mer nous redonne des forces et nous porte. Elle nous habite comme nous l'habitons. Elle nous parle, nous assourdit, même, parfois.

— Vous "assourdit" ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Il sourit.

— Les humains s'imaginent que les profondeurs sont un monde de silence et de calme mais c'est faux.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, la mer est pleine de bruits, d'appels, de souvenirs et des mémoires des morts qu'elle a engloutis. Lorsqu'elle glisse sur ton corps, l'eau est vivante et te transmet les mouvements que d'autres ont fait, parfois à des kilomètres de là. Ces centaines de petites impulsions aquatiques qui voyagent en courants subtilement différents les uns des autres et que tu peux parfois ressentir sur la peau, lorsque tu les traverses. Un peu comme les ronds dans l'eau que fait une pierre en tombant dans une mare. Est-ce que ces petites impulsions continuent à voyager de mer en mer, grossissant jusqu'à devenir de violentes lames, si rien ni personne ne se met en travers de leur chemin ? Certains disent que c'est le cas et que c'est ainsi que se forment les plus puissants courants marins. Moi, je n'en sais rien. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, je crois.

Robin sentit une émotion terrible la prendre à la gorge et eut toutes les peines du monde à déglutir.

— À t'entendre, je soupçonne qu'évoluer dans l'eau doit être une expérience inoubliable…

Arlong soupira, le regard perdu dans l'océan.

— Oui. Si seulement je pouvais te faire comprendre cette sensation comme aurait pu le faire Fisher Tiger… Lui, il savait toujours trouver les bons mots, avec les humains. Il t'aurait fait ressentir exactement ce qu'on éprouve à nager dans les profondeurs. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, Robin, mais… pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais aimé savoir le faire.

Il sourit tristement, tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et ne put dissimuler sa stupéfaction en voyant que les yeux de celle-ci étaient humides d'émotion.

— Arlong la scie… murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu y arrives bien.

Son visage si mâle était tout près du sien et la bouche aux dents meurtrières lui parut si inquiétante, si animale, si tentante…

Robin leva doucement la main, posa le bout des doigts sur son menton anguleux et le cœur d'Arlong se mit à battre la chamade, n'osant croire ce que la belle archéologue s'apprêtait à faire. Un effleurement fut à peine nécessaire pour que le rostre denté s'incline lentement vers elle.

Le doux parfum iodé de l'homme-requin l'enveloppa tout entière et elle ferma les yeux, au comble d'un ravissement presque mystique, approchant lentement sa bouche de la sienne.

— Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !

Robin se retourna, le coeur battant, et vit Luffy remonter la berge.

— Luffy ! gronda-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

— On vous cherche partout depuis une bonne demi-heure ! Octy a fait ses super boulettes. Tout le monde vous attend pour dîner ! Hein, Nami ? Nami ? Argh ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est partie s'empiffrer avec les autres sans nous ! Bon, bah vous venez ? J'ai faim, moi !

Il tourna les talons avec enthousiasme mais la jeune archéologue resta pétrifiée sur le rocher moussu, emmitouflée dans la chemise d'Arlong.

— Nami…

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	14. XIII - Ni anges, ni démons

_Voici le chapitre XIII  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

 **Ni anges, ni démons**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _On ne pardonne pas _ses erreurs_ à son ami ; _  
__on ne les excuse pas non plus._ On les comprend._  
 **P. Soupault**

— Robin, comment peux-tu… ? Comment as-tu… ? Qu'avais-tu dans la tête pour… ?

Nami jura et tourna en rond dans la cabine de Robin en serrant et desserrant les poings. Sa colère et son dégoût étaient tels qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots.

La belle archéologue, assise sur son lit, la regardait s'agiter avec un calme à toute épreuve.

— Comment j'ai pu quoi, Nami ?

— Je t'ai vu ! Tu étais sur le point d'embrasser ce… cette… Oh ! Dieux ! Je vais vomir !

— Cette "sale poiscaille" ? Cette "ordure" ? Ce "requin nauséabond" ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une belle collection d'épithètes, pour lui.

La navigatrice se tourna franchement vers elle, fulminante de colère.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ce salopard a fait !

— En fait, si. Les autres m'en ont longuement parlé.

— Et malgré cela, tu peux encore supporter sa présence et… et… Merde, Robin ! Je préférerais embrasser un bouledogue galeux ou un poulpe !

L'archéologue leva le sourcil avec un petit sourire ironique.

— Heureusement qu'Octy n'est pas là pour entendre ça…

Nami pâlit.

— Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle se tut, honteuse de ses propres paroles et consciente qu'elles pouvaient être horriblement blessantes, pour un homme-poisson.

— Écoute, Nami… Je conçois, et je comprends, que le lourd passif qui existe entre toi et Arlong ne puisse permettre aucun dialogue ou réconciliation mais…

— Réconciliation ? s'écria la jeune fille. Réconciliation ? Cette ordure sanguinaire a exécuté ma mère adoptive d'une balle dans la tête, a rançonné mon village et tué mes compatriotes de sang froid !

— Et nos compatriotes à nous, Nami ? Que lui ont-ils fait, à lui et aux siens, mhh ? Tu l'as vu comme moi. Tu sais le mépris que les humains vouent aux hommes-poisson. Même toi, Nami, tu n'arrives pas à les considérer vraiment sur le même plan que nos semblables.

— C'est faux ! se récria la navigatrice. Octy et Camie sont mes amis ! Jinbei aussi ! Et Papug ! Je risquerais à nouveau ma vie pour eux, s'il le fallait ! Mais Arlong… Arlong, c'est différent ! Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un homme-requin !

— Accepterais-tu un homme-poisson dans ton lit, Nami ? demanda soudain Robin d'une voix grave et posée.

— Quoi ? Mais enfin, ça n'a rien à voir !

— Cela a tout à voir, au contraire. Accepterais-tu un homme-poisson dans ton lit, oui ou non ?

Nami avait envie de crier "évidemment" mais réalisa à quel point cette affirmation risquait de sonner faux.

— Je… Je n'en ai vu aucun, jusqu'à présent, qui pourrait me plaire, biaisa-t-elle.

— Parce que les hommes-poisson te dégoûtent en tant qu'hommes, reconnais-le, Nami.

— Pas du tout ! Qu'essayes-tu de me faire dire, à la fin ? Ma haine pour Arlong est justifiée et le fait qu'il ait un aileron dans le dos et des doigts palmés n'a strictement aucun rapport avec ce sentiment !

— Cela a un rapport dans le sens où tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qui peut m'attirer chez lui.

— Le simple fait que tu sois mon amie, et que tu saches ce qu'il m'a fait, devrait te le rendre insupportable et dégoûtant, fut-il beau comme un Dieu descendu sur terre !

Robin soupira.

— Combien de personnes as-tu tuées, Nami ?

Celle-ci blêmit.

— Pardon ?

— Combien de personnes as-tu tuées ? Combien d'orphelins, de veuves ou de parents peuvent te reprocher le malheur d'avoir perdu un père, un mari ou un fils ? Combien, Nami ?

La navigatrice sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

Elle ne s'était jamais penché sur le problème mais savait pertinemment que cela était arrivé à de multiples reprises. Ils étaient des pirates et s'étaient souvent battus pour survivre ou pour pouvoir fuir.

— Je… Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, j'avoue. Je crois que si je le faisais, je…

— Moi, des centaines, l'interrompit l'archéologue. Et je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause, de mon propre chef ou parce que j'en avais reçu l'ordre. Je n'ai pas d'excuse et je ne peux pas me dire que ce sont des "dommages collatéraux", que c'était eux ou moi. Non, je les ai tués en sachant très bien ce que je faisais et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais une mission ou un but et que j'ai estimé sur le moment ces morts nécessaires, que ce soit pour me simplifier la tâche, pour éliminer un ennemi ou pour en intimider d'autres. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur, Nami, mais des pirates. Pardon de te dire les choses aussi brutalement mais ce qu'Arlong a fait sur ton île, il l'a fait parce qu'il croyait cela nécessaire pour le bien de sa cause. C'est tombé sur ton village et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, crois-le. Pour toi et ta sœur, il est le meurtrier de votre mère adoptive. Pour lui, il n'a fait qu'éliminer un ancien soldat de la Marine qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Un soldat semblable à l'un de ceux qui ont abattu Fisher Tiger comme un chien et qui en aurait fait autant avec lui, s'il n'avait pas réduit son fusil en miettes. Car c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas Nami ? Ta mère s'est rué hors de sa maison en criant qu'elle était une ancienne Marine avant de lui enfoncer le canon de son fusil dans la gorge. Ou Octy m'aurait-il menti ?

Nami sentit ses jambes la trahir et la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Buggy le clown, quelques jours plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire…

 _Pardon de te dire ça aussi froidement, gamine, mais hurler à la face d'un pirate rescapé de l'enfer d'Impel Down qu'on est un ancien de la Marine en lui enfonçant le canon d'un fusil dans le gosier, c'était pas franchement très malin. Surtout quand tu sais ce que ces mêmes forces de la Marine ont fait à Fisher Tiger…_

— Octy n'a pas menti… avoua la jeune fille d'une voix à peine audible. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé.

 _Moi, gamine, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu défendes une femme qui t'aurait volontiers tiré une balle dans la gorge, s'il lui avait tinté aux oreilles que tu étais une pirate..._

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, près de Robin, et celle-ci lui passa affectueusement un bras autour des épaules.

— Nami, je…

— Robin, la coupa la navigatrice, crois-tu que Belmer me tuerait de ses mains, ou me ferait arrêter, si elle pouvait me voir aujourd'hui ?

— Sans doute, oui, répondit franchement l'archéologue, pétrifiant son amie.

— Tu dis ça avec tant de calme que c'en est terrifiant...

— Nami… Un Marine reste un Marine. As-tu oublié de quelle façon Garp a laissé torturer et exécuter Ace ? Il a même failli tuer Luffy, en l'empêchant de secourir son frère, au nom de sa sacro-sainte justice. Souviens-toi de la haine des pirates que ta mère adoptive t'a transmise. Est-elle si différente de celle que les hommes-poisson vouent aux humains et transmettent à leur progéniture ? J'en doute.

Nami se prit la tête dans les mains et la voix de Buggy résonna encore une fois à ses oreilles.

 _Les hommes-poisson disent que la vérité est une vieille femme lépreuse que personne n'a envie de regarder en face. C'est pour ça, gamine, qu'on a du mal à la fixer droit dans les yeux et qu'on préfère l'imaginer comme ça nous arrange._

— Tu sais, chuchota Robin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Je crois qu'Octy a raison, lorsqu'il dit qu'Arlong avait de l'affection pour toi. C'est juste que… Qu'il t'aimait à sa façon, et de la manière dont il pensait que les humains voulaient l'être. Depuis qu'il est enfant, il a vu nos semblables avides de richesses, de pouvoir et de futilités. Il s'imaginait sans doute que les biens matériels et une relative sécurité suffisaient à te combler.

— Ne me demande pas de lui pardonner, Robin ! C'est impossible !

L'archéologue sourit avec douceur et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, Nami. Seulement de le comprendre. Qu'il t'a fait la vie dure et t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? Je n'en doute pas un instant. C'est ainsi que lui-même a grandi et que Fisher Tiger leur a "durci le cuir", à lui et à Jinbei. Il a reproduit avec toi ce qu'on a fait avec lui. Il t'a rendu forte et indépendante.

— Il m'avait promis que si j'arrivais à réunir 100 millions de Berrys, je…

— Nami… l'interrompit Robin. 100 millions de Berrys… 100 millions ! Réfléchis. Cette somme était une goutte d'eau par rapport à ce que lui rapportait en une seule année l'île sur laquelle se trouvait ton village. Mais pour toi, Nami… Pour toi, cette somme était une gageure. Un but à atteindre. La meilleure école pour appendre à te débrouiller seule, à te battre et à te surpasser. Ces 100 millions de Berrys, ce n'était pas le prix de la liberté des tiens, Nami. C'était le prix pour devenir une adulte, une battante et un membre respecté de son équipage. Tu crois vraiment qu'Arlong te détestait et ne te pardonnait pas la moindre erreur ? Combien de fois as-tu essayé de le tuer, Nami ? Et combien de fois t'a-t-il puni pour ça ? Mhh ? Crois-tu que c'est parce qu'il ne s'en est jamais aperçu ? Que tu as eu de la chance ? Octy m'a raconté que, lorsque tu as essayé de l'empoisonner à la ciguë, il a été malade durant des jours. T'en a-t-il jamais fait le reproche ?

Nami, estomaquée, resta un long moment interdite et finit par cligner des yeux.

— C'est Octo qui t'a raconté tout ça ? bredouilla-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

— Oui. Et il n'avait, à ma connaissance, aucune raison de mentir. Absolument aucune. Crois-le ou non, Nami, mais Arlong avait de l'affection pour cette petite fille têtue, surdouée et revancharde que tu étais. Il était juste incapable de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir ou vouloir cette même petite fille parce que les exemples humains auxquels il se référait ne lui permettaient pas de le faire.

Nami se leva, profondément bouleversée par les paroles de Robin, et marcha de long en large en essayant de faire le tri dans tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comme Buggy, l'archéologue lui avait brutalement mis le nez dans des évidences qu'elle avait toujours refusé ne serait-ce que d'envisager.

 _Certaines choses ne sont pas faciles à encaisser, gamine, et encore moins à admettre mais tu verras qu'en vieillissant, elles vont te paraître de plus en plus évidentes, mêmes si elles sont douloureuses. Oh ! Je ne dis pas que tu les accepteras tout de suite, loin de là ! Mais personne n'a dit que devenir adulte était quelque chose de facile..._

Après un interminable moment de réflexion, la navigatrice s'accroupit devant son amie et lui prit les mains. Nami pouvait parfois être colérique, superficielle, menteuse et voleuse mais il y avait deux choses qu'elle n'était pas et qu'elle ne serait sans doute jamais : malveillante et idiote.

— Robin… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'Arlong a fait, ni l'enfer que j'ai vécu, lorsque j'étais parmi les siens mais… pour toi, et seulement pour toi, je vais au moins essayer de comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à agir comme il l'a fait.

Robin sourit avec reconnaissance.

— C'est déjà un bel effort, Nami.

Celle-ci sourit, un peu plus sereine.

— Il y a cependant quelque chose que n'arrive pas à m'expliquer : qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, bon sang ? Il est brutal, énorme, il a un rostre hideux à la place du nez et…

L'archéologue lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

— Il est différent et c'est justement cette différence qui m'attire. Des hommes séduisants et charmants, j'en ai connu des dizaines, tu sais. Tous très beaux. Tous fascinants. Et tous désespérément banals et semblables, une fois ôté le vernis des apparences. Des petits garçons fiers et fragiles en quête de pouvoir et d'admiration, qui se prennent pour des hommes et ne rêvent que de marcher sur la tête du voisin. Arlong, lui, est une véritable force de la nature, sans fars ni artifices. Il respire le danger et la détermination. Quant à son apparence, que tu trouves si rebutante, moi, je la trouve fascinante. En fait, je trouve les hommes-poisson très séduisants, avec leur peau douce aux couleurs incroyables, leurs muscles puissants et leurs dents effilées comme des rasoirs. Leur côté "bestial" me plaît énormément. (Elle rit en voyant l'expression ahurie de Nami.) Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, hein ?

La navigatrice plissa le front, comme aux prises avec une intense réflexion, et secoua la tête.

— Non. En fait… En fait, tu as raison, soupira-t-elle. Nous nous laissons berner par les apparences et les stéréotypes. Regarde le prince Fukaboshi. Galant, élégant, intelligent, gentil, puissant… Qui oserait dire qu'il n'est pas le prince charmant dont rêvent toutes les jeunes filles ? Il a une queue de poisson, c'est vrai. Mais est-ce que cela empêche les humains de fantasmer sur les sirènes ? (Elle soupira.) J'ai beau avoir l'impression d'être une femme ouverte et tolérante, Robin, je m'aperçois que c'est faux. Je suis comme ces idiotes que je détestais, à Cocoyashi. Une gamine vêtue à la dernière mode, aux poches bien pleines, pétrie de préjugés et d'idées reçues.

Robin, touchée par ses paroles, prit son visage entre ses mains et sourit.

— Moi, je vois plutôt une jeune fille bourrée de talent qui est en passe de devenir une femme superbe, capable de se remettre en question et d'aller de l'avant.

— Alors… Toujours amies ? demanda la navigatrice, la gorge serrée. (L'archéologue la serra dans ses bras et Nami lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte.) Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de haïr Arlong, Robin, mais… S'il te plaît tant que ça… Eh, bien tant pis, je ravalerai ma haine, quitte à m'étouffer avec ! S'il faut choisir, je préfère 100 000 000 de fois ton amitié à ma propre rancune.

L'archéologue eut un petit rire attendri.

— Merci, Nami…

— Je t'en prie.

En levant les yeux, Nami vit son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse de Robin et la chaleureuse voix de Buggy résonna une dernière fois dans sa mémoire.

 _— Dis, Buggy… Comment sait-on si on est un adulte ?_

 _— J'en sais rien, gamine… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'un beau jour, tu regardes ton reflet dans le miroir et tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin de te poser cette question…_

La jeune navigatrice sourit à son reflet et, dans les ombres floues du miroir, une vieille femme lépreuse lui rendit son sourire…

xox

Dans sa cabine, le clown marchait de long en large, tourneboulé par ce que Shanks et Rayleigh venaient de lui apprendre.

— Renverser le Gouvernement Mondial… Dragon est complètement fou !

Quoi que… Si tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire était vrai, cela avait des chances de réussir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses soient déjà aussi avancées. Encore un an, peut-être deux, et l'armée révolutionnaire pourrait frapper.

Et c'est là qu'il intervenait, en tant que sympathisant infiltré. D'un côté, il profiterait de son rang de Grand Corsaire pour transmettre des informations aux révolutionnaires et faciliter leurs agissements ; de l'autre, Dragon lui fournirait des données et des têtes à faire tomber qui rendraient Buggy indispensable à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondial, le protégeant ainsi de Barbe Noire. Sans compter que, si Shanks acceptait de faire mine de "collaborer" avec son "ami de toujours" et de garder ainsi le Nouveau Monde sous contrôle, ce même barbe noire perdrait tout intérêt pour le gouvernement. D'une pierre, deux coups. L'arroseur arrosé.

Cela pouvait fonctionner, Buggy en était certain, mais au prix de combien d'angoisses, de sueurs froides et de dangers ?

Il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : depuis que Barbe Noire s'était mis dans l'idée de s'approprier son pouvoir de fragmentation, sa vie joyeuse de pirate chercheur de trésors s'était terminée. Il était devenu une cible vivante et il fallait à tout prix redistribuer les cartes.

Dans trois jours se tiendrait une réunion secrète organisée par les responsables de l'armée révolutionnaire. Il y était convié, ainsi que Shanks et Rayleigh. Ils ignoraient qui étaient les autres "invités" mais ce jour-là, il devrait choisir son camp et ses amis.

Il poussa un profond soupir, se débarrassa de son tricorne et de son manteau et se servit une coupe de vieux cognac qui lui brûla agréablement la gorge.

— Excellente cuvée ; un choix de connaisseur, apprécia Galdino, qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer, le faisant sursauter. Désolé, je… J'ai frappé. Deux fois.

Buggy agita la main et remplit une seconde coupe.

— J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, ce n'est rien. Viens, trinque avec moi, j'en ai besoin.

— Quelque chose de va pas ?

Le clown secoua la tête et décida de profiter un peu des événements pour raffermir sa réputation.

— Non, tout va bien, au contraire. J'ai vu cet imbécile de Shanks et il est d'accord pour se joindre à nous, à priori. J'aurai sa réponse officielle dans trois jours. C'est le délai que je lui ai accordé pour qu'il se décide avant d'ouvrir les hostilités. Je pense qu'il saura se montrer raisonnable quant aux conditions de sa collaboration.

La mâchoire de Mr 3 tomba jusqu'à ses clavicules.

— Tu… Tu es sérieux ? Shanks le roux… L'Empereur pirate Shanks le Roux est prêt à… à faire partie de notre organisation ?

Buggy haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formalité.

— Il m'en doit une : j'ai sauvé son protégé, à Marine Ford. Et puis, même si nous ne nous accordons pas sur tout, nous sommes des amis de longue date, après tout. Shanks et moi avons pour ainsi dire passé nos tendres années ensemble, sous la férule de Roger et de Rayleigh.

Galdino vida sa coupe d'un trait et dut s'asseoir, tant ce que lui annonçait Buggy était… ÉNORME !

Avoir pu rencontrer et prendre à bord du Big Top le Prince des Ténèbres en personne avait failli mettre l'équipage en transe et avait propulsé le clown au rang de demi-Dieu vivant ; il n'osait imaginer la réaction des hommes en apprenant que Shanks le Roux acceptait pour ainsi dire de se mettre aux ordres de son ancien frère d'armes !

— Décidément, Buggy, tu… Tu es un homme plein de surprises !

Ce dernier ricana, un rien suffisant.

— Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tout ce qu'on racontait sur moi n'était que du flan, ou quoi ?

Galdino secoua furieusement la tête.

— Non ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas… Enfin que tu avais réellement un tel pedigree ! C'est… Pour dire la vérité, je me sens même un peu intimidé.

Buggy éclata de rire et lui resservit du cognac.

— Allons ! Allons ! Remets-toi, mon vieux. Tout le monde a un passé. Fais savoir aux hommes que nous restons ici trois ou quatre jours de plus avant de remonter ; peut-être vers Grand Line, peut-être vers le Nouveau Monde, je ne suis pas encore décidé. J'attends que Shanks discute avec son équipage des conditions de leur coopération avant d'opter pour une direction ou l'autre. Mais, j'y pense, de quoi étais-tu venu me parler, au fait ?

Impressionné, Galdino essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

— C'est un sujet qui me semble bien futile, après ce que je viens d'entendre.

— Dis toujours.

— C'est à propos d'Alvida.

Buggy leva les yeux au plafond.

— Allons bon ! Qui a-t-elle rendu dingue, cette fois ? Ne me dis pas que Morge menace encore de se pendre au grand mat ?

— Non ! Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… Eh bien, en fait, je suis en train de me demander si je n'ai pas jugé Alvida un peu trop vite, concernant ses sentiments à ton égard.

Le clown leva un sourcil lui lança un regard ironique par-dessus le rebord de sa coupe.

— Ah ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Figure-toi que j'ai eu une longue conversation avec elle. Je veux dire une vraie conversation, pas ces minauderies dont elle est coutumière, lorsqu'elle veut obtenir quelque chose d'un homme.

Buggy sourit, de plus en plus amusé.

— Et ?

— Et je pense qu'elle a réellement des sentiments très forts pour toi. Bien sûr, cela reste entre nous, je lui ai promis de ne pas t'en parler mais… (Buggy éclata franchement de rire.) Je suis sérieux, Buggy.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Évidemment que tu l'es ! Et elle t'a confié tout ça précisément à toi parce que… ?

— Eh ! Bien, parce que je…

— Non ! Attends, ne me dis rien ! Parce que tu es le seul homme, sur ce navire, digne de confiance ? Mieux ! Parce que tu as un don pour lire dans le cœur des femmes ! Ou peut-être parce que tu es plus intelligent que la plupart des imbéciles qui naviguent sur ce rafiot ? Ah ! On dirait que j'ai visé juste.

Mr 3 blêmit en comprenant qu'il s'était fait manipuler comme un adolescent.

— La garce !

— Allons, du calme. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui elle joue cette comédie et probablement pas le dernier.

— Mais que cherche-t-elle, à la fin, cette espèce de…

— Attention, Mr 3, menaça le clown. Gare à ce qui risque de sortir de ta bouche.

Galdino fronça le nez.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes un tel comportement de la part de cette femme. Que veut-elle ? Te séduire et te voir te rouler à ses pieds comme un chiot bien dressé ?

Le regard de Buggy se fit rêveur.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il est déjà étonnant qu'elle soit restée, il y a trois ans, en sachant que je n'avais plus la moindre intention de pourchasser le merdeux élastique. Peut-être le fait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à me transformer en serpillière sur laquelle s'essuyer les pieds constitue-t-il une gageure, à ses yeux. Un défi. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se passerait, si je cédais à ses avances. Me donnerait-elle ce que je veux ? Partirait-elle ? À ton avis, Mr 3 ?

Celui-ci considéra Buggy un long moment avant de répondre.

— Je pense qu'elle a déjà obtenu ce qu'elle veut mais qu'elle l'ignore.

Le clown planta son regard dans le sien.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Que tu es visiblement sous son charme mais que, contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous, tu as suffisamment de contrôle sur toi-même pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Voire même à paraître totalement indifférent. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Buggy sourit, non sans une pointe de mélancolie.

— Quel homme resterait insensible devant une telle femme ?

Galdino se leva et lissa son pantalon.

— J'avoue que votre petit jeu du chat et de la souris me dépasse. Je vais aller prévenir les hommes que nous restons sur l'île des hommes-poisson quelques jours encore. Dois-je leur donner la raison ?

— Bien entendu.

— Alors ne sois pas surpris si tu trouves un autel à ta gloire dressé sur le pont, demain matin.

Le clown éclata de rire et, lorsque la porte se referma, il se resservit un dernier fond de cognac, qu'il dégusta avec une expression triste en contemplant son reflet dans la liqueur mordorée.

— Quelle femme serait séduite par un visage pareil ? C'est seulement mon indifférence, qui te fascine, n'est-ce pas, Alvida ? Mon indifférence ; pas moi. Non, pas moi…

Il lança sa coupe contre le mur avec une telle force que des morceaux de cristal restèrent fichés dans le bois. Comme les doutes et les humiliations qui s'étaient plantées tout au long de sa vie dans le cœur de Buggy…

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	15. XIV - Si c'était à refaire

_Voici le chapitre XIV  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIV**

 **Si c'était à refaire**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Noyer tes chagrins dans l'alcool ?_  
 _Méfie-toi, ils savent nager !_  
 **Y. Mirande  
**

Octo épongea le sang qui coulait de la cicatrice d'Arlong et observa la plaie.

— Chopper t'avait prévenu que, si tu nageais, cela risquait d'arriver, nyuh.

— Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire, d'après toi ? s'emporta l'homme-requin. La laisser se noyer ?

L'homme-pieuvre sourit.

— Bien sûr que non. Je ne te reproche rien. (Il secoua la tête.) J'ai l'impression que plusieurs points de suture ont lâché, nyuh.

— Merde…

— Tu devrais faire venir Aladin.

— Non, cela inquiéterait Shyarly.

— Va le voir, dans ce cas, nyuh.

— J'ai essayé mais il n'était pas à son cabinet.

— Il est avec Chopper, sur le Sunny. Ils étudient je ne sais quelles algues aux vertus thérapeutiques depuis quelques jours, nyuh.

Arlong soupira.

— Je ne peux pas aller sur le Sunny.

Octo releva la tête.

— À cause de Nami ? Elle t'en veut beaucoup mais pas au point de te laisser te vider de ton sang sans rien faire, nyuh. Elle n'est pas comme ça.

— Je ne peux pas… répéta l'homme-requin, non sans gêne.

— Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, nyuh La cicatrice risque de se rouvrir, si tu restes comme ça. Je t'accompagne, viens. (Il prit Arlong par le bras d'autorité mais celui-ci se dégagea.) Tu préfères que Shyarly s'en aperçoive et se ronge les sangs ?

Arlong répondit par un grognement agressif mais finit par céder et le suivit en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

Shanks posa son verre de rhum et croisa les bras pour fixer Mihawk, l'air sévère. Il était tôt et le café des sirènes était encore vide.

— Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas osé me dire hier ?

Le Grand Corsaire haussa le sourcil.

— Pardon ?

— Ne me prends pas pour une tanche ! Avant l'arrivée de Buggy, j'ai bien senti que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. Quelque chose de très personnel. Et ne me dis pas que ça a un rapport avec Luffy.

Mihawk secoua la tête.

— Non, cela ne le concerne en rien. Enfin, pas directement.

Shanks vida son verre d'un trait et se resservit du rhum.

— Crache le morceau ! Quel est le problème ?

Son ami soupira.

— Roronoa Zoro.

— Oh ! Ton fameux apprenti ? Et qu'est-ce que ce garçon a donc fait pour que tu… (Il se tut en se souvenant de la nuit où, alors qu'il rendait visite à Rayleigh, il était tombé sur Dracule Mihawk, qui écoutait à la porte de la jolie Perona avec une expression sinistre.) Oh… Non, non, non, non ! Non, non, pas question !

Le grand corsaire haussa les épaules.

— « Non, non » quoi ?

Shanks se pencha en avant et plongea son regard dans ses étranges yeux jaunes, l'air sévère.

— « Non », je ne te soutiendrai pas, « Non », ce garçon n'est pas pour toi et « Non », tu ne dois pas t'attacher à lui de cette façon !

— Je ne l'ai pas cherché. C'est lui qui…

— Outre le fait que tu pourrais être son père, le coupa son ami, ce garçon t'admire ! Tu es un demi-dieu, pour lui. Il n'osera pas te repousser et pourrait céder pour de mauvaises raisons. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Mihawk posa brutalement les coudes sur la table et se prit la tête dans les mains en ricanant.

— Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, en fait. Ou plutôt, si : je le veux, lui ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point l'île semble vide, depuis qu'il est parti…

L'empereur pirate tordit le nez.

— Ton île EST vide. C'est un mausolée à ciel ouvert. Les chauves-souris dépriment, chez toi ! Même les chats se suicident, lorsqu'ils doivent vivre dans cet horrible château de pierre grise…

— C'était un accident ! rétorqua le Grand Corsaire, faisant rire son ami. Il a glissé des remparts !

L'hilarité de Shanks redoubla et Mihawk leva les yeux au ciel.

Le Roux avait trouvé ce chaton dans la cale de son navire, probablement entré avec la cargaison de matériel et de vivres. Il l'avait offert au Grand Corsaire car il était noir comme la suie avec des yeux jaune-vert. L'animal de compagnie idéal pour son ami.

La cohabitation se passa très bien jusqu'à ce que le chat devienne adulte. Son premier rut le poussa à « courir la gueuse », comme disait Mihawk, et adieu « boule de suif » ! Perona avait organisé au velu défunt des funérailles splendides, paraît-il.

— Franchement, tu veux que Zoro finisse comme ce chat ? railla Shanks.

Le Grand Corsaire soupira.

— Ne peux-tu pas rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes ?

— Oublie ce garçon, il n'est pas pour toi. Point à la ligne. C'est assez sérieux, comme ça ?

— Fut un temps, tu étais plus compréhensif, pour ces choses, se moqua Mihawk.

— Fut un temps, j'aurais pu être à la place de Zoro. Et, avec le recul, je me dis que ce n'était pas une place particulièrement enviable ni paisible.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

Shanks parut réfléchir intensément et son ami en ressentit un petit pincement au cœur.

— Disons que, si c'était à refaire, je ne le referais pas de la même façon.

Le Grand Corsaire sourit.

— Bien tourné, Shanks.

Ce dernier vida son énième verre de rhum et commanda une autre bouteille.

Si c'était à refaire… Il avait vécu un véritable enfer, il y a vingt ans ! Mais ça, il n'osait l'avouer franchement par crainte de blesser Mihawk. Si celui-ci pouvait être – et était — un ami exemplaire, fidèle et droit, il était, en revanche, un amant exécrable, possessif, dominateur, envahissant, colérique et brutal. Il faisait l'amour (si l'on pouvait parler d'« amour » lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui) comme on mène un duel et cela, Shanks l'avait en horreur. Les moments d'intimité étaient justement l'occasion de se laisser aller, de faire s'exprimer son côté le plus passionné, de se détendre totalement et d'oublier les dangers et la lutte permanente d'une vie de pirate. Mais, avec Mihawk, rien de tout cela. Déjà à l'époque, le Grand Corsaire était incapable de « s'oublier », de lâcher les rênes du contrôle de soi et de déposer les armes, même pour quelques heures. Dracule Mihawk était un « handicapé social et sentimental », Rayleigh avait raison. L'ancien second de Roger l'avait parfaitement cerné.

— C'est pas vrai ! Encore lui… grommela Mihawk en voyant entrer Buggy dans le café des sirènes et commander un petit déjeuner.

Shanks regarda s'avancer son ancien camarade et, sans doute imbibée de trop d'alcool, son imagination se mit à galoper. Pendant quelques instants, il imagina Buggy à la place de Mihawk, à l'époque où ils avaient été amants. Cela aurait été si différent… Le clown avait toujours eu une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il savait lâcher prise, s'amuser, faire rire, émouvoir et pouvait faire preuve, lorsqu'il voulait bien mettre son sale caractère de côté, d'une compréhension et d'une tendresse désarmante. Tout cela, ajouté à son envie de vivre, son énergie, son petit côté rêveur et même sa maladresse, le rendait incontestablement sympathique et attrayant.

— À peine 9 heures du matin et tu es déjà rond comme Buggy-ball ? s'écria Buggy en voyant son ancien complice affalé sur sa chaise. (Il jeta à Mihawk un regard glacé.) Remarque, si je devais supporter ce croque-mort de si bon matin, moi aussi, je boirais…

Le spadassin serra les poings et se leva, renversant sa chaise.

— Un jour, Shanks, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à supporter ce… ce… dégénéré !

— C'est un truc de mecs ! lui lança le clown tandis qu'il quittait le café. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

— Bravo, Buggy ! railla Shanks, amusé malgré tout par ses pitreries. Tu l'as encore énervé.

Buggy lui arracha des mains le verre qu'il était sur le point de porter à ses lèvres et lui servit du café, que l'une des serveuses venait d'apporter.

— De deux choses l'une : ou tu bois depuis l'aube, ou tu n'as pas bougé depuis hier soir.

Shanks brandit son pouce.

— Gagné !

Il voulut reprendre son verre mais son ami le posa sur le plateau de l'une des sirènes qui passait près de leur table.

— Tu as assez bu, ça suffit. Où est Rayleigh ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait laissé trinquer tout seul.

L'empereur pirate ricana.

— Ben et Jinbei l'ont ramené.

Le clown se frotta les paupières, effondré. Il n'osait imaginer les quantités de rhum que les deux soiffards avaient dû ingurgiter pour que le Prince des ténèbres en personne doive être ramené dans sa chambre ivre mort ! Pourtant, qui ne connaissait pas Shanks aurait pu le croire parfaitement lucide et maître de lui. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas et Buggy savait que, dès qu'il le ferait se lever, son ancien camarade se verrait dans l'impossibilité de marcher et se mettrait à rire bêtement aux éclats sans raison apparente.

— Je suppose que tu ne peux pas rentrer seul ? soupira le clown.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Tu parles… Laisse-moi le temps de manger un morceau et je te raccompagne. Où est amarré le Red Force ? (Shanks parut réfléchir et pouffa en haussant les épaules.) Formidable ! Tu ne sais même pas où se trouve ton propre navire…

— J'ai demandé à Ben de le planquer et de me retrouver ici.

— Ici, quand ? insista Buggy, que l'impatience gagnait.

— Ce soir.

— Quoi ? Parce que tu comptais continuer à écluser jusqu'à ce soir ? Tu tiens à peine sur ta chaise, bon sang de bois !

— Mhh… Nan, je suis parfaitement maître de moi, demande à Mihawk.

Le clown tordit la bouche en un rictus goguenard et, résigné, se prépara à attaquer son petit déjeuner.

— à lui, tu la fais peut-être, mais pas à moi, rouquin de mes deux. Ça ne… Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Il touilla l'espèce de soupe froide qu'on venait de lui servir avec une moue inquiète.

— C'est une soupe d'algues, Buggy, l'informa Shanks. Les sirènes ne mangent pas de viande, tu as oublié ?

— Beurk…

Le clown repoussa son bol en grimaçant et se servit du café.

— Pourtant, tu adorais ça, avant.

— C'était les sirènes, que j'adorais, Shanks. Pas leur cuisine.

Le Roux acquiesça avec un sourire gourmand.

— C'est vrai que, la première fois qu'on les voit, ça fait un effet bœuf ! Tu te souviens ?

Le clown sourit malgré lui et lui répondit par un clin d'oeil complice.

— Tu parles, que je m'en souviens…

Ça, il n'oublierait jamais son premier voyage sur l'île des hommes-poisson ! Ni les ravissantes sirènes qui avaient littéralement fondu pour l'adolescent qu'il était alors, avec ses jolis cheveux azur, sa peau douce de bébé et son drôle de petit nez de clown.

Combien de garçons de 16 ans pouvaient se vanter d'avoir folâtré avec une belle sirène-rouget, à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux d'émeraude ?

— Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà, ta sirène ? demanda Shanks, devinant très bien à quoi son ancien camarade était en train de penser.

Buggy eut un petit rire ému.

— Léola. Elle s'appelait Léola.

L'empereur pirate acquiesça.

— Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Léola… Ce que tu as pu nous casser les oreilles, avec elle !

Le clown haussa les épaules, hautain.

— Il y avait de quoi être fier ! Vous vous êtes tous pris des râteaux !

— Tss… Tss… Pas Rayleigh, Buggy, lui rappela son ami. Pas Rayleigh.

— Pfft ! Celui-là ! Il serait même capable de séduire une statue de marbre !

Shanks se pencha en avant sur la table, l'air mutin.

— Après toutes ces années, on peut se parler franchement, pas vrai, Buggy ? demanda-t-il.

Le clown soupira.

— Je n'ai pas menti, Shanks. Léola et moi, nous avons vraim…

— Ouais, je sais ! le coupa l'empereur pirate, passablement soûl, en agitant la main. C'est pas ça. C'que j'veux savoir, c'est si faire l'amour avec une sirène est aussi génial qu'on le dit… termina-t-il en baissant d'un ton pour que les serveuses – précisément des sirènes – n'entendent pas leur conversation.

Buggy leva le sourcil.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait ça avec une sirène.

Shanks fit vibrer ses lèvres, l'air penaud.

— Bah, non ! Regarde : hier soir, j'en avais plein qui me faisait du gringue et pfff ! Pas moyen de conclure ! Y'a rien à faire, j'leur plais pas. J'sais pas pourquoi.

— Ce ne serait pas plutôt ta descente, qu'elles n'aiment pas ? Un homme ivre la plupart du temps n'est pas le genre de chose qu'une femme…

— C'est bon, arrête la morale, Buggy ! Dis-moi plutôt que j'ai perdu.

Ce dernier se resservit du café.

— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

— Ne te fais pas prier, raconte !

— Rien du tout…

— Hein ?

— Tu n'as rien perdu du tout.

Shanks écarquilla les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— La vérité, assura le clown, amusé par sa réaction. Les sirènes sont… (Une serveuse passa derrière eux et il attendit qu'elle fût hors de portée d'oreille.) Les sirènes sont les pires partenaires que l'on peut avoir dans un lit.

— Non ! Tu te payes ma tête ? Tous les marins du monde ne jurent que par elles !

Buggy lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

— Parce que ceux qui en parlent n'en ont certainement jamais eu une sous le ventre…

Shanks pouffa.

— Bah merde, Buggy… Tu viens de briser l'un de mes rêves !

— Pas de baiser ? Jamais ? s'écria Sanji, profondément choqué.

Chu rit de sa déconfiture et retourna les boulettes de poulpe qu'il était en train de cuire. Le restaurant d'Octy ne désemplissait pas.

— Non, c'est une pratique typiquement humaine.

— Comment ça se fait, ça ?

L'homme-poisson entrouvrit sa curieuse bouche allongée pour lui montrer ses dents aiguisées.

— Notre morphologie ne nous a pas encouragés à ce genre de pratique ! plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kurobi, qui faisait désormais lui aussi partie du staff d'Octo, s'approcha, amusé par la conversation et la déconfiture de Sanji.

— On l'appelle « chu » parce qu'il fait de drôles bruits en parlant, pas parce qu'il distribue des baisers à la ronde ! Tu as déjà essayé de poser la bouche sur les ventouses d'un poulpe ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

L'ancien second d'Arlong lui asséna un coup de louche sur la tête qui aurait assommé un humain, faisant sourire Sanji.

— Comment doit-on faire, alors, pour montrer son affection à une femme-poisson ? Ou à quelqu'un qu'on aime, ami ou autre, ajouta précipitamment le coq en rangeant soigneusement le carnet de recettes où il venait de consigner une liste d'ingrédients pour des sauces.

Chu haussa ses larges épaules.

— On lèche sa peau.

— P… Pardon ?

— On lèche sa joue, son épaule, sa main… Tout dépend de qui il s'agit et de votre degré d'intimité.

— C'est… C'est spécial.

Kurobi éclata de rire.

— Parce que mettre sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un, ça ne l'est pas ?

Le cuisinier tiqua.

— Dit comme ça, je reconnais que si, en effet. Et… pour parler de choses plus intimes, comme… Comment dire ça poliment ?

Chu agita l'index devant son nez, de plus en plus amusé par les questions du jeune homme.

— Toi, tu es tombé sous le charme d'une jolie fille-poisson !

— Une sirène-requin pèlerin, en fait, finit par avouer Sanji. Et je reconnais que je suis un peu… décontenancé, soupira-t-il en rougissant. Je ne sais pas comment… enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Les sirènes et les tritons ont un cloaque, à une vingtaine de centimètres sous le nombril, l'informa Kurobi sans le moindre embarras.

Sanji se frotta le menton, pensif.

— C'est donc pour ça que certains d'entre eux portent ces sortes de voiles ou d'écharpes autour des reins ! Je pensais que c'était juste pour des questions de mode ou d'apparat.

Chu éclata de rire.

— Un mouvement un peu brusque et le cloaque peut s'ouvrir, mettant les organes génitaux à nu. C'est pas terrible pour un triton ! C'est comme si nous nous promenions avec la braguette ouverte et…

— J'ai compris, le coupa le cuisinier avec une grimace.

— C'est toi qui as demandé ! lui rappela l'homme-poisson, hilare.

Octo entra à ce moment-là dans la cuisine.

— Désolé d'être en retard, nyuh. J'ai accompagné Arlong voir Aladin.

Le visage de Chu s'assombrit.

— Un problème ?

L'homme-poulpe le rassura d'un sourire.

— Rien de grave, nyuh ! Juste quelques points de suture qui ont cédé, lorsqu'il a repêché Robin.

— Quoi ? Comment ça, repêchée ? s'écria soudain le cuisinier du Sunny, les faisant tous sursauter. Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma Robin d'amour ?

Octo acquiesça.

— Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Elle est tombée à l'eau et… Sanji ? Nyuh ! C'est ce qui s'appelle courir !

Chu secoua la tête.

— « Robin d'amour » ? Mais il vient de nous parler d'une sirène... Ce garçon collectionne les femmes, ou quoi ?

Kurobi fit vibrer ses lèvres.

— On dira ce qu'on voudra, les humains sont quand même bizarres, parfois.

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	16. XV - Tentations

_Voici le chapitre XV  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XV**

 **Tentations**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Le cœur de l'homme se révèle dans la tentation._  
 **Dietrich Bonhoeffer**

Pestant contre la chaleur de la mi-journée, Buggy ressortit de sa cabine, où il avait allongé Shanks dans son propre lit. Il retira sa marinière, détrempée de sueur à force d'avoir dû traîner son ancien camarade, trop soûl pour marcher seul, et la lança à l'un des membres d'équipage chargé de la corvée de lessive.

Alvida vint à sa rencontre.

— Eh bien, dis donc ! Il en tient une belle, d'aussi bon matin !

Le clown soupira.

— Shanks tout craché.

— Il boit depuis hier soir ?

— Non, il boit depuis quarante ans !

La jolie pirate éclata de rire.

— Les hommes n'en reviennent pas, que tu aies ramené Shanks le Roux en personne sur le Big Top.

— J'aurais dû le laisser cuver au café des sirènes, histoire de lui apprendre à vivre. Quel abruti…

Il s'appuya au bastingage et Alvida caressa amicalement son bras nu. S'il apprécia ce contact, il n'en montra rien.

— Et toi, Buggy ? demanda-t-elle plus bas. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il toussota.

— Très bien, je te remercie.

Elle eut un sourire triste et effleura sa joue de la sienne pour chuchoter à son oreille :

— Tu as l'air fatigué.

Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

— Un peu, c'est vrai.

— Buggy, je…

— Capitaine Buggy ! Capitaine Buggy !

Alvida faillit lancer sa massue à la tête de Morge, qui venait vers eux en agitant un morceau de papier. Oser l'interrompre dans un moment pareil !

Le clown, en revanche, était reconnaissant à son lieutenant. Depuis quelques jours, les gestes de sa trop jolie comparse se faisaient de plus en plus intimes et il avait du mal à rester de glace à ses assauts répétés.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Morge ?

— Un homme vient de déposer ça, pour vous, Capitaine ! dit-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée en quatre. De la part du Prince des Ténèbres !

— Rayleigh ? Je le croyais au bar de Shakky, ivre mort.

Il lut la missive.

« Retrouve-moi à midi sur la berge de la forêt marine, près de la tombe de la reine Otohime. » Signé : « S.R. ».

— Bon, soupira Buggy en tendant le message à Morge. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il me veut alors, si tu ne me vois pas revenir dans deux ou trois heures, veille à ce que les hommes soient assignés à des tâches concrètes. Ils ont suffisamment fainéanté comme ça, ces derniers jours.

— La voilure a besoin d'être rafraîchie, capitaine. Ainsi que la peinture du bastingage.

— Parfait ! Cela devrait les occuper un petit moment.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en direction de sa cabine sous le regard agacé d'Alvida.

oxo

— Voilà qui est fait ! dit Robin en terminant le pansement d'Arlong. Ça va ?

L'homme-requin, allongé sur le propre lit de l'archéologue, se força à sourire malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le côté. Une nouvelle fois victime de sa fierté, il avait refusé toute anesthésie, lorsque Chopper avait refait ses points de suture, et il s'en mordait les doigts.

— Je vais parfaitement bien, mentit-il avec une habileté consommée. Merci de t'être à nouveau occupée de moi.

L'archéologue lui toucha la joue et ce simple geste lui fit sauter le cœur dans la poitrine.

— Ce n'est rien.

Du bout du pouce, elle caressa la peau douce de son visage et s'assit sur le lit, tout contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à se regarder, indécis.

— C'est drôle, ce genre de situation… dit-elle enfin. On sait très bien ce qu'on a envie de faire, on se doute de ce que l'autre ressent au même moment mais on est incapable d'esquisser un geste.

Arlong sourit, étonné une nouvelle fois de sa franchise.

— C'est vrai… La crainte d'avoir mal interprété certains signes, peut-être ?

— Comme par exemple ? demanda l'archéologue.

— Cette main, sur ma joue.

Robin caressa sa pommette du bout des doigts.

— Que peut-elle signifier, pour un homme-poisson ?

Il plissa les yeux et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

— à première vue, une marque d'affection mais…

Il secoua la tête.

— Mais ?

— Peut-être es-tu en fait une dangereuse psychopathe.

La jeune femme pouffa, amusée.

— Mais que pourrait craindre de moi un puissant homme-requin ?

Il prit un air faussement inquiet.

— Peut-être es-tu fanatique de la soupe aux ailerons et vas-tu profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour te servir !

Robin se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

— Tu sais que c'est une idée, ça… (Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien pour l'embrasser et Arlong, surpris, eut un petit mouvement de recul.) De quoi as-tu peur ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il fit la moue.

— Que tu m'arraches les dents pour t'en faire un collier ? plaisanta-t-il pour dissimuler sa surprise et son trouble.

L'archéologue éclata franchement de rire.

— Je serai une gentille fille, assura-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de reculer à nouveau.

— Je ne fais pas confiance aux humains…

— Ça, je ne peux pas te le reprocher, dit-elle en réduisant encore la distance.

Elle s'arrêta assez près pour sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes et attendit.

Le cœur battant, ce fut Arlong, cette fois, qui franchit les quelques centimètres restants.

— Ne mords pas… susurra-t-il, taquin, en effleurant à peine sa peau.

— Promis… répondit-elle contre sa bouche en caressant tout doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Arlong ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, le souffle court.

Il luttait pour ne pas la saisir à bras le corps, la serrer contre son torse et écraser sa bouche sur la sienne mais il savait que ce serait aussi stupide que dangereux car le baiser finirait dans un bain de sang, le visage d'archéologue lacéré par son rostre.

Il se força donc à rester le plus immobile possible en priant pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas et ne se dise pas que son attrait pour lui était en réalité aussi absurde que « contre nature ».

Il se figea en sentant le bout de la langue mouillée de Robin courir sur sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme l'aspira doucement pour la sucer avec un petit soupir ravi et la libéra, un peu gonflée, pour revenir à l'assaut. Cette fois, la langue agile se glissa dans sa bouche et Arlong desserra prudemment les mâchoires pour lui permettre de passer sans risque. Mais, curieusement, l'archéologue ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiète ou rebutée et se paya même le luxe de lécher le bord des dents aiguisées avant de taquiner la pointe de sa langue et de la sucer comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec sa lèvre.

Alors c'était donc ça, un baiser humain… Ni gluant ni poisseux, comme il l'avait pensé, bien au contraire. C'était doux, frais, mouillé et le goût de la jeune femme absolument délicieux.

Il laissa échapper un soupir expressif et Robin sourit avant d'aspirer sa langue hors de sa bouche avec une passion inconsciente, pétrissant les muscles de ses robustes épaules. Elle glissa contre lui, ses seins généreux pressés contre torse – ou faudrait-il dire son poitrail, au vu de sa largeur et de sa puissance… Robin paraissait si fragile entre ses bras ! Si… humaine.

Arlong ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le souffle court et les reins en feu, le sexe si gonflé qu'il se demandait même s'il n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Les prunelles grises de Robin, elles, étaient toujours closes et elle paraissait profiter de son baiser avec un plaisir manifeste, mêlant leurs bouches sans la moindre appréhension ou retenue en attendant de faire de même avec le reste de leurs corps.

« Je suis sur le point de faire l'amour à une humaine… » réalisa-t-il soudain.

L'image de Fisher Tiger dansa devant ses yeux et, avec un gémissement déchirant, il referma les mains sur les épaules de la jeune archéologue pour la pousser sur le lit et se lever d'un bond.

Celle-ci, surprise, mit quelques instants à réagir.

— Arlong ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant lui tourner le dos pour s'appuyer à son bureau, le souffle court. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui…

— Fisher Tiger ! gronda-t-il en pivotant vers elle avec une grimace douloureuse. Fisher Tiger qui m'a pour ainsi dire élevé et protégé comme un grand frère. Fisher Tiger sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu survivre dans le district des hommes-poisson ! Fisher Tiger que les tiens ont piégé, humilié et abattu comme un chien ! Il a préféré mourir plutôt que de recevoir le sang corrompu d'un humain. Il a choisi la mort plutôt que… Plutôt que de se mêler à un humain !

Il avait presque crié ces derniers mots tant ils lui faisaient mal car fondre son corps dans celui de Robin, il en avait rêvé. Oui, il avait rêvé d'elle comme il n'avait jamais rêvé d'une femme. Jusqu'à s'en rendre malade de désir. Mais céder à ses pulsions serait trahir ce pour quoi il s'était battu toute sa vie. Ce serait cracher sur la mémoire de Fisher Tiger et désacraliser sa mort…

Robin le vit serrer les poings, tremblant à la fois de tristesse, de douleur et de rage contenue.

— Arlong… murmura-t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de salir sa mémoire, d'oublier que tu fais partie de ceux qui l'ont trahi… De ceux qui l'ont assassiné…

Il tomba à genoux, le visage défait et le cœur brisé, sachant qu'il ne se remettrait pas plus de la perte de la jeune femme que de celle de Tiger. Les hommes-poisson n'étaient pas comme les humains. Lorsqu'ils choisissaient un partenaire, c'était une relation exclusive et passionnelle, et Arlong craignait, avec le temps et au vu de son passé, de se mettre à détester Robin ; idée qui lui était insupportable.

— Arlong…

La jeune femme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux en une caresse apaisante qui enfonça un poignard de plus dans le cœur de l'homme-requin.

— Arlong…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et fut surpris de ne voir sur son visage aucune trace de colère, d'incompréhension ou de tristesse. Elle lui souriait, au contraire. Un sourire doux et rassurant.

— Arlong… Fisher Tiger n'est pas mort au large de l'île de Foolshout, sur un vaisseau de la Marine.

L'homme requin se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'étais là ! Il a refusé la transfusion qui aurait pu le sauver !

L'expression de Robin ne changea pas. Au contraire, son sourire s'accentua.

— Ce jour-là, Monkey D. Dragon ne lui a pas laissé le choix…

Arlong blêmit.

— De quoi tu parles ?

oxo

— Rayleigh n'a pas pu écrire ça… assura Shanks en parcourant la missive que venait de lui monter Cabaji.

Souffrant d'une gueule de bois à réveiller un mort, il s'était traîné hors de la cabine de Buggy pour rendre le contenu de son estomac plein de rhum par-dessus le bastingage du Big Top.

— Vous êtes certain ?

— Rayleigh était encore plus soûl que moi ! Quand Buggy est-il parti ?

— Il y a une bonne heure, je dirais.

— Seul ?

— Oui.

— Merde…

En voyant l'appréhension figer les traits de leur hôte, Cabaji sentit le sang se congeler dans ses veines.

— Vous le pensez en danger ? Vous croyez qu'il a été attiré dans un piège ?

Shanks sourit pour le rassurer.

— Non ! Je n'ai aucune inquiétude à son sujet, mentit-il avec aplomb. Buggy sait très bien se défendre, de toute façon. Ce qui m'agace, c'est que quelqu'un se fasse passer pour notre ancien lieutenant… Mieux vaut que j'aille vérifier de quoi il retourne.

— Puis-je vous accompagner ?

— Du calme ! le coupa Shanks en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu connais ton capitaine ! S'il te voit arriver comme ça, il pensera que son second le considère comme un couard incapable et se vexera. Aie confiance en moi. Buggy et moi allons faire passer à ce plaisantin l'envie de se vouloir se prendre pour le lieutenant du roi des pirates !

Bien que toujours inquiet, Cabaji acquiesça et laissa partir l'ancien frère d'armes de son capitaine qui, sitôt hors de vue, se mit à courir en direction de la forêt marine, l'angoisse au ventre.

oxo

— Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Zoro à Mihawk, installé dans la luxueuse suite qu'il avait réservée dans l'un des plus beaux palaces de Fisherly Hills.

Le Grand Corsaire lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un confortable divan damasquiné et servit deux verres de vin. Il en tendit un au jeune homme, qui le prit en attendant patiemment que son « mentor » veuille bien se décider à lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette « convocation en urgence » – c'est du moins ainsi que Perona lui avait présenté la chose.

— Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, mon garçon, dit Mihawk après un long moment. Et j'espère que ma franchise ne te froissera pas.

Le jeune spadassin haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai rien à cacher.

— Dans ce cas… commença le Grand Corsaire en plantant son regard perçant dans le sien. Est-ce que c'est sérieux, entre toi et Perona ?

Zoro faillit s'étouffer avec le vin qu'il était en train de boire.

oxo

Ce fut un grand « Plouf ! » qui tira Jinbei de sa méditation quotidienne. Le paladin des mers aimait se recueillir près de la tombe de la reine Otohime et réfléchir calmement, loin du tohu-bohu de la ville. Les visiteurs et les promeneurs étaient rares, à cet endroit de la forêt marine, et les échauffourées encore moins. Car il s'agissait bien d'une bagarre, s'il en croyait les insultes, les grognements et les bruits caractéristiques de deux humains se battant dans l'eau.

— Aucun respect ! gronda-t-il en se levant pour marcher vers le rivage. Eh ! Vous, là-bas ! Vous êtes à côté d'un mausolée, faites preuve d'un peu de resp… Mais je te connais, toi ! Tu es Vasco Shot, de l'équipage de Barbe Noire !

L'individu qu'il avait apostrophé, un spécimen au teint couperosé et aussi grand et corpulent qu'un homme-poisson baleine s'était figé dans l'eau, où il était enfoncé jusqu'à la taille. Il maintenait un homme sous la surface, l'une de ses énormes mains fermement agrippée aux cheveux de sa victime tandis que la seconde appuyait sur son dos.

Jinbei reconnut aussitôt la chatoyante couleur bleue de la longue chevelure de l'humain en train de se noyer et sa marinière rouge et blanche.

— Buggy !

Il se précipita, de l'eau coulant déjà de sa paume, prêt à frapper.

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	17. XVI - Second souffle

_Voici le chapitre XVI  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! N'oubliez pas que cette fic (et beaucoup d'autres !) sont publiées sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" (faire une simple recherche google pour trouver le lien) en version intégralement illustrée !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVI**

 **Second souffle**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Ceux qui croient que le pouvoir est amusant_  
 _confondent « pouvoir » et « abus de pouvoir »._  
 **A. Malraux  
**

Arlong s'était pétrifié, totalement sonné par ce que Robin venait de lui apprendre.

À en croire la jolie archéologue, et par un extravagant concours de circonstances, le bâtiment de la Marine dont l'équipage des pirates du soleil avait fait le tombeau de Fisher Tiger avait été récupéré par Dragon. L'armée révolutionnaire, informée d'un combat entre pirates et forces de la Marine dans le secteur, ne pouvait laisser passer une si belle occasion de mettre la main sur du matériel militaire mais aussi, peut-être, des documents ou des informations importantes.

Ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à trouver, c'était le capitaine des pirates du soleil plongé dans un profond coma et laissé pour mort sur le navire amiral de la Marine transformé en bûcher funéraire !

— Il est vivant… Il est libre…

Arlong ne cessait de répéter ces mots, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

Robin acquiesça.

— D'après ce qu'il m'a lui-même raconté, il lui fallut de longs mois pour se remettre de ses blessures. On a même cru qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à remarcher correctement, car une balle l'avait touché à colonne vertébrale. Mais à force de ténacité et de volonté, il a parfaitement récupéré et a rejoint d'armée révolutionnaire, dont il est aujourd'hui l'un des piliers.

L'homme-requin leva les bras au ciel.

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas reparu, une fois guéri ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il donné aucun signe de vie ? Il devait bien se douter que nous…

La jeune femme posa le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

— C'était mieux ainsi. En disparaissant, Tiger devenait une légende parmi les siens et endormait totalement la méfiance du Gouvernement et de la Marine vis-à-vis de l'île des hommes-poisson. L'heure de son retour approche et il ne sera pas seul, crois-moi. Lorsque le combat final arrivera, bien d'autres légendes se tiendront à ses côtés.

Les yeux d'Arlong se mirent à briller.

— Donc, quelque chose se prépare ?

— Quelque chose se prépare depuis très longtemps, Arlong. Quelque chose qui ne va pas tarder à se conclure. Le moment où le Gouvernement Mondial, la Marine et tout le cercle gangrené de ses dirigeants devront répondre de leurs actes est très proche. Et Tiger aimerait que toi et Jinbei soyez à ses côtés, lorsque ce moment arrivera… Au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire.

L'homme-requin tourna en rond dans la pièce, sidéré parce qu'il entendait et, en même temps, gagné par une euphorie qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

— Jinbei est-il au courant de tout cela ?

— Pas encore, non. Je devais l'en informer avant qu'il n'intègre l'équipage de Luffy mais tu es arrivé entre-temps. Tiger pensait te faire libérer un peu plus tard mais, puisque tu as pris les devants en t'enfuyant, il souhaiterait t'avoir à ses côtés dès que possible.

Le cœur d'Arlong se gonfla.

— Il voulait me faire évader…

— Bien sûr. Il vous a toujours considérés, toi et Jinbei, comme ses jeunes frères.

L'homme-requin sourit.

— Tu as l'air de bien connaître Tai-Aniki.

La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit et acquiesça.

— Tiger est quelqu'un que j'aime énormément. Il a été mon partenaire durant deux ans, au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire. Nous sommes très vite devenus amis.

— Seulement amis ? demanda l'homme-requin, suspicieux.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Oui. Seulement amis. Nous avons en commun la passion du passé et une insatiable curiosité pour le monde qui nous entoure. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a parlé des vestiges qui ont failli faire de moi le petit déjeuner d'un calamar ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Arlong prit place à ses côtés.

— Ton capitaine sait-il que tu fais partie de l'armée de son père ?

— Non… Pas encore. Luffy et les autres membres de l'équipage ignorent même où j'ai passé les deux années durant lesquelles nous nous sommes séparés pour nous perfectionner, chacun dans notre domaine.

— Donc… Tu es un agent double, en quelque sorte.

Robin éclata de rire.

— En quelque sorte, oui ! Si ce n'est que je ne trahis personne. Lorsque le moment viendra, je sais que Luffy se tiendra aux côtés de son père, comme beaucoup d'autres.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit en quoi consistait exactement cette « armée révolutionnaire » ni ce qu'on attendait de moi. Chacun connaît le nom de Dragon mais, en réalité, personne ne sait vraiment quelles sont ses intentions.

— Dans trois jours se tiendra une réunion très particulière rassemblant les têtes de l'armée révolutionnaire et ses futurs lieutenants. Tu es invité à y participer, ainsi que Jinbei. Après cette rencontre, tu prendras ta décision.

Arlong sourit.

— Elle est déjà prise. Je suivrai Tiger-aniki, fut-ce en enfer.

— Passionné, combatif et tête brûlée… Il avait raison à ton sujet mais a omis un petit détail.

— Lequel ?

— Que tu étais aussi un homme très attirant… susurra-t-elle en suivant les circonvolutions de ses muscles abdominaux du bout du doigt par-dessus le fin tissu de son maillot de corps.

oxo

À peine arrivé à l'orée de la forêt marine, Shanks eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme un douloureux pincement à l'estomac, et accéléra le pas.

Ce qu'il vit en arrivant enfin au bord de l'eau, dix minutes plus tard, lui prouva, hélas, que ses craintes étaient justifiées.

— Buggy ? Buggy !

Il se précipita vers son ancien comparse, que Jinbei essayait désespérément de réanimer.

— Respire, Buggy ! suppliait l'homme-requin-baleine en appuyant à pressions régulières sur son sternum. Allez, respire, bon sang !

D'un simple coup d'œil sur la scène et sur le grand corps ensanglanté qui gisait non loin là – un homme de Barbe Noire, de toute évidence –, l'empereur pirate comprit immédiatement ce qui avait dû se passer.

— Depuis combien de temps a-t-il cessé de respirer ?

Jinbei, surpris de voir le célèbre Shanks le Roux apparaître soudain devant lui, eut un moment de flottement mais se reprit vite. C'est vrai que lui et Buggy avaient été des frères d'armes, sur l'Oro Jackson de Roger. Quelqu'un avait dû l'alerter du danger que courrait son ancien camarade – ou peut-être l'homme de Barbe Noire avait-il eu vent du fait qu'ils devaient se voir ici même et en avait-il profité pour attaquer le clown.

— Lorsque je l'ai sorti de l'eau, il était déjà inconscient, expliqua le Paladin des mers sans cesser ses massages cardiaques.

De plus en plus inquiet, Shanks se pencha sur le visage de son ami et, pressant sa bouche sur la sienne, souffla le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons. Sans succès.

— Essaye encore, l'encouragea Jinbei, qui pour des raisons physiques évidentes, ne pouvait pratiquer ce genre de geste sur un humain, à la bouche et aux voies respiratoires ridiculement petites, comparées aux siennes.

L'empereur pirate obtempéra avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'inquiétude au ventre, et, à la quatrième tentative, Buggy réagit enfin, expulsant une impressionnante quantité d'eau de mer de ses poumons.

Jinbei le bascula sur le côté afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas à nouveau avec le liquide qu'il régurgita durant d'interminables minutes.

— Buggy ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Shanks en l'aidant à se redresser un peu.

Son ancien compagnon était si faible qu'il ne parvenait même pas à se maintenir en position assise.

Le Roux passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules et Jinbei s'accroupit pour soulever le visage fardé avec une délicatesse que n'auraient jamais laissé imaginer ses grosses mains palmées.

— Buggy ? Dis quelque chose. Comment te sens-tu ?

— M… Mal… Je n… plus… énergie…

Shanks grimaça.

— Il est resté trop longtemps dans l'eau de mer. Elle a drainé toutes ses forces.

— Mhh… L'un des inconvénients des fruits du démon.

Le clown parut perdre à nouveau connaissance et le Paladin des mers désigna un monticule moussu, tout près de la tombe de la reine Otohime.

— Allons l'allonger là-bas, le temps qu'il se reprenne un peu.

L'empereur pirate montra le cadavre du lieutenant de Barbe Noire d'un sec mouvement du menton. Il avait peine à contenir sa rage.

— Et lui ?

Jinbei se redressa, Buggy dans les bras.

— Aucun problème. Je m'en occupe dans une seconde.

xox

— Ma Robin d'amour ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Sanji en frappant doucement à la porte de Robin.

L'homme-requin s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de la bouche de l'archéologue avec une grimace agressive. Comment ça, sa « Robin d'amour » ?

Robin pouffa et lui pinça le menton en secouant la tête avec un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire attention.

— Tout va bien, Sanji ! J'arrive dans un instant ! Ne fais pas cette tête, il est comme ça avec toutes les filles qu'il croise, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à l'intention de l'homme-requin-scie.

— Je te revois bientôt ? chuchota celui-ci sans desserrer son étreinte autour d'elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et déposa un baiser léger sur son ample torse, que la chemise hawaïenne laissait à découvert.

— Je passerai te voir ce soir, dit-elle. Après le banquet au palais.

— C'est vrai. Le fameux banquet… D'ici là, ne commets pas d'imprudence.

Robin cligna de l'œil et lui caressa la joue.

— Je resterai loin des calamars géants autant que faire se peut. Promis.

— Au palais, il y a d'autres prédateurs tout aussi dangereux, si ce n'est davantage, prévint-il avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix qui amusa la jolie archéologue.

— Ceux-là, je sais comment m'en débarrasser en un tournemain, plaisanta-t-elle en faisant mine d'écraser quelque chose entre ses doigts.

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'espère ne jamais compter parmi tes ennemis !

Il quitta la cabine à regret après un dernier regard à la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait graver son image dans sa rétine jusqu'au moment de la revoir.

oxo

Shanks, la tête de Buggy sur les genoux, regardait Jinbei envoyer le corps de l'homme de Barbe Noire par le fond et revenir près de la tombe de la reine Otohime, au pied de laquelle ils avaient allongé le clown inconscient.

— Merci de l'avoir sauvé, Jinbei. Même si Buggy et moi nous sommes à peine parlé, depuis que Roger a dissous son équipage, le perdre dans ces conditions serait comme perdre une partie de moi-même.

L'homme-requin-baleine prit place à ses côtés et soupira.

— C'est un sentiment que je comprends. Mais je ne suis pour rien dans la mort du scélérat qui a tenté de le noyer. Au moment où j'allais intervenir, il a littéralement été éjecté de l'eau dans l'état que tu as vu. Après que Buggy nous ait sauvé la vie à Marine Ford, à Luffy et à moi, je me doutais qu'il était bien plus fort qu'il en avait l'air mais… Mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de… « ça », dit-il en désignant l'endroit où s'était déroulée la bagarre entre Buggy et l'homme de Teach.

Shanks eut un sourire en coin, comprenant très bien ce qui avait dû se passer.

— Buggy est bien plus fort que la plupart des gens le pensent, Jinbei… Mais il n'utilise malheureusement ses capacités qu'en dernier recours, lorsqu'il n'a d'autre choix que de donner tout ce qu'il a ou mourir.

— J'ignorais que les capacités en question allaient jusqu'à posséder… le contrôle du fluide, avoua le Paladin des mers à mi-voix, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de secret ou d'interdit.

Sa discrétion amusa l'empereur pirate.

— Tous les hommes de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger possédaient le Haki. Sans exception.

L'homme-requin écarquilla les yeux, impressionné.

— Je vois…

— Buggy ne s'est jamais donné la peine de l'exploiter, à plus forte raison depuis qu'il mangé un fruit du démon. Cela a toujours fait enrager Rayleigh.

— Pourquoi refuser d'utiliser un tel pouvoir ?

— Il a toujours craint d'attirer l'attention de la Marine et du Gouvernement.

Jinbei considéra le clown inconscient et secoua la tête.

— Je ne comprends pas. Avec son pedigree et une telle puissance, Buggy aurait pu se faire un nom, dans le milieu de la piraterie. Voire même devenir l'un des quatre empereurs, à tes côtés.

— Oui mais il y a une chose que Buggy aime plus que la renommée : la tranquillité. Il n'est heureux qu'au milieu de ses cartes, de ses vieux livres et en train de parcourir le monde à la recherche de fabuleux trésors ; libre de toute attache et sans avoir un bataillon de chasseurs de prime à ses trousses.

— Alors, contrairement à ce que je pensais, le titre de Grand Corsaire doit lui peser plus lourd qu'un boulet à la cheville. (Shanks acquiesça et le Paladin des mers soupira.) Je me demande si la liberté n'est pas, finalement, le seul trésor vraiment inaccessible de ce monde…

oxo

Dans la suite de Mihawk, Zoro cherchait désespérément ses mots.

— Je… Non, je… Enfin, elle…

— Ma question est pourtant simple et on ne peut plus claire : as-tu des sentiments pour Perona, oui ou non ?

— Non ! Enfin, si mais… Pas… Pas de la façon que tu sous-entends. C'est juste… Je veux dire…

Mihawk croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

— Je vois…

— Ah ?

Il se retint d'ajouter « Tu as bien de la chance parce que moi, je ne me comprends pas du tout ! ».

— Juste un arrangement entre vous, en quelque sorte. Un moyen comme un autre de prendre du bon temps.

— Voilà ! C'est… C'est tout à fait ça. Et si j'ai pu te… Enfin… Disons que si elle était ta… Euh…

— Perona ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai jamais eu de vue sur elle, rassure-toi.

Zoro poussa un tel soupir de soulagement que le Grand Corsaire faillit éclater de rire.

— En fait, tu m'intéresses beaucoup plus qu'elle, ajouta ce dernier, faisant tiquer le jeune homme.

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces derniers mots et le regard qu'il lui lançait en cet instant pouvait laisser entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple intérêt maître/élève.

Zoro se raidit, clairement rebuté, et son visage se fit même un peu agressif.

— Pardon ?

Mihawk, qui s'était attendu, comme Shanks, à ce qu'il puisse céder à ses avances par respect pour lui, fut surpris par sa réaction. Visiblement, l'admiration qu'il avait pour son maître n'allait pas jusque-là. Ce garçon avait un caractère bien plus affirmé qu'il ne l'aurait supposé. Mieux valait faire marche arrière…

— Intérêt en tant que spadassin prometteur, s'entend. Et l'amour est le genre de choses qui ramollit un homme et lui fait perdre de sa combativité, d'où mon inquiétude.

À ces mots, l'expression de Zoro changea du tout au tout et il laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire.

— Aucun risque ! Perona et moi savons très bien quelles sont nos limites et nos places respectives. En revanche… ajouta-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre.

— En revanche ? l'encouragea son maître.

— Perona est bien amoureuse. Mais pas de moi…

Ce fut au tour du Grand Corsaire, de rester coi.

— C'est juste une petite fille capricieuse qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, Zoro.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, sûr de lui.

— Oh, si ! Elle le sait parfaitement. Et ses sentiments pour toi sont très clairs.

— Parce qu'elle t'a fait des confidences sur l'oreiller, peut-être ? railla Mihawk. Après une furieuse partie de jambes en l'air, sans doute ? ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume que Zoro de remarqua pas.

— Précisément, oui, acquiesça celui-ci sans se démonter. Nous avons toujours été très clairs, sur nos rapports et nos sentiments, je te l'ai dit.

Un peu déstabilisé, le Grand Corsaire se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

— Je vais réfléchir au problème, finit-il par dire.

— « Problème » ? releva Zoro. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je considérerais l'amour qu'une femme me port…

— Tu peux te retirer, le coupa son mentor en lui tournant le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir. Le reste ne regarde que moi.

Habitué à son attitude parfois glaciale, le jeune spadassin ne se formalisa pas et quitta la suite sans insister, laissant Mihawk dans la confusion la plus totale.

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **Découvrez sur le site Amazon le recueil « D'AUTRES FAÇONS D'AIMER », écrit par Claude Neix, l'auteur de cette fanfiction**


	18. XVII - Ouvre les yeux, Buggy !

_Voici le chapitre XVII  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! N'oubliez pas que cette fic (et beaucoup d'autres !) sont publiées sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" (faire une simple recherche google pour trouver le lien) en version intégralement illustrée !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVII**

 **Ouvre les yeux, Buggy !  
**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _La honte n'est pas d'être inférieur à l'adversaire,_  
 _c'est de se croire inférieur à soi-même._  
 **Proverbe Thaïlandais  
**

Buggy ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ne reconnut pas le plafond de bois. Une légère odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

La voix de Shanks le fit sursauter et il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, comme si cela pouvait lui éclaircir les idées.

— On est où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il voulut se relever mais son ami le repoussa sur le divan où il était étendu.

— Chez Jinbei. Reste allongé, tu as failli te noyer pour de bon, cette fois, Buggy.

Ce dernier se massa les paupières avec la pulpe de son pouce et de son index.

— Est-ce que je l'ai eu, l'enfoiré qui m'a attaqué ?

Shanks sourit.

— Oui, Buggy. Et « en grande pompe » ! Vu ce qui restait de lui, ses organes ont littéralement implosé à l'intérieur de son corps. Heureusement que Jinbei était encore à bonne distance, sinon, le fluide l'aurait atteint.

— Qu'est-ce que ce bon vieux Jinbei vient faire dans tout ça ?

— C'est lui qui t'a sorti de l'eau. Sans son intervention, je serais arrivé trop tard et nous n'aurions sans doute pas pu te réanimer.

Buggy jura.

— Bordel… Je ne me suis pas méfié une seconde. Cet enfoiré m'a sauté dessus par derrière ! Avant de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je ne suis tombé dans l'eau, aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson.

— « Inoffensif » ? L'enfoiré en question, qui nourrit actuellement les poissons de la forêt marine, ne serait sans doute pas de cet avis.

— Jinbei n'y a vu rien de louche, j'espère ?

— Buggy… soupira son ancien camarade. Le prends-tu pour un imbécile ?

Le clown laissa échapper une bordée de jurons fleuris.

— Merde ! Quelle poisse ! (L'empereur pirate s'assit sur le bord du divan et dévisagea son frère d'armes.) Quoi ? C'est quoi, ce regard ?

— Tu sais Buggy, durant toutes ces années, je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour toi, ni pour aucun de nos camarades, parce que je savais que nous possédions tous ce satané haki et que nous étions capables de faire face à à peu près n'importe qui. C'est même pour ça que Roger nous avait tous recrutés dans l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson.

— Où veux-tu en venir, Shanks ?

Ce dernier grimaça.

— Que tu te sois fait ridiculiser par Luffy, soit. J'avoue que, lorsque je l'ai su, j'ai ri un bon moment. Mais que tu te sois laissé arrêter et jeter au cachot à Impel Down ! C'est quelque chose que je ne…

— Ravi de voir que mes malheurs t'amusent ! s'emporta Buggy. Parce que moi, perdre mon corps ne m'a pas fait rire plus que ça ! Et si je me suis retrouvé à Impel Down, ce n'est pas par goût des bains bouillonnants !

L'empereur pirate leva les yeux au ciel.

— Si tu avais utilisé le fluide, tu aurais pu assommer les soldats de la Marine et fuir sans avoir besoin de détourner toute l'attention sur toi pour sauver ton équipage et ton navi…

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai joué les appâts pour sauver ces imbéciles ! le coupa Buggy.

— Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu as fait ! Sinon, pourquoi as-tu été le seul arraisonné dans cette base secrète alors qu'ils étaient tous recherchés, hein ? Pourquoi ont-ils tous réussi à s'enfuir sauf toi ?

Le clown se détourna.

— Tu savais pourtant ce qui t'attendais, si tu te laissais prendre, non ? poursuivit Shanks. Est-ce que ton sempiternel souci de discrétion méritait autant de souffrances ? Je ne le crois pas. Et encore moins maintenant, au vu des circonstances.

Le clown s'avachit sur les coussins, le visage défait.

— Tu sais, Shanks… Il m'a fallu presque quarante ans pour l'admettre mais je ne suis que… qu'un homme banal avec une tête qui fait rire les enfants dans la rue. Sans ses pouvoirs de fragmentation, Buggy le clown ne serait pas un pirate redouté ; juste un pauvre clown.

Il se couvrit le visage de l'avant-bras, soudain très las, mais Shanks, loin de compatir, tremblait de colère contenue et il le saisit par le devant de sa marinière pour le secouer violemment, les yeux lançant des éclairs et le fluide jaillissant par chaque pore, coupant la respiration à son ancien camarade.

— Tu mériterais que je te casse réellement la gueule, comme tu me l'as demandé sur les Saboady ! gronda-t-il en l'enfonçant violemment dans les coussins, faisant bouger le divan de quelques centimètres. Arrête de jouer la comédie, Buggy ! Tout ce que tu es, c'est une saloperie de fainéant qui n'a jamais voulu accepter et développer les capacités qui étaient les siennes parce que tu craignais de prendre les responsabilités qui allaient avec ! Et que tu traînes depuis des années un bon Dieu de complexe de merde dû à ce putain de nez rouge ! (Il le lâcha pour ne pas être tenté de le frapper et agita un doigt accusateur sous le nez en question.) Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Tu as sous tes ordres des centaines de lascars dont la seule réputation ferait trembler de peur la moitié des capitaines pirates du nouveau monde à la seule idée de devoir les prendre dans leur équipage ! Mas toi, ils t'idolâtrent et t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil ! Et je ne parle pas de tes talents d'artificier. Personne ne peut t'en remontrer en matière d'explosifs ; tu serais capable de faire sauter la moitié de Marine Ford avec un tube de dentifrice et un trombone ! Et tu dis que les enfants se moquent de toi ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Merde, Buggy ! L'une des plus belles femmes du monde a renoncé à sa liberté et à son rang de pirate pour être à tes côtés ! Tous ceux qui te croisent, à plus ou moins courte échéance, finissent par t'adorer ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas Mihawk, ajouta-t-il avec un petit trait d'humour, mais il est l'exception qui conf…

— Ça y est ? Notre noyé est enfin réveillé ? lança joyeusement Jinbei en entrant dans la pièce avec un broc d'eau et un verre. On pourra dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur, Buggy ! Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il en tirant un fauteuil près du divan sur lequel le clown était étendu.

Celui-ci, un peu sonné par la diatribe de Shanks, hocha simplement la tête.

— Ça va… Je te remercie. Shanks m'a raconté ce que tu…

— Oublie ça ! le coupa l'homme-poisson en lui tendant un verre d'eau fraîche qu'il venait de remplir. Je sais ce que Luffy et moi te devons, là-bas, à Marine Ford. Si tu ne nous avais pas fait traverser le champ de bataille en évitant les attaques de Kizaru et d'Akainu jusqu'au sous-marin de Tafalgar Law, nous tiendrions tous les deux compagnie à Barbe Blanche et à Ace, sous une jolie pierre tombale.

Shanks eut un petit sourire qui semblait signifier « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! » et le clown détourna le regard pour boire une gorgée d'eau et se donner une contenance.

Mal lui en prit car il sentit son estomac se révolter.

— Je crois… que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il en réprimant un haut-le-cœur et en rendant le verre à Jinbei.

Ce dernier le repoussa et secoua la tête.

— Tu dois boire de l'eau douce, Buggy, où les quantités faramineuses d'eau de mer que tu as avalées vont vraiment te rendre malade. Fais un effort, je sais que c'est désagréable, mais bois doucement et ça devrait aller.

xox

Dans le palais du roi triton, la fête battait son plein mais Robin, elle, paraissait ailleurs et Franky le remarqua.

— T'es avec nous ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant une coupelle de saké.

La jeune femme la prit et secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

— J'ai bien peur que non, Franky, admit-elle avec humour.

Luffy et Chopper passèrent entre eux en faisant les pitres, des baguettes dans le nez, ce qui parut beaucoup amuser la princesse Shirahoshi.

— Non mais vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter un peu plus dignement ? les apostropha Zoro, fin soûl, en gitant mollement un doigt dans leur direction.

Franky leva les yeux au plafond.

— C'est l'écrou qui se moque de la clé à molette !

Le spadassin lui lança un regard de défi.

— Répète ça, si t'es… Hips ! Un homme, pour voir…

Tous deux s'engagèrent dans une bataille de noms d'oiseaux et Robin laissa filer un petit rire clair avant de se lever et de prendre congé de ses hôtes.

— Déjà ? s'étonna le souverain. Mais nous commençons tout juste à nous amuser !

Il désigna Zoro et Franky, qui avaient décidé de se départager par un concours de gloutonnerie ; Chopper et Luffy, déchaînés ; Sanji, en train de conter fleurette à l'une des danseuses du café des sirènes et Nami, en grande discussion avec les trois princes héritiers. Brook, lui, n'en finissait pas d'improviser avec l'orchestre, pour le plus grand plaisir des habitants du palais et des soldats de Neptune.

— Pardon, Majesté, mais j'avoue que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au rapport de recherches dont je vous ai parlé. J'ai du mal à me détendre.

Le souverain acquiesça.

— Je comprends. Si tu as raison, les implications pour notre race seraient… inimaginables !

Robin agita la main.

— Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien prouver, alors il faut garder notre calme et contenir notre excitation mais j'avoue que c'est très difficile.

— J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras de quoi étayer ta théorie. Ce serait tellement… extraordinaire ! s'enflamma le roi triton, surexcité.

— D'ici, là, Majesté, je compte sur votre discrétion.

— Bien entendu, bien entendu ! Pas un mot à âme qui vive, je ne l'entendais pas autrement, ma chère Nico Robin.

xox

Sur le Big Top, Alvida n'en finissait pas de se ronger les sangs. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, elle s'agitait sur son divan comme si celui-ci avait été rembourré de chardons.

— Il ne devrait plus tarder, à présent, essayèrent de la rassurer Cabaji et Mr 3.

— Vous avez déjà dit cela il y a une heure et il est minuit passé !

— Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, très chère. J'en suis convaincu.

— Sauf s'il est tombé dans un piège et qu'il a été enlevé ou pire ! Cabaji, es-tu sûr de n'avoir rien remarqué de particulier, sur le lieu du rendez-vous indiqué dans la missive ? Ni trace de sang, ni de bagarre ?

L'acrobate acquiesça pour la énième fois. Depuis qu'il était revenu, en fin d'après-midi, Alvida ne cessait de lui poser les mêmes questions.

— Regardez ! Le voilà ! Il est avec Shanks le roux !

La voix de Morge résonna à travers tout le navire et Alvida se précipita pour voir les deux hommes qui avançaient sur le ponton.

— Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour lui, soupira Mr 3, qui n'en ressentait pas moins un intense soulagement.

— Dieu merci, il n'a pas l'air blessé !

— Blessé ? Le capitaine Buggy ? releva l'un des hommes d'équipage, un ancien d'Impel Down. Vous plaisantez, Lady Alvida ! C'est le petit rigolo qui a voulu se faire passer pour Rayleigh-san qui a dû déguster ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent avec vigueur et Galdino grimaça. C'était la lumière blafarde des torches qui éclairaient les quais lui jouaient des tours ou Buggy paraissait anormalement pâle ?

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Shanks à son ancien frère d'armes alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le Big Top.

— Non…

L'empereur pirate tiqua. Pour que le clown admette ouvertement – qui pis est devant lui – se sentir aussi mal, c'est qu'il était à un doigt de s'effondrer.

— Alors laisse-moi faire, Buggy, et ne dis pas un mot, d'accord ?

Alvida, accoudée au bastingage, les regarda grimper en tanguant le long de la passerelle de bois qui reliait le navire au ponton et jura.

— Non mais… Attendez une minute ! Je rêve ou ils sont complètement soûls ?

Mr 3 grimaça de plus belle.

— On le dirait bien, très chère.

— Regardez-moi ça ! Ils sont incapables de marcher droit ! Et nous qui nous faisions un sang d'encre !

Buggy et Shanks arrivèrent sur le pont et avancèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, en chancelant sous le regard amusé des hommes d'équipage.

— Salut ! lança l'empereur pirate à la cantonade en ravalant un hoquet. Votre cap… hips ! Capitaine et moi on doit… hips ! On doit discuter de choses importantes, hein… hips ! Hein, Buggy ?

Ce dernier, appuyé sur son ami, acquiesça, le regard vitreux et instable sur ses jambes.

Ils titubèrent en direction de la cabine du clown.

— Eh ! Bien ! ricana Morge. Ils en tiennent une belle !

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire mais tous se sentaient fiers de la complicité qui existait entre leur capitaine et le célèbre empereur pirate Shanks le roux. Enfin, tous sauf Alvida, qui alla s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, blême de rage.

xox

— Bonsoir, Shyarly ! salua Robin en entrant dans le café des sirènes, bondé à cette heure de la nuit.

La maîtresse des lieux salua chaleureusement la jeune femme avant de lui désigner une porte, au fond de l'établissement.

— La chambre de mon frère est au premier. Il m'a prévenue que vous viendriez un peu tard.

— Oui, désolée. Le banquet au palais s'est éternisé.

— Robin… commença la sirène en l'entraînant à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Il y a une chose dont je dois vous avertir…

Elle hésita et Robin l'encouragea d'un sourire.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Arlong ?

La sirène acquiesça et soupira, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

— Je… C'est un peu gênant, en fait.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gênée devant moi, Shyarly. En aucune façon.

— Alors, dans ce cas, puis-je vous parler franchement, de femme à femme ?

— Je vous écoute.

— Est-ce que… Avez-vous déjà eu des rapports disons… « intimes » avec un homme-poisson ? demanda la sirène en rougissant un peu.

La question fit rire l'archéologue.

— J'avoue que non, ma foi ! Mais, pour ce que j'ai pu en voir jusqu'à maintenant, il ne doit pas y avoir une grande différence entre nos deux races, je présume. Si ?

Shyarly tordit son joli nez et haussa les épaules.

— Pas vraiment mais… Enfin, si… un peu. Les humains sont plus… Comment dire ?

Robin pouffa.

— Petits ?

La sirène grimaça un sourire.

— Oui, aussi, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Certains gestes typiquement humains nous sont pratiquement inconnus, comme le baiser, par exemple, ou…

— Ne vous en faites pas, l'arrêta l'archéologue en leva la main. Peu importent les coutumes ou les petites différences, entre nos deux peuples ; je les découvrirai en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, ce qui m'importe, c'est de voir comment se porte Arlong et si ses nouveaux points de suture se referment correctem…

— Nouveaux points de suture ? la coupa la sirène, estomaquée. Quels nouveaux points de suture ?

— Arlong ne vous a rien dit ?

— Me dire quoi ? Robin, vous m'inquiétez ! Que s'est-il passé ?

L'archéologue agita la main. Visiblement, l'homme-requin scie n'avait pas voulu causer de souci à sa sœur et avait passé sous silence sa bagarre avec le calamar géant.

— Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous. Deux petits points ont sauté, ça arrive tout le temps lorsqu'ils sont placés à cet endroit, mentit-elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose mais il faut quand même surveiller la cicatrisation, par simple précaution.

La sirène soupira, soulagée.

— Cet imbécile aurait tout de même dû m'en parler !

— Comme c'est trois fois rien, il a dû oublier. Vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour si peu.

Shyarly lui sourit, reconnaissante.

— Merci de prendre autant soin de mon idiot de frère, Robin. Merci pour tout.

— De rien, voyons. Bon, il est tard, je ferais bien de monter. Peut-être à tout à l'heure ?

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte et la sirène eut un petit rire malicieux.

— Ou plutôt « à demain matin », murmura-t-elle en adressant une rapide prière aux Dieux qui veillaient sur son frère.

Une femme comme Robin était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Arlong, elle en était convaincue et son instinct d'oracle ne la trompait jamais.

oxo

Shanks verrouilla la porte de la cabine et s'assit sur le bord de lit de Buggy. Ce dernier se débarrassa de son tricorne, de sa marinière encore humide et lissa sa longue queue de cheval en grimaçant.

— Comment te sens-tu, Buggy ?

— Comme une merde…

L'empereur pirate s'esclaffa.

— Demain, ça ira mieux, tu verras.

— J'comprends pas… gémit le clown en se laissant tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je bois la tasse et que je manque de me noyer.

Shanks fit claquer amicalement sa paume sur son torse nu.

— Ce n'est pas tant l'eau de mer, qui est en cause, que la quantité de fluide que tu as laissé sortir trop brutalement. Tu t'es littéralement vidé de ton énergie, mon vieux. Lorsque tu contrôleras mieux ton hak…

— Stop ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Je ne me resservirai jamais de ce truc, à moins d'être vraiment sur le point de crever ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire pour que tu comprennes ?

L'empereur pirate leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— D'accord, je ne parle plus de ça, c'est entendu.

Buggy lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais n'insista pas et changea de sujet.

— Tu ne devais pas retrouver ton Ben je ne sais pas quoi ce soir, au café des sirènes ? Tes hommes vont s'inquiéter, s'ils ne te voient pas revenir.

— Beckman. Il s'appelle Ben Beckman, Buggy. Et non, mes hommes ne vont pas se mettre à me chercher partout parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Jinbei a dû leur dire où et avec qui je me trouvais.

Le clown s'enfonça un peu dans ses oreillers.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, Shanks.

Celui-ci s'installa près de son ancien camarade avec un sourire épuisé et ferma les yeux.

— Je le sais…

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	19. XVIII - Souviens-toi !

_Voici le chapitre XVIII  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! N'oubliez pas que cette fic (et beaucoup d'autres !) sont publiées sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" (faire une simple recherche google pour trouver le lien) en version intégralement illustrée !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVIII**

 **Souviens-toi !**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Il reste toujours quelque chose de l'enfance._  
 _Toujours..._  
 **M. Duras  
**

Buggy secoua mollement Shanks, allongé tout habillé sur le lit, près de lui.

— Shanks ? Shanks, tu es réveillé ?

Ce dernier, à moitié endormi, sursauta.

— Mhh ? Quoi ? T'as encore la gerbe ?

— Non, ça va.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Ça peut aller.

L'empereur pirate bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'installa plus confortablement sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

— Tant mieux… grommela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse à peine compréhensible. Réveille-moi, si ça ne va pas.

Buggy soupira, excédé, et lui assena un petit coup sur la tête de son poing fermé.

— Shanks !

— Aïe ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— J'aimerais que tu répondes à une question.

Son ancien frère d'armes se tourna à nouveau vers lui en grognant et se redressa sur le coude pour appuyer sa tête douloureuse sur son bras valide. Entre ses nuits blanches, l'alcool ingurgité depuis deux jours et le choc d'avoir presque assisté à la mort de Buggy, Shanks paraissait être dans un état aussi pitoyable que son ami – qui avait pourtant une mine de déterré.

— Elle ne peut pas attendre le matin, ta question ? J'ai une gueule de bois à réveiller les mor…

— Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, le coupa le clown sans oser le regarder en face.

Shanks fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

— Quelle nuit ?

— Cette nuit-là, sur l'Oro Jackson !

Son ancien camarade écarquilla les yeux.

— Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore en train de repenser à cette vieille histoire !

Il ricana et le clown se renfrogna.

— Réponds au lieu de rire bêtement. Je parie qu'en réalité, tu ne t'en souviens pas plus que moi !

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Comment oublier ? ajouta-t-il avec un regard grivois qui fit rougir Buggy jusqu'à la racine de ses beaux cheveux bleus.

— Efface ce sourire pervers de ta bouche avant que je ne te le fasse ravaler et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé dans cette fichue cale !

— Attends… Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien ? Même pas un détail ?

— Accouche, Shanks !

L'empereur pirate se pencha à son oreille.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux l'entendre, Buggy ? murmura-t-il, soudain grave.

Le clown croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nue et pinça les lèvres, à la fois embarrassé et irrité par l'amusement qu'il devinait dans la voix de son ancien frère d'armes.

— Vas-y, je te dis ! Je préfère encore le choc de la vérité à quelques années supplémentaires de doute, à imaginer les pires saloperies !

Shanks prit un air on ne peut plus sérieux, s'approcha encore un peu de son oreille et laissa tomber sur un ton franchement ironique, cette fois :

— Rien.

Buggy se raidit et tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, croyant à une farce, mais son ami paraissait on ne peut plus sérieux.

— Que… Pardon ?

— Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, Buggy ! Nous nous sommes soûlés, nous nous sommes battus et…

— Et ?

— Et rien ! Rien de ce à quoi tu penses, du moins.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rayleigh nous a trouvés à demi nus !

L'empereur pirate agita la main en roulant des yeux.

— Seulement débraillés et couverts de bosses. Il a tout de suite imaginé le pire mais nous nous étions juste battus comme des sauvages. D'accord, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé de profiter un peu de la situation mais je n'ai même pas réussi à t'arracher un baiser, ajouta-t-il en riant. Je crois même que tu ne m'as jamais cogné aussi fort que cette fois-là. Et pour être honnête, Buggy, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, alors, de tes coups ou du dégoût que j'ai lu dans ton regard lorsque je t'ai avoué que tu me plaisais.

Il se rallongea sur le dos en soupirant, un sourire teinté de nostalgie sur les lèvres, et Buggy cligna des yeux, ne sachant plus comment réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Durant toutes ces années, il avait été persuadé que Shanks lui avait fait commettre l'impensable, dans cette maudite cale. À moins, bien sûr, que… Que cette saleté de tête rouge ne soit ENCORE en train de lui mentir !

— C'est quand même bizarre, nota-t-il, méfiant. Si j'étais aussi soûl que tu le dis, tu aurais normalement dû pouvoir faire de moi ce que tu voulais sans avoir à le demander.

Le sourire de Shanks s'accentua et il secoua la tête.

— Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, Buggy. Pas à toi. Tu étais mon frère et mon ami. Si j'avais attendu que tu t'écroules ivre mort pour profiter de toi, je n'aurais plus jamais eu le cran de me regarder dans un miroir. Et puis… Quel intérêt ? Ce n'était pas seulement quelques minutes de plaisir, que je voulais mais une réelle complicité. Un échange entre toi et moi.

Le clown fit vibrer ses lèvres, sarcastique.

— Il fallait vraiment que tu sois en manque !

L'empereur pirate éclata franchement de rire et leva les yeux au plafond comme pour prendre les Dieux à témoin.

— Par tous les démons de la mer ! Cet homme se déteste et il veut imposer sa haine de lui-même au monde entier ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! (Il pivota sur le flanc pour faire face à son ancien camarade avec le plus grand sérieux.) Buggy… Tu étais un joli garçon, sportif et drôle, avec une peau claire et douce de bébé, de beaux cheveux azur, un sourire ravageur, d'immenses yeux pétillants de malice et un adorable petit nez rouge de clown. Comment, connaissant mes goûts et mes penchants, aurais-je pu ne pas avoir envie d'autre chose, avec toi, qu'une simple camaraderie ?

Buggy toussota, embarrassé mais aussi… Flatté ? Que les démons des profondeurs l'emportent mais oui ; que quelqu'un comme « le Grand », le « Célébrissime » Shanks le roux ait pu éprouver de tels sentiments pour lui était en effet plutôt flatteur.

— Je… Je ne pense pas que ce que tu as vu dans mon regard était du dégoût, réussit-il à articuler en bredouillant à chaque mot. Je… Je ne suis pas sectaire et intolérant à ce point, tu le sais. Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais accepté de partager la même cabine et le même lit que toi durant des années. C'est juste que les types… Les types, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, je… Si ça avait été le cas, je suis sûr que… Enfin, bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Shanks leva le sourcil, amusé par les efforts désespérés de son ami.

— Merci, Buggy. Voilà qui change agréablement de tes « Je te déteste, Shanks ! ». Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

— Ne te méprends pas ! rétorqua le clown, aussi rouge que son nez. Je te déteste toujours autant pour m'avoir fait avaler ce fichu fruit !

— Ça ne fait rien, Buggy. Déteste-moi et déteste-toi autant que tu veux. J'ai suffisamment de réserves affectives pour nous aimer tous les deux ! plaisanta-t-il en clignant de l'œil.

Buggy sourit malgré lui.

— Imbécile…

— Et je trouve que tu as sacrément bien vieilli, soit dit en passant. Si un jour – on ne sait jamais – tu avais envie de tenter de nouvelles expéri…

— Shanks ! le coupa le clown avec une grimace.

— Mhh ?

— La ferme !

L'empereur pirate soupira et se remit sur le flanc pour dormir, lui tournant le dos.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, mon frère.

Buggy plissa le nez.

— Je préfère ne pas l'imaginer, si ça n'ennuie pas.

— Il n'empêche que tu as toujours un fichu joli p'tit cu…

— Shanks !

— Très bien, je me tais.

Le clown secoua la tête, détacha ses cheveux et s'installa plus confortablement pour dormir, l'esprit un peu apaisé.

xox

— C'est ouvert !

Robin, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, fit tourner la poignée de la porte d'Arlong et poussa l'imposant battant.

La « chambre » de l'homme-requin était en réalité une pièce immense qui devait, à elle seule, occuper la moitié de l'étage.

Le mobilier était luxueux sans être tapageur et les couleurs sobres, ce qui plut aussitôt à la jeune femme (mais moins que le parfum salé-sucré d'Arlong, qui flottait dans l'air et qu'elle trouvait aussi viril que sensuel).

En la voyant, le visage du pirate s'illumina et il quitta le grand bureau derrière lequel il était installé, compulsant des livres de compte (Shyarly avait toujours été une piètre comptable !).

— Je me demandais si tu viendrais, dit-il en la rejoignant pour s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle, un peu hésitant. Tu es superbe, nota-t-il en admirant sa longue robe fendue d'un noir satiné. Les têtes ont dû tourner, au palais du roi Triton.

Elle franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et caressa son torse par l'entrebâillement de sa chemise ouverte, faisant se hérisser sa peau lavande.

— Comment va ta blessure ?

Arlong haussa les épaules.

— Très bien. Je ne la sens presque plus, mentit-il.

L'archéologue fit une petite moue qui signifiait « à d'autres ! » et lui toucha affectueusement le visage.

— Laisse-moi regarder. (Elle lui désigna l'imposant divan qui trônait au fond de la pièce et il alla s'asseoir sans protester.) As-tu une trousse à pharmacie ou quelque chose d'approchant ?

— Octy m'a apporté ça, dit-il en désignant un petit paquet, sur le bureau.

Robin le prit et en sortit des pansements neufs, un flacon d'antiseptique, un pot d'onguent et de la gaze.

— Tes amis sont prévoyants. Retire ta chemise, je vais nettoyer les points de suture et changer le pansement.

Arlong obtempéra en la dévorant des yeux et elle eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer.

— On dirait que ça a un peu saigné, non ? remarqua-t-elle en commençant à soulever le pansement qui couvrait la cicatrice de l'opération, sur le côté de son torse.

— C'est possible, je ne… SSHHH !

— Désolée ! C'est collé. Non ! Ne tire pas, tu vas arracher les points. Laisse-moi faire.

L'homme-requin hocha la tête en souriant.

— Ça ne fait pas mal, j'ai juste été surpris ; tu peux y aller sans crainte.

Robin sourit et mouilla généreusement le pansement avec de l'antiseptique pour le décoller plus facilement de la plaie.

— Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça, dis-moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Faire quoi ?

— Faire semblant que tu ne souffres pas et que tu ne ressens rien. Devant un ennemi ou un adversaire, je peux le concevoir mais devant tes amis…

Arlong la considéra quelques instants, amusé. Jamais femme – et encore moins humaine – ne s'était permis de lui parler comme Robin, de façon aussi franche et sans la moindre crainte de le mettre en colère.

Il haussa ses larges épaules.

— L'habitude, peut-être.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire désarmant et, millimètre par millimètre, réussit à décoller le pansement sans arracher la croûte de sang séché qui s'était formé sur les nouveaux points de suture et qu'elle entreprit de nettoyer soigneusement en découpant un petit morceau de gaze propre.

— Ça va ? C'est un peu enflammé.

Il allait répondre « oui », que ce n'était rien, mais se ravisa.

— Ça tire un peu mais rien d'insupportable.

Le sourire de l'archéologue s'élargit.

— Tu vois, quand tu veux… le taquina-t-elle. Avec un peu de pommade, l'inflammation devrait vite diminuer. (Elle prit le petit pot de verre pour en appliquer du bout des doigts et ajouta :) Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute… J'ai été stupide de m'aventurer seule sur la crique des tritons sans tenir compte des avertissements de ta sœur.

L'homme-requin lui releva le menton et lui chatouilla la joue de la pointe de son rostre.

— Eh ! Si ces salopards de gardiens d'Impel Down m'ont planté un morceau de trident entre les côtes, tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, tu veux que je te dise ? Si c'était le prix à payer pour t'avoir comme infirmière, je ne voudrais pas que cela se soit passé autrement. Même si en cet instant, tu étais en train de m'arracher ces saletés de points de suture avec les dents !

Robin laissa filer un petit rire.

— C'est une invitation ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse, en approchant son visage du sien.

— Tu vois, je le savais ! Sous des dehors de jeune femme cultivée « bien comme il faut » se cache, en réalité, une dangereuse psychopathe…

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! gronda-t-elle, faussement menaçante, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec un soupir gourmand qui fit descendre un torrent de lave dans le bas-ventre d'Arlong.

Robin, voyant apparaître une bosse caractéristique sous le fin tissu de son bermuda, replia une jambe et la glissa entre ses cuisses musculeuses pour frotter doucement son imposante érection sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Arlong gémit dans sa bouche, un son rauque, mâle et vibrant aussi excitant qu'inquiétant. Le semblant de contrôle qu'il s'imposait s'émiettait au fil des secondes, balayé par les sensations, le baiser et les caresses de la jolie archéologue.

— Si tu continues à faire ça, gémit-il, le souffle court, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Robin sourit et, loin de s'arrêter, fit descendre sa main le long de la peau nue de son torse pour ajouter la caresse de ses doigts au frottement de sa jambe.

— Mais j'espère bien… murmura-t-elle en mordillant son menton et le côté de sa mâchoire.

C'en fut trop pour l'homme-requin qui, avec une déconcertante facilité, la souleva dans ses bras pour se diriger vers un lit que n'importe quel humain de taille moyenne aurait trouvé immense.

Robin se laissa porter en répandant une pluie de baisers doux sur les larges pectoraux couleur de lavande.

— Tu as vraiment une peau magnifique, dit-elle en caressant la marque au fer rouge en forme de soleil qui ornait sa poitrine. Mais les femmes ont déjà dû te le dire cent fois.

— Jamais, répondit Arlong en lui rendant son sourire avant de la déposer délicatement sur la couche.

Il la regarda étendue là un petit moment, sa peau claire ressortant merveilleusement sur le bleu roi du couvre-lit, ses longs cheveux se répandant en vagues d'obsidienne liquide sur les oreillers moelleux.

Quelle femme splendide ! Par quel miracle pareille créature, délicate et sophistiquée, pouvait-elle éprouver le moindre désir pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Tout homme aurait considéré comme un honneur de plier le genou devant elle pour lui baiser les genoux alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui, Arlong la scie, sauvage, cruel et misanthrope ?

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la jeune archéologue en tendant les deux mains pour caresser ses joues, sentant que quelque chose le tourmentait.

Arlong secoua la tête, trop fier pour lui faire part de ses interrogations et de ses doutes.

— Je me demandais juste de quel côté j'allais commencer à te dévorer, répondit-il avec un sourire faussement sanguinaire.

Les mains de Robin glissèrent de ses joues à ses épaules puis à son torse et ses bras pour pétrir l'impressionnante musculature, qu'elle caressa sans retenue, faisant se hérisser la peau lavande et se contracter les aréoles des tétons, qui durcirent jusqu'à devenir deux petits grains d'une couleur à peine plus foncée que le reste de son épiderme.

Elle se contint pour ne pas les toucher, ne voulant pas paraître trop empressée, mais Arlong remarqua l'éclat gourmand dans son regard. Avec un sourire mutin, il se pencha sur elle et approcha l'un de ses pectoraux de sa bouche.

— C'est ça, que tu veux ? chuchota-t-il, son petit téton à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres sensuelles.

Pour toute réponse, Robin referma les mains sur ses flancs et darda la pointe de la langue pour lécher le petit grain durci avec de brèves caresses mouillées.

L'homme-requin ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les petits picotements que provoquaient les baisers sensuels et soupira de plaisir. Il n'était pas particulièrement sensible à cet endroit mais l'alternance de la langue chaude et du souffle frais sur son téton mouillé de salive était une sensation agréable.

— Tu aimes ? murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire doux en laissant une trainée de petits baisers mouillés dans la profonde vallée entre ses muscles pectoraux.

Arlong ferma à demi les yeux et hocha la tête en souriant. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme se souciait de savoir ce qui pouvait ou non l'exciter ! à quelques rares exceptions près, les sirènes et les femmes-poisson se contentaient généralement de rester étendues là, sans prendre la moindre initiative, et de se laisser posséder sans même un coup de reins ou une caresse.

Il roula sur le dos, mettant Robin au-dessus de lui.

— Mhh… Serait-ce une invitation à pouvoir explorer sans limite cet extraordinaire terrain de recherche ? demanda l'archéologue avec un sourire espiègle en chatouillant son ventre tonique.

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu me vois ravi d'offrir à la science un nouveau modèle d'étude ! Mais, attention, professeur Robin, ajouta-t-il avec humour. Les échantillons pouvant être prélevés sont limités…

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	20. XIX - Les vieux sentiments refont surfac

_Voici le chapitre XIX  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! N'oubliez pas que cette fic (et beaucoup d'autres !) sont publiées sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" (faire une simple recherche google pour trouver le lien) en version intégralement illustrée ! Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre XXI sur le site ^_-  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIX**

 **Les vieux sentiments refont surface**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _La raison parle ;_  
 _le sentiment mord !_  
 **Pétrarque  
**

Shanks se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec la désagréable – et bizarrement familière – impression d'avoir un poids sur l'estomac. Et c'était bien le cas…

Buggy dormait, étendu en travers du lit, le visage pressé contre le bras valide de son ancien comparse et la jambe repliée sur le ventre de celui-ci.

— Buggy… soupira Shanks en souriant malgré lui, soudain rattrapé par ses souvenirs.

C'est fou comme certains gestes, situations ou odeurs peuvent faire remonter à la surface des choses que l'on pensait avoir oubliées pour toujours… Le poids de la jambe de Buggy et le parfum sucré de ses cheveux projetèrent l'empereur pirate vingt ans en arrière, dans une minuscule cabine meublée d'un petit lit…

Sur l'Oro Jackson, Roger avait installé les deux moussaillons de l'équipage dans un ancien déduit attenant à ses quartiers, loin des autres pirates. Il craignait – sans doute avec raison – que les deux jolis adolescents à la chair encore tendre n'attirent sur eux les crocs des vieux loups de mer, affamés par des semaines de solitude sur l'eau, s'il les jetait au milieu de la meute.

Les mousses partageaient donc la chambrette exiguë, meublée en tout et pour tout d'un petit lit de bois pour deux, d'un coffre, qui servait aussi de table, et d'un nécessaire de toilette.

Shanks n'avait jamais caché son attirance (certes encore bien innocente) pour les garçons aussi bien que les filles et Buggy le menaçait régulièrement de lui couper les bijoux de famille s'il tentait la moindre approche.

Le futur empereur pirate n'avait jamais eu de geste déplacé (du moins lorsqu'il était sobre !) et jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était lui, au contraire, qui aurait à se plaindre du comportement de son ami. En effet, le petit clown avait la « pesante manie », au sens propre du terme, de s'agripper à tout ce qui traînait lorsqu'il dormait : oreillers, draps, édredon ou… Shanks, quand il n'était pas de quart sur le nid-de-pie.

Dans les premiers temps, les réveils furent agités, car, avec une mauvaise foi dont lui seul pouvait faire preuve, Buggy accusait son camarade de profiter de son sommeil pour se coller à lui.

— Buggy ! Je te signale que c'est toi, qui es entortillé à moi comme une couleuvre autour d'un buisson ! Je ne te touche même pas !

\- N'empêche que t'as rien fait pour me repousser ! rétorquait le clown avec une malhonnêteté patentée.

Shanks ne se donnait même pas la peine de répondre mais c'est vrai qu'il ne le repoussait pas – sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud et que Buggy le faisait transpirer comme un hareng saur oublié au soleil. Non seulement le contact de son ami ne le gênait pas mais il l'appréciait, au contraire. Il aimait le chatouillis de ses doux cheveux bleus contre sa joue et leur bonne odeur sucrée, le contact de sa peau lisse et douce comme celle d'une fille et il ne se lassait pas de contempler sa drôle de petite bouille de clown lorsqu'il dormait en parlant dans son sommeil. Un jour, il était un pirate redouté sur toutes les mers ; la nuit suivante, un grand dragon cracheur de flammes protégeant un immense trésor…

Et, là, vingt ans plus tard, Buggy était à nouveau agrippé à lui dans son sommeil et marmonnait à propos d'un certain capitaine John et d'un fastueux trésor.

Ses cheveux azur – beaucoup plus longs qu'à l'époque – sentaient toujours aussi bon et la peau de ses bras et de ses jambes était toujours aussi lisse et douce, désormais tendue sur une musculature d'homme, ferme et sculpturalement dessinée. Son visage, bien qu'encore poupin, était un peu plus anguleux, plus viril, ombré par une courte barbe de plusieurs jours mais à peine marqué par le passage du temps, hormis deux plis profonds, de chaque côté de son drôle de nez.

Shanks sourit, nostalgique, et pressa doucement la pointe de son index sur le bout de son nez rouge.

Comme il le faisait à l'époque, Buggy grommela dans son sommeil et blottit son visage au creux du cou de son ancien camarade pour mettre son appendice nasal hors d'atteinte derrière son oreille. Shanks frissonna en sentant son souffle tiède lui chatouiller le côté du cou.

— Buggy, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil… murmura-t-il, amusé.

Il réalisa que le coin de sa bouche touchait presque les lèvres fardées d'écarlate et il se battit un court moment avec sa conscience en imaginant (réprimant son hilarité à grand peine !) la tête que ferait le clown si il…

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il n'avait plus quinze ans et savait très bien que les occasions de rire un bon coup étaient rares.

— Et, de toute façon, celui-là, tu me le dois, Buggy… pouffa-t-il en embrassant celui-ci à pleine bouche.

xox

Alvida, lasse de tourner en rond dans sa cabine en pestant contre la terre entière – enfin, surtout contre ce satané clown ! — se décida finalement à aller lui dire tout le « bien » qu'elle pensait de lui et de la façon dont il les avait tous laissés se ronger les sangs alors qu'il vidait bouteille sur bouteille avec son vieux camarade Shanks Le Roux ! Et si elle devait les réveiller tous les deux à coups de massue pour leur faire ouvrir bien grand les oreilles à ses reproches, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle en avait dégrisé de plus coriaces. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle évacue la colère qu'elle ressentait ou elle allait exploser comme l'une de ces fichues Buggy-balls !

Massue sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea donc vers la cabine de Buggy, ne sachant encore si elle allait se contenter d'ouvrir gentiment la porte ou la réduire en charpie…

xox

Allongé sur le flanc, Arlong observait Robin à la lueur de la discrète enseigne du café des sirènes, qui filtrait par le rideau de la fenêtre. La jeune femme dormait, épuisée, blottie contre lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres et totalement inconsciente de la tempête qui faisait rage dans la tête de l'homme-poisson.

Ils avaient fait l'amour sans hâte, sans tabou ni méfiance, chacun s'abandonnant à l'autre, prêt à essayer et à découvrir de nouvelles choses. Après des années d'expérience amoureuse, jamais Arlong n'aurait pensé éprouver autant de sensations inconnues et jamais non plus il aurait pu imaginer que les femmes humaines savaient rendre les hommes aussi éperdus de désir et ivres de plaisir. Au souvenir de la façon dont Robin s'était servi de sa bouche pour l'exciter et le faire jouir, un incendie s'alluma au creux de ses reins et il dut faire un colossal effort de volonté pour l'étouffer.

— Robin… chuchota-t-il en caressant sa chevelure étalée sur les oreillers. Tu n'as pas idée de l'épaisseur des chaînes que tu viens de refermer sur mes chevilles…

Car, après cette nuit, il savait qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait le contenter ou lui faire oublier la belle archéologue et jamais non plus il ne pourrait s'abandonner à l'une d'entre elles comme il l'avait fait avec Robin. Toutes les aventures qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là lui paraissaient soudain tristes, fades, insignifiantes et sans intérêt.

Oui, l'homme-requin était bel et bien harponné. Il en était conscient et cela l'angoissait parce que rien ne lui disait que la jeune archéologue éprouvait la même chose que lui…

Rongé par le doute, il repoussa doucement Robin en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller se leva pour aller s'appuyer à l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit sans bruit pour faire entrer un peu d'air et rafraîchir son corps nu, qui portait encore les traces de la passion dévorante qui l'avait uni à la jeune femme.

« Allons, repends-toi, imbécile ! » gronda une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qui, bizarrement, ressemblait à celle d'Hody Jones. « Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Qu'après avoir couché ensemble, elle te murmurerait des mots doux à l'oreille en te faisant des promesses d'affection éternelle ? C'est une humaine, Arlong ! Pas une femme-poisson ! Et, pour un humain, ce que vous venez de faire n'est le début de rien et encore moins une preuve d'affection, quelle qu'elle soit ! Pour eux, faire l'amour n'est qu'une agréable façon de passer le temps, rien de plus ! »

Tais-toi !

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas repris tes esprits, Arlong la scie ! Cette fille va réduire ton cœur et ton âme en charpie ! Débarrasse-toi d'elle tant qu'il en ait encore temps ! Ne laisse pas une humaine te ridiculiser, Arlong ! »

— Arlong ?

Il tressaillit en sentant les bras de Robin lui enserrer la taille par-derrière.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle faillit ajouter « mon amour » ou « mon ange » mais se mordit la langue à temps, sachant combien les hommes détestaient ce genre de petits noms tendres dès le premier rapport sexuel. La seule chose qu'ils craignaient plus qu'une blessure mortelle était une femme sentimentale qui risquerait de leur passer la corde au cou, elle ne le savait que trop.

— Oui, ça va.

Elle écarta ses longs cheveux noirs et laissa une traînée de baisers le long de son épine dorsale et sur son aileron.

— Pourquoi as-tu l'air si crispé, dans ce cas ?

— Robin… Tout à l'heure…

Elle discerna quelque chose dans sa voix, comme un reproche, qui lui noua le ventre.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge soudain serrée par l'appréhension.

— Ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas que physique, pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Et dire qu'elle avait cru les hommes-poisson différents… Arlong était comme tous les autres hommes. Coucher, d'accord, mais s'encombrer d'une femme qui risquerait de l'aimer et de lui nouer un fil à la patte, hors de question !

Elle pressa son front contre son dos en ravalant ses larmes, se demandant si elle devait répondre par la négative, d'un enjoué : « Mais non, voyons ! Que vas-tu imaginer ! Je ne voulais que passer un moment, comme toi. Si on remettait ça un de ces quatre ? ».

Au moins, comme ça, elle aurait une chance de vivre à nouveau avec lui des minutes aussi fortes que celles qui venaient de s'écouler. Oui, si elle cachait ses sentiments, elle pourrait…

« Quoi ? Pauvre idiote ? Souffrir en silence ? Attendre de sa part un amour qui ne viendra jamais ? Vivre avec son absence quasi permanente ? »

Non, elle ne mentirait pas. Et, après tout, Arlong était tout à fait en droit de refuser son affection. N'était-ce pas elle, qui l'avait aguiché, en réalité ? N'était-ce pas elle, qui l'avait embrassé ? Elle qui l'avait séduit, en fait ? L'homme-requin ne lui devait rien. Rien du tout et il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'enchaîner par des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas réclamés.

— Non, Arlong, avoua-t-elle, le cœur brisé. Ce n'était pas seulement physique…

Elle le sentit se pétrifier entre ses bras et elle resserra son étreinte une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois pour profiter encore quelques secondes de sa chaleur, de la douceur de sa peau lavande et de son parfum si sensuel.

Elle sentit battre son cœur à tout rompre contre ses seins et son souffle s'accélérer sous l'effet du choc et de la surprise. Bon sang, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu craindre…

— Si ça te pose un problème autant le dire tout de suite, Arlong la scie, dit-elle en forçant les mots à sortir tant sa gorge était soudain serrée. Dis-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard parce que… Parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber salement amoureuse de toi, tu sais…

Il pivota entre ses bras pour lui faire face mais elle n'osa pas lever la tête pour voir son expression. Elle le lâcha à regret, une douleur sourde au creux de la poitrine qui mettrait sans doute des mois à cicatriser… mais deux grandes mains aux doigts palmés se refermèrent sur son visage pour l'obliger à plonger son regard dans les yeux menthe glaciale, brillants comme des gemmes.

— Surtout, ne change rien pour moi, susurra Arlong avec un immense sourire.

Il la serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Il se sentait soudain si libre, si léger que si la jeune femme n'était pas agrippée à lui, il aurait pu s'envoler.

— Arlong… Arlong… murmurait la jolie archéologue comme un mantra, la joue pressée contre sa poitrine.

— Je suis là, Robin… Et je serai toujours là, pour toi…

Un étage plus bas, Shyarly poussa un petit cri, le regard fixé sur sa boule de cristal.

\- Tout va bien, Madame ? s'inquiéta Camie.

La sirène-requin releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant comme il lui arrivait rarement d'en avoir.

— Oh ! Oui, Camie ! s'écria-t-elle en riant, incapable de se contenir. Tout va parfaitement, magnifiquement, merveilleusement bien !

oxo

Buggy sentit qu'on avait pressé quelque chose de mou, de piquant et de mouillé sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Après avoir failli mourir noyé, la sensation le paniqua et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser vraiment ce qui se passait et que cette chose qui lui irritait désagréablement la lèvre supérieure et le menton, c'était la barbe de Shanks, dont la bouche était…

« Par tous les démons de la mer ! »

D'instinct, il poussa un cri, révulsé. Mal lui en prit, car son ancien camarade en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et lui voler un profond baiser.

Fou de rage, le clown s'apprêtait à mordre son vieux comparse sans pitié et à se fragmenter en dizaines de morceaux pour échapper à l'étreinte non désirée lorsque la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit à la volée.

Les deux anciens mousses, surpris par la violence de l'intrusion, se figèrent comme ils étaient et Alvida, massue sur l'épaule, les dévisagea sans y croire, pétrifiée sur le seuil.

Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, les paroles qui sortirent de la bouche de Buggy, toujours fermement enlacé par Shanks et la tête renversée en arrière, ne firent qu'ajouter au ridicule de la situation.

— Non mais c'est quoi, ces manières ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper aux portes, avant d'entrer ?

La jolie pirate, à court de mots, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans émettre un son et repartit comme elle était venue, si ce n'est qu'elle affichait désormais une belle couleur cramoisie et qu'elle referma la porte tout doucement.

Buggy se fragmenta pour échapper à l'étreinte de Shanks et ses morceaux bondirent hors de la couche. Il se rassembla dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cabine et cracha à plusieurs reprises avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa marinière, qui traînait sur un meuble.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? hurla-t-il. Sale pervers dépravé ! Beurk !

Il se saisit de la bouteille de vieux cognac posée sur son bureau, au milieu des cartes, et en prit une généreuse lampée pour se gargariser bruyamment.

C'en fut trop pour Shanks, qui partit d'un tel fou rire qu'il dut se lever pour s'appuyer au montant du lit.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Alors, celle-là, j'avoue qu'elle était gratinée ! haleta Shanks, au bord de l'asphyxie, incapable de se calmer.

— Et ça te fait rire, en plus ! s'époumona le clown, fou de rage, en avalant une nouvelle rasade de Cognac à même la bouteille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser, maintenant, hein ? Ma réputation est fichue ! Par ta faute !

L'empereur pirate dut s'accroupir sur le sol, plié en deux.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Alors, permets-moi de te dire… Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Que tu places ta réputation un peu trop bas ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Buggy se saisit de l'un de ses longs poignards et bondit sur son ancien comparse, presque incapable de reprendre son souffle tant il riait.

— Cette fois, je vais vraiment te les couper, Shanks !

xox

Dans sa cabine, Alvida tournait en rond comme un ours en cage.

« Buggy avec un homme… »

Elle se servit un énième verre de rhum, qu'elle avala d'un trait.

« Inimaginable ! »

Et pas n'importe quel homme : le légendaire et excessivement séduisant empereur pirate Shanks Le Roux en personne !

« Si ça se trouve, ces deux-là étaient déjà amants à l'époque où ils étaient dans l'équipage du roi des pirates Gol D. Roger… » réalisa-t-elle.

Oui, il devait forcément y avoir de ça parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Buggy s'intéresser à un homme. Un amour d'adolescent qui refait surface et qui éveille des sentiments enfouis depuis plus de vingt ans ?

Elle s'assit sur son lit, ne sachant plus si elle était attendrie, estomaquée, émue, choquée, curieuse, amusée, jalouse ou… excitée.

« Alors, Buggy ? Pas aussi insensible que tu aimerais le faire croire, mhh ? »

Elle remplit un deuxième verre d'alcool et essaya de se remémorer la scène dont elle avait été témoin dans les moindres détails. Voyons… Le Roux, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise ouverte, ivre de passion, serrant furieusement contre son torse sculptural un Buggy aux longs cheveux défaits déployés sur le lit et totalement abandonné au baiser passionné de son premier amour…

Son reflet, dans son verre de rhum, paraissait l'accuser.

« Quoi ? C'est bien ce que j'ai vu, non ? Bon, d'accord, j'interprète un peu mais l'essentiel y est ! »

La température parut soudain monter de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce et, le rose aux joues, elle avala le contenu de son verre en grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool.

Dieux des mers, ce qu'elle aimerait être une petite souris pour aller voir ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans la cabine de Buggy !

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	21. XX - Les lumineuses idées de Shanks

_Voici le chapitre XX  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci pour vos commentaires et vos messages ! Même si je n'ai pas toujours l'occasion d'y répondre (souvent parce que les commentateurs ne se loguent pas ! LOL), soyez sûrs qu'ils me touchent beaucoup !_

 _Merci à tous !_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic (et beaucoup d'autres !) sont publiées sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" (faire une simple recherche google pour trouver le lien) en version intégralement illustrée !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XX**

 **Les lumineuses idées de Shanks...**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Il faut toujours se réserver le droit_  
 _de rire le lendemain de ses idées de la veille._  
 **N. Bonaparte**

Allongé sur le lit étroit, Sanji fumait cigarette sur cigarette, dépité.

— Tu préfères une soupe d'algues ou du pâté de palourdes ? demanda depuis la cuisine la voix de la jolie sirène-requin-pèlerin avec laquelle il venait de passer la nuit.

Il grimaça.

— Euh… Ne te donne pas autant de mal ! Je n'ai pas très faim, le matin, mentit-il.

— Alors je vais te concocter un peu de tout, comme ça, ça t'ouvrira l'appétit !

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup… gémit-il d'une voix trop faible pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Sanji sentait encore le repas de la veille, préparé par son hôtesse (des gâteaux au plancton et un potage de moules), lui remonter dans l'estomac – à supposer qu'il ait jamais réussi à y descendre.

Il venait de vivre la plus ennuyeuse – non, la plus horrible ! — nuit de toutes celles passées avec une femme et pourtant, il en avait connu des dizaines !

Lui, qui avait toujours rêvé de conquérir une sirène (s'imaginant, comme tous les marins du monde, qu'il n'existait pas de créature plus sensuelle ni plus désirable dans l'océan), venait de connaître la pire déception de son existence – excepté le jour où il avait réalisé que son membre viril était dans la moyenne des tailles standard mais ça, c'était une autre histoire...

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une femme — et surtout pas en sa compagnie ! — puisse être aussi fastidieuse dans un lit ! Certes, il en connaissait de particulièrement timides ou inexpérimentées qui ne savaient pas comment occuper leurs mains ou qui se laissaient faire en poussant des petits cris surpris ou des « Non, arrête… », voire quelques « Non, non, pas là… » aussi convaincants qu'un discours d'officier de Marine sur les bienfaits de la piraterie. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait eu l'air d'un mérou mort échoué sur une plage, tant par son immobilité que par l'expression de son regard. Comment diable faisaient les hommes-poisson pour réussir à… ? Enfin, bref ! Lui, en tous les cas, avait sonné le repli avant la fin du combat et, soit dit en passant, la belle ne parut même pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait déclaré forfait.

Une calamité ! Un jour à marquer d'une pierre noire dans son _curriculum vitae_ de séducteur.

Sa sirène revint dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant des choses aussi insipides et indigestes que la nuit que Sanji venait de passer avec elle mais il prit sur lui pour afficher un sourire séducteur, ses synapses moulinant au à une vitesse affolante pour trouver un prétexte à partir au plus vite !

xox

Jinbei enfila rapidement un peignoir et alla voir qui venait le réveiller de si bon matin.

— Voilà ! Voilà ! J'arrive ! Une minute !

En ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de trouver Arlong et Robin sur son paillasson.

— Désolé de te tirer du lit à l'aube, Aniki, s'excusa l'homme-requin-scie avec une bonne humeur que le paladin des mers ne lui avait pas vue depuis des années. Robin doit te parler de quelque chose de très important, ajouta-t-il en posant sa grande main palmée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en un geste trop affectueux et intime pour n'être qu'amical.

Tiens, tiens… Les choses auraient-elles fait un bond en avant, entre ces deux-là ?

— Cela doit être important, en effet, pour venir dans ce quartier à une heure pareille. Allez, entrez, ne restez pas à la porte. Asseyez-vous, je vais faire un peu de thé.

Robin, qui avait pris le temps de passer sur le Sunny pour se changer et prendre son sac à dos, précéda Arlong dans la petite maison et ce dernier verrouilla le battant. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Jinbei lorsque l'archéologue lui annoncerait que Fisher Tiger était toujours de ce monde et plus actif que jamais !

xox

Dans la cabine de Buggy, le mobilier avait autant pâti que les deux belligérants, qui avaient rendu coup pour coup sans même se soucier de retenir un peu leurs poings.

Couverts de bleus, de coupures et de griffures, Shanks et Buggy avaient fini par s'effondrer, à bout de souffle, l'un à même le plancher de bois et l'autre sur le lit.

— Comme au bon vieux temps, hein Buggy ? réussit à articuler Le Roux en riant. Outch… gémit-il en tâtant un petit hématome sur sa mâchoire endolorie.

Le clown se redressa sur un coude.

— J'espère que ça te fait _**TRÈS**_ mal !

Le rire de son ancien comparse redoubla.

— Et ça me fera encore plus mal demain ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas tes facultés de récupération !

Buggy roula des yeux.

— Est-ce que tu réalises au moins ce que tu as fait ? gronda-t-il. Alvida va…

— Ton Alvida ne fera rien du tout, le coupa Shanks en recrachant un petit morceau de dent. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué l'éclat dans son regard, lorsqu'elle nous a surpris ?

Le clown cligna des paupières, interdit.

— Hein ?

L'empereur pirate se redressa en grimaçant, frottant son ventre endolori.

— Tu te souviens quand on avait quinze ans ? Notre premier voyage à Loguetown.

Buggy fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas à quoi il faisait référence.

— Non.

—Mais si ! insista Shanks. Les jumelles qu'on a essayé de séduire avant que le capitaine ne nous envoie deux beautés. Allons, Buggy ! Tu n'as pas pu oublier ça !

L'allusion aux deux magnifiques courtisanes qui les avaient déniaisés, lui et Shanks, fit immédiatement réagir le clown et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Oh ! Elles ! dit-il. Oh, là, là… Quelle nuit, non d'un sloop !

Il ferma les yeux avec un sourire béat et revit la scène dans une taverne bruyante de Loguetown, non loin de l'endroit où Roger serait exécuté quelques années plus tard...

— T'as vu, Buggy ? Elles sont revenues.

Shanks venait de lui donner un coup de coude en lui désignant le fond de la taverne bruyante et bondée. Dans le coin le plus sombre de la grande salle, deux jeunes jumelles aux yeux de biche et à la chevelure de feu gloussaient en observant les clients qui dansaient, riaient ou s'interpellaient d'une table à l'autre. Les demoiselles – visiblement filles de riche marchand ou d'armateur venues s'encanailler et vivre le grand frisson au contact des pirates – ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à elles et leurs yeux couraient avec gourmandise sur les corps à demi nus, à la peau tannée par l'air du large, couverte de tatouages et de cicatrices.

Protégées des marins trop entreprenants par deux butors – gardes du corps ou domestiques ; peut-être même les deux à la fois – elles ne cessaient de chuchoter, plus émoustillées par la proximité des hors-la-loi que deux chattes devant un bol de lait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont belles… soupira Buggy.

Shanks lui tapota l'épaule.

— Peut-être qu'elles aiment les gros pifs rouges !

Son ami blêmit pour devenir, la seconde suivante, aussi rouge que le nez en question.

— Qui tu traites de gros pif ? Répète un peu, pour voir !

Il attrapa son camarade par le col de son maillot, menaçant, et le jeune rouquin pressa son nez contre le sien, nullement impressionné.

— Tu vois combien de personnes avec un gros pif rouge, à part toi ?

— Je vais te faire bouffer tes… !

— Chut ! Elles nous regardent, l'interrompit Shanks.

— Hein ?

— Non, ne te retourne pas ! Elles nous regardent, je te dis…

Buggy s'immobilisa, toujours agrippé au maillot de son ami et le nez contre le sien.

— Comment ça « elles nous regardent » ? chuchota-t-il. Elles nous regardent du genre « tiens, deux crétins qui se battent » ou plutôt « Woah ! C'est qui le beau gosse aux cheveux bleus avec le demeuré rouquin ? » ?

Shanks plissa les paupières.

— Plutôt « j'observe et je glousse ». On dirait qu'elles attendent quelque chose...

— Qu'on se batte, sûrement.

— Bon sang ! Elles ne nous quittent pas des yeux.

— C'est bizarre… Elles sont peut-être un peu tordues.

Shanks tourna franchement la tête dans leur direction et, en voyant clairement les expressions de leurs visages, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Eh, Buggy… Ça te dirait de les emmener dans un coin tranquille ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tout juste audible.

Le clown rougit de plus belle.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elles seraient intéressées ? Tous les autres se sont cassé les dents.

— Ils sont vieux et ils n'ont rien compris. Alors ? Ça te dirait ou pas ? répéta le rouquin en frottant sa joue contre la sienne, ce qui parut grandement émouvoir les deux filles, à en croire les cris de souris qu'elles poussèrent et leurs gloussements ravis.

— Merde, Shanks, tu fais quoi, là ? s'affola Buggy en sentant la main de son ami se poser à plat sur son torse en un geste pour le moins équivoque.

— T'inquiète, il suffit juste de faire semblant. Fais-moi confiance. Si on les allume suffisamment, un damnera le pion à tous les autres. T'en as pas marre, de te faire traiter de « puceau », franchement ?

Son ami déglutit bruyamment. Clouer le bec de l'équipage de Roger et enlever à tous ces vieux loups de mer l'envie de se moquer de lui dès qu'il était question de filles ou de sexe, il en rêvait depuis des mois ! Sans compter qu'à 15 ans, il en avait plus qu'assez, de voir les plus jolies demoiselles se jeter dans les bras de types qui, d'après lui, ne valaient pas tripette alors que lui-même et son comparse devaient se contenter de regarder.

Les deux jumelles étaient exactement ce qu'il leur fallait et le simple fait d'imaginer ses mains courir sur les cuisses blanches provoquait une descente de lave en direction de son bas-ventre.

À quelques tables de là, Rayleigh et Gol D. Roger buvaient et devisaient en charmante compagnie.

Le second de l'Oro Jackson n'avait que trop noté l'intérêt que les jeunes jumelles portaient à leurs moussaillons et il savait que Shanks – quel petit retors, celui-là ! — l'avait remarqué aussi.

« Pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtise… »

Selon toute vraisemblance, les gamines étaient des gosses de riche et, si les garçons s'en approchaient de trop près (ou pire !), ce serait leur tête, qu'ils mettraient en jeu. Aucun parent ne supporterait de voir sa fille troussée – ou engrossée – par un pirate !

Lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons s'éloigner vers une table toute proche de celle des filles et à demi plongée dans la pénombre, il fronça le sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent, ces deux idiots ?

Roger, notant son expression inquiète, posa sa chope de bière et suivit son regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Oh ! Nom d'un petit maquereau !

Le pirate venait de voir Shanks se pencher sur Buggy pour lui lécher l'oreille sans la moindre pudeur.

— Depuis quand ont-ils ce genre de tendance, les deux microbes ? s'étrangla Roger.

Rayleigh secoua la tête et désigna les deux jolies jumelles du menton. Le rose aux joues, elles écarquillaient les yeux en gloussant comme jamais, visiblement émoustillées par le spectacle que leur offraient les deux mousses de l'Oro Jackson. Leurs serviteurs, eux, se détournaient, embarrassés à la fois par la vision des garçons et par le comportement de leurs maîtresses.

— Je crois plutôt que ces deux petits crapouillards ont trouvé le moyen d'attirer l'attention de ces jeunes filles et de les mettre sur des charbons ardents.

Roger observa le manège un moment et éclata de son rire tonitruant.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Les sales renardeaux !

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, vos moussaillons, nota l'une des femmes accrochée au bras du capitaine pirate, une superbe brune au corps affolant et aux cheveux de sirène – le genre de courtisane que l'on se serait attendu à voir à la cour du roi d'Alabasta plutôt que dans la taverne d'un port.

Sa compagne, qui avait escorté Rayleigh toute la soirée, une rousse incendiaire aux yeux plus bruns que le goémon et à la peau de lait acquiesça et se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

— Regardez-moi ces bouilles et ces incroyables couleurs de cheveux… De vraies poupées ! Comment s'appellent-ils ?

— Le rouquin, Shanks, et l'autre, Buggy.

Ce dernier s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Shanks, qui enroula les bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui et essayer de l'embrasser, ce qui ne parut pas du tout plaire à son camarade.

— Ce qu'il est chou, avec son nez rouge ! On dirait un petit clown ! s'extasia la courtisane rousse. Et l'autre, avec ses joues toutes rondes… Ça ne te donne pas envie de mordre dedans, Cassandra ?

Les deux courtisanes laissèrent échapper des « Oh ! » attendris qui firent tiquer Roger et son second. Ils se faisaient des idées ou leurs charmantes compagnes ne leur accordaient soudain plus la moindre attention ?

— Ce qu'ils sont maladroits ! Oh ! Cassandra ! C'est la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai vue depuis longtemps !

Roger essaya de renverser la situation.

— Euh… Mesdames, que diriez-vous de laisser ces jeunes gens à leurs affaires et de…

— Et si, au contraire, nous nous chargions de l'éducation de ces deux petits bouts ? rétorqua la femme avec un clin d'œil à son amie.

Roger lança un coup d'œil estomaqué à Rayleigh, qui grimaça.

— Dites donc Miladies… chuchota ce dernier en prenant la main de la brune avec un regard ravageur. Ne seriez-vous pas en train de nous fausser compagnie ?

La courtisane lui répondit par un sourire séducteur et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres fardées.

— Allons… N'est-il pas du devoir d'un capitaine et de son officier de permettre à deux jeunes moussaillons de devenir des hommes, mhh ?

Le second de l'Oro Jackson éclata de rire et haussa les épaules en direction de son capitaine, qui posa une bourse remplie de pièces sur la table avec un sourire aussi résigné qu'amusé.

— Je suppose que cela devrait suffire pour les deux loupiots ?

Les deux courtisanes échangèrent une œillade entendue et la rousse embrassa Roger sur la bouche avant de se saisir de la bourse.

— Demain, à midi, vos adorables matelots seront de retour chez eux en hommes accomplis.

Rayleigh et son capitaine les suivirent du regard, les pupilles clouées sur leurs corps magnifiques, et jurèrent de concert.

— Ces deux sales petits grumeaux vont me payer cet affront ! plaisanta le premier en commandant une autre chope de bière.

Roger partit d'un rire tonitruant.

— Bon sang ! Ce que j'aimerais avoir 15 ans et être à leur place cette nuit !

Son second soupira.

— Et moi donc !

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Un peu plus loin, Shanks et Buggy ne se doutaient pas un instant de leur bonne fortune et échangeaient des regards entendus avec les deux jumelles – désormais aussi excitées qu'eux – lorsque deux déesses, l'une brune et l'autre rousse, descendirent sur terre pour apparaître à leurs côtés.

La seconde s'assit sur le banc, à côté de Shanks, et l'autre prit place sur une chaise, derrière le clown, toujours à califourchon sur son camarade.

La beauté des deux femmes, vêtues de robes de soie diaphanes qui révélaient toute l'étendue de leurs charmes et parées des plus exquis bijoux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, les laissa sans voix. Ils les reconnurent aussi pour les avoir aperçues au bras de Roger et de son second en début de soirée.

— Tu dois être Shanks, chuchota la rousse incendiaire à l'oreille du garçon, le faisant littéralement fondre.

Il acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot, envoûté par la voix profonde et la fragrance délicate qu'elle dégageait.

— Et toi, tu es Buggy, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la brune en laissant courir ses longs ongles peints et soigneusement manucurés sur la nuque exposée du petit clown.

— Ou… Oui, Madame, bredouilla Buggy, la gorge soudain sèche.

Les deux courtisanes firent tinter des rires attendris et la brune caressa la joue lisse du clown du dos de ses doigts parfumés, plongeant celui-ci dans une confusion qui confinait à la panique.

— Votre capitaine, Gol D. Roger, vous donne quartier libre, cette nuit… dit-elle en effleurant la joue rebondie de ses lèvres.

Sa compagne, ne voulant pas être en reste, referma les doigts sur le menton de Shanks et fit pivoter sa tête. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles, si tendres, du mousse en un court et chaste baiser, le cœur du garçon faillit éclater dans sa poitrine.

— … et vous autorise à la passer en notre compagnie.

Les moussaillons échangèrent un nouveau regard sidéré et tournèrent la tête vers la table de Roger.

Celui-ci et Rayleigh levèrent leur chope dans leur direction avec un sourire entendu et le sang s'arrêta de couler dans les veines de Buggy.

Lui et son camarade, passer la nuit avec deux superbes courtisanes ? Pas des adolescentes ni des filles de marin coincées, non ! De VRAIES femmes ! Et du genre qui, habituellement, ne s'approche que des pirates célèbres, des nobles ou des officiers les plus hauts gradés de la Marine !

— Il… Il est où, le piège ? balbutia le clown, sa méfiance naturelle et sa paranoïa prenant le pas sur son enthousiasme. Le capitaine nous fait une blague, hein, c'est ça ?

La courtisane brune qui répondait au nom de Cassandra eut un sourire ému et joua avec une mèche azurée échappée du son bonnet.

— Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ! Bien trop pour ces deux petites pestes, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les jumelles, qui fulminaient littéralement.

— Un réel gâchis, renchérit sa compagne en caressant la cuisse de Shanks. Que peuvent-elles vous apprendre, ces deux bécasses, mhh ?

— Nous… Nous apprendre ? bredouilla le jeune rouquin.

La courtisane acquiesça avec un clin d'œil.

— Nous avons promis à votre capitaine de faire de vous des hommes, cette nuit, susurra-t-elle, faisant s'émouvoir le garçon au point que la bosse dans son pantalon en devenait incommode. Il en va de notre honneur. N'est-ce pas, Cassandra ?

Sa compagne acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et fit doucement glisser ses ongles le long du dos de Buggy, le faisant se raidir et frissonner violemment.

— Nous… Nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir… vos services, avoua-t-il la mort dans l'âme. Nous ne sommes que des mousses.

Les courtisanes laissèrent échapper des rires clairs.

— Qui te parle d'argent, petit clown ?

Buggy cligna des yeux, de plus en plus surpris, mais la superbe brune le prit par la main, l'obligeant à se lever.

Les garçons essayaient désespérément de dissimuler le renflement à l'entrejambe de leur pantalon et les deux femmes trouvèrent cela particulièrement touchant.

— N'aie pas honte, petit clown, chuchota Cassandra à l'oreille de celui-ci. Sois fier de ta virilité et de tout ce qu'elle représente.

Le moussaillon rougit mais se laissa guider vers la porte, la courtisane à son bras et toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur leur passage.

« J'y crois pas ! Non mais vous avez vu avec quoi ils partent, les deux mouflets ? »

« Attends ! C'était pas la poule du capitaine, ça ? »

Un marin fin soûl, qui ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson, se permit même d'interpeller l'une des femmes.

« Eh ! Ma jolie ! Tu veux pas essayer un vrai homme plutôt qu'un clown prépubère ? »

Buggy se figea, plus rouge que son nez, et se tourna, prêt à faire face à l'homme qui l'avait insulté mais la courtisane fut plus rapide que lui.

— Lorsque tu auras la peau aussi douce que la sienne, peut-être.

Des éclats de rire retentirent de tout côté et l'homme, humilié, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

— J'ai peut-être plus une peau de bébé, ma belle, mais j'ai assez d'expérience pour envoyer une femme au septième ciel, ce qui n'est sûrement pas le cas de ce puceau de clown !

Cassandra hocha la tête et serra le bras du mousse pour l'empêcher de répondre.

— Oui, c'est généralement ce que s'imaginent les hommes qui répandent leur semence de port en port comme un tavernier des gobelets de mauvais vin…

L'hilarité des hommes présents atteignit des sommets et le marin, traîné plus bas que terre, porta la main à la garde de son sabre. Ses doigts avaient à peine effleuré le métal que le fil d'une lame se posa sur sa gorge.

— Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de notre mousse et de menacer une dame, prévint Rayleigh. Assis ! Et fais des excuses. Allez ! insista-t-il en faisant perler le sang de l'homme, qui n'en menait pas large, soudain.

— Dé… Désolé, Madame. C'était juste… Juste une blague.

La courtisane tourna les talons pour quitter les lieux avec un dernier regard débordant de mépris, suivie de sa compagne et des deux moussaillons.

Buggy n'oublierait jamais la nuit que Shanks et lui avaient passée en compagnie des deux femmes ! C'était le genre de nuit qu'un homme ne pouvait pas effacer de sa mémoire…

— Ça ne nous rajeunit pas, tout ça… soupira-t-il en se frottant le menton, pensif.

— Quelle nuit, hein ? fit Shanks en clignant de l'œil. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais plus repris mon pied comme ça.

Le clown laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Mhh… C'était un sacré feu d'artifice !

Shanks se leva pour se servir un verre de Cognac de la bouteille qui traînait sur le bureau de son ancien comparse.

— Eh ! Bien, crois-le si tu veux mais je suis certain que, tout à l'heure, ton Alvida a réagi exactement comme ont réagi ces femmes, à l'époque. Ce qu'elle a vu lui a plu, je l'ai lu dans son regard.

Buggy écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant s'il devait éclater rire ou se mettre en colère.

— Pour ce que ça change, de toute façon…

Son ami leva le sourcil.

— Hein ? ça veut dire quoi, ça ? C'est ta maîtresse, non ?

Le clown secoua la tête en grimaçant.

— Han, han…

De surprise, Shanks faillit en laisser tomber son verre.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	22. XXI - L'Histoire Oubliée

_Voici le chapitre XXI  
_

 _Où vous allez enfin comprendre le titre de cette fanfiction ! ;)  
_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic (et beaucoup d'autres !) sont publiées sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" (faire une simple recherche google pour trouver le lien) en version intégralement illustrée !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXI**

 **L'Histoire Oubliée  
**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _L'histoire est une suite de mensonges  
sur lesquels on est d'accord.  
_ **N. Bonaparte**

Jinbei, assis dans un profond fauteuil qui faisait face au divan où avaient pris place Robin et Arlong, paraissait totalement sonné.

— Vivant… réussit-il enfin à articuler.

Comme si ce simple mot avait remis son esprit confus à sa place, permettant ainsi à ses émotions de s'exprimer enfin, un torrent de larmes coula de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

— Tai-aniki est vivant… Vivant et libre… Dieux des mers, merci… Merci…

Arlong lui tendit l'une des serviettes que l'homme-requin-baleine avait apportées avec le thé.

— Vas-tu répondre à son invitation, grand frère ?

Jinbei lui arracha la serviette des mains.

— Évidemment ! Comment oses-tu seulement poser la question ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je dois, en revanche, refuser celle de Luffy… ajouta-t-il plus calmement avec un regard navré à l'archéologue.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, rassurante.

— Tu le connais, il se fera une raison. Rien ne peut attrister Luffy bien longtemps.

— Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est de devoir lui cacher la vérité.

— Il a son propre voyage à terminer, pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il aura trouvé ce qu'il cherche et qu'il sera devenu un homme accompli, il rencontrera son père. D'ici là, Dragon veut le laisser libre d'agir à sa guise.

Le paladin des mers hocha la tête.

— Je comprends.

— Bien, sur ce, je dois aller à la bibliothèque royale. Les ministres du roi doivent m'attendre.

Jinbei se leva.

— C'est un peu compliqué, pour s'y rendre. Je vais t'accompagn… (Il se tut en voyant le regard agressif d'Arlong) Enfin, Arlong va t'accompagner, se reprit-il en essayant de dissimuler son amusement. Cette partie du palais est un vrai dédale.

Robin se leva à son tour et lissa son paréo, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué de leur échange muet.

— Oui, le roi Triton m'a prévenue.

— Tes recherches ont-elles avancé ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, enthousiaste.

— Je suis maintenant convaincue qu'une partie de la réponse se trouve dans les anciennes archives de la bibliothèque royale. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, Jinbei !

Celui-ci lui serra affectueusement les mains, faisant tiquer Arlong.

— Bonne chance ! J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras de quoi prouver ta théorie. Ce serait quelque chose d'inespéré pour notre peuple.

— Je vais tout faire pour, en tous les cas.

Elle et Arlong quittèrent la maison de Jinbei et, l'homme-requin-scie, n'y tenant plus, finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

— Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… de quoi parliez-vous, avec Jinbei ?

— D'un passé très lointain qui a valu à mes parents et à bien des scientifiques une condamnation à mort du Gouvernement Mondial. Une époque que l'on appelle « L'histoire oubliée ».

xox

— Attends, tu ne couches même pas avec elle ? Alors qu'elle te fait ouvertement du gringue à la moindre occasion ?

L'exclamation de Shanks fit blêmir Buggy, qui lui plaqua la main sur la bouche avec un regard meurtrier.

— Crie-le plus, fort, imbécile ! hurla-t-il. On n'a pas dû t'entendre depuis le cap des jumeaux !

— F'est guoi gui grie, Buggy, bas goua… (Ce dernier le lâcha et se rassit sur son fauteuil, renfrogné.) Je vais finir par croire que Mihawk a raison : tu es un imbécile !

— Il ne peut rien y avoir entre elle et moi. Je refuse d'être un jouet de plus entre ses mains, un colifichet qu'elle jettera aux ordures lorsqu'elle l'aura désossé.

— Au contraire ! s'enflamma l'empereur pirate, grivois. Fais semblant, si ça te permet de mettre cette beauté dans ton lit !

— Non, c'est impossible.

Le clown détourna le regard et son ancien camarade soupira.

— Tu sais, Buggy, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu sembles aussitôt perdre toute confiance en toi dès qu'il s'agit de cette femme.

— Si tu avais vécu avec ma tête pendant quarante ans, tu comprendrais ! rétorqua Buggy, acide.

— Arrête, avec ça ! Je t'ai vu séduire des dizaines de filles sans que ce fichu pif ne t'arrête le moins du monde. Au contraire, même ! Tu t'en servais pour plaisanter et les faire rire. Alors, c'est quoi, le problème avec ton Alvid… Oh, merde…

— Quoi ? explosa son ancien camarade de bordée en voyant son regard réprobateur.

— Depuis quand ?

— Depuis quand, quoi ?

— Depuis quand es-tu amoureux d'elle ?

Buggy fit vibrer ses lèvres et eut un geste d'impuissance.

Shanks se laissa tomber sur le lit et se frotta le visage, pensif.

— Il ne nous manquait plus que ça… dit-il.

— Non, mais dis donc, tu crois peut-être que j'ai choisi tout seul, un beau matin, de me mettre les entrailles au court-bouillon ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu peux contrôler ou décider !

— Je le sais, Buggy… Je le sais. Je trouve juste que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un souci de plus pour l'instant, c'est tout.

Le clown laissa échapper un soupir déchirant.

— Tu me dis ça à moi !

— Tu penses vraiment qu'elle partirait, si elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait ? (Buggy haussa les épaules et l'empereur pirate secoua la tête.) Je ne suis pas convaincu, mais bon, admettons. Tu n'as qu'à lui laisser croire qu'elle peut te perdre à tout moment et que tu ne lui es pas acquis, comme elle le pense.

Le clown plissa le nez.

— Et comment suis-je supposé m'y prendre, puisque tu es si malin ?

Shanks sourit.

— En laissant planer au-dessus de votre relation le fantôme d'un amour de jeunesse qui peut venir t'enlever à elle à tout moment et contre lequel elle n'a aucun moyen de lutter…

Le clown écarquilla les yeux et battit lentement des paupières en une moue dubitative que son ancien comparse avait toujours trouvée hilarante – pour ne pas dire « mignonne »…

— Un amour de jeunesse ? Tu veux parler de Léola ? La sirène qui…

— Mais non, idiot ! le coupa l'empereur pirate, goguenard. Moi ! Après ce qu'elle a vu cette nuit, c'est du tout cuit !

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que les yeux de Buggy allaient jaillir hors de leurs orbites et rouler sur le plancher.

xox

Le curieux couple formé par Arlong et Robin ne passait pas inaperçu, dans les rues menant au palais, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Étant l'un et l'autre des célébrités, sur l'île des hommes-poisson, toutes les têtes se tournaient sur leur passage et les commérages allaient bon train :

 _« Le capitaine Arlong avec une humaine ? Je croyais qu'il détestait les humains… »_

 _« Il n'a pas l'intention d'essayer de la séduire, quand même ! Si ? »_

 _« Il peut se lever de bonne heure ! »_

 _« Un homme-poisson et une humaine ! Comme si ça s'était déjà vu, un truc pareil ! »_

 _« C'est clair qu'il n'a aucune chance. »_

 _« Une beauté pareille, en plus ! »_

 _« Il ne s'agit peut-être pas de ça… Elle et ses camarades ont sauvé l'île. Peut-être se sent-il obligé d'être aimable pour ne pas passer pour un sauvage. »_

 _« Tu parles ! J'imagine mal Arlong se donner la peine de faire tant d'efforts pour un humain… »_

 _« Cela dit, elle n'a pas l'air d'être rebutée plus que ça par la proximité de ce voyou. »_

 _« Pour qui tu la prends ? C'est Nico Robin, une femme élégante et cultivée. Elle sait se tenir en public ! »_

Les commentaires des badauds s'enfonçaient dans le cœur d'Arlong comme des échardes. Il brûlait de se tourner vers eux pour leur crier à la face que, oui, cette femme superbe était bien la sienne, mais il n'osait pas esquisser un geste affectueux ou possessif en direction de Robin et celle-ci, loin de se vexer, en comprenait parfaitement la raison même si elle lui serrait le cœur. Arlong craignait de la mettre mal à l'aise ou de l'humilier. Tout fier qu'il était, et malgré ses grands discours sur la supériorité de sa race, il gardait au fond de lui cette ridicule conviction, comme une certitude marquée au fer par des siècles d'oppression humaine et d'esclavage, que Robin pouvait se sentir mal à l'aise de s'afficher ouvertement comme la maîtresse d'un homme-poisson.

Elle lui prit le bras et il sursauta.

— Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Arlong cligna des paupières, interdit, et secoua la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

— Désolé, je… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

Robin rit de sa déconfiture et s'appuya franchement à son bras pour marcher tranquillement en direction du palais, faisant légèrement rosir les joues le l'homme-requin et redoubler les commentaires sur leur passage.

— Je disais que je n'étais pas d'accord avec la théorie qui veut que les humains aient chassé les hommes-poisson de la surface. Je pense même qu'au départ, il n'y avait pas d'humains.

— Comment ça ?

— À en croire les livres d'histoire, il y a des siècles de cela, humains et hommes-poisson se partageaient les îles de la surface. Les hommes se multipliant à une vitesse faramineuse, ils finirent par coloniser toutes les terres émergées et par chasser les hommes-poisson dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

— Et… c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, non ? Les humains continuent d'ailleurs à nous…

— Cela ne colle pas, le coupa Robin.

— Hein ?

Elle rit de sa déconfiture.

— Cette théorie est très pratique, mais elle ne colle pas avec la réalité archéologique.

— Je te ne suis pas.

— Si les choses s'étaient vraiment passées ainsi, nous trouverions des vestiges anciens, témoignages du passage des hommes-poisson à la surface. Des sépultures, même, ou des ossements. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Arlong haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être les humains ont-ils tout détruit pour effacer jusqu'à notre souvenir. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des animaux.

Robin secoua la tête.

— Impossible. Tu ne peux pas effacer totalement les traces d'une civilisation aussi évoluée que la tienne. Et surtout pas si elle est éparpillée sur des centaines d'îles et d'ilots. Non, ça ne colle définitivement pas, Arlong. Et il y a plus troublant encore.

La curiosité piquée au vif, l'homme-requin s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir pour lui faire face, faisant redoubler les cancans des passants.

— Figure-toi que lorsqu'on observe certains ossements humains très anciens – et je te parle de milliers d'années, Arlong, pas de quelques siècles – on s'aperçoit d'une incroyable diversité de physiques, de tailles et de types. Des différences qui, au fil du temps, se sont estompées jusqu'à disparaître presque totalement pour donner les humains que tu peux voir aujourd'hui.

— Où veux-tu en venir, avec tout ça ?

L'archéologue se mordilla la lèvre et se remit lentement en marche.

— Je pense, ainsi que le Docteur Vegapunk et de plus en plus en plus de scientifiques dissidents que le Gouvernement Mondial essaye par tous les moyens de faire taire, qu'au départ, il n'existait qu'une seule race : celles des hommes-poisson. Ils vivaient ici, sur cette île, sous l'océan, il y a des milliers d'années. C'est pour cette raison que c'est ici, sous nos pieds, que l'on trouve les plus anciens vestiges de civilisation du monde, Arlong. L'île des hommes-poissons est le berceau de l'humanité, moi et beaucoup d'entre nous, archéologues, géologues et historiens en sommes convaincus.

— Continue, bredouilla Arlong, dont le cœur battait soudain à tout rompre.

— Il a dû se passer quelque chose, un évènement qui a contraint une partie de la population de l'île à migrer à la surface. Une catastrophe naturelle ou la surpopulation, tout simplement. Au fil des siècles, les hommes-poisson expatriés sur diverses îles de la surface se sont adaptés à leurs nouveaux environnements. Étant à l'air libre et ayant facilement accès à une nourriture abondante, fruits, viande et poisson, ils n'eurent bientôt plus besoin de leurs nageoires, tentacules ou branchies, qui finirent par s'atrophier puis disparaître. L'évolution des technologies a permis, petit à petit, de pallier la force brute et leur musculature, comme leur taille s'est modifiée.

L'homme-requin ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La vision du passé que Robin était en train de lui dépeindre était… prodigieuse ! Quant à ses implications pour les siens, elles étaient incalculables ! Extraordinaires !

— Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on a au moins un début de preuve, hormis la date des vestiges de l'île ? bredouilla-t-il.

Robin acquiesça.

— Certains squelettes humains très anciens, du moins ceux que le docteur Vegapunk a pu analyser et étudier avant que le Gouvernement Mondial ne les détruise ou les mette sous scellé, présentent des formations osseuses qui n'auraient aucune raison d'être sans ce que je viens de t'expliquer. Des êtres qui sont l'intermédiaire, qui montrent la lente évolution d'hommes-poisson à humains. On les appelle « les chaînons manquants ». Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Prenons les « long-bras », par exemple, et leur articulation surnuméraire. Cette articulation supplémentaire entre leur poignet et leur coude ne serait-elle pas le vestige d'anciens tentacules, bien plus mobiles que des bras humains ? D'autant plus qu'ils présentent aussi une mâchoire supérieure très caractéristique, avec une excroissance osseuse sur le palais en forme de bec, que l'on ne retrouve que chez les hommes-poulpe, comme Octy. Et que dire des géants des îles au nord de Grand Line ? Leur dentition, la forme de leur crâne et même leur squelette tout entier, d'ailleurs, sont presque similaires à ceux des hommes-requin-baleine. Même moi, regarde ! dit-elle en tendant son bras devant elle. Observe bien le sens de l'implantation de mes poils et de mon duvet, sur mon corps. Tu ne remarques rien ? Chaque poil ou cheveu humain suit le mouvement exact de l'eau glissant sur la peau si celui-ci était à l'horizontale en train de nager ! Si nous avions toujours vécu sur la terre ferme, ils seraient au contraire tous invariablement implantés vers le bas, dans le sens de l'attraction terrestre, comme les chiens ou n'importe quel autre mammifère. Mais ce n'est pas le cas…

Elle baissa son bras et Arlong, totalement sonné, dut cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre ses esprits. Il réalisa alors qu'ils avaient franchi les grilles du palais et qu'ils se trouvaient au pied de l'escalier menant à la grande bibliothèque, la seule partie de la résidence royale accessible au public. Les deux gardes en faction à l'entrée les observaient avec une curiosité qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des passants, qui dévisageaient la belle archéologue et l'homme-requin avec étonnement. Ils auraient donné cher pour savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler de façon aussi passionnée, mais qui n'osaient pas approcher.

— Robin… réussit à articuler Arlong au bout d'un petit moment. Ce que tu viens de me dire est… Si c'est vrai… Bon sang ! Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer les conséquences d'une telle révélation !

Robin acquiesça en souriant.

— Cela signifierait tout simplement que cette île deviendrait notre berceau à tous, l'endroit le plus sacré, Arlong. Les Dragons Célestes seraient déchus de leur titre de Grands Ancêtres et ton peuple serait intouchable aux yeux du monde, car vous passeriez du rang de « sous-hommes », de « poissons » persécutés et méprisés à celui de Pères de l'humanité…

Le visage stupéfait de l'homme-requin valait vraiment le coup d'œil ! Petit à petit, il se sentait gagné par un enthousiasme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait fait main basse sur les îles Konomi afin de créer un royaume où mettre son peuple à l'abri des persécutions et de l'esclavage.

— Robin… Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point la vie des hommes-poisson serait transformée si tu arrives à prouver ta théorie ?

Elle lui caressa la joue, faisant pousser des exclamations surprises aux curieux qui les observaient à bonne distance.

— Oui. C'est bien pour ça que le gouvernement mondial a récemment mis le docteur Vegapunk aux arrêts à Impel Down. Qu'il considère les archéologues comme des ennemis publics. Et c'est aussi pour ça que mes propres parents ont été tués, ainsi que leurs collègues. Pour pouvoir réécrire l'Histoire à sa manière, le gouvernement mondial est prêt à tout. Mais ni moi, ni Vegapunk, ni Tiger, ni le roi Triton, ni les savants avec lesquels je suis en contact n'avons l'intention de les laisser faire, Arlong ! Nous accumulerons le maximum de preuves et nous les transmettrons au monde, quoi que le Gouvernement Mondial en pense et même s'il nous envoie la moitié de la Marine aux trousses !

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Arlong.

 _« Non, mais vous avez vu comme il regarde Dame Robin ? Ne me dites pas que ce rebut du district des hommes-poisson espère avoir ses chances ! C'est pathétique ! »_

La réflexion blessante, lancée volontairement d'une voix puissante par un soldat depuis l'une des fenêtres du palais pour être sûr que l'homme-requin l'entendrait, fit blêmir celui-ci et tiquer Robin.

Arlong serra les poings, la rage déformant soudain ses traits. Il prit sa respiration pour mettre le soldat au défi, dans un hurlement tonitruant, de descendre lui dire ça en face, mais l'archéologue lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Elle grimpa trois marches pour être à sa hauteur et referma ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Avant qu'il puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, elle se glissa sous son rostre pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou puissant et l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant les regards ébahis de dizaines de badauds, de visiteurs et de soldats.

Après une courte hésitation, il la serra contre lui et répondit prudemment au baiser, caressant sa langue de la sienne en une lente et sensuelle danse.

Autour d'eux (et aux étages du palais), les curieux n'en perdaient pas une miette.

 _« Elle embrasse un homme-poisson ! Venez voir ! En bas, une humaine est en train d'embrasser un homme-poisson ! Sur la bouche ! »_

 _« Vous avez vu ça ? Elle l'a embrassé ! C'est elle qui l'a embrassé, pas lui ! »_

 _« Vite ! Regarde en bas, tu ne vas jamais le croire ! »_

 _« La femme d'Arlong la scie est une humaine ? Impossible ! »_

 _« Non, ce n'est pas une blague, viens voir ! »_

 _« Ils s'embrassent vraiment ? Un vrai baiser humain ? Avec la langue ? Non ! Pousse-toi, je ne vois rien ! »_

Les réflexions qui pleuvaient de tout côté, discrètes ou franchement surprises, voire carrément enthousiastes, firent sourire Robin contre la bouche d'Arlong, qui crut bien qu'il allait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la rue il y a quelques minutes encore, exploser de fierté.

— Ja ! Ah ! Ah ! Dis donc… Quel remue-ménage on vient de provoquer ! dit-il sans la lâcher.

Robin éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de demander :

— Tu m'invites à déjeuner, tout à l'heure ?

— Et moi qui craignais que tu ne passes la journée et une partie de la nuit en compagnie de vieux livres à moitié moisis… la taquina-t-il en la gardant toujours serrée contre lui.

— Il faut bien que je mange et que je fasse une pau…

Un petit toussotement discret se fit entendre et le couple réalisa que les deux ministres du roi Triton venaient d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte monumentale de l'immense bibliothèque. L'un sourirait, attendri de voir une humaine dans les bras d'un homme-poisson, et l'autre avait les joues rouges de confusion, mais paraissait tout aussi ravi.

— Je crois qu'on t'attend, murmura Arlong avec un clin d'œil en la libérant. Je passe te chercher à midi ?

— Je serai ici. À tout à l'heure ! lança-t-elle avec un petit salut en tournant les talons.

Il répondit d'un bref mouvement de la main et repartit en direction de la grille sous les regards éberlués des badauds.

Les deux gardes en faction étaient si désarçonnés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir qu'ils en avaient laissé s'affaisser leurs lances, qui pointaient mollement devant eux, en direction de l'homme-requin-scie.

Celui-ci fit semblant d'interpréter cela comme une menace et s'arrêta en levant les bras.

— Oh ! Soldats ! Du calme ! Une loi interdisant d'embrasser sa femme aurait-elle été promulguée en mon absence ? demanda-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que tous ceux qui le suivaient du regard puissent l'entendre.

 _« Sa femme ? »_

 _« Tu vois, Nico Robin est bien sa femme ! »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! La femme d'Arlong est une humaine ! »_

 _« Incroyable… »_

 _« Quelle chance il a ! »_

 _« Une femme aussi forte et pirate de surcroît, remarque… Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de n'importe quel homme-poisson, c'est sûr. »_

Les soldats, eux, se reprirent et redressèrent leurs armes – ainsi que leurs personnes – en une attitude plus digne.

— Pardon, Capitaine Arlong ! Je… Nous… Ahem !

— Il n'y a aucun problème, capitaine, le secourut son camarade.

— Oui, on a juste été surpr… Aïe !

Son comparse venait de lui enfoncer son coude dans l'aileron, mortifié, mais Arlong sourit et leur adressa un clin d'œil avant de quitter le palais, poursuivi par les regards envieux de tous les mâles présents. L'un des deux soldats en faction soupira.

— Quelle chance il a ! Les humaines attirées par les hommes-poisson, ça ne doit pas courir les océans…

Son compagnon haussa les épaules.

— Va savoir ! Ni toi ni moi ne sommes jamais allés plus loin que les Saboady. Si ça s'trouve, y'en a plein, sur d'autres îles, que ça gênerait pas d'être avec un homme-poisson. Mais on l'sait pas.

— Sauf qu'on n'a pas le physique d'Arlong la scie, nous.

— Ouais… C'est sûr.

Ils s'appuyèrent sur leur lance en soupirant de concert.

 **...à suivre**.

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	23. XXII - Mon meilleur ennemi

_Voici le chapitre XXII  
_

 _Et, comme toujours, n'oubliez pas que cette fic (et beaucoup d'autres !) sont publiées sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" (faire une simple recherche google pour trouver le lien) en version intégralement illustrée !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXII**

 **Mon meilleur ennemi  
**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Mieux vaut un sage ennemi qu'un ami stupide_  
 **Proverbe**

Alvida, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit, prenait une tasse de thé sur le pont, installée dans son divan préféré, lorsque Shanks, fraîchement douché, apparut devant elle.

— Bo… Bonjour… bredouilla-t-elle bêtement, les joues rosies par l'embarras.

Le Roux hocha la tête avec l'un de ses irrésistibles sourires qui faisaient fondre les femmes (et certains hommes…) comme du beurre dans une marmite.

— Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés, mettant la jeune femme si mal à l'aise que la tasse, dans sa main, trembla légèrement.

— Vous excuser ? Non, c'est moi, je… Je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans frapper… Enfin, je…

— Je ne parlais pas de ça, chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil ravageur. Je n'aurais pas dû pousser Buggy à boire autant, hier soir. Le pauvre est complètement lessivé !

Les joues d'Alvida devinrent si rouges que l'on aurait pu y frire des œufs.

— Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas, il lui arrive de prendre de belles cuites sans l'aide de personne, vous savez.

— Tu peux me tutoyer, l'invita l'empereur pirate, faisant s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Et m'appeler par mon prénom.

— Me… Merci. Moi, je… Je suis Alvida.

— Je l'avais deviné. La célèbre Alvida « la massue ». Mais je constate que tous ceux qui m'ont vanté ta beauté ont menti.

La jeune femme blêmit.

— Pardon ?

— Elle est bien au-delà des mots… répondit Shanks en prenant délicatement sa main libre dans la sienne pour l'effleurer d'un baiser.

Alvida détourna le regard, plus rougissante qu'une collégienne et incontestablement flattée.

— Je… Je suis vraiment confuse, de vous avoir interrompus, cette nuit, vous et… enfin, toi et Buggy, murmura-t-elle.

Shanks laissa filer un petit rire mutin.

— Bah ! Il en faut plus que ça pour nous interrompre ! Dans ces moments-là, c'est trop intense pour être arrêtés par quoi que ce soit.

La jolie pirate écarquilla les yeux et eut un « gros coup de chaud », comme elle disait.

— C'est vrai que… que vous avez fait un sacré boucan, cette nuit, dit-elle, la gorge serrée par une excitation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Comment ne pas être excitée en imaginant le si séduisant Shanks le Roux et Buggy en train de…

« Ne pense pas à ça, Alvida, ne pense pas à ça ou tu vas finir par te trahir… »

Shanks laissa éclater son merveilleux rire.

— Désolé. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus et nous nous sommes laissé un peu « emporter », disons.

La jeune femme avala d'un trait son thé désormais froid et craignit un court instant qu'il ne ressorte sous forme de vapeur par ses oreilles.

— Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître quelqu'un qui me retourne ainsi les sens.

L'empereur pirate prit un air lointain en fermant à demi les yeux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

— Il faut reconnaître qu'entre Buggy et moi c'est un peu « spécial » ; presque « chimique », j'ai envie de dire. Comme si nous étions deux pôles opposés d'aim… (Il vit la tête et les mains de Buggy apparaître derrière Alvida, flottant au-dessus d'elle, et gesticuler désespérément pour lui faire signe de se taire.) D'aimants, finit-il en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

La pirate se lécha les lèvres.

— Buggy est quelqu'un qui intrigue et captive irrésistiblement les gens, c'est vrai.

Shanks se pencha vers elle et inclina la tête sur le côté, enjôleur.

— Je ne devrais peut-être pas te parler ainsi de ton capitaine, s'excusa-t-il comme s'il avait interprété l'excitation – ô combien visible ! — de la jeune femme comme un signe de gêne.

— Buggy n'est pas mon capitaine, dit Alvida en souriant à son tour. Il est mon associé. Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à… à le surprendre avec un homme. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vu attiré par un représentant de son sexe.

— Aussi loin que je me souvienne… moi non plus ! acquiesça Shanks avec humour, faisant rire la jeune femme. Mais… (Buggy roula de grands yeux avec un air effaré et passa la tranche de sa main devant l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver sa gorge pour faire comprendre à Shanks de se taire.) Mais, comme je te disais, nous deux, c'est vraiment particulier. C'était déjà comme ça, lorsque nous étions sur l'Oro Jackson.

Buggy blêmit et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ce qui faillit faire pouffer Shanks.

— Pourquoi vous être séparés, à la mort de Roger ?

L'empereur pirate prit un air de circonstance, empreint de nostalgique, en essayant de faire abstraction des grimaces désopilantes de son ancien comparse, qui paraissait sur le point de faire une attaque. La tentation était trop grande pour Le Roux de ne pas en rajouter un peu…

— Si nous étions restés ensemble, je pense que nous nous serions détruits, soupira-t-il, tragique, manquant de faire mourir Buggy d'apoplexie. Ce désir, cette force qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre, est si violent que… (Le clown se prit la tête dans les mains et Shanks dissimula son visage derrière la sienne en un geste tout théâtral pour cacher son envie de rire.) Ces sentiments auraient fini par nous dévorer. Je pensais qu'avec les années, et le temps que nous avons passé, séparés l'un de l'autre, les choses s'étaient apaisées d'elles-mêmes…

Alvida lutta pour empêcher des images de Shanks et Buggy arrachant leurs vêtements et se dévorant de baisers envahir sa tête. Elle avait soudain vraiment, vraiment très chaud.

— Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

— Non, en effet. À chaque fois que je revois Buggy, je réalise que c'est toujours là, en moi, tel un dragon endormi dans son antre qu'un simple regard, un parfum ou une voix peut éveiller.

Buggy fit semblant de briser une nuque entre ses mains avec un regard meurtrier et Shanks se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les gesticulations du clown devinrent même si hystériques qu'il craignit que la jeune femme ne finisse par le remarquer. Il préféra donc se lever et prendre congé.

— Je ferais mieux d'y aller ou mes hommes vont commencer à se demander où je suis passé. À très bientôt, j'ose espérer, ravissante Alvida ?

Cette dernière sourit et lui tendit gracieusement sa main pour qu'il en baise le dos, faisant loucher et grimacer Buggy.

Aucun des trois ne remarqua le drôle de petit fantôme qui flottait plusieurs coudées au-dessus d'eux et qui fila en zigzagant entre les haubans.

xox

Un coup dans les reins. Puis un autre. Et un autre encore. Peu importait. Il ne sentait plus rien, de toute façon. Il avait trop mal pour ça…

— Fils de chacal ! Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi que tu veux alors laisse-le partir ! Lâche !

Roronoa Zoro… Roronoa Zoro volant à son secours ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Il aurait aimé le remercier, lancer une répartie appropriée ou même laisser échapper un rire complice, fût-il misérable, mais la seule chose qui sortit des lèvres asséchées de Cabaji, compressées par un bâillon désormais poisseux de sang et de sueur, fut à peine un murmure. Faible. Douloureux. Inaudible.

Un nouveau coup. Dans le ventre, cette fois, lui coupant la respiration.

— Espèce de salopard ! hurla à nouveau le spadassin, solidement enchaîné au mat du Radeau, le navire de Marshall D. Teach.

L'énorme main velue de ce dernier se referma sur ses cheveux verts et tira sa tête en arrière jusqu'au point limite de rupture des vertèbres cervicales.

— Zeeh ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Quelle perte de temps inutile, franchement ! Tu éviterais tant de souffrances à ton petit camarade ici présent si tu coopérais bien gentiment et sans faire d'histoire ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est…

— Tes désirs, tu peux te les tailler en pointe et te les mettre là où ça te démange, sac à graisse ! le coupa Zoro avec un regard haineux.

Sa grossièreté fut sanctionnée par un violent coup sur sa bouche et Cabaji, profita de l'inattention de Barbe noire pour se démener comme un forcené et essayer de se libérer. En vain.

Teach et ses hommes leur étaient tombés dessus alors qu'ils entamaient un duel « amical », près de la forêt marine. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était Roronoa Zoro, qui intéressait le pirate, mais Cabaji, une fois de plus, s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

— Pour la dernière fois, jeune Zoro : dis-moi où mouille le Sunny ! aboya Barbe noir avec un sourire torve.

— Va te fair…

— Capitaine ! Capitaine !

Teach releva la tête pour voir l'un de ses hommes courir comme un dératé sur le pont.

— Alors, ça y est ? Vous avez mis la main sur cette saleté de clown ?

Cabaji tressaillit entre ses liens et blêmit en échangeant un regard interloqué avec Zoro.

« Capitaine Buggy… Cette ordure en a après le capitaine Buggy ! »

— Non, capitaine, gémit l'homme en s'aplatissant littéralement aux pieds de Barbe Noire, tremblant. Nous ne trouvons plus trace de Vasco et Buggy le clown a été vu en compagnie de Shanks Le Roux pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

Teach serra les poings.

— Shanks Le Roux ? gronda-t-il. Que diable fait-il ici ?

— Je l'ignore, capitaine…

xox

— Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'en faire des tonnes ? s'égosillait Buggy en secouant Shanks, hilare, par le devant de sa chemise.

— Arrête de crier comme ça, elle va finir par t'entendre, idiot !

Le clown joignit les mains, comme en prière, et papillonna des cils.

— « Entre nous, c'est chimique ! », singea-t-il, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de son ancien camarade. Ça ne me fait pas rire ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance, je le savais, je le savais, je le savais !

— Buggy, calme-toi… Je t'assure que mon plan a marché comme sur des roulettes. À l'heure où nous parlons, je peux te jurer qu'elle doit être en train de trembler à la seule idée que je puisse t'enlever sur mon beau navire pour te cacher au fin fond du Nouveau Monde ! Elle ne… Chut ! Quelqu'un vient ! Bon, eh bien, je te dis à bientôt, Buggy ! reprit-il d'une voix forte. Je file avant que mes hommes ne se mettent à fouiller l'île à ma recherche. Mr 3… salua-t-il aimablement en voyant apparaître l'ancien agent de Baroque Works.

— C'est ça, à bientôt… marmonna le clown. (L'empereur pirate quitta le Big Top et Galdino se tourna vers son capitaine, la mine sombre.) Tu en fais une tête ! Un problème ?

— Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas… Cabaji a été vu avec Roronoa Zoro, ce matin.

— Oh ! Et ?

— D'après nos hommes, ils ont bu quelques verres et ont décidé de se battre en duel près de…

— De quoi ? s'écria Buggy.

— En toute camaraderie, s'entend ! ajouta précipitamment Mr 3. À titre d'entrainement. Et depuis, ils sont introuvables.

Le clown haussa les épaules.

— Bah ! Cabaji a le sang chaud, mais Zoro est un garçon plutôt cordial et loyal, sous ses airs bourrus. Il ne profiterait jamais d'une rencontre amicale pour achever un adversaire. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ils ont dû se pouiller comme des sauvages et doivent maintenant être en train de vider quelques chopes.

Galdino se mordilla la lèvre un court moment, mais finit par hocher la tête.

— Oui. Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

— Réfléchis, Mr 3 : s'ils s'étaient battus à mort, on aurait au moins vu réapparaître l'un des deux.

« Et ils ne possèdent ni l'un ni l'autre de pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon… » ajouta Buggy pour lui-même. « Ils n'intéressent donc pas cette pourriture de Teach. »

— C'est vrai. Oui, je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien, admit Galdino en agitant la main. Morge me dit que nous avons un problème avec le mat de trinquet ; il semblerait qu'une fissure soit apparue. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

— Ah ? Je t'accompagne.

xox

Confortablement assis sur le divan de sa luxueuse suite, Dracule Mihawk ne se tenait plus de rage en écoutant le rapport de Perona, mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

— On l'a vu revenir au Big Top en compagnie de Buggy le clown, fin soûl, et…

— Et ?

Perona rougit et détourna le regard.

— Il a passé la nuit avec lui dans sa cabine, avoua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Toute » la nuit… crut-elle bon de préciser. Et, d'après mes petits chéris, c'était plutôt « mouvementé » ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Mihawk préféra poser sa coupe sur la table basse, car il la serrait tellement fort qu'il craignit de la faire éclater.

— Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Shanks est venu sur l'île des hommes-poisson. Pour voir ce… cette… Ce clown de malheur !

« Shanks… Shanks… Et toi qui me jurais tous tes grands dieux qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre vous ! »

Perona fronça le sourcil.

— On dirait que ça te contrarie beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

Le spadassin lui jeta un regard réfrigérant et vida sa coupe d'un trait.

— Je n'aime pas voir un ami perdre son temps inutilement !

–Tu trouves l'amour inutile ? s'écria la jeune fille, profondément choquée. Ça, c'est vraiment pas mignon du tout ! C'est même carrément hideux !

Mihawk remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Zoro au sujet des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

— être « mignon » n'a jamais figuré en tête de liste de mes priorités.

— Eh, bien ! Ça devrait ! Parce que plus le temps passe, et plus tu deviens un vieil égoïste, froid et narcissique ! Je ne sais même pas comment Zoro a pu rester avec nous durant deux ans sans que ton aigreur ne le rabougrisse comme un arbre racorni aussi desséché que ce qui te sert de cœur !

Sur ces terribles mots, elle s'envola par le balcon, laissant le Grand Corsaire dans sa luxueuse suite, un drôle de poids au creux de l'estomac.

S'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de cœur… pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal et aussi seul, tout d'un coup ?

xox

Il fallut toute la journée, et une partie de la soirée, à Buggy et à ses hommes pour réparer ce fichu mat de trinquet. Il était sur les nerfs, contrarié et épuisé, par-dessus le marché. Il avait avalé son dîner, pourtant délicieux, en quelques bouchées avec une seule envie : s'isoler et se reposer – enfin !

Il verrouilla la porte de sa cabine, située à la poupe du navire, retira chaussures et chaussettes pour être plus à l'aise et s'apprêtait à aller fermer la fenêtre donnant sur la crique des sirènes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul.

— Alvida ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant la silhouette assise à son bureau.

Il alluma la petite lampe qui se trouvait près de son lit et une faible lueur dorée éclaira la spacieuse cabine.

La jeune femme sourit et, sans un mot, se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui.

— Alvida, ça va ? Tu as l'air biza… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jolie pirate venait de lui ôter son tricorne, qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table de chevet. Elle fit ensuite glisser son manteau sur ses épaules sans cesser de sourire avant de s'attaquer au foulard qui lui enserrait la tête.

Le clown, qui commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait, se laissa faire, troublé par son attitude. C'était la première fois qu'Alvida agissait avec lui sans cette étincelle froide et calculatrice au fond du regard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux était du désir et… était-ce de l'appréhension ? La petite comédie que lui avait jouée Shanks l'avait-elle troublée au point de réussir à la faire douter d'elle-même ?

Un début de sourire étira ses lèvres fardées et les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'un joli rose.

Gênée par son regard inquisiteur, Alvida passa derrière lui et pour finir de dénouer le foulard à rayures. Il frissonna en sentant sur ses tempes et son front moites l'air frais de la crique, qui entrait en petites risées par la fenêtre de sa cabine.

— Tu as froid ? chuchota la jeune femme à son oreille en lissant de ses doigts délicats la longue queue de cheval qui ondoyait désormais librement dans le dos de Buggy.

Il frissonna de plus belle et secoua doucement la tête en fermant les yeux.

— Non…

Il ne sut même pas si le mot avait réussi à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Alvida écarta les soyeuses mèches bleues pour frotter sa joue douce contre sa nuque.

— Tant mieux…

Ses mains remontèrent le long de son dos, firent une courte pause sur ses épaules pour masser ses trapèzes, incroyablement noueux et puissants malgré l'apparente minceur de Buggy, et se faufilèrent jusqu'à la gorge, où les longs doigts commencèrent à dénouer l'écharpe de lin fin qui enserrait le cou du pirate.

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	24. XXIII - La débâcle

_Voici le chapitre XXIII  
_

 _ **Si cette fic vous plait, je vous invite à découvrir aussi mes romans, disponibles en librairie ou sur Amazon, que ce soit en version numérique ou papier ! ^_-**_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIII**

 **La débâcle  
**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Être homme, c'est apprendre à tout perdre._  
 **V. Forestier  
**

Lorsque Buggy sentit la légère étoffe de son écharpe glisser sur sa pomme d'Adam, il contracta les muscles pour empêcher un tremblement de lui agiter tout le corps.

Alvida le sentit se raidir contre elle et caressa ses bras nus de bas en haut, de la limite des gants blancs aux petites manches de sa marinière. La peau douce se hérissa aussitôt sous ses paumes.

— Veux-tu que j'arrête ? demanda-t-elle en déposant de petits baisers à peine appuyés sur le côté de son cou.

Buggy déglutit avec quelque difficulté et secoua à nouveau la tête.

— Non…

Elle faufila le bout de ses doigts sous les courtes manches de son maillot rayé pour pétrir le haut le des bras, comme si elle voulait vérifier qu'ils étaient aussi fermes et vigoureux que le reste de sa personne. Ce qu'elle toucha dut la satisfaire car elle poussa un petit soupir ravi et embrassa la chair tendre si sensible, juste derrière son oreille, avec un plaisir évident.

Il y avait une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas voir, lorsqu'on le regardait et qui ne se devinait pas sur les photos de ses avis de recherche : Buggy sentait bon. Contrairement à la plupart des pirates, il prenait grand soin de sa personne, en particulier de sa magnifique chevelure à l'insolite couleur turquoise. La discrète fragrance de pomme du shampoing qu'utilisait le clown se mariait divinement bien avec l'amande douce et la cannelle de son savon et de son maquillage.

— Une vraie peau de bébé… chuchota Alvida en embrassant sa nuque et sans cesser de pétrir ses épaules et le haut de ses bras.

Avec une autre femme, Buggy se serait retourné pour l'enlacer et la serrer furieusement contre lui en écrasant ses lèvres d'un baiser enflammé mais c'était le genre de choses impossibles à envisager avec l'utilisatrice du fruit glisse-glisse. La jeune femme lui échapperait des mains comme un morceau de savon mouillé. Il se força donc à rester immobile et à attendre, le souffle court et le sang battant dans ses veines, ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui donner.

Comme si elle avait senti son impatience, les doigts d'Alvida descendirent lentement le long des bras robustes jusqu'aux gants blancs, qu'elle retira simultanément avant de les lancer sur le tricorne, et le clown serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de se détacher et de s'aventurer sur le corps plantureux qui se pressait contre son dos.

La jolie pirate resta un long moment ainsi, sans rien faire, les lèvres tièdes contre la nuque vigoureuse et les yeux mi-clos, savourant le parfum sucré de la peau et des cheveux de Buggy. Son souffle faisait frémir celui-ci, qui finit par s'inquiéter de l'immobilité de sa compagne. Immobilité que son manque de confiance en lui et sa défiance envers ses semblables le firent interpréter comme un signe d'hésitation, voire de rejet.

— Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser maintenant… murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, presque inaudible.

Alvida, à des lieues de telles pensées, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'arracher de la sensuelle et agréable torpeur dans laquelle le contact et l'odeur du mince corps athlétique l'avait plongée.

Elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille et se pressa un peu plus fort contre lui en souriant.

— Aucune chance… assura-t-elle dans un voluptueux chuchotement, tout contre son oreille.

Elle déposa de petits baisers mouillés sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux tandis que ses mains parcouraient l'affriolante paroi abdominale par-dessus le fin coton de sa marinière rouge et blanche.

Le pirate aurait voulu l'arracher et la jeter dans un coin de la pièce pour pouvoir sentir directement les mains chaudes sur sa peau. Se faire taquiner de cette façon sans pouvoir rendre la pareille ou prendre les devants était horriblement frustrant… ou délicieusement excitant ? Il ne saurait dire car les doigts audacieux remontaient à présent sur son torse, pétrissant ses muscles à travers la dérisoire barrière de coton.

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement et un torrent de lave se rua dans ses veines en direction de son bas-ventre, faisant gonfler son sexe et se contracter ses testicules. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le jette sur le lit ou sur le sol, arrache ses vêtements pour le chevaucher mais, au lieu de ça, la jolie pirate paraissait vouloir jouer avec lui comme une chatte avec une souris.

Eh ! Bien, soit. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il ploierait. Quel homme ne serait pas prêt à quelques contrariétés et agaceries pour une telle beauté ?

Alvida finit pourtant par glisser les mains sous sa marinière et la faire lentement remonter sur son torse, avec l'intention évidente de l'ôter. Le clown désolidarisa sa tête et ses bras quelques secondes, pour lui faciliter la tâche, et pivota pour lui faire face.

La vue de la peau lisse, tendue sur des muscles secs et saillants, mirent la jeune femme en émoi. En remarquant les tétons contractés et la bosse à l'entrejambe de Buggy, les joues d'Alvida s'enflammèrent pour de bon et son souffle s'accéléra.

Sous ses vêtements excentriques et colorés, le clown cachait un véritable corps de gymnaste, n'importe quelle femme l'aurait vite remarqué. Pas une once de graisse, pas un poil disgracieux ni aucun défaut sur la peau crémeuse. Pas même un grain de beauté ou une minuscule cicatrice.

Elle caressa son torse et ses épaules avec une expression gourmande, les mains bien à plat et les doigts écartés, comme si elle voulait toucher le plus de surface de peau possible.

— Si douce…

— Le fruit de la fragmentation n'a pas que des inconvénients, dit-il en dénouant la cordelette rose qui retenait sa somptueuse chevelure. Je ne garde aucune cicatrice plus de quelques jours.

Un torrent de scintillante soie bleue tomba sur ses larges épaules, les couvrant tel un châle précieux, et Alvida cessa de respirer. Durant quelques secondes, elle resta interdite puis embrassa ses lèvres fardées d'écarlate sans approfondir le baiser. Longtemps, goûtant leur texture douce et leur chair tiède.

Dans les premiers temps, elle avait cru que le maquillage de Buggy était en fait un tatouage car elle ne l'avait jamais vu filer, couler ou laisser la moindre trace. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Le clown se procurait les précieux fards sur une île d'East Blue, où ils étaient fabriqués pour les troupes le théâtre et de danse les plus célèbres. Ils ne s'effaçaient qu'avec un mélange spécial, un lait à la délicieuse odeur de cannelle qui laissait un imperceptible et délicieux parfum sur la peau.

Lentement, la jeune femme se baissa jusqu'à mettre un genou à terre, faisant glisser ses lèvres de la bouche du pirate à son menton, puis à son cou, son torse et enfin son nombril, qu'elle mouilla de petits coups de langue avant de souffler doucement sur la peau, faisant frémir l'épiderme, qui se hérissa.

Sous l'effet de l'excitation et de l'agacement, le corps du clown se couvrait petit à petit d'une fine pellicule de sueur sur laquelle soufflait sans pitié l'air marin qui entrait par la petite fenêtre, lui glaçant la peau. Quelques centimètres sous son menton, Alvida pouvait d'ailleurs voir le membre gonflé de sang tressauter sous la toile du pantalon lorsque sa langue ou ses lèvres ardentes entraient en contact avec la chair froide.

Buggy serrait toujours fermement les poings, furieux de ne pouvoir la toucher ni prendre la moindre initiative, et sa frustration amusa la jeune femme, qui referma ses mains sur ses hanches étroites et l'aiguillonna de plus belle en mordillant son ventre dur. Puis elle se redressa pour remonter sur son torse pour pincer et lécher les petits tétons roses, aux aréoles si contractées qu'ils s'aillaient tels des petits grains de chair sur la peau soyeuse.

— Ça suffit… finit par supplier le clown, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

— Mhh ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard presque agressif.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, haleta-t-il tandis qu'Alvida caressait son ventre, juste à la limite de la ceinture du pantalon.

Elle se colla à lui pour embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres et il répondit à son baiser avec voracité, cette fois.

— Tu es glacé… nota-t-elle contre sa bouche en passant les mains sous la longue chevelure pour caresser son dos.

Il frissonna sous des doigts chauds. Le corps d'Alvida, seulement vêtue d'un pantalon mi-long et d'un haut de bikini, lui paraissait brûlant, contre le sien, et il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou avec un soupir d'aise mais sans oser l'enlacer.

La jolie pirate sourit et lissa la soyeuse chevelure au parfum sucré en goûtant la sensation du souffle saccadé sur son cou et celle du membre dur pressée contre son ventre.

Sans le lâcher, elle le fit doucement reculer vers le lit et, lorsque ses mollets buttèrent sur le sommier, il s'assit et se laissa aller sur le dos.

Alvida se tint là, debout, à le contempler avec un sourire pervers et, du genou, elle écarta amplement les siens pour s'installer entre ses cuisses, les rotules dangereusement proches de son entrejambe, si bien qu'il n'osait plus bouger.

Elle se pencha en avant pour placer les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrasser avec gourmandise. Buggy la laissa faire ; le corps à croupetons au-dessus de lui dégageait une chaleur qui embrasait sa peau glacée, lui donnant envie de se presser la chair brûlante.

Il gémit dans sa bouche et ce son vibrant, si plein d'impatience et de frustration, enflamma les sens de la jeune femme, alluma un brasier ardent au creux de son ventre qui humidifia son intimité et fit durcir ses seins.

Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son torse jusqu'à son entrejambe et empoigna la verge tendue par-dessus le tissu du pantalon.

Le clown arqua le dos avec un râle étranglé en agrippant le dessus de lit, faisant se bander les muscles de ses bras et du haut de son torse.

À nouveau, la jeune femme sentit une épée de feu lui traverser le ventre de bas en haut. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement à son tour et laisser voir à quel point le corps tendu et haletant sous elle l'excitait. Elle dut déglutir et inspirer à plusieurs reprises pour calmer les battements de son cœur. La vision de Buggy, les muscles gonflés et les cheveux épars était… Dieux de mers ! Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser la vallée profonde, entre ses muscles pectoraux, et caressa, lécha ou mordilla la chair ferme jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent son ventre, où elle joua un instant avec les quelques centimètres de peau ultra-sensible entre le nombril et l'écharpe nouée sur la ceinture du pantalon. Lorsqu'elle entendit Buggy pousser un long gémissement douloureux, presque un sanglot rageur, en serrant si fort le tissu du couvre-lit qu'il faillit se déchirer, elle descendit du lit pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartées, les replis de son propre sexe si mouillés que le frottement de la couture de son bermuda ajusté lui envoya une décharge électrique dans le ventre.

Très lentement, elle dénoua la ceinture lâche du clown, une longue écharpe de baptiste mauve, et la jeta de côté pour commencer à déboutonner le pantalon brun, la bosse formée par l'imposante érection rendant la chose un peu malaisée.

La sentant un peu embarrassée, Buggy désolidarisa ses mains de ses poignets pour l'aider. Comme la plupart des marins, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, qui ne faisaient qu'entraver les mouvements et gêner, lorsqu'ils étaient mouillés, si bien que, quand les boutons récalcitrants s'ouvrirent tous d'un seul mouvement, le sexe palpitant se dressa librement hors de sa prison de toile.

Alvida fit lentement glisser le pantalon le long des jambes lisses, à la peau aussi douce que celle d'un adolescent, et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses athlétiques aux muscles fermes et secs. Le clown mordit son avant-bras pour retenir un gémissement et Alvida lui saisit un peu trop vivement le poignet pour éloigner son bras de sa bouche, si bien que ses longs ongles éraflèrent la peau lisse.

— Non, Buggy ! Je veux t'entendre, ordonna-t-elle, excitée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Je veux t'entendre gémir, crier et supplier !

La brutalité avec laquelle elle avait saisi son bras, les mots et le ton féroce avec lequel elle les avait employés firent à Buggy l'effet d'un électrochoc.

La jolie pirate, hélas, ne parut pas s'en apercevoir et continua à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant toujours plus haut mais c'était à peine si le clown sentait ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau. Une sueur glacée perlait désormais à son front tandis que de détestables souvenirs s'imposaient à sa mémoire…

Une cellule grise, puante… Deux gardiens surgissant en pleine nuit pour le jeter au bas de sa couchette miteuse et le traîner, sans le moindre avertissement, ni la plus petite explication, vers un ascenseur lugubre.

Il se souvenait de la peur… De la peur et de son cœur, qui battait à lui briser les côtes…

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Où est-ce que vous m'emmen…

— La ferme ! cria l'un des gardiens en le frappant du manche de son fouet. Qui t'a autorisé à l'ouvrir, E8200 ?

L'ascenseur descendit jusqu'au quatrième sous-sol et, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, la chaleur étouffante prit Buggy à la gorge.

— Où sommes-nous ? haleta-t-il, la terreur vissée aux tripes.

Tout, autour de lui, n'était que hurlements d'agonie, lumière écarlate, relents de métal et de chair brûlée.

On le tira de force jusqu'à une passerelle dont la température était si élevée que le sol lui brûlait la plante des pieds à travers ses semelles.

Il n'eut aucun mal à en comprendre la raison en voyant l'énorme fournaise qui ronflait quelques mètres plus bas mais ce qui finit de le terroriser furent les chaînes garnies de menottes au-dessus de celle-ci – le même type d'aménagement qu'au-dessus du bassin d'eau bouillante où on l'avait plongé lors du « baptême », à son arrivée à Impel Down.

— Non… gémit-il en essayant de se dégager de la poigne des matons. POURQUOI ? JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !

Peine perdue. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut une pluie de coups et des brûlures sur les paumes des mains lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol surchauffé, ses fers entravant ses mouvements et le déséquilibrant.

— Ne me l'abîmez pas, imbéciles ! ordonna une voix féminine impérieuse.

La lanière d'un fouet claqua à quelques centimètres du visage du pirate, qu'on s'empressa de remettre sur ses pieds.

Devant Buggy se tenait une curieuse créature vêtue – si l'on pouvait appeler ça « être vêtue » – d'une outrageuse et provocante tenue de latex rose, un fouet à la main et des attitudes de chatte en chaleur comme le pirate n'en avait jamais vues chez une femme. Elle s'approcha pour lui relever le menton du manche de son fouet et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

— Mhhh… Pas mal du tout, trancha-t-elle en tâtant l'ample torse et le ventre ferme de Buggy à travers sa tenue de prisonnier. Mince et musclé… Ce que je préfère ! Mhhh…

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute été ravi par tant d'attentions mais, sur l'instant, le contact de la main gantée de latex rose le paralysa.

La bizarre créature pinça douloureusement son nez, comme pour vérifier qu'il était vrai, et, sans prévenir, empoigna les longs cheveux bleus pour tirer dessus comme si elle voulait les arracher.

Le pirate ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et elle se lécha les lèvres, émoustillée par le son rauque et vibrant.

— Mhhh… ahh… Ce gémissement ! Sa voix est si… Ahhh…

Elle recula de trois pas, détendit son fouet et le fit claquer de toutes ses forces sur l'entrejambe de Buggy qui poussa cette fois un hurlement assourdissant et tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé et le regard obscurci par la douleur, à deux doigt de l'évanouissement.

— Ahhh… Quel joli cri ! Mhhh… geignit la femme en latex rose en retenant difficilement son excitation. Suspendez-le au-dessus des braises ! Je veux l'entendre encore ! Mhhh… Oui… Je veux l'entendre gémir, supplier et crier !

— Buggy ? Buggy !

Le clown sursauta et cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve et avait du mal à réaliser où il se trouvait.

Il baissa les yeux vers Alvida. La jeune femme était agenouillée au pied du lit, entre ses jambes, et tenait son sexe flasque entre son pouce et son index avec un regard qui en disait long sur la déception et l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

— C'est dingue, l'effet que je te fais, dis donc !

— Dé… désolé… bredouilla Buggy, blême de confusion et à demi-mort de honte.

Elle lâcha son membre avec la même grimace de dégoût que si elle avait trouvé une limace sur la rose qu'elle venait de cueillir et se redressa pour enfiler son pantalon.

— Veux-tu que je fasse appeler Shanks le roux ? demanda-t-elle, venimeuse, en nouant son haut de bikini. Je suis certaine qu'il réglerait ce petit problème en un tournemain !

Le clown se redressa sur son lit, les joues cuisantes.

— Quoi ? Non, Alvida, attends ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Il voulut lui saisir le bras mais elle lui glissa des doigts sans même avoir besoin d'esquisser un geste pour le repousser.

— Je me touche pas ! hurla-t-elle, les yeux trop brillants pour qu'il s'agisse uniquement de colère.

Sa voix s'était brisée en prononçant ces mots et elle détourna vite le regard pour cacher ses larmes avant de ramasser ses sandales et de courir vers la porte, qui claqua bruyamment derrière elle.

Buggy se saisit d'un oreiller et le pressa sur son visage pour étouffer un cri de détresse déchirant.

 _ **…à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	25. XXIV - Le loup de mer et l'agneau

_**Si cette fic vous plait, je vous invite à découvrir aussi mes romans, disponibles en librairie ou sur Amazon, que ce soit en version numérique ou papier ! ^_-**_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIV**

 **Le loup de mer et l'agneau**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _Je n'ai jamais été capable de grands sentiments ;_  
 _ils me font rire !_  
 **P. Léautaud**

Sur le Red Force, Luffy agita frénétiquement la main avant de s'engager sur la passerelle reliée au ponton.

— Surtout, tu ne pars pas sans me dire au-revoir, hein, Shanks ?

Ce dernier éclata de rire et répondit à son salut.

— Promis ! Allez, file ! Ne fais pas attendre le roi Triton !

— Ouais ! À plus, Shanks ! Et merci de me laisser garder le chapeau ! Salut les gars ! Tu viens, Nami ?

La jeune fille lui fit signe de s'en aller.

— Je te rejoins sur le Sunny. J'ai quelques emplettes à faire, ce matin.

— D'accord !

Le garçon quitta le navire, accompagné par les salutations et les plaisanteries de l'équipage du Red Force, et la navigatrice se tourna vers Le Roux, un peu gênée.

— Désolée de nous être imposés de si bon matin et de façon aussi soudaine, capitaine, s'excusa-t-elle. Lorsque Luffy a appris que vous étiez sur l'île, il est devenu intenable !

Shanks secoua la tête en riant de plus belle.

— Aucun souci. Je comptais passer le voir dans la journée, de toute façon. Mais tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Shanks, tu sais.

La jeune fille rougit, faisant sourire Ben Beckman, qui écoutait discrètement leur conversation à quelques pas, amusé par la fascination que son capitaine paraissait exercer sur la navigatrice. Que ce soit dû à son côté « adolescent qui refuse de grandir » ou au fait qu'il soit une véritable légende, une star parmi les pirates, Shanks ne manquait jamais d'attirer les très jeunes femmes, dont il aiguisait les romantiques rêves d'aventure et de passions interdites. Nami ne faisait apparemment pas exception. Depuis qu'elle était montée à bord avec Luffy, elle ne quittait pas l'empereur pirate des yeux, gloussant ou rosissant à tour de rôle.

Ben aurait pourtant juré qu'elle avait un peu plus de jugeote que les bécasses ou les damoiseaux qui tombaient actuellement tout cuits dans les bras de son capitaine ! Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas mais, à la décharge de Nami, il fallait reconnaître que Shanks le roux dégageait une aura qui le rendait vite irrésistible auprès de la plupart des femmes – et de bien des hommes !

Le roux, comme son second, ne remarqua que trop le trouble de la jeune navigatrice et il la détailla de bas en haut sans le moindre embarras, la jaugeant du regard.

« Pas mal… Pas mal du tout, même… »

Taille fille, longues jambes, gros seins, jolie frimousse, bon petit cul rebondi, hanches généreuses… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'émoustiller.

— Tu en as peut-être assez, de la limonade ? plaisanta-t-il en désignant les verres qu'elle et Luffy venaient de boire. Je peux peut-être t'offrir quelques chose de… disons d'un peu plus fort ? demanda-t-il en jouant sur un double sens qui échappa à Nami – mais pas à son second, qui étouffa un petit rire en tirant sur son cigare.

— Eh ! Ce n'est pas de refus ! répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire séducteur.

Shanks lui fit signe de passer devant en lui désignant la direction de sa cabine et la suivit en adressant au passage un clin d'œil complice à Ben Beckman, qui secoua la tête avec ironie.

Décidément, Shanks ne changerait jamais !

oxo

Dans la salle de bains, Arlong monta encore un peu la température du jet et le laissa couler sur sa nuque et ses larges épaules en un délassant massage.

— Comment va ta cicatrice ? demanda Robin, qui venait de se réveiller, en le rejoignant sous la douche.

Elle l'enlaça par derrière de déposa une traînée de baisers sur son aileron dorsal.

— Ça va, ça ne brûle presque plus.

La jeune femme le contraignit à se retourner et examina les points de suture.

— Ça cicatrise bien.

Arlong l'enlaça en souriant.

— Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Elle se pendit à son cou et ils restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser sous le jet brûlant. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme-requin s'accroupisse lentement devant elle, ses lèvres descendant progressivement de long de sa gorge, de sa poitrine et de son ventre, le long rostre lui chatouillant agréablement la peau.

— Oh, Arlong… gémit-elle en plongeant les doigts dans ses longs cheveux mouillés lorsque la langue, diaboliquement habile, fondit sur son intimité.

D'une main sur les reins de Robin, il poussait ses hanches en avant, pour pouvoir explorer la chair brûlante aussi profondément que possible sans la blesser de son rostre et, de l'autre, il caressait discrètement sa propre virilité, dressée entre ses cuisses.

— J'adore, quand tu fais ça… haleta la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Sans cesser de titiller du bout de la langue le petit bouton rose lové dans ses replis les plus secrets, Arlong leva ses beaux yeux aigue marine vers elle et sourit.

— Quoi donc ?

— Avec ta main. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point la vue d'un bel homme en train de se caresser peut être excitante, murmura-t-elle avec passion.

Arlong fronça les sourcils avec un sourire mi-sceptique, mi-amusé, et se redressa.

— Tu te fiches de moi… murmura-t-il contre son oreille, la faisant, frissonner.

Il frotta son sexe tendu contre son ventre et elle gémit en l'enlaçant.

— Je t'assure que non, insista-t-elle en mordillant son torse, s'enivrant de son odeur, que l'eau brûlante sur la douce peau lavande intensifiait jusqu'au vertige.

— Oh, oui… murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche. Vas-y, mange-moi !

Robin fondit sur sa gorge avec un rugissement comique et il l'enlaça avec un rire tonitruant.

oxo

— Capitaine Buggy, attendez, je vais le prévenir que vou… !

Le clown se fragmenta en dizaine de morceaux pour contourner Ben Beckman, qui lui barrait la route, et foncer vers la cabine de Shanks.

— Je suis pressé !

— Mais le capitaine est occup…

Buggy poussa la porte sans frapper et resta pétrifié sur le seuil.

— Occupé… finit lamentablement le second de l'Oro Jackson en portant la main à son front. Désolé, capitaine ! s'excusa-t-il à l'intention de Shanks, qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

Ben Beckman referma la porte, un peu gêné, et Buggy s'appuya au battant, les bras croisés et l'air narquois.

— C'est la jolie Alvida, qui t'a appris à entrer chez les gens sans frapper ? demanda l'empereur pirate avec humour.

Le clown désigna la jeune fille aux yeux écarquillés de surprise et aux joues écarlates qui essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa nudité derrière Shanks – tout aussi dévêtu.

— Et toi ? C'est Rayleigh, qui t'a donné le goût de la chair fraîche ?

— B… Buggy ! bredouilla Nami en essayant de se couvrir du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec le drap tirebouchonné. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Buggy pouffa.

— Bien sûr que non, gamine ! Tes vêtements sont tombés seuls et il t'aidait à les ramasser… De toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Retrouve ta petite culotte et saute dedans, je dois dire deux mots à cet abruti.

— Inutile de prendre ce ton paternaliste avec moi ! Et j'allais partir, de toute façon, rétorqua-t-elle, à demi morte de honte.

Emmitouflée dans le drap, elle recula jusqu'au paravent qui dissimulait une petite pièce d'aisance tout en récupérant au passage ses affaires éparses sur le plancher.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Shanks adressa à Buggy une grimace déçue.

« Vierge… » articula-t-il sans un son avec la même expression que s'il avait mordu dans un fruit trop vert.

Le clown roula des yeux, exaspéré.

Nami ressortit de derrière le paravent – plus rouge encore que lorsqu'elle s'y était dissimulé, si c'était possible ! — vêtue à la hâte et les cheveux en bataille.

— Bon ! Eh, bien, je vous laisse. Shanks, on se verra plus tar…

— Sûrement pas ! la coupa Buggy en la poussant sans ménagement vers la sortie, faisant pouffer son ancien complice. Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, gamine, dans quelques temps, tu me remercieras !

Il lui ferma la porte au nez et se tourna vers Shanks, qui se tordait de rire sur le lit.

— Si tu comptes semer tes bâtards sur tous les océans, aie au moins la décence d'épargner les équipages de tes amis ! tança-t-il l'empereur pirate lorsque celui-ci se fut un peu calmé. (Il se laissa tomber sur le lit défait et attrapa la bouteille de rhum, sur ta table de chevet, pour boire à même le goulot.) Et puis, je croyais que tu préférais les garçons, non ? Tu as encore viré ta cuti ou quoi ?

Shanks se leva pour enfiler son bermuda et approcha une chaise, sur laquelle il s'assit lourdement en se grattant la tête, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés prenant des allures de forêt vierge inextricable.

— Tu me repousses depuis trente ans, dit-il en prenant l'air faussement tragique de l'amant délaissé. Il faut bien que je me console !

Buggy plissa son drôle de nez.

— La ferme, avec ça, Shanks ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes pitreries !

— Pour que tu te précipites ici comme ça, avec cet air de condamné à mort, je suppose qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave, en effet.

— J'ai merdé… avoua Buggy avec une grimace, l'alcool bon marché lui brûlant désagréablement la gorge. Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Vraiment merdé ! Et c'est encore à cause de toi et de tes manigances, Shanks !

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu te faire tort, Buggy, mais vas-y, raconte toujours, poursuivit-il en lui prenant la bouteille des mains pour boire à son tour.

Sans oser le regarder en face, Buggy lui narra dans le détail ce qui s'était passé avec Alvida, durant la nuit, et, la mort dans l'âme, la façon dont il y avait pitoyablement mit fin prématurément.

 **…à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	26. XXV - Toujours amis

_**Si cette fic vous plait, je vous invite à découvrir aussi mes romans, disponibles en librairie ou sur Amazon, que ce soit en version numérique ou papier ! ^_-**_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXV**

 **TOUJOURS AMIS**

par

 **Claude Neix** (texte et scénario) et **Shiva Rajah** (documentation et corrections)

o-o-o

 _L'ami doit être passé maître dans l'art de deviner  
et dans l'art de se taire…_  
 **F. Nietzsche  
**

Shanks éclata de rire.

— T'as débandé ? Sérieux ? Avec une femme pareille ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Buggy se renfrogna, profondément humilié.

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'entendre te payer ma tête, Shanks ! s'écria-t-il.

L'empereur pirate essaya – avec beaucoup de difficulté – de contenir son hilarité.

— Écoute, Buggy, c'est pas grave… Pfff… Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non, sérieusement, ce genre de panne arrive tout le mond…

— Argh ! Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ! Tout marche parfaitement de ce côté-là, merci !

— Alors c'est quoi qui te met à ce point en rogne ?

— Elle a parlé d'aller te chercher, sous-entendant que tu me ferais plus d'effet qu'elle !

Shanks eut un moment d'arrêt et partit d'un formidable fou rire qui finit d'exaspérer le clown.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter… soupira ce dernier. Il était ridicule d'espérer de ta part un minimum de compréhension et de soutien ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu avoir l'idée de venir te voir !

Il se leva, prêt à quitter la pièce, mais son ami l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras.

— Non ! ordonna l'empereur pirate, soudain sérieux. Tu restes là et tu me dis ce qui se passe, Buggy. Ce qui se passe VRAIMENT…

— Je viens de te le dire, ce qui se passe ! se récria ce dernier en essayant de se dégager. Toi et tes idées idiotes, voilà où ça nous a menés !

Shanks refusa de le lâcher et le clown fut tenté de désolidariser son poignet pour lui échapper mais il savait que son ancien comparse ne libérerait pas sa main, fut-elle attachée ou non à son bras.

— Je te connais trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'il y a autre chose, Buggy. Arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau.

Buggy rougit. Était-il donc si transparent que ça ?

— Je ne vois pas de qu…

— Arrête ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu t'es précipité ici, aux aurores, pour me rendre responsable d'une petite faiblesse de libido ! Tu as envie de me parler de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça m'a l'air suffisamment grave pour te pourrir la vie. C'est au sujet de ce dont nous avons parlé, avec Rayleigh ? Ou ce qui s'est passé à la crique des tritons ?

Vaincu et percé à jour, Buggy se rassit avec un soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Non… Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

— Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je… Je crois que je suis en train de devenir cinglé, Shanks, avoua-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Je veux dire… « vraiment » cinglé.

Le Roux se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer par un joyeux « Mais tu as toujours été cinglé, Buggy ! » afin de dédramatiser un peu la situation mais la souffrance qu'il sentait poindre dans la voix du clown l'en dissuada.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser une chose pareille ?

— Au début, je faisais seulement des cauchemars de temps en temps, lorsque je m'endormais un peu grisé ou très fatigué, mais depuis quelques semaines, c'est comme si les cauchemars n'avaient même plus besoin que je sois endormi ou inconscient pour se manifester, avoua le clown d'une voix presque inaudible. Une odeur, un mot, un geste, tout me rappelle… là-bas. Je suis à bout, Shanks. Je n'arrive plus à dormir ni à me détendre. Je vais finir par craquer.

Shanks vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le lit.

— « Là-bas », tu veux dire « Impel Dow » ? (Buggy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans oser le regarder en face.) C'est ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit ? C'est ça qui t'a fait débander ?

— Oui.

— Merde…

Le clown se mordilla la joue.

— Tu sais, Shanks… Personne ne peut imaginer les horreurs que renferment les murs d'Impel Dow. Non, personne…

— Raconte-moi, pria l'empereur pirate en lui tendant la bouteille de rhum après s'être copieusement servi. Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Son ami secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça maintenant. Et surtout pas à toi.

Shanks soupira.

— Alors à qui, hein ? À tes nouveaux hommes d'équipage, qui doivent être tout aussi traumatisés que toi ? À ce type, là, Galdino ? À Alvida ? Ce que tu as vécu là-bas t'a marqué bien plus profondément que tu n'as l'air de le penser. Tu ne dois pas garder ça enfermé ou ça te rongera comme un parasite.

Au fond de lui, le clown savait que Shanks avait raison, et que s'il était venu sur le Red Force aussi tôt le matin, ce n'était pas, en réalité, pour insulter son ancien camarade de bordée et rendre celui-ci responsable de ses malheurs. Enfin, si, un peu, mais… pas seulement.

Lui et Le Roux avaient grandi ensemble, ils se connaissaient comme des frères, avaient tout partagé de leur adolescence, s'étaient tout dit, tout confié durant leurs jeunes années et, inconsciemment, Buggy était revenu naturellement vers lui en dernier recours, ne sachant plus vers qui se tourner ou comment chasser les démons qui le hantaient chaque jour davantage.

Buggy vida ce qui restait de la bouteille de rhum d'un trait et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. La bouteille vide lui glissa des mains pour rouler sur le sol et un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge, faisant tressaillir Shanks.

— Buggy ? Attends, tu n'es quand même pas en train de… (Un second sanglot retentit, puis un troisième.) Merde, Buggy, arrête…

Le Roux enserra ses épaules de son bras valide et sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était une chose de taquiner le clown et de se moquer de ses petits défauts et de ses faiblesses (Shanks avait toujours adoré le faire sortir de ses gonds, le regarder grimacer et s'énerver) mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait presque oubliée, avec les années : c'était à quel point le voir pleurer lui faisait mal.

Buggy criait, Buggy rouspétait, Buggy se plaignait, Buggy geignait mais Buggy ne pleurait jamais. Pas vraiment. Il versait des larmes de crocodile, ça oui ! Ou pleurnichait à la moindre occasion, mais il ne pleurait jamais « vraiment ». Pas comme ça. Pas comme il le faisait en cet instant, le corps brisé et l'âme démolie, avec cet insoutenable désespoir, qui l'empêchait presque de reprendre sa respiration.

— Ça va aller… assura Shanks en le serrant contre lui. Ça va aller, mon frère… Parle-moi. Parle-moi comme quand on était gosses, sur l'Oro Jackson, et qu'on se cachait sous les couvertures pour se chuchoter nos secrets. Tu te souviens ? Hein, Buggy ? Tu te souviens ?

Nerveusement à bout, le clown acquiesça et, sous l'insistance de son ancien frère d'armes, il finit par céder. Il se laissa aller contre lui et toute la terreur, la douleur, la honte et les doutes qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis son passage à Impel Down se déversèrent sur Shanks en même temps que ses larmes de douleur, de frustration et de colère. Il parla comme il n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents, sur le navire du roi des pirates.

Durant un long moment, l'empereur pirate l'écouta en silence, ulcéré par ce qu'il entendait et dévoré par la rage. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des êtres humains ?

xox

— Ne bouge pas et fais semblant d'être sonné…

Zoro tressaillit à peine en entendant le murmure de Mr 3 et en le sentant dénouer les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets, entrouvrit son œil valide pour regarder discrètement autour de lui.

Barbe Noire avait caché son navire dans une grotte marine, non loin du district des hommes-poisson. Cette précaution pouvait désormais tourner à son avantage et à celui de Kabaji, la semi-obscurité. Elle permettait à leur sauveur de se cacher plus aisément sur le Radeau.

— Tu es seul ?

— Non, je suis avec Rayleigh-san. Il s'occupe de Kabaji. Tu crois pouvoir combattre, si je récupère tes sabres ?

— Oui.

— Où sont-ils ?

— Là-bas, chuchota le spadassin en prenant garde de remuer à peine les lèvres. Près du type avec le cheval boiteux.

— Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais les chercher. Ils sont nombreux et il faut les prendre par surp…

Un homme d'équipage au teint cireux, coiffé d'un grand chapeau à larges bords, les oreilles ornées de créoles, passa tout près d'eux et l'ancien agent de Baroque Works se dissimula précipitamment dans l'ombre.

— Je disais qu'il fallait les prendre par surprise, finit Galdino lorsque le danger se fut éloigné.

— D'autres vont-ils venir ?

— Non. Personne ne pensait que vous étiez vraiment en danger, tous les deux, mais j'avais comme une sale intuition, alors j'ai préféré en parler à Rayleigh-san.

— Si je récupère mes sabres, nous serons largement assez nombreux pour faire la peau à ces salopards, ne t'en fais pas.

— Bon… J'y vais, dans ce cas, se décida Mr 3 d'une voix qui, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, trahissait son appréhension.

— Eh… Mr 3… Attends.

— Quoi ?

— Merci.

Galdino se mordit la lèvre.

— Disons que c'est ma façon de m'excuser pour… enfin, tu sais quoi. Après ça, on dira que nous sommes quittes de toute envie de revanche ou de vengeance. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Zoro ne put empêcher une ombre de sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— Je n'avais nulle envie de me venger, Mr 3. Mes pieds sont toujours solidement attachés à mes jambes et puis tu as aidé le frère de Luffy, là-bas, à Marine Ford, non ?

Rayleigh leur fit signe, derrière Kabaji, et Galdino acquiesça.

— On en parlera plus tard, Zoro le chasseur de pirates…

La peur au ventre, il rampa dans l'ombre en direction de l'homme à qui l'on avait confié les sabres de Zoro.

xox

Dans sa hâte de parler à Robin, Nami percuta Arlong de plein fouet en entrant dans le café des sirènes.

— Aïe !

— Oh ! Là ! Fais attention, l'avertit l'homme-requin en l'aidant à se relever.

Le choc avait été rude mais être frôlé par un moucheron ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal. C'était loin d'être le cas de la jeune femme, qui se redressa en massant ses fesses endolories.

— Je dois parler à Robin, grimaça-t-elle sans oser le regarder en face.

— Elle est à la bibliothèque royale.

— Zut… Et c'est où, ça ?

Arlong fit la moue.

— C'est compliqué, je vais t'accompagn…

— Non, merci ! s'écria-t-elle un peu trop précipitamment avant de rougir furieusement et de bredouiller : Euh… Je veux dire… C'est pas grave. Je vais me débrouiller. Ou je la verrai ce soir. Ahem ! Salue ta sœur Shirley pour moi, d'accord ?

Elle tourna les talons, horriblement mal à l'aise, et l'homme-requin la regarda s'éloigner avec un nœud dans le ventre.

— Laisse-lui le temps, murmura Chu, qui arriva derrière lui pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Elle l'a mauvaise depuis des années ; une telle rancœur ne peut pas disparaitre en quelques jours.

L'homme requin soupira.

— Je sais…

Octo, qui avait rejoint ses amis sur le seuil, plissa le front, désolé que les choses ne puissent s'arranger comme par magie.

— Je vais l'accompagner, nyuh ! Elle ne pourra jamais trouver seule cette fichue bibliothèque.

Arlong acquiesça et l'homme-pieuvre s'éloigna en trottinant pour rattraper la jeune femme.

xox

Dans la cabine de Shanks, ce dernier et Buggy en étaient à leur deuxième bouteille de rhum. La fatigue et les émotions aidant, ils étaient dans un état aussi pitoyable l'un que l'autre – encore une fois !

L'empereur pirate, uniquement vêtu de son bermuda froissé, était affalé en travers du lit et son compagnon, les yeux gonflés et les cheveux défaits en bataille, enfoncé dans les oreillers, manteau, tricorne, chaussures et foulards en tas sur le plancher.

Le clown prit une nouvelle lampée de rhum à même le goulot en grimaçant et frotta ses yeux rougis. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant pleuré depuis la mort de Gol D. Roger mais était trop soûl pour en éprouver de la honte. Parler lui avait fait du bien et pas seulement parler d'Impel Down. Il avait vidé son sac comme il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis 25 ans parce que personne, il s'en rendait bien compte, à présent, n'avait depuis occupé la place laissée vide par Shanks. Celle du confident, du complice, de l'ami d'enfance qui vous a vu dans les situations les plus embarrassantes, avec qui vous avez risqué votre vie, celui qui a protégé vos arrières à maintes reprises et à qui vous pouvez tout dire… ou presque.

Shanks avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé Ben Beckman et d'être resté en contact avec Rayleigh mais Buggy, lui, avait dû vivre seul avec ses secrets, ses questions, ses angoisses et ses doutes durant plus de 20 ans. Pourtant, il était plutôt liant et chaleureux.

— J'aimerais tellement effacer certains souvenirs de ma mémoire, certains visages… sanglota-t-il en avalant une nouvelle rasade de rhum.

Le Roux se redressa péniblement sur son coude et rampa sur le lit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Sadi, tu dis qu'elle s'appelait ?

— Ouais… La pire salope que t'aies jamais vue ! Elle prenait plaisir à torturer les prisonniers et n'essayait même pas de dissimuler le plaisir que ça lui procurait. J'ai encore l'impression d'entendre ses gémissements de chatte en chaleur lorsqu'elle abattait son fouet sur mon entrejambe, ou que l'un des mâtons m'enfonçait sa matraque dans le… dans les côtes, se reprit-il in extremis en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Shanks.

Il y avait des humiliations qu'il valait mieux taire, même à son ami d'enfance, mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que Buggy ne lui avait pas avoué la moitié des horreurs qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il se sentait trop souillé et avili pour ne pas en éprouver du déshonneur et de la honte.

L'empereur pirate passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules.

— Tu te souviens que c'est cette nuit, la réunion dont Rayleigh-san et moi t'avons parlé ?

Le clown hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas trop ce que l'armée révolutionnaire venait faire dans la conversation.

— Et ?

— Écoute, Buggy… Je ne suis pas devin et je ne peux rien affirmer, d'accord, mais quelque chose me dit qu'une partie des démons qui te hantent disparaitront peut-être durant cette réunion.

Buggy le regarda entre ses cheveux défaits, qui lui retombaient sur les yeux.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Shanks écarta le voile céruléen du visage de son ami et rabattit les longues mèches derrière son oreille en un geste tendre qui pouvait étonner de la part d'un homme à la réputation aussi redoutable – du moins, étonner ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas comme le clown.

— Tu verras… Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, Buggy.

— Confiance ? À toi ? railla ce dernier. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Il tendit la bouteille à son ancien camarade de bordée, soudain pris de nausées.

— Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle, tout d'un coup.

— Je crois que j'ai assez éclusé pour aujourd'hui…

— Il tabasse, hein ? railla Shanks en vidant ce qui restait de rhum en quelques gorgées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant son ami chercher ses affaires du regard.

— Je dois rentrer…

— Dans ton état ? Tu oublies que les hommes d'un certain Barbe Noire n'attendent qu'un moment de faiblesse pour te sauter sur la peau du dos. Et puis regarde-toi ! Il faut que tu dormes un peu, Buggy ; tu es à deux doigts de t'écrouler et pour de bon, cette fois.

Le clown se laissa aller à nouveau sur les oreillers avec un soupir, un sourire ironique déformant ses lèvres fardées.

— Dormir ? persifla-t-il. Tu n'as donc rien écouté, Shanks ? Je suis incapable de me reposer. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je…

— Bien sûr que si, tu vas dormir ! affirma Le Roux en l'allongeant contre lui d'autorité. Comme à l'époque !

Buggy se débattit pour essayer de se dégager mais cela accentua sa nausée et il posa la tête au creux de l'épaule de Shanks en essayant de respirer calmement pour contrôler les tressaillements de son estomac.

— Les cauchemars ne reviendront pas, promit Le Roux, abandonnant son ton badin. Je les en empêcherai, comme lorsque nous étions encore des mômes.

— Mais je ne…

Un renvoi le contraignit à se taire et Shanks lissa ses longs cheveux azurés.

— Chut ! Dors. Tu ne crains absolument rien, Buggy. Je suis là, près de toi, comme avant, lorsque la peur de tomber à l'eau te faisait hurler dans ton sommeil, tu te souviens ?

Le clown voulait rétorquer mais il se sentait soudain si las… Ce salopard utilisait-il encore le haki pour l'étourdir ? Peu importait, en fait… Le corps de Shanks était confortable et rassurant contre le sien et son odeur familière apaisante. La caresse de la main qui allait et venait dans ses cheveux l'engourdissait agréablement et ses lèvres, qui s'agitaient contre son front en un faible murmure, provoquaient d'agréables picotements à la racine de son cuir chevelu.

Sa nausée se calma et il sentit son corps crispé se détendre. De seconde en seconde, ses paupières paraissaient se transformer en plomb. Si lourdes…

— Ferme les yeux, Buggy… Souviens-toi comme la mer était belle, à la proue de l'Oro Jackson… Comme le soleil brillait sur le pont fraîchement astiqué… Souviens-toi de nos rêves d'alors… Souviens-toi comme nous étions heureux !

Un sourire involontaire se dessina sur le visage du clown, qui crut presque sentir les embruns parfumés sur sa peau. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient heureux, sous l'aile protectrice de Roger ! Tout paraissait possible, en ce temps-là. Absolument tout…

 **…à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon site ou sur Facebook ! (Adresses dans mon profil)**


	27. XXVI - Secrets et jalousies

_**Si cette fic vous plait, je vous invite à découvrir aussi mes romans, disponibles en librairie ou sur Amazon, que ce soit en version numérique ou papier ! ^_-**_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **XXVI - Secrets et jalousies**

par Claude Neix 

_La jalousie ne permet jamais de voir les choses telles qu'elles sont.  
Les jaloux voient le réel à travers un miroir déformant qui grossit les détails insignifiants,  
transforme les nains en géants et les soupçons en vérité.  
_ **Cervantes.**

— Mihawk ! C'est Dracule Mihawk ! Va chercher Ben ! Vite !

Le pirate de garde sur le nid de pie du Red Force faillit tomber cul par-dessus tête à force de gesticuler et de crier.

Le Grand Corsaire le regarda avec une ironie teintée de mépris.

— Du calme ! Je ne viens pas découper ce navire en copeaux de sciure. Je veux juste dire deux mots à votre capit…

— Mais enfin, qui est-ce qui crie, comme ça ? l'interrompit Shanks en sortant de sa cabine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Capitaine ! C'est Drac…

— Chut ! Cesse de hurler, imbécile ! ordonna Le Roux en faisant signe à sa vigie de baisser d'un ton. Tu vas _le_ réveiller.

— Réveiller qui ? demanda Mihawk, qui s'avança en sortant de l'ombre projetée par le grand mat.

Shanks sursauta.

— Toujours à te cacher dans le noir, Mihawk ? Comme les chauves-souris ! railla-t-il.

Ben arriva à ce moment-là en réprimant un bâillement et en se frottant la nuque. Visiblement, il venait d'être tiré d'une agréable petite sieste.

— Un problème, capitaine ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

— Non, tu peux retourner dormir. Notre ami Mihawk est juste venu nous rendre une petite visite ! dit-il avec humour. Mais là, tu tombes un peu mal, ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte de sa cabine.

Le Grand Corsaire serra les dents si fort que son ami les entendit grincer.

— Il est encore là, c'est ça ?

— Hein ? Qui ?

— Ton « seulement ami » Buggy.

Shanks cligna des yeux quelques secondes, interdit, et comprenant où Dracule Mihawk voulait en venir, pouffa.

— Oui, il est ici, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te raconterai. Là, il faut vraiment que j'y retourne, dit-il en reculant vers ses quartiers. On se voit demain, si tu veux. Au café des sirènes.

Il lui tourna carrément le dos pour retourner dans sa cabine, laissant le Grand Corsaire, totalement décontenancé, planté au milieu du pont.

— DES INTRUS ! ALERTE ! QUELQU'UN A LIBÉRÉ LES PRISONNIERS ! ALERTE !

Sur le pont du Radeau, plongé dans la pénombre de la grotte marine où il était dissimulé, Zoro et Kabaji s'avancèrent prudemment, lame au clair, prêts à vendre cher leur peau malgré leurs blessures et leur épuisement.

Peu à peu, les hommes de Barbe Noire – et surtout ce dernier – commencèrent à réaliser ce qui se passait.

Kabaji leva aussitôt son sabre pour faire face à l'adversaire qui se mit sur son chemin (une femme ventripotente et aussi laide que vulgaire, ancienne détenue du niveau cinq d'Impel Down) mais cette dernière tomba soudain à genoux en sanglotant.

— Je suis une misérable loque ! Un pauvre insecte…

L'acrobate lança un regard stupéfait à son compagnon d'infortune, ne sachant absolument pas ce qui se passait.

Zoro le rassura d'un demi-sourire.

— Perona, murmura-t-il en levant la tête pour chercher la jeune fille.

Mr 3, qui se tenait à leurs côtés, la cire coulant déjà à l'extrémité de ses doigts, écarquilla les yeux au spectacle affligeant de la virago se répandant sans aucune dignité sur le plancher.

— Qu'est-ce que qui lui arri…

 **—** AU NOM DU ROI TRITON ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE POSER VOS ARMES AU SOL !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'officier de la garde royale qui venait de jaillir des flots, accompagné d'une trentaine d'hommes de troupe et de Jinbei. Pour ce que Zoro pouvait en voir malgré la chiche lumière de la grotte, il s'agissait d'un grand homme-poisson-rascasse qui dépassait le paladin des mers d'une bonne tête et demie.

Perona, qui flottait au-dessus d'eux, se précipita vers le spadassin.

— On peut dire que tu aimes provoquer les ennuis ! gronda-t-elle.

Elle fronçait les sourcils en une moue agressive mais son souffle haletant et son regard brillant trahissaient son inquiétude et la peur ressenties en imaginant Zoro mortellement blessé – ou pire.

— C'est toi, qui as prévenu les soldats ?

— J'ai prévenu Jinbei. C'est lui qui a prévenu les soldats. On n'a pas idée de se mettre dans des situations pareilles !

Les soldats en question se déployèrent immédiatement sur le Radeau, à la proue duquel Barbe Noire, qui s'apprêtait à faire face à Silvers Rayleigh en personne, ordonna à ses hommes de rester tranquilles et de ne surtout pas attaquer la garde royale.

— Euh… écoutez, Capitaine, commença-t-il, doucereux, je…

— C'est « Commandant », le reprit l'immense homme-poisson-rascasse, sévère.

Barbe Noire ricana pour se donner une contenance et haussa les épaules.

— Commandant, il y a sans doute une erreur, je suis…

— Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, Marshall D. Teach, rétorqua le soldat sans la moindre indulgence. Et je sais aussi qu'en attaquant, torturant et enlevant deux pirates de passage sur notre île, vous avez violé au moins 7 lois, 2 décrets et 4 accords passés entre Sa Majesté le roi Triton et le Gouvernement Mondial ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

Teach haussa de nouveau ses épaules velues et essaya de prendre un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

— Bahhh… Il s'agit sûrement d'un malentendu. La tête de ces hommes est mise à prix et…

— Cette île est une zone neutre ! Les avis de recherche de la Marine n'y sont pas applicables !

— Oh… Je l'ignorais. Je ne pensais faire que mon devoir.

— Vraiment ? railla l'homme-poisson.

Shiryu, l'ancien directeur déchu d'Impel Down, leva son sabre, excédé.

— Il commence à nous pomp…

D'un simple tourbillon ténébreux provoqué par l'un de ses énormes poings, Barbe Noire l'envoya valser contre le mat.

— Désolé… s'excusa-t-il, mielleux, auprès de l'officier. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, commandant, il est un peu simplet.

Non mais quelle idée de vouloir coincer ce satané clown et le chapeau de paille ici ! C'était de la folie ! Pourquoi avait-il écouté cet abruti de Shiryu, bon sang ? Lui, qui avait toujours su se monter d'une discrétion exemplaire, cachant son jeu pour ne se dévoiler qu'au dernier moment, avait fait preuve d'un amateurisme et d'une sottise à pleurer ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. L'impatience n'avait jamais été bonne conseillère.

 _« Reprends-toi, Teach ! Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher maintenant, alors que tu es à deux doigts de réussir… »_

Se mettre le roi Triton à dos était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

— Au nom du roi Triton, et en raison des infractions dont vous vous êtes rendu coupable, je vous demande de quitter l'île sur-le-champ ! Nous vous escorterons jusqu'au sas de sortie où un transporteur fera monter votre navire à la surface.

Barbe Noire dut fournir un effort colossal pour faire bonne figure. S'énerver maintenant ne ferait que le desservir. Il était essentiel qu'il puisse revenir sur l'île des hommes-poisson. Et puis, faire face en même temps à Silvers Rayleigh et à Jinbei était totalement exclu. Teach avait beau se savoir détenteur d'une puissance désormais colossale, il n'était cependant pas du tout certain de pouvoir défaire ces deux phénomènes à lui seul.

— Je comprends, commandant, soupira-t-il en reprenant le contrôle sur lui-même. À votre place, c'est aussi ce que je ferais. Mais, encore une fois, j'ignorais la nature exacte des lois dont vous parlez et je prendrai grand soin, désormais, de les étudier dans le détail avant de revenir. C'est la moindre des choses. Les gars ! On s'en va ! Préparez-vous à larguer !

Il prit la barre en évitant soigneusement les regards haineux et écœurés de Rayleigh et de Jinbei.

Shanks secoua doucement Buggy par l'épaule.

— Buggy ? Réveille-toi, il va être l'heure d'y aller.

Le clown ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre, regardant autour de lui, un peu perdu. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler où il était et à qui appartenait l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui.

— Allez où ? demanda-t-il avec une voix pâteuse, un tambour battant douloureusement à ses tempes, avant de réaliser subitement de quoi parlait son ancien camarade. Oh ! Merde ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant sur le lit. Quelle heure est-il ?

Shanks sourit.

— Nous avons le temps, ne t'inquiète pas. La nuit vient à peine de tomber. Je t'ai fait apporter de l'eau chaude et… tiens, tu peux mettre ça, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en posant près de lui des vêtements aux couleurs sombres, impeccablement repassés et pliés. Nous avons toujours eu peu ou prou le même gabarit, toi et moi.

Buggy le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Son ancien camarade s'était lavé, rasé, et avait revêtu un pantalon noir, une chemise vert pâle et une veste de cuir.

— C'est quoi, cette dégaine ? On va à une réunion secrète ou à un dîner mondain ?

Shanks lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

— Tu es certaine que c'est ici ? demanda Arlong, estomaqué, en contemplant la luxueuse façade de la villa.

Robin acquiesça, amusée par sa déconfiture.

C'est vrai qu'on se serait attendu à ce qu'une réunion secrète entre les pontes de l'armée révolutionnaire se déroule dans un quartier sordide, à l'abri une masure délabrée, éloignée de tout. Et, comme de juste, à voir les participants arriver en se faufilant parmi les ombres, dissimulés sous de grands manteaux à capuche.

Cela aurait été le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention !

Dans la luxueuse villa de Fisher Hills, au contraire, les « invités » de marque qui arrivaient par bateau pouvaient venir s'amarrer au ponton privé. Ce dernier étant dissimulé par un luxuriant jardin de corail, les hôtes pouvaient accéder directement à la maison sans être vus.

Quant au nombre élevé de « convives » et aux multiples fenêtres éclairées, quoi de plus normal dans ce genre de quartier, où les réceptions mondaines étaient monnaie courante ?

— Le propriétaire de cette villa est un ancien pirate, sympathisant de notre cause, apprit Robin à Arlong tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'imposante entrée grillagée.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, impressionné.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé à une telle ruse, je le reconnais.

Lui et Robin entrèrent dans la propriété après avoir montré patte blanche aux deux colosses gardant le seuil de la propriété (deux immenses hommes-requin blanc) et s'engagèrent dans l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de la somptueuse demeure en traversant le parc de fleurs marines

Sur le Big Top, l'agitation était à son comble après le retour de Kabaji, en piteux état, et de Mr 3. Tout l'équipage, estomaqué et fou de rage, parlait en même temps et criait vengeance, ulcéré par les révélations de leurs compagnons.

Alvida, qui avait écouté silencieusement jusque-là, s'approcha à pas lents, blême comme un cierge et sa massue sur l'épaule.

Aussitôt, les hommes s'écartèrent sur son passage et un silence de mort tomba sur le pont. Même le médecin de bord, qui bandait les plaies de Kabaji malgré les protestations de ce dernier, recula.

— Lady Alvida, salua l'acrobate tandis qu'elle l'observait lui et Galdino à tout de rôle, comme si elle avait du mal à faire sortir les mots de sa gorge.

— Tu dis que Buggy a… que Buggy a été attaqué par un homme de Barbe Noire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche mais le cœur battant.

Mr3 lui proposa une chaise, que la jeune femme refusa même si – l'ancien agent de Baroque Woks n'était pas dupe – elle était à deux doigts de voir ses jambes la trahir.

— C'est ce que nous a dit Jinbei, le paladin des mers, répondit Kabaji sans oser la regarder en face. Lorsque le capitaine Buggy est revenu en compagnie de Shanks le Roux, l'autre nuit, il n'était pas soûl. Il était sonné parce qu'il venait d'échapper de justesse à la noyade.

— Pou… pourquoi ? Pourquoi Barbe Noire s'en prendrait-il à Buggy ?

Ce fut Mr3 qui répondit.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, il veut s'emparer de certains pouvoirs détenus par les utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Le pouvoir de fragmentation de Buggy l'intéresse au plus haut point et vous savez comme moi que, pour cela, il doit d'abord le tuer, crut-il bon de préciser, faisant se pétrifier Alvida.

— Le message supposé de Rayleigh-san était un piège destiné à faire aller le capitaine Buggy à la crique des tritons pour l'éliminer, reprit Kabaji, tremblant de rage contenue. Et nous, même après que Shanks le Roux nous ait avertis qu'il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'un message du prince des ténèbres, nous n'avons pas réagi !

— Comme toujours, renchérit Morge, nous avons laissé le capitaine se débrouiller seul !

Son visage se tordait sous l'effet de la colère et de la culpabilité et il serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

— Il a réussi à éliminer son agresseur mais a bien failli perdre la vie, reprit l'acrobate. Si Shanks le Roux et Jinbei, le paladin des mers, ne l'avaient pas sorti de l'eau et ranimé à grand-peine…

Il se tut, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Certains hommes parmi les anciens d'Impel Down crièrent vengeance, des larmes de colère leur brouillant le regard.

— Il a donc bien failli mourir pour de bon, cette fois… chuchota Alvida, lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau capable de parler sans trembler. Cet imbécile a failli mourir et il ne nous a rien dit ! ajouta-t-elle, la rage prenant rapidement le pas sur l'angoisse.

— Il ne voulait sans doute pas nous alarmer… pleurnicha un ancien prisonnier. Du capitaine Buggy tout craché !

— Ouais… renchérit l'un de ses compagnons, le visage baigné de larmes. Il nous a fait croire qu'il était soûl alors qu'en fait, l'eau de mer avait dû drainer toutes ses forces. Capitaine Bagggyyy ! Vous êtes vraiment un homme extraordinaiaiaiaiaiare !

— Pauvre capitaine ! C'est pour ça que son ami Shanks Le Roux a dû nous le ramener. Son combat avait dû être su féroce qu'il ne tenait même plus sur ses jaaaammbes !

— Capitaine Bagggyyyy !

Les pleurnicheries devinrent si assourdissantes qu'Alvida se boucha les oreilles.

Zoro n'entendit pas les pleurs immédiatement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reposa ses haltères et que son propre souffle se fit moins bruyant qu'il crut deviner comme des petits couinements de souris.

Il fit le tour du pont en essayant de découvrir l'origine du bruit, sans succès.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête…

Perchée dans les haubans, Perona sanglotait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? Viens ici !

La jeune fille détourna le regard.

— Allez, ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! Descends et dis-moi ce qui se passe !

— Je ne peux pas ! Une jeune fille mignonne comme moi ne peut pas être vue avec les yeux rouges !

Zoro sourit.

— Très bien. Alors c'est moi qui monte !

Une fois parvenu à côté d'elle, Zoro tendit la main pour lui saisir le menton.

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe, dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est Mihawk, hein ? ajouta-t-il comme elle restait obstinément silencieuse.

L'allusion au grand corsaire provoqua un nouveau flot de larmes et le jeune homme lui passa affectueusement le bras autour des épaules.

La voir aussi désespérée lui serrait le cœur et il en venait presque en éprouver de la rancœur pour celui qui avait été son maître et son mentor durant de longues et éprouvantes années.

Perona pleura longtemps, blottie contre lui, et il la laissa se répandre contre son cou, sur lequel les larmes tièdes coulaient en provoquant un désagréable chatouillis avant d'imprégner le col de sa chemise.

— Allons… finit-il par dire, rompant le silence pesant entrecoupé par les hoquets douloureux de Perona et le ressac des brisants contre la coque du navire. Te mettre dans cet état ne sert à rien et ne rendra pas Mihawk plus compréhensif ni plus attentionné. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, crois-moi.

La jeune fille finit par relever la tête et lui jeta un regard ulcéré qui fit sourire le spadassin. Il préférait la voir en colère que désespérée. La rage vous faisait aller de l'avant et agir, même si c'était souvent à tort, mais le chagrin, en revanche, ne faisait que vous ronger et vous engluer dans un immobilisme suicidaire.

— Si tu crois que je peux contrôler ce que je ressens !

— Je sais… acquiesça Zoro d'une voix toujours aussi posée mais sur un ton presque sévère. Je ne te dis pas qu'il faut oublier tes sentiments. Juste voir les choses avec logique et sang-froid.

Perona fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

— Nous parlons d'amour, imbécile ! Pas de philosophie martiale ou de je ne sais quelles fadaises dont toi et… et « lui » semblez si friands !

— Tu n'arrives même plus à prononcer son nom ?

La jeune fille se détourna à nouveau.

— Chaque syllabe est comme un poignard qui s'enfonce dans mon cœur. Je l'aime, tu comprends, mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais le voir, lui parler ou même penser à lui m'est insupportable car cela me rappelle son indifférence à mon égard. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro secoua la tête avec une moue dubitative.

— Ridicule, je ne pense pas. Mais un peu trop subtil pour moi, j'en ai peur.

Perona tordit le nez.

— Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je viens de dire, hein ?

La moue de Zoro s'accentua et la jeune fille se surprit à rire malgré elle.

 **…à suivre**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "Un ange est tombé"?**

xox

 **Un ange est tombé**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay

250 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B06X6LGHNS

Partie II : B06X6M5B5H

Version brochée intégrale :

1520199783

Résumé :

Le Grand banditisme espagnol n'aime pas les "pédés"...

Xoan Ortega non plus. Il est beau, riche, arrogant, mais aussi violent et macho. Son entreprise couvre des activités illégales. Alors, quand un homme glisse sous les roues de sa voiture, on se demande bien pourquoi il s'arrêterait !

C'est pourtant cet accident qui changera sa vie et qui changera Xoan lui-même. Mais Un ange est tombé n'est pas la simple histoire d'une conversion parce que l'on n'efface pas le passé, surtout lorsqu'il est si sombre.

À sa sortie, en 2001, aux Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes, ce roman a fait l'effet d'une petite bombe qui a déstabilisé la presse spécialisée car c'est un OVNI, parfaitement inclassable, trépidant, sensuel, drôle et inattendu. Quelque part entre le manga et le feuilleton télé, la pure parodie et le romantisme le plus débridé.

15 ans plus tard, ce voici réédité en version brochée et numérique après avoir été en partie réécrit par l'auteur.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
